When Autumn Comes
by coultharddd
Summary: Autumn; The season where everything falls to the ground spectacularly. There is beauty in the fall; Autumn if anything shows us just how magnificent it can be to let things go. E&H love story.
1. Chapter One

**AN:** Ok Here it is, The new one! I am putting everything into this and maybe I am biased but I feel its my best work yet. Updates wont be as frequent as daily but I will aim to give you at least two a week. Purely because I am pacing myself with this one, the detail and story behind the story is everything. I am expecting this one to be a long one, like a very long one. I have about 30 chapters planned and I am not even at the 'main' story line so... Hope you're ready for a long ride.

I also promise each and every reader I will not kill anyone off in this fic. I am wrapping myself up in a Henry and Elizabeth fluff ball.

* * *

**When Autumn Comes**

**_Autumn;_**_ The season where everything falls to the ground spectacularly, the vulnerability of the bare branches visible to all, and yet somehow it is one of the most beautiful scenes to the observant eye. There is beauty in the fall; Autumn if anything shows us just how magnificent it can be to let things go. _

**Chapter One**

**Omnium Rerum Principia Parva Sunt**_\- __'__The beginnings of all things are small.'_

* * *

**October 1****st**** 1988**

**10.08am **

A typical autumnal day; the rain thrashing down causing a damp and musky air, colours of red, yellow, brown and orange carpet the ground as the wind whips around allowing some of the fallen leaves to dance. Elizabeth Adams hated this time of year; it was always so damp and cold. She glanced at her watch and groaned as she realised she was running late for class, throwing her bag over her shoulder, wrapping a scarf around her neck she rushed out of her front door. As she took a step outside she immediately stepped into a puddle. The cold water splashed up her leg and left brown blotches down her jeans and over her white trainers. She inwardly sighed and adjusted her grip on the books in her arms as she set off towards UVA.

Elizabeth continued to walk in the rain, her hair now dripping wet, her jumper soaked and sticking to her as she tried to duck for cover at each passing shelter or tree. She kept her glance down trying to shelter her face from the wind and the rain, silently cursing herself for not taking an extra three minutes to grab a coat or umbrella. She picked up her pace a little as she entered through the grounds of UVA, the gravel path disappearing under her footsteps as she approached the steps. Her shoulder barged into someone else's, sending her backwards down a step and her books scattering over the floor. She felt a strong arm grab hers, stopping her falling to the ground.

'I am so sorry I didn't see you there' the apologetic reply rolled from his tongue.

'No, no it's fine, It was my fault' she bent to the floor to pick up her books and paperwork, most of it now soaked.

'Is it ruined?' he asked as she stood up and looked at him for the first time, his eyes glancing down at the books in her hand as they were now laced with water and splashes of gravel or mud.

'No...Urm, well maybe' she giggled. Henry's head snapped up. _That was the most beautiful laugh_. His eyes fixated on hers. A moment of silence waved over them as they remained stood in the rain. He cleared his throat realising he hadn't spoken.

'Is there anything I can do?' _Why did I ask that? Of course this isn't its wet paper_

'No Thank you, thanks for catching me' She smiled, his eyes; captivating, honey brown in colour, sweet and endearing.

'Well we best get out of the rain' he shifted awkwardly. Elizabeth had forgotten all about the rain since her eyes clapped over this gentleman before her

'Thanks again' she hurried her reply as it dawned on her she would be a soaking wet mess in front of a handsome man. She quickly rushed up the stairs and headed towards her class. She stopped for a second once she was inside and glanced over her shoulder, she watched him walk away in the distance, she didn't stare for long there was just something about him, she shook her head and turned back around she was determined to get to class before it finished today.

The gentleman popped up his umbrella and glanced behind him before he walked any further; he watched the young girl walk off into the building, he watched as her hair although wet still bounced, her hips swaying a little as she walked; that laugh playing on repeat in his head. There was just something about her.

Elizabeth finally reached her class and expressed her profound apologies for being late. She tied her wet hair up on her head and took her jumper off, she sat in class shivering, her concentration gone, in fact it was never there, and her mind was plagued with the guy who just literally knocked her off her feet. His image burned deep in her memory, his presence captivating her, the sound of his voice sincere and caring, allowing her to reach tranquillity despite all her coursework being ruined and needed to be re-done. _Who is this man?_

She twirled her pen between her finger and her thumb, placing the end in her mouth every now and then biting down on it. The numbers on the board in front of her were not making sense, she had never struggled with math, there was not an equation or arithmetic that fazed her, and she sighed inwardly to herself and glanced at the clock. She watched the tiny red hand waver as it reached the final few seconds signalling the end of her class. Once the clock ticked forward and struck on the hour Elizabeth jumped up, packing all her things away and throwing her still wet jumper one. She shivered as the coldness sent tingles down her spine. She rushed out of class and headed to the next, she wanted to get their early and find a spot by the radiator.

She weaved in and out of the crowd, clutching her books close to her body as students filled the halls and rushed by. She kept her head down and made a B line for the side entrance to her next class; in one swift movement she darted to the left and collided into another student.

'Shit, I am so sorry' she cured herself, today was not her day. She wanted to head back to bed and start all over again.

'Now this is becoming a habit' the same voice from earlier chuckled. She looked up and melted, those honey eyes beaming down into her soul once again.

'H...Hi' she stuttered.

One of the rarest moments in life and quite possibly one of the most beautiful moments in the world is when you meet someone who excites you, ignites your soul, and has the ability to intoxicate you. When you look at someone and you know every moment might just be exhilarating, their might just be beauty in falling.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Semper Idem** – '_Always the same'_

* * *

**October 7****th**** 1988**

**12.32pm **

Elizabeth perched in the corner of the library; her coffee placed on the table along with books and note pads as she studied for an upcoming test. She placed her pen down on the note pad, and watched as it rolled slightly, until the pen lid acted as a stop-gate. She looked around the room and sighed heavily. A Library; a growing, evolving organism, some would argue that a library will cease to be relevant. With the evolving technology, virtual reference, and databases, there will soon be a different meaning to the word. But to Elizabeth a library would always be a safe place, and a quite one. Rising to her feet and taking a sip of her coffee she left her items on the side and walked towards the thousands of books that lay before her.

Her eyes scanned the countless of books lying upon the bookcases before her; She wasn't looking for anything in particular, she just needed to stretch her legs and take a break. Even she had to admit to herself striding the fundamentals of algebra and calculus could get a little tiresome from time to time. As she rounded the corner and turned into the next isle of books she ran her hand along the books. There was something enduring about feeling the textures of them before her fingertips. Elizabeth retracted her hand when she noticed someone reach for a book. She glanced up and smiled politely before walking around them.

'Hello again' came the familiar sound of a man's voice. She whipped her head back around and smiled. _It was him._ The guy she had bumped into a nearly a week ago.

'Oh Hi' she turned her body language towards him

'Well at least you didn't physically bump into me this time' he teased, lowing his hand from the book he was about to pick up and twisting his body towards her also.

'Sorry about that, I was in a rush...Twice' she awkwardly smiled

'Its fine, I have broad shoulders' he laughed. _Yes you do_ she thought

'Maybe you could urm...let me buy you a coffee sometime? Make up for the work that got ruined in the rain the other day?' _Did you really just say that? _He inwardly cursed as Elizabeth teased her lip between her teeth

'Is that your way of asking me out?' she played and watched as the facial expressions on the man before her drew her in; his jaw line prominent as he grinned at her

'Kind of, I just thought maybe we could head into town one day, grab a coffee and maybe buy you an umbrella' he raised his eyebrow at her

'Ohh...buying such extravagant gifts on a first date? I am pretty sure that is frowned upon' she mocked him, her fingers fiddling with the edges of her long sleeved shirt, her confidence pouring out as she continued to tease, just to see that smile sweep across his face.

'Oh this is a _first _date? So when you purposely bumped into me twice in one day they were not dates? She watched as her mouth fell open

'I did not do it on purpose, and how can anyone mistake that for a date?' she laughed

'Well in that case I thought we were on the third date, so let me retrace my steps. If were on the first date then I need to take you for more than a coffee, it needs to be a romantic candlelit dinner somewhere and you need to be in some cute dress, but you need to make sure you don't wear a coat then when you're cold I'll have to give you my jacket; because I am a gentleman like that, and then I'll walk you too the door and well...' His eyes smiled as he watched her slightly tilt her head, trying to comprehend what he just said

'Well it seems you have all that figured out, my guess is you do this a lot, most guys do. They're always the same' she sighed, half teasing him, half speaking from experience.

'I don't actually, only for the really pretty girls' he teased her and watched as she tried hard not to smile. He stepped a little closer to her

'And you're the _only_ really pretty girl' he whispered. She inhaled deeply, half to breath in his scent and the other half as she began to feel nervous around him, a good nervous. She dropped her hands to her side and straightened her upper body, her gaze fixated on his

'Well, I don't date mystery men' she grinned and turned on her feet and began walking back to her table and chair.

He shook his head at the realisation she had walked away from him, he as intoxicated by her as he stepped closer he almost didn't hear what she said. He grabbed the book from the shelf and set off after her. He glanced around the room and spotted her golden hair bouncing as she walked towards the exit. He jogged down the corridor to catch up with her.

'HENRY' he shouted. She heard his voice and stopped again, turning around the see him coming to a stop just inches in front of her.

'Excuse me?' she looked confused

I'm Henry, Henry McCord' he smiled as she nodded

'I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Adams'

'So now the formalities are out the way and we're aquatinted with one another's names, how about that first date?' he was hopeful.

Elizabeth giggled and titled her head forward. The giggle infecting Henry's bones, sending shivers down his spine. She looked up at him, her ocean blue eyes sparkling as she teased her bottom lip between her teeth again. Her mind racing, she didn't do this, this wasn't her. She had a guard, a wall so high no one could climb it, the ferocious weather of the autumnal season couldn't dampen it yet she felt this gravitational pull towards him.

'So what do you say? He asked her again...

Every year when autumn comes around; the rain begins to pour, the temperature drops, autumnal colours fill the streets where leaves have fallen, braches snapped and lay bare; it's the norm, but sometimes, after the rain has fallen and stopped the sunshine can creep through the gaps; the roads begin to glisten, the leaves shine, golden colours and warms flood the streets reminding us that things are not always the same.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**In Vino Veritas** – '_Truth in Wine'_

* * *

**October 9****th**** 1988**

**18:28pm **

The rain pinged angrily against the glass window in Elizabeth's room. She sat and listened as she applied the finishing touches to her make-up. Rain; it's the white noise of nature. It can fall gracefully, dropping down onto the softness of the ground, sometimes landing perfectly on the end of a petal of a beautiful flower until; _drip_ it eventually falls off, it can trickle from the sky in a fine way or it can fall in the most destructive way, causing chaos and disruption in the wake of its path. Depending on which memory you choose to remember will determine if you love or hate the rain, are you going to choose to see the beauty or the unsightly?

A shiver ran down Elizabeth's spine as the cold air nipped at her almost bare body. She stood from her table and turned to face her wardrobe, it was time to get dressed. Tonight was her date night with Henry and she was excited. She slipped on her black figure hugging dress which stopped just down her thighs. It was a short, seductive number. Elizabeth then slipped on her black suede boots, the material falling over her knees, inches from the bottom of her dress; allowing some of her golden legs to shine through. She glanced at the clock and realised Henry would be here in two minutes, she reached into the wardrobe for her long length off white cardigan, wrapping it around her body to complete her outfit. She played with her hair pulling it out from inside her cardigan and teasing it to add volume. She smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was not something Elizabeth would choose to be seen in often, it wasn't her normal, calm choice of clothing, but for some reason this man didn't bring out her norm, instead he added anticipation, excitement, adrenaline; much like destructive rain.

The sound of her doorbell echoed through her apartment, the butterflies skipped a beat in her stomach as she grinned from ear to ear. She took a deep breath and hurried to the door. Pushing down the handle and pulling it back her body became weak as Henry McCord stood at the door waiting for her; a crisp white shirt, dark trousers and the most endearing smile.

'Hi' she whispered

'Wow, you look... -'he gasped and she inhaled, she wasn't sure how she was going to cope with a compliment from him '- Look like you're going to get wet and cold, no coat or umbrella?' he teased her and she shook her head and her mouth fell open slightly with a mischievous smirk as she rolled her eyes at him

'You, told me no coat, remember' she pointed at him moving her head slightly for a little added sass.

'what and you're going to stand there and tell me that you always do as you're told?' he stepped a little closer leaning on her door, his muscular arm raised above his head, his aftershaves flooding her system.

'well if I wear a coat, you won't have the opportunity to offer me yours, so how else are you going to plan on wrapping your arm around me and being the perfect gentleman' she winked, reaching for her handbag

'Well you could just tell me your cold and I can wrap and arm around you even with a coat on, that way you might just not catch a cold or I don't know hypothermia on the first date?' he mocked and stepped back as she closed the front door, locking it behind her. She felt him stood close behind her. She gazed over her shoulder, his face inches from hers

'I could, but you're right, I don't always do as I am told' she smirked and broke away from him giggling as she stepped towards their taxi.

As the evening drew out Elizabeth and Henry found that they were completely immersed with one another, occasional hand touches, flirtatious pushing of one another's shoulder after a joke and flicks of hair from Elizabeth became second nature. Elizabeth's cheeks were flushed red and the top button of Henry's shirt undone as the wine consumed burned their insides; lowering their guards even further as the evening continued.

'I did not bump into you on purpose' she argued rolling her eyes

'You keep telling yourself that Adams' he leant in to her, his head lingering in the crook of her neck, his lips paused by her ear. He ran his fingers up and down her bare arm as he whispered 'maybe I bumped into you on purpose'. Her breath shuddered as her body became plagued with Goosebumps, she was putty in his arms, she was not in control but for once she didn't care. She turned her head to face his. Those honey pool eyes glistening with lust she swallowed and bit the inside of her mouth

'I don't do this' she shook her head slowly

'That makes two of us' he spoke in a hushed tone resting his hand on her thigh, his eyes glancing from her eyes to her lips.

'Do you want my coat before we leave?' he whispered and she shook her head again

'No, just you' Henry nodded. He pushed his hand softly behind her neck, moving stands of her hair out the way, allowing it to cascade of the back of his hand. He looked at her eyes, searching for confirmation before moving his lips onto hers. It was soft and tender, barely there until Elizabeth edged closer, the pressure between their lips building as her hands began to caress his cheeks, gripping him in place as he asked for deeper access. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, she accepted the invitation and allowed him to explore her deeper. As they withdrew from one another their foreheads collided and Henry rubbed his nose against hers causing her to smile.

'You do look beautiful tonight, and that smile' he groaned and she threw her head back smirking flirtatiously at him.

'Shall we go?' he asked and she nodded.

'Oh wait; can I have your coat? I am cold' she winked and of course being the gentleman he is, Henry obliged, wrapping his coat around her shoulders as they walked out of the restaurant and climbed into a taxi to head home, dropping Elizabeth home first; _well that was the plan_...

As the taxi set off Elizabeth looked out of the window at the weather. The rain that evening was incessant, the flood-gates in the sky were opened and it looked like no one was going to close them anytime soon. The sound of the rain was harmonic; natures white noise. As she felt Henry's hand rest on her leg once more she smiled; the autumnal sky was dark and charged with energy, desperate for a release as the big sopping drops of moisture fell. They were wild and indiscriminate; _the same could be said for her. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Ars Longa, Vita Brevis** – '_Art is long, life is short'_

* * *

**October 10****th**** 1988**

**00.04am **

Autumn can at times be viewed as a mellower season; and what we lose in flowers we more than gain in fruits. Autumn carries more gold in its pocket than all the other seasons. Neither spring, nor summer beauty hath such grace, as some have seen in one autumnal day. We must all take time to sit and watch the leaves as they turn, find the art in the most sensational season. Art is not about what you see; it is about _how_ you see it, how it makes you feel and how it changes you. Art is something which is undeniably conducive to happiness; the art of an autumnal day stays with you forever, imprinted in the brain, a vision of beauty; much like Henry admiring the work of art in front of him tonight; Elizabeth.

Henry watched as Elizabeth sat with her legs tucked underneath her, a dark bottle green blanket sprawled across her legs as she leant into her sofa sipping on some wine.

'What?' she giggled

'Sorry, I was just admiring your beauty' he smiled; despite being intoxicated his words fell without hesitation. Elizabeth dipped her head and blushed, her cheeks flooding with a crimson colour. Henry shifted further towards her on the sofa and took the wine from her hand. She looked up into his eyes and immediately smiled.

'You really are' he grinned

'Thank you' she placed a hand on his cheek, her fingers splayed across his jaw line and lingering to the side of his ear

'I've had a wonderful first date, Thank you Henry'

'Me too' he leant forward and connected his lips with hers for the second time that night, their lips parted and tongues dances, their taste buds learning about a new flavour. Elizabeth rose to her knees as the kiss grew in passion. Henry placed his hands around her body, lingering one on her lower back, causing her to arch into him. Henry broke apart first

'I didn't have you down as the soppy type Adams' he teased her

'I didn't have you down as a good kisser but here we are both proven wrong' she pulled her bottom lip through her teeth, setting back onto her heels.

'Oh my skills far exceed my kissing ability' he winked

'Oh is that so? Do you have to boast about it to make up for _smaller_ things?' she ran her tongue along her top teeth as a smirk crept onto her lips, Henry was surprised at her forwardness, but he loved it. It was something else about her that made him never want to leave her side; he wanted to keep coming back to her side.

'Well what can I say, I noticed that you had small feet and you know what they say about men with small feet...' she raised an eye brow at him, she watched as a confused look spread over his facial features. She un-tucked her legs from under herself and stood up.

'Small socks' she laughed and walked into the kitchen area taking both their glasses with her. Henry laughed and shook his head _this woman_ he thought as he followed her. As he walked into the kitchen he watched as she turned the radio on before she started to wash up. She flashed him a smile

'Red wine stains' she offered an explanation before returning to the soapy water before her. Henry decided to have some fun. He turned up the radio as the music began to fill the room. _Peter Frampton, Baby I love your way. _

Henry walked behind her and tugged at her hips, turning her around to face him. She laughed as he started to mess around and dance before her.

'What are you doing?' she giggled as she watched his hips move

'Ohhh Baby I love your way, everyday, I want to tell you I love your way' he began to sing grabbing her hand and twirling her around, encouraging her to dance with him. Laughter filled the room as Elizabeth and Henry danced together, they started out messing around, completing their own version of a ballroom dance, their lungs full of happiness as they let the alcohol take over and relax. As the song drew to a close their bodies drew closer to one another. Their arms entwined as they began to gently sway to the music.

'I should go, it's gone midnight' Henry explained reluctantly. Elizabeth stepped out of his arms and nodded

'Yeah, I was beginning to get bored' she joked and he started to tickle her, her body twisted under his touch, soft giggling escaped her mouth as she tried to push him away, in doing so she stumbled backwards and he caught her stopping her falling.

'Honestly, what would you do without me?' he mocked, his body towering over hers as she remained in his arms, in a slight horizontal position from falling. Elizabeth was too intoxicated by his eyes to reply with words, instead she shrugged. Henry stood her upright and smiled at her.

'Goodnight Henry, I look forward to the next date'

'Oh yeah...where you taking me?' he teased and pecked her softly on the lips.

'Goodnight Elizabeth'

She watched as he left her home. She had spent the last six hours or more with him and she instantly missed his presence when he left. She smiled and swayed her hips in happiness as she entered her bedroom and got ready for bed. She closed her curtains and glanced out of the window; the rain was finally stopping, the only evidence of rain now being in the form of tiny puddles on the ground. For the first time Elizabeth noticed just how picturesque the evening was; how strikingly beautiful it is when the leaves allow themselves to fall.

Henry left her home early hours in the morning, his mind, soul and body infatuated by her. As he walked home he looked down at his feet, his shoes splashing in the tiny puddles dotted along the walkway as damp leaves clung to the bottom of his shoes. The golden colours reminding him of her hair, her skin tone. There was something about Elizabeth that was simply that, _golden_. Like a precious piece of art, the kind that not many appreciated for its whole worth, much like the autumnal season.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Cui Bono? – **_Who Benefits?_

* * *

**October 11****th**** 1988**

**11.24am **

Henry woke the next morning; his first thought was Elizabeth, in fact his mind was consumed by thoughts of her. He lifted his head and groaned as the effects of the wine became apparent. He rubbed his temples and decided that he needed to sort himself out. He climbed out of bed and thought it best to collect his car from outside Elizabeth's home so he could head to town for some food. _Elizabeth_, there she was again. His cheek bones almost hurt from smiling too much as he replayed the events of last night in his head. Henry was sure of one thing, his thoughts and feelings matched the movements of the season; he was falling.

Once Henry was dressed he stepped outside in the cold crisp air. His body instantly shivering as the air intoxicated his lungs, he watched as his breath appeared before him each time he exhaled. He began to walk towards Elizabeth's home to retrieve his car. Henry was hunched over in his posture in an attempt to keep himself warm; his hands stuffed inside his trouser pockets and his jumper pulled up over his mouth. He watched as the leaves crunched under his feet; how the pavement glistened under the autumnal sunshine, the smell of spice lingering in the air as he passed local cafe's, there really was something truly magnificent about this time of year. Henry continue to walk with his head down smiling to himself about Elizabeth, so lost in his own thoughts he forgot to look up and walked right into someone. He instinctively held out his hands to apologise

'Oh gosh I am so sorry' he looked up and smiled

'Elizabeth'

'Hey you, bumping into me again I see' she winked, 'Oh and look who doesn't have a coat on' she laughed as he stood before her in just a jumper.

'It looked sunny and warm' he sighed, he would normally bounce off her but his head was hurting and he was froze.

'Here, wrap this around you. You look freezing Henry' she took off her long cream knitted scarf and wrapped it around his neck, lingering her hands on his chest a little longer than needed. The feel of his heart beneath her fingers made her insides flutter.

'Thank you, so where are you off?'

'I was heading to town to get some greasy food and a coffee' she giggled 'Someone got me drunk last night'

'That same _someone_ got me drunk too' he pointed a finger at her. Henry placed a hand on her hip and guided her to the left the pathway as a stranger walked past. The warmth of his hand radiated through their bodies.

'I am walking towards yours to get my car, and funnily enough I was going to do the same thing, would you like to join me?' he smiled

'I thought the second date was supposed to come from me?' she raised an eyebrow and he sniggered at her. _Her facial expressions are divine._

'Come on McCord, walk with me' she smiled, slipping her arm into his and walking back in the direction he came from towards the town centre.

As they walked through the local park, in a comfortable silence Henry slipped his hand into Elizabeth's, their fingers entwined, and their footsteps in sync. Henry glanced around, the vibrant colours of orange and red burning his eyes as the leaves crunched under their steps; he glanced to the right and cast his eyes over the river beneath the bridge, the calm waters almost looking still. He inhaled the air and stopped walking for a second.

'I'm so glad we live in a word where we have Octobers' he almost whispered. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and brought her body closer to his, snuggling in at his side, listening to him

'The season is so beautiful; I really do think the best things come from autumnal times' Elizabeth smiled as his soft words. She leant her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her back. Both looking out across the water into the scenes of the centre before them

'They really do' she replied, placing her hand on his chest and tapping him lightly. Henry leant down and kissed the top of her head. One of life's most intimate moments. After a few stolen glances they resumed their position next to one another holding hands and continued to walk towards town, they decided to sit and have some food in a rustic restaurant rather than fast food.

Once inside the restaurant Henry spotted a large brown leather sofa in the corner opposite the burning open log fire. He grabbed the table for them whilst Elizabeth got them some drinks and menus. They sat on the sofa in front of the log fire; their limbs touching and hands flirtatiously playing with one another as they laughed and joked. They were wrapped in their own little bubble and nothing could break that. Henry watched as she threw her head back laughing, the giggles mixing with the crackling of the firewood, the aroma of her perfume and spiced pumpkin latte filling his senses; _how could one woman be so beautiful. _

'You really need to stop staring at me' she giggle raising an eyebrow at him.

'I can't help it, you have a leaf in your hair' he teased and her face fell, she thought he was going to compliment her.

'I'm joking, it's because you're beautiful' He smiled, taking her hand in his

'I don't need you to tell me that, I Know I am beautiful' she winked and laughed at herself.

'No, no I don't, I am messing. Thank you and I never told you that I think you are handsome' she grinned, leaning closer to him, she planted small kiss on his lips, enjoying the taste of his lips, she decided to playfully nibble at his bottom lip and run her tongue along it asking for access. Henry ran his hands up her back and tangled his hands in her hair as the kiss grew in passion. Elizabeth edged even closer, her body moaning at the pleasure of his hands and kiss. She broke away and locked her eyes into his, her ocean blues mixing with his honey browns.

'Should we urm...Should we get the food to take away?' she asked with a glint in her eyes.

'What and make out on your sofa whilst it re-heats in the microwave? Yeah ok' he laughed and stood holding his hand out for her to grab and help herself up. Once stood Elizabeth buttoned her coat and wrapped her scarf back around Henry, once again lingering her hands on his chest.

'Let's go' she whispered as he nodded.

They both walked back through the park, the same scenery before them yet somehow it was even more beautiful than before. As they walked side by side consumed by one another, the laughed danced in the air with the fallen leaves. That is just one of the beautiful things about the autumnal season, it benefits all, because; after all autumn is more the season for the soul rather than for nature.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Ispod tebe je prelijepa- **_Beneath you're beautiful_

* * *

**October 11****th**** 1988**

**15:54pm**

Elizabeth slammed the microwave door shut and turned the dial to warm their food. She didn't have time to press the start button as Henry sneaked up behind her, the same way that Autumn creeps up on summer; unexpectedly but beautifully. His hands wrapped around her waist and his lips connecting to her neck, he began to nibble and suck at a particular spot; he found her weakness. She titled her head back and rolled it into his shoulder; her body relaxing into the pleasure, falling into his embrace hopelessly as she melted under his touch.

He walked her back from the kitchen counter and towards her living area. His hands remained on her hips, his thumb stroking her softly as he continued to taste her neck. Elizabeth turned in his embrace, she placed her loving hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

'I haven't been with a guy for a few years' she mumbled, unsure of why she was being so honest with him, that wasn't normally in her nature. Henry ran his hand up her arm, across her shoulder, sliding up her neck and cupping her face. He looked her eyes onto his.

'That's ok, it's not a big deal, you're not the only one, I don't normally do this kind of thing, not this soon' he explained and she nodded, her eyes never leaving him

'Me either, but it doesn't bother me, I am not a fan of everyone slating women for having sex so soon, besides why should anyone but you and I know?' she fiddled with his buttons a little as she spoke. Henry smiled at her words, _she's right_.

'Remember earlier how I told you I think great things happen in the autumnal seasons, you Elizabeth are a great thing' he whispered, his words calm yet seductive, firm but soft all at the same time, a perfect contrast, like the trees that lay bare but yet so full of life.

Elizabeth nodded. Every inch of her body screaming for him to touch her; she knew he was different. Her fingertips ran up his chest and fiddled with his jumper. She smiled at him and he stepped closer, inches from her face.

'Not here, you deserve respect' he whispered. Elizabeth leant her forehead onto his; she closed her eyes at his kind words as her heart danced. She entwined her fingers with his and pulled him towards her bedroom. Once in the sanctuary of her bedroom he closed the door behind them. Elizabeth took the liberty of climbing onto the bed. She knelt up on her knees as he stood at the side of the bed. A silent moment between them, confirming their comfortably with one another.

'Do you urm...Do you have a-'

'I'm taking the contraceptive pill, but I do have condoms if you would prefer?' she explained softly but he shook his head. He trusted her.

Henry pulled her in close by wrapping an arm around the small of her back. A little squeal left her lips and he groaned in pleasure. He once again hovered above her face; millimetres from her lips

'Are you sure?' he whispered and watched as she nodded, closing the gap between them. The kiss was deepened instantly. They were familiar with the taste of one another; in their mouths and neither could wait to explore every inch of their bodies; leaving no area untouched. Henry began to work on Elizabeth's clothes, breaking from the kiss a few times to remove them. She repeated the actions, discarding his jumper, and trousers.

'Whoa' he gasped as she remained knelt on the bed before him; her underwear matching, a vibrant red colour which highlighted her golden skin; she was the image of autumn, _the season for the soul._ Henry removed her bra slowly and watched as her breasts bounces out. Henry pressed his body onto her. They abdomens connected as he pushed her softly backwards on the bed. He allowed her some room as she brought her legs out from under her. His body towered over hers, his arms either side of her shoulders, he glanced down over her body, and she was a vision of beauty beneath him.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, breaking him from his thoughts as she pulled him down for a kiss. Her hands worked up and down his back, feeling every toned muscle between her fingers. Her core began to pull tight as she caressed him. Henry's lips found his way to her neck again, he proceeded to suck and kiss at her skin, running his tongue over her collarbone. He smirked as she quivered beneath him; small pants escaping her mouth. He ran his tongue down over her breats and to her nipples. Paying equal attention to both. He teased at them between his teeth, feeling them grow in his mouth.

As the pleasure of Henry's touch travelled through her veins she pushed her hands down towards him bum, she grabbed a firm hold and groaned as she felt the firmness. Her hands glided around his hips and towards the front of his body. Her back arched as he teased her nipples; her core pushing into his hardened penis. She felt the size of him and it made her throb. She needed him; she knew she was going to bare all and fall spectacularly.

Henry continued to grow in pleasure as his hands worked his way down her body and towards her red laced panties. He hooked his fingers under them and pulled them down. Elizabeth pulled her legs together feeling a little exposed. Henry noticed; he ran his fingers up her inner thigh, parting her at her knees. Her hands covered her face, she suddenly felt embarrassed. Henry leant over her body and removed her hands from her face.

'We can stop if you're not comfortable?' his genuine smile reassuring her. She shook her head

'No please, please touch me' she whispered.

'Oh I can do better than that' he smirked and dropped to his knees between her legs. He began to run his tongue up her leg and towards her core. The sweetest smell pulling him in. He slowly licked in between her folds; he took his time, pleasuring her with long slow strokes, each time being sure to circle her clit. He felt her hips twist under his touch, her skin enriched with Goosebumps as she climbed to the peak of her personal mountain. Soft moans escaped her mouth as her hands toyed with his hair.

'Henry' she murmured through the increased pleasure as he began to apply more pressure to her and his pace increased. He removed his mouth and added his fingers inside her; she was swimming in pleasure, his touch had her feeling like all four seasons. Her body began to arch and buck to the motion of his hands. She placed her hands on his forearm, digging her nails in.

'You' she panted. She reached down to his erection. Taking a hold of it in her hand, she smirked at his size; she began to work up and down his length, teasing at the tip as she prolonged each stroke. She felt him buck into her; she took that as a signal of wanting more. She took his hand and pulled him over her body. He lined himself up and slowly dipped himself down inside her. The feeling of her walls around him causing him to moan in pleasure. The feeling of him breaking through her barriers had her begging for more.

Henry began to slowly rock into her trying to establish a comfortable position. She pushed her hips up into his groin. Henry bent her one knee up, using it for deeper access into her core. Henry leant down and kissed her deeply as he bucked into her. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure as he entered her deeply. Her hands roamed his body for a short period before needing to grab the bed sheets beneath her. Her whole body pulsating under him.

Henry dropped her knee as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. He thrust inside her, each time his groin contacting with her pelvis. The bed shook as he continued to send shockwaves through her body.

'Oh Fuck, Henry, I, I' she couldn't finished as placed his thumb over her clit; he began to repeat his earlier action and circle it, adding pressure and pleasure.

'Come for me Elizabeth' he groaned, he was desperate to watch her fall under his touch. It didn't take long until Elizabeth reached her peak and her waterfall came crashing down. Her screams of his name filling room as her body rocked under his touch. As her back arched he slipped his arm under and held her close. He thrust into her hard and fast, determine to join her in ecstasy. She grabbed his head and kissed him, moaning into his lips, that was the touch Henry needed as he released himself.

Once the moment of pleasure began to calm Henry slipped out of her and took position next to her on the bed. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand.

'So I owe you an apology' she bit her lip. He opened his eyes and looked at he confused

'I suggested the other day that you boasted about your _skills_ to make up for smaller things; Well Henry McCord, your skills are spot on and well, there is nothing small about you' she giggled and he shook his head

'Honestly, after an intimate moment you have to bring it back to sarcasm' he chuckled at her.

'It's a safety net' she explained without meaning too. Once the words left her lips she looked up at him fearful. He ran a thumb over her cheek

'Please don't ever feel you need a safety net with me, I won't let you fall'

Elizabeth nodded; she reached forward to grab the throw and placed it over them both before she settled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the head. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes. Elizabeth was unique; there was something so special about her. Henry looked around her room for hints of her personality, he looked over at her bedroom window; she had the blinds slightly open; enough to see out of but not enough for people to see in.

Henry smiled as the warm glow of the street lights flickered on as the night drew close. He reached for the duvet that was laid beneath them; Elizabeth moved her body but didn't open her eyes. He pulled the duvet over them and placed the throw Elizabeth covered them with over the top. He took his position next to her and smiled as she once again wrapped her arm around him and pulled herself close. His eyes fell back on the window, as the endorphins took over his body. Winter is often described as etching, spring as a watercolour, summer an oil painting, and autumn, the most uniquely mosaic of them all. The finest piece of art.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Omnes Una Manet Nox** – '_One night awaits everyone.'_

* * *

**October 23rd 1988**

**07.23am**

Henry was sat at his small kitchen table stirring his coffee. He watched as the liquid swirled around the cup, churning like his anxious stomach. His mind was turning over different thoughts, feelings and reactions to the important day ahead of him. For the first time in three weeks his mind was not fixated on Elizabeth. They first bumped into one another twenty-three days ago and for Henry it had been the upmost romantic, loving, genuine rollercoaster. Their relationship was as magnificent as the autumnal views; but much like the autumn weather, it doesn't come without a little dampness.

Henry looked up as he heard soft footsteps behind him, he smiled as he seen Elizabeth walk into the kitchen, her body wrapped in one of his t-shirts.

'Morning' he pulled out the chair next to him, where her fresh cup of coffee sat and a plate full of pancakes. Elizabeth kissed his head as she walked past him and took her seat.

'Morning' came her sleepy reply. Elizabeth and Henry had been pretty much inseparable since their first date two weeks ago; They had spent many of nights at one another's place and began to lift share to UVA where possible, Elizabeth referred to it as 'reducing her carbon footprint' not wanting to fully admit it was in fact because she was falling for him. She glanced down at her plate and raised a eyebrow as she lifted her head and turned towards Henry

'Pancakes? Last time you made pancakes it was because you ran out of ice cream, what's wrong?' she half teased but she had also come to know him quite well in the small amount of time. He sighed _busted_ he thought. He placed his coffee down on the table and took her hand.

'I found out about my deployments today, the ROTC is letting us know where we will likely be placed when we graduate in fourteen months' he swallowed. They had spent some time talking about their career choices, him the ROTC, she determined to join the CIA, but now the day was here the reality kept in.

'That's ok' she lied. She knew her and Henry were not even an official couple yet, she didn't feel she had the right to get upset at the possibility of him going away in a little over a year's time, it seems stupid to her. She lifted her cup and took a small slurp of her coffee, hoping the action would disguise her lie.

'It's not, it will affect us, our relationship' he hesitated, they hadn't had this conversation. Henry wasn't sure that first thing on a Monday morning before class was a good time to have it, but sometimes you have to face the weather the storm before you, no matter if that storm leaves you with a rainbow or with a little added mess.

'What us?' came the dry reply. It was a true statement. Henry retracted his hand from hers sensing the hostility. She instantly felt the cold hit her hand as he pulled away; that connection lost. Henry was not sure how to respond, this was unfamiliar territory for him, he had not witnessed Elizabeth upset and annoyed yet, he just stared at her hoping for some hint as to how to react.

'Henry it doesn't matter, we're not in an established relationship, you have the ROTC, I will hopefully have the CIA position and be deployed for extensive periods no doubt, I graduate a whole year after you so by the time you settle into the ROTC life I will just be starting out in my life, I guess, maybe this is just a seasonal thing between us, warm the winter nights so to speak' she pushed her pancakes away from her and scraped her chair back, standing up.

As she walked past Henry he reached for her hand and pulled her in front of him, she stood between his legs. The hem of his t-shirt falling just above her knees, her bed hair falling randomly down over her shoulders, her eyes looking down fixating on her hand in his.

'That wasn't what I was saying, I am not bothered about where they put me, but I am nervous about what it means for us, I feel like we could make this work, we have a solid foundation already and by this time next year it will be even stronger' he was cut off by Elizabeth

'Were not even in a relationship so what we have Henry is a solid friendship' her words cut deep in her own core, let alone his. She smiled sadly and stepped away from him

'I have class in an hour, I need to go' she sighed and headed upstairs. Henry sat at the table. Did he follow her? Was she the kind of person who needed space? He was still yet to learn these things about her. He leant back in his chair and folded his arms above his head, sighing heavily. He finished his coffee and placed the mug on the table. He pushed his chair back and headed upstairs, no matter what Elizabeth wanted he didn't want her thinking he didn't want her.

He pushed the bedroom door open and smiled as she was sat on his bed applying her make-up. He sat down opposite her and took the mirror from her hand.

'Give it back' she moaned, but he shook his head at her.

'Elizabeth we have more than a friendship and you know it' he raised an eyebrow at her. She slowly lowered her mascara brush and her eyes fell on him.

'I want this, I want us more than you can quite possibly imagine, I am not saying the ROTC and CIA lifestyle will be easy because it won't but Elizabeth I never want to let you go' Tears formed in her eyes, she hated that Henry obliterated all her walls of protection. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked up at him.

'Sorry' she exhaled

'I don't want you to be sorry for the way you feel, I just want you to trust me' he reasoned with her, once again taking her hand in his. The warmth flooding her system like the sun when it beams down on you on a cold day.

'I do trust you Henry'

'Good, because I trust you, so that means we can trust in us. We can make this work'

'You promise? Henry I don't want either of us to get hurt' her words so light in tone you could hardly hear them.

'I promise I won't let you go'

Henry wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He knew from their very first encounter she was special, he knew from the first date that he wanted to get to know her more, and from the moment they first shared the night together he knew she was the one for him. He wasn't falling anymore for he had fallen. Henry had promised to never let her go; but we all know that autumn teaches us that things have to fall apart, the leaves have to fall from their branches never too return; but I guess you can steal the moments of beauty before that happens. After all, leaves are at their most beautiful and they change into the brightest of colours just before they die.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Miro deosculabatur mendacium**_ –'Kissed with a lie'_

* * *

**October 23rd 1988**

**18.26pm **

The weather was ferocious; Henry and Elizabeth were soaked through as they ran inside, the rain thrashed down and bounced off the ground. The floor was sodden and leaves drenched and soppy. As horrible as the weather was it is necessary to life; without rain nothing grows, and we sometimes the storm needs to be embraced, but either way you cannot avoid it; the sound of rain is evident and needs no translation.

Henry helped slip Elizabeth's coat off her shoulders and kissed her softly on the cheek.

'Here you go Adams, as promised...Burgers and bowling' he grinned, lifting his hand to showcase the room around them. Elizabeth giggled as she looked at the bowling alley and arcade that surrounded them.

'Promised me over a week ago I might add' she flirted with him as they swapped their shoes for the hideous bowling shoes.

'Yes well I had to pick the right time, you had an exam last week and I couldn't beat you at bowling after an exam that would be mean' he mocked

'Ohhh so you had to wait until I was in a good mood and ruin it by beating me? Well it's a good job I am going to win then McCord' she winked standing up and heading towards there lane. Henry watched as she tapped their names into the computer, her tiny frame wrapped in jeans and an oversized jumper, her hair loosely curled and flowing effortlessly down the middle of her back. He watched as she spun around and pouted.

'What?' he laughed _fuck she is so cute when she is grumpy_

'My name is too long, it won't let me put it in' she whined. Henry rolled his eyes and walked towards her, he ran his hand up her arm and chuckled at her

'Just shorten it'

'But I don't know what too, and I don't want to be the only one with nickname, that makes me petty I know bu-'

'It makes you a tiny but cute too' he chipped in and she looked up at him, her hand holding onto his bicep

'Only a little bit cute?' she teased

'Only a little, but a hell of a lot of sexy' he murmured as he planted his lips on her neck; her head immediately tilting to give him more room, but Henry pulled back, he didn't want to devour her just yet, not in public.

'Hmm don't stop' she moaned

'Good things come to those who wait Adams, now, move let me sort our names' he laughed bumping his hip into hers to move her out of the way. He tapped away on the screen smirked to himself, he glanced back at her

'Will you need the barriers?' he asked cheekily

'I will throw one of these balls at you' she warned in a playful humour. Henry laughed to himself and stepped back

'You're up, let the games commence' He smirked. She glanced up at the screen and giggled

'Henry you dork, what or who the hell is 'Hank and Elibet'

'You and me' he chuckled finding himself amusing. Elizabeth stepped up to the lane, she lined herself up and bowled the ball; the game had begun.

As the evening carried on Elizabeth and Henry sat at the table stuffing their faces with burger and chips.

'Gosh this weather is awful' Elizabeth moaned as she looked outside, the rain hasn't stopped, a constant reminder that life isn't always beautiful.

'Yeah, but it just means we get to stay inside and cuddle' Henry grinned. And there it was her calmness in amongst the storm, Henry. She smiled at him, her heart full in awe of this man before her.

'So, how did today go? I think we've avoided it enough' she asked her tone of voice soft but firm. She watched as Henry took his napkin and wiped the residue off her mouth. There was something about his mood that shifted. She took a deep breath expecting bad news.

'Nothing really, they sort of explained that I would likely be posted overseas which is to be expected as I am going to be a pilot' a side smile escaped from his lips, one full of sorrow in many respects.

'And that's it, you had a two hour meeting and that's all they told you?' she didn't quite believe him

'The rest was protocol really, they said they are not sure how long my first deployment will be' He lied. A simple lie to protect her, but a lie nonetheless. Elizabeth noted how his nostrils flared, she hadn't noticed that before she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she fixated on his face.

'What?' he asked feeling a little uncomfortable

'Nothing else?' she asked him sincerely

'Nothing else, I will find out at some point, I am not sure when; so all that remains is for you and I to enjoy the next fourteen months of us time' he smiled. Her facial expressions softened, he knew her weakness that much was true.

'Finnnnee I suppose I can give you fourteen months' she laughed and relaxed back into the evening.

'Have you heard about that Halloween party next week?' He asked, resuming eating his food. She nodded

'Yes, are you going?'

'I will if you will' he winked

'McCord I did not have you pinned as the needy type'

'Not needy, just desperate to see you in a sexy costume' he smirked

'Oh I see, well that is a shame because I thought you would have appreciated me naked more' She bit her lip, the thought of his hands on her infected her mind; suddenly she knew. In that instance it was clear to her, she never wanted another man. Henry was the one. She watched as Henry quickly asked for the bill and grabbed their coats, suddenly frantic to get her home. Elizabeth giggled and followed his lead. Enjoying every moment she could get with him. Because deep down she knew that in a year's time everything would be different; some things will have changed for the better and some things will have changed and made things worse, either way; much like the rain, change is necessary for growth.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Caeli super terram – **'_Heaven on Earth'_

* * *

**October 23rd 1988**

**22:03pm **

As they walked hand in hand towards Elizabeth's apartment they were fully immersed within one another. Daylight had faded hours ago; the darkness surrounded them and the wind attempted to ripple between them, but they remained huddled together, side by side. Darkness somehow adds depth and meaning to life; it heightens all emotions within us, and the wind that tears through our hair, well that is a gentle reminder of love. You can't see it but you can certainly feel its presence.

Elizabeth fiddled with her key as she slipped it inside the lock and turning it; she pushed the door open and shook her body once inside in an attempt to warm up. Henry followed her inside and closed the door behind him. He cupped his hands together and rubbed them to create warmth. He watched as Elizabeth slipped her coat and scarf off; she turned her back to him to place them on her coat hanger. Henry instantly lunged towards her. Trapping her body between him and the wall. He thrust his lips upon her neck and as his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her behind into his groin. Elizabeth's breath caught the back of her throat

'I want you so much Elizabeth' he moaned into her ear, his stiffening member pushing into her. Her body arched as her core began to dampen. She ran her lip through her teeth and panted a little in response.

'I am all yours' came the breathy moan from her lips. Henrys body was filled with lust and desire for this new woman in his arms; like the wind he wanted to sweep her off her feet and leave her feeling breathless. Henry placed her hands above her head onto the wall in front of her; she instinctively dipped her head as his touch began to build her up. He ran his hands down her arms to her shoulders, down her collar bones and to her breasts. He cupped them firmly in his hands, groaning in her ear as he done so. He began to play with them and tease her. She pressed her bum into him firmly as her core started to drip.

Henry slipped his hands down to the hem of her top and removed it from her body; repeating the actions with her bra, throwing them both to the floor. He used his mouth and tongue to trail kisses along her back as his hands tweaked at both her nipples; rolling them between his thumb and index finger; feeling them grow increasingly hard under his touch. Her head rolled around as the pleasure invaded her system. His hands slipped down to her jeans, he unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them down to her ankles. He then slipped his fingers under the elastic of her knickers and slowly slid them down her legs, dropping to his knees so his mouth was inches away from her bare core. He used his hands to push on her thighs, separating them a little opening up her core; she was as hot as a furnace. He covered her core with his mouth, his tongue darting inside her deeply. Elizabeth's hips pulled forward at the contact causing Henry to reach up and grab her hips holding her in place as his tongue devoured her, tasting every inch of her sweetness.

'Henry' she moaned in pleasure, him taking control burned her core, and she was desperate to feel him inside her. She slowly ran her hand down her body and met his hand on her hips, she tabbed at it as her breathy moans echoed through the room

'Need. You' she panted heavily as he continued to lick and suck at her centre; Seconds later Henry stood up and Elizabeth heard his zipper open and caught his shirt being thrown to the side in corner of her eye. He took himself in his hand and pumped himself a few times staring at the view in front of him, Elizabeth naked, bent over sodden and ready for him. He slowly pushed the head of his member inside her. He withdrew and re-entered, this time entering with a little more force. She moaned deeply. Henry continued to glide in and out of her. He grabbed a hold of her hips with both hands and started to hammer away at her as she screamed 'oh my..." over and over.

This was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. Pleasure started to wash over Elizabeth in ways she'd never imagined possible. Her knees were weakening-slowly turning to jelly. Then, she began to perceive an amazing feeling deep inside her. It was gaining momentum. She started to shake as the pleasure began to take over her entire body and mind. Henry noticed the shift in her body and used her excitement to enter her with another powerful thrust. Her body took it ... and her orgasm exploded from deep inside. It washed all over and throughout her as her entire body stiffened and tensed under his touch.

Henry remained deep inside her, pausing for a moment to allow her to ride the orgasm like the wind. When she began to calm Henry started pumping back into her deeper and harder than before. She was floating in a place that was so new and so incredible. Elizabeth quickly sensed that her first orgasm was just the beginning. Her body began to respond as it did before. She soon realized that she was going to orgasm all over again. Henry, knowing her well sensed it too.

'Oh ... my ... god' she moaned as her whole body began to shake again. _Fuck._ She could feel her eyes rolling back in her head as she came and came hard.

Henry pushed all the way into her again, pushing her body up against the wall in front of her, her chest now flush. He began to grind up into her depths as far as he could. Her eyes rolled back again and she continued to shake. He released huge amounts of hot seed directly into her. Elizabeth could feel each hot spurt deep inside of her as her own climax continued. Henry kept pushing himself into her as he came and came hard-grinding into her until he had drained himself fully.

Elizabeth panted, she felt like she was experiencing the kind of ecstasy that they talk about in cheap romance novels. She knew it was real, but it felt like a dream. She was still having orgasmic twitches after he withdrew from her. She turned and leant against the wall. Henry's arms were placed either side of her head and his forehead dipped down onto her. They pants were in sync as they both smirked at one another. No words were needed in that moment. They were wrapped in lust and desire. Elizabeth's eyes fixed on Henrys; glistening like the brightest star in the sky on the darkest of nights, in his arms she felt safe, under his touch she felt exhilarated and free; much like the wind.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Clair de Lune – **'Moonlight'

**October 31st 1988**

**19:46pm **

It was a dark and chilly evening; the kind that set the mood for a Halloween party. Henry stood in the lounge of his apartment looking out of the window watching the bare branches blowing in the wind and the moonlight shining down. He glanced up at the moon, the smiled to himself. Most people want to be someone's sunshine and light up their life, but Henry decided that tonight he wanted to be more like the moon, He wanted to be the light in the darkest of times, because that's when people need it most. He turned on his heels as he heard footsteps behind him, he knew that he wanted to spend his life loving the woman walking towards him. He wanted to love her every single day; too the moon and back.

'Well Hello Handsome' she winked as she walked closer to him in full costume. Henry's mouth fell open at the sight of her. They had opted to go as a couple, their costume of choice being 'Bonnie & Clyde'. This was a step forward in their relationship as not many people knew that they were dating, but it was a step toward becoming completely exclusive to one another.

Henry's eyes fell down her body. She was wearing black suede block heeled boots, as the material of her boots stop just above her ankle but the blackness of another material continued. Henry tilted his head to the side and gulped as he realised what she was wearing. _Suspender tights._ He felt his trousers tighten slightly as the shiny black material covered her legs, travelling up to her thighs where the lace top was help in place with a clip. The single strap connected to that clip travelling across her bare thighs and disappearing under her skirt. Her seductive skirt; it was grey and pink check, fastened at the side with six buttons, however Elizabeth had opted to only fasten four, creating an intentional split in the skirt, revealing her thigh and suspender strap. The skirt travelled up her waist and stopped inches before her top started, again exposing bare skin. Her top plain black and long sleeved. Her make up a little darker than normal and her lips garnet in colour, completing her outfit perfectly, she looked every inch the part.

Elizabeth smirked as she caught sight of Henry's trousers growing. Her eyes mirrored Henry's actions and roamed his body. He was wearing black shoes, black trousers which were held in place by braces, a fresh white shirt, one that clung to his body. His physique on show, his biceps bulging bigger than his trousers. He had a black tie wrapped around his collar _fuck I want to pull him to the bed with that_ she thought. To complete his look he bent down and picked up his top hat and tilted it slightly as a form of greeting his woman. Elizabeth giggled.

'Here, have this' she stood in front of him bodies inches apart she could almost feel his bulge. She handed him a fake gun and cigar to complete the whole outfit. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his.

'Down boy' she purred and stepped back, walking away swaying her hips to entice him. Henry almost growled in response

'Oh you're going to pay for that later' he teased her, grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.

'Oh I do hope so' she bit her lip and stopped before him. The confidence oozing out of her. Her tiny frame stood before him; her eyes locked into his burning with lust and desire. _Fuck the party_ he wanted to say but he had other plans. He slowly leant forward and kissed her on the lips, a delicate light kiss, the kind that felt you hadn't been touched.

'Later' he murmured and stepped aside knowing he wouldn't make it out otherwise. He handed her a coat and watched as she pouted pretending to be hurt. He shook his head and laughed.

'Move it Adams' and she reluctantly followed suit.

Once at the party they both relaxed into it; the drinks were flowing and the music was blasting. Both Henry and Elizabeth had spent the evening wrapped in one another's embrace, like the way the stars hold the moon, together where they belong. Henry took a hold of Elizabeth's had and dragged her to the dance floor. After much protest from Elizabeth and numerous 'I don't dance' comments from her Henry finally managed to persuade her to stay and enjoy herself on the dance floor. She allowed the effects of the alcohol to fuel her body and began confidently teasing him with her dance moves. She started to back into him, rolling her hips and pushing herself into his groin. Henry placed his hands on her hips and spun her around to face him as a new song started to play. _Bonnie & Clyde_.

Henry smiled as he looked down at her _perfect timing_ he thought to himself. He watched as she danced in front of him, her body and his swaying in unison to the beat of the music. Then the moment came. Henry tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, he swallowed and sang the chorus to her

'All I need in this life of sin is me and my...Girlfriend?' he bit his lip, pausing as he watched her facial expression change, the realisation of what he was asking processing through her brain. She looked up and him in awe. _How did I get so lucky. _

'Down the ride to the very end, it's me and my boyfriend' She replied with the lyrics of the song. Her arms wrapping around him pulling him in for a kiss. The passion erupted between them as their tongues dances the way their bodies did, in pleasurable sync. Henry pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, their noses touching

'Let's go home' it was almost an order rather than a statement, but Elizabeth agreed regardless. She took his hand in his and led him out of the party and towards his apartment, they walked arm in arm down the pathway, illuminated by moonlight. Elizabeth glanced up at Henry and her heart began to swell; she had fallen for him; that much was true. Her eyes glistened as she secretly vowed to love him life the moon loves; not to steal the night but to unveil the beauty of the dark.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

**Antequam radices Rami – **_'Roots before Branches'_

* * *

**November 1st 1988**

**00:01am **

As the front door to Henry's apartment slammed shut he scooped his hands under Elizabeth's legs and carried her to the bedroom, placing her down on the bed before him. The room in darkness the only light coming through the window, the street lamps and moon illuminating the room, a silver glow casting over them. Henry almost pounced on her, unable to believe that this woman was his girlfriend, it felt like a old fashioned story and much like an old fashioned story; he was the moon and she was about to become the werewolf; screaming his name all night.

She wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his eyes and matching his grin. A grin that was completely in tune with the hunger in his eyes, and his now growing erection.

"You're so beautiful Elizabeth. I cannot wait to be inside you" Henry whispered as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, then lovingly traces the line of her jaw with his thumb. Those words burning her desire to unbearable levels. Henry began to crawl up the bed between her legs where he stopped to unbutton her skirt revealing her stocking and suspender set.

'Fuck' came the gravel moan from his mouth. He rid her of her top and bra quickly, his urges driving him wild. He slipped his fingers inside the elastic of her sodden knickers and slipped them down her legs. He kept the stocking and suspender belt on finding it increasingly sexy. Elizabeth looked down and noted Henrys ogling eyes never leaving her exposed skin. She watched as he continued to stare, licking his lips, it was obvious that Henry was beyond aroused by the sight of his girlfriend.

Henry let a small growl escape his mouth as he gripped Elizabeth's inner thighs, pushing them further apart. Elizabeth gasped at the prospect of his touch. Her hips tilting up by their own accord as raw desire rattled her core. Elizabeth threw her head back as Henry slipped his hands under her, cupping her backside and pushing his nose into her core, inhaling deeply.

"Henry please," she moaned, begging for more.

Henry slowly pulls away. He looks lovingly over Elizabeth's body. He leans up and stretches his body over hers. He kisses her wildly, raiding her mouth with his tongue as their arms and legs tangle and their body's writher as they engulf the exquisite pleasure of one another's touch. Henry rolls taking Elizabeth's naked body with him. They pause for air, their breaths mingling and faces flushed. With Elizabeth's body on top of his she strokes her hand over the freshly shaven skin, reacquainting herself with every curve and dip of his face.

"Sit." He groaned. Elizabeth looks at him, raising an eyebrow slightly_ where does he want me sit, I'm already sitting?_

"Come. Sit here, on my chest." He pats his sternum. His silky voice is dripping with erotic promise. Elizabeth scoots up, her legs bent at the knee's perched either side of his torso. Her bottom sits on his chest, taking all of her weight. Leaving her secret opening utterly gaping and vulnerable, not to mention very close to his sinful mouth. The anticipation was growing inside her, her heart began to flutter. His hands move around and grip her backside firmly, holding her in place. Elizabeth got a sense of how easy it will be for him to control her pelvic movements from this position and it stirred her on more.

"Aahh," she moaned falling forward from the relief of his touch.

She braced herself on her now rigid arms, her hands flat on the bed just above his head. He takes full advantage of her exposed breasts so close to his face, clamping a hot mouth over the bud and sucking hard. Elizabeth shuddered. When she attempted to try and right herself to sit up again; Henry bit down slightly before letting her go. The sensation causing her to arch her back, sending her pelvis thrusting forward, colliding with his waiting tongue. The shallow penetration of his smooth tongue is doubly erotic for Elizabeth as she can watch his face contorted with pleasure while he's devouring her. He breaks the contact and gently blows on her sensitive, heated flesh, cooling but not calming. She whimpers softly.

Henry continued to lick inside her folds, growling into her as his hands grip harder on the soft muscles. Then he licks over the length of her, locating her swollen clitoris and for Elizabeth that's when the spiralling began, Henry used her grip to rock her hips into his tongue, soft pants escaping her mouth until she couldn't take it anymore. Her back arcs and she throws her head back, screaming his name in release. Elizabeth didn't have time to ride out the orgasm that flooded her body like a wave, as Henry took hold of her and spun her around. Elizabeth looked up as she lay flat on her back; Henry now poised over her, lying between her legs, his erection desperate for attention.

'Oh Elizabeth' he moaned

'Are you ready for more?' He teased her, she nodded in acceptance, she was always ready for her boyfriend. He plunges into her, right to the spot. They moan together. Immediately he starts to move, his strokes long and hard. His hands curl into her hair. He angles his hips, impatient to feel the length of her. They lock our gazes, a mirroring expression of love and wonder on display for one another. In moments like these their connection is so strong, sometimes it doesn't feel real to have that connection with someone. But they did. Elizabeth watched him thrust into her, as she began to climb again, her body beginning to tremble at his touch.

'Cum for me baby' He whispers and she does just that. She tightened the muscles in her stomach as Henry begins to kiss and suck at her neck, entering her deeper and deeper. Until once again, Elizabeth falls around him, this time with Henry in unison.

"Oh fuckkkk" he moans through his gritted jaw, emptying himself into her depths. He slowed his movements as they enjoyed their orgasm.

'Thank you, _boyfriend' _she teased

'Anytime Elibet' Henry instantly connected his lips onto her skin, kissing her with urgency. His mouth is all over her face, kissing, sucking, licking, biting – he's ferocious in his attack. His hands mirror his lips, plundering every inch of her skin he can reach, rubbing, moulding, scorching. Elizabeth reciprocating the touch as hard and as fast as she can. His lips make it to her ear, nipping and licking her closer to the building quake inside

"Oh Elizabeth, I can't get enough of you, I can never get enough!" Henry groaned, sliding his arms behind her, lifting her buttocks. She took note of his not so subtle hint and wrapped her legs around him.

'Love me Henry' she commands and he instantly fills her once again, pounding hard as she takes every thick slide of him. Her senses are so overwhelmed all she can do is hold on and enjoy the pleasure. Henrys head bends to her chest. Elizabeth looks down watching him, adoring the bond they had established over the last four weeks. Henry continued to thrust harder into her, He groans into her body as his mouth skates over her breasts, shattering Elizabeth's core to a million pieces as she forgets herself and holds on trying not to spill herself once again, she didn't want to peak too soon.

"cum baby, it's ok to cum' he reassures her

'Together' she panted, so Henry took a firm grasp of her hips, controlling the motion. He penetrated her harder and deeper, until they both fell hard. The aftershocks of the shared orgasm prolonging as Henry continued to pulse inside. Henry pants in her neck, dropping tender; out-of-breath kisses behind her ear as they float back to our senses.

"That...was...incredible..." She breathed. Henry couldn't speak, instead he flopped down on the bed at her side, pulling her body close to his. He wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her head softly.

'Plenty more where that came from' He teased and she playfully swatted him

'Thanks Hank' she smiled, and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as her eyes gazed out the window into the darkness of the night, proof that even when the sun sets things can still be incredibly beautiful, and the best thing about sunsets is who you watch them with; it is impossible to watch them and not dream, and that was how she felt about Henry. It was impossible to not look at him and dream of their future together, and how she wanted to spend every sunset falling asleep in his arms, and every sunrise at his side.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Haec Dies – **_'These days'_

* * *

**November 8th 1988**

**17.09pm **

Elizabeth was curled up on the sofa in Henry's apartment waiting for him to finish his late evening ROTC training. This has become very much a routine for them. Elizabeth often finished class before Henry and would laze around his apartment or the library waiting for him to come home. Elizabeth was not feeling the best today so she had decided to rest her head and close her eyes to listen to the rain bouncing off the windows. It was calm, soothing. Her mind began to slow down as she focused on the rhythm of the rain, the rain was peaceful for her, it reminded her of her younger family days where she would wrap in cosy sweaters, sip a hot coco and stay inside reading. It was during these moments she learnt that some people feel the rain, whilst others simply get wet.

Henry entered through the door of his apartment soaked through from the rain. He hung his coat up and glanced over to the couch where he spotted that golden hair. He gathered by the fact that she hadn't moved she was sleeping. He crept over looking down at her, his thoughts confirmed as she lay curled up lightly snoring. Henry grabbed the throw from the armchair and placed it over her before heading up stairs for a shower.

Henry had come to love their little routine, it had made him sure that he wanted Elizabeth around for the long haul. As he stepped out of the shower and got changed into his comfy clothes he began to think about how they would cope this time next year when Henry would inevitably be deployed. He pulled his arms through his t-shirt and sighed to himself, he wasn't even sure how he was going to cope without her, he needed her; like the flowers need the rain.

Once he was downstairs he heard Elizabeth still lightly snoring and decided to let her sleep. He cleared her books away and ordered them some food in before sitting down in the armchair and reading his book. He kept glancing over to her; still in awe that this beautiful person inside and out was his; he could call her his girlfriend. Henry knew that he was falling for her but over the last few days he was certain he had fallen. Elizabeth had been burning the candle at both ends just recently, up early in the morning for a run, days full of classes and then constant studying in the evening for the week of finals ahead of her.

Henrys gaze fixed on her face as she began to stir. Once he was certain she was waking up he got up and knelt before her, running his hand through her hair before softly tracing his thumb down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light and she smiled as the first thing she spotted was those delicious brown eyes of his.

'Hey sleepy' he almost whispered

'Hey' she closed her eyes and nestled her head into his hand a little more.

'I'm so tired' she mumbled moving her hand so it gripped his arm

'I'm not surprised, but I do have something that might cheer you up...' he smirked and as if by magic the doorbell rang. Elizabeth opened one eye and stared at him

'Chinese' he whispered and chuckled as both her eyes shot open

'Nooo...the greasy kind?' she almost pleaded as he nodded walking to the door.

'Only the greasiest for my girl' he winked as he opened the door to retrieve the food. Elizabeth sat up and headed to the kitchen to grab everything needed to dive into her Chinese, she returned sitting on the couch next to Henry and smiled warmly as her passed her some food.

'Thank you so much, I'm sorry I've been a bit grumpy this week' she gave him a soft side smile and he shook his head.

'You've been fine, but I do think you need to take it easy Elizabeth, you're up at the crack of dawn to go for a run and studying no end after class. I know, I know before you argue your point, I am aware you are training in prep for the CIA and that you have finals in a few days, I am simply saying please look after yourself' His voice soft and laced with sincerity.

'I hear you' she nodded before piling food into her mouth and smiling with cheeks full of food. Henry shook his head and laughed out loud at her actions. He was in awe of how cute and adorable one person could be.

'What?' she raised an eyebrow

'Nothing' he dismissed her comment and smiled lovingly at her.

'Tell me' she playfully swung her foot up and attempted to kick him. Henry grabbed her ankle and raised an eyebrow at her

'Do you really want to go there?' his voice full of playfulness

'No, No, no, please no, no no' she repeated placing her food down and laughing as she tried to pull from Henry's grip. He copied her actions and put his food down before pulling her down the sofa from a sitting position to being led down so he could trap her body under his. Elizabeth giggled as she looked into his eyes, she ran her lip through her bottom teeth

'I'm sorry' she teased

'Not good enough' he began to tickle her body, and watch as she twisted and turned beneath him, her screams and laughter filling to room as their bodies connected through this very different intimate act. Her laughed bounced off the sound of the rain that thrashed down at the windows and Henry couldn't help but notice that she was in fact; a lot like the rain. She was refreshing and delightful, she nourished all those around her, it didn't matter who you were or when you met her; but you'd feel and remember her presence. The sound of rain was soothes some peoples chaotic minds, much like her laugher soothed his soul, Henry leant in and kissed her lips softly; he was ready to be drenched in her love.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hic nunc sum – **_'I am here now'_

* * *

**November 18th 1988**

**10.34am **

Elizabeth's hair whipped around her as the wind kissed her face. She pulled her coat tighter around her body as she walked from her car towards the hospital doors. Leaves were being kicked up and harshly being thrashed around as the blustery weather took its course. One thing was certain about the wind; nobody can ever gage the strength of it until you are faced with the harsher blows. Once inside she shook her body in an attempt to shake the bad weather away, reaching the main reception desk she removed her gloves from her hand one by one and placed them in her coat pocket;

'Hi I am looking for Henry McCord, I believe he was brought in about half an hour ago' she spoke politely.

'Yeah Right this way' the receptionist guided Elizabeth towards a bay within the corner of the hospital ward.

'Just in there' she smiled and pointed. Elizabeth nodded and silently thanked her. She swallowed hard. She hadn't really processed the information she received roughly half an hour ago. The words 'Henry's had an accident' swarming around in her mind. _Accident, accident, accident_ tortured her. The last time she heard those words was on that fatal day nearly five years ago when she lost her parents. She slowly pulled back the curtain and a wave of relief washed over her like the wind passing by as she saw Henry sat up in bed smiling.

'Hey' he chuckled matched with a goofy grin. Elizabeth wanted to break into tears in that instant, she felt like the wind had sucked the air from her lungs as her mind relaxed; _he's ok_.

'Hey you' she smiled, she walked over and placed a loving hand on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

'What happened?' she pressed her lips together as her eyes searched his

'I was running track and just tripped, they think it's just a real bad sprain, I have to wait for an x-ray to confirm but I should be ok and heading home soon. Although I am in a lot of pain and will probably need some tender loving care' he smirked at the last part causing Elizabeth raise her eyebrow and roll her eyes as she placed herself on the side of his bed, her hand lingering over his body.

'Really Henry, there are easier ways to ask me for some TLC rather than giving me the fright of my life' her facial expression serious, she couldn't quite joke

'Hey, I'm ok. It's ok' he reassured her, wrapping an arm around her realising she wasn't quite comfortable with the situation, the reasons to him unknown. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Henry pulled back and cupped her face, kissing her lips softly

'Are you ok?' he looked a little concerned

'Yeah, Yeah I was just told you had an accident and my mind went places' she shook the feelings aside, she didn't lie to him, but she didn't tell him the in-depth truth either. She started to wonder if she would ever have the courage to tell him about her parents.

'Well we will probably have a few more accidents, especially as I cant weight bare so that means you're going to have to cook' he teased and she laughed

'Who said I was going to be around for meal times? That is very presumptuous Mr McCord' she tilted her head and grinned at him.

'Ohh don't toy with me Adams, you've hardly left my house since Halloween' he mocked her

'Yes but only because of the food, so now that's gone...' She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. Soft giggles escaped her lips as he placed his hands on her hips and used his strength to tug and pull her closer to him. He cheekily raised an eyebrow at her and the glint in his eyes spoke for himself.

'You know what else it means?' he whispered and she narrowed her eyes

'It means you have to go on top' he winked and as her mouth fell open in shock he pulled her close crashing his lips down onto hers. She immediately responded and groaned in pleasure as he started to nibble at her lip. Her hands wrapped around his neck and their tongues started to reminisce. She pulled her head back and lingered inches from his face

'Oh I think I can do that' came the gentle playful tone.

'Now that is a reason worth heading home for' he laughed and took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

'I am glad you're ok Henry' the sincerity creeping in. He smiled at her warmth.

'I know' his hand moving to brush her hair from her face, and resting on her cheek.

'Move in with me' he blurted out. She done a double take and looked at him shell shocked by his request.

'Sorry?'

'Move in with me, I hate it when you're not there' he replied simply. She looked at him and shook his head

'That's the pain medication, ask me when your foot is heeled in a few weeks time' she dismissed his comment. She adored him that much was evident, but he still knew so little about her, and her him. As she gazed into his eyes she stared lovingly at the colour of them; reminding her of the blustery winds outside which scooped the leaves up ferociously. If anything in life if certain to help change the direction and pace which something is travelling at, it is the wind. The question is; did you turn and run with it, or continue to push on and have a barrier between you and your destination? Elizabeth often opted for that barrier, but what was it about Henry that made her want to turn her back to the wind, run in the same direction and dance with the leaves...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Et ubique Huc – **_'Anywhere and Everywhere'_

**November 22nd 1988**

**17.40pm **

Elizabeth stood in Henry's kitchen cooking them some dinner. As she set the pan down to simmer she headed to the sink to start the dishes. She looked out of the window into the darkening evening sky. Her mind began to drift like the wind, going back to their first evening together. The night when she was doing the dishes in her home, but Henry took her hand to dance. She would never forget that moment. That song; _their_ song. She smiled as she swilled the glasses; she watched the suds drip into the sink before placing the glass to drain. She watched how the suds slowly ran down the glass; ironically she could resonate with that, she was falling slowly and knew that the inevitable would happen, just as the suds will reach the draining board, she would fall in love with Henry McCord.

She turned back to her cooking; she dried her hands and threw the towel over her shoulder as she served up. Once satisfied she poured them both a glass of wine, she then took everything into the lounge where Henry was laid; resting on the sofa.

'Ok, Chef Adams to the rescue' she smiled as she slowly helped him sit.

'Looks delicious' he grinned placing a loving hand on her lower back as she took a seat next to him.

'It's just spaghetti, not as fancy as Chef McCord but it should do the trick'

'Or kill me off and then I won't have to deal with this stupid ankle injury pain' he teased her grabbing his plate. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him

'No, it's the wine that will kill you, I've laced it with arsenic, so drink up' she widened her eyes and slightly tilted her head throwing him some sassy attitude. Henry laughed and playfully pushed her side, but in doing so he moved his whole body and pulled his foot.

'Ouch' he cursed and she couldn't help but giggle

'See, that's Karma'

'How is your foot?' she asked him softly

'Annoying' he grumbled. Elizabeth shook her head. _Typical man when unwell dually noted_ she thought to herself as they continued to finish their food and consume the wine, both thankful that the weekend was upon them.

'So I was thinking' Henry broke the silence. Elizabeth placed her plate down and grabbed her wine; she twisted her body to face him, crossing her legs under her.

'Oh no...' she looked at him seriously and he chuckled

'No nothing wrong, I just wondered what you were doing for thanksgiving; will you be heading to your parents?' he asked her. _Oh no. Shit. No. Not yet._ Her inner voice screamed. She hadn't managed to talk to Henry yet about her parent's death.

'What?' he noted the silence; she took a large slurp of her wine. _Just tell him, it has been years, you'll be fine_. She took a deep breath

'The thing is...Well...ok. Were estranged, so I won't be doing anything with them' she half lied and cursed herself for not being honest with him. Her head dipped and her fingers danced with the ends of her sleeves.

'Ok, I can see you don't want to talk about this; so how about for tonight we leave it at that and I'll ask about them another time?' he smiled softly and she nodded looking back up at him.

'Why?' she asked, referring to his earlier question

'I was wondering if you'd like to join me down in Pittsburgh. Meet the family and well I would really like you to spend the time with me' he took her hand in his. Her eyes locked onto his; the purest of blue glistening at him.

'I would love to Henry, I really would' she half giggled as an excited expression leapt across her face.

'Good, because I want nothing more than to finally show my family the woman I love' he paused. Her head snapped into place and her eyes fixated on him, the reality of what he was saying sinking in. Henry stared at her softly, his lips curving into a small smiled as she moved closer; she swung her leg over him and sat on her lap facing him, her hands wrapped around his neck and her head slowly shaking in disbelief.

'Say it again' she whispered and he nodded

'I love you Elizabeth Adams' he whispered. The hairs on her neck stood to attention. Her heart could burst. She nodded back at him

'I love you too Henry McCord, and I will go anywhere and everywhere as long as you're by my side' she finished her sentence with a kiss, the love pouring from her lips and sinking into his. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The tidal wave of feelings pouring through them; their bodies in sync as both their hands moved down to the hem's of one another's t-shirts. They broke from the kiss and pulled their tops off discarding them to the floor, Henry immediately cupped her breasts, as her hands ran along his toned abs, both moaning into one another in pleasure. Elizabeth lifted herself off his lap as she stood before him and slipped her bottoms off; revealing all her naked self to him. Her body glowing as the happiness radiated from her. Henry lifted his hips and allowed her to help him remove his trousers and underwear sliding them down his legs and carefully over her sprained ankle.

She grabbed two cushions from the sofa and placed them under his foot for added comfort, a simple act of kindness but one full of love. She then swung her leg back over his lap. Henry tried to help but she stopped him.

'No, this is about working as a team, you are injured so relax and enjoy' she ran her hand down his cheek and kissed him slowly. His hands roamed her body, cupping her behind and grabbing it firmly, sending pulses through their intimate parts. Elizabeth shifted her legs and slid herself slowly down his hardened length, taking him all in. She used the back of the couch for added strength as Henry looked up at her eager to find out what passionate delight she has in store for him.

She began to slowly roll her hips, her eyes closing as the pleasure began to course her veins. Henry took full advantage of her breasts, clamping his hands over the bare skin. Elizabeth shuddered, she moaned as she shifted her position, as she began to increase the pace. The deep penetration of his length inside her whilst being able to watch his face contoured with pleasure was doubly erotic for Elizabeth. She whimpers softly.

Her eyes closing as Henry took a hold of her hips, gripping them hard and pushing her hips into him; building momentum. He began to slam her core into him, their bodies smacking with each blow. For Elizabeth that's when the spiralling really began, Henry used her weight to rock her hips, soft pants escaping her mouth until she couldn't take it anymore. Her body began to quiver beneath his fingers and he knew what that meant. Her back arched and she threw her head back, screaming his name in release, Henry continued to thrust up inside her, feeling her walls clamp over his as he too released himself inside of her.

Soft pants escaped their mouths as their movements came to a stop. Elizabeth's body collapsed into Henry's and he kissed her cheek softly.

'You're beautiful' he whispered, she wrapped her tiny arms around his muscular frame as they remained connected. Upon hearing his words she nuzzled closer into him.

She knew in that instant that this was the start of something real for them; that she had found her soul mate, the person she wanted to dance in the rain with forever. The guy who came into her world out of nowhere and changed everything like a storm, but at the same time fulfilled her with such love and warmth and gave her a sense of safety and contentment, something she hadn't experienced since the death of her parents. He was the calm among the chaos, the person who balanced her and even as the seasons changed, she knew their love would remain.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Veritas Odit Moras – **_'Truth hates delay'_

* * *

**November 28th 1988**

**05.03am **

The cold morning frost was set, the car doors frozen shut as Henry tugged at the handle a few times before it opened. He threw both his and Elizabeth's bags in the trunk before starting the engine to defrost the car. As the engine ran the frost began to slowly disappear, revealing the silver tone of metal beneath it. A metaphor for life; you can only cover up what is underneath for so long before its true contents are revealed.

Elizabeth walked to the car; her breath appearing before her as she rubbed her hands together shivering. Henry walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders to help warm her up

'Come on, let's go' He smiled before opening the car door for her

'It's so cold and so early' she moaned. Henry climbed into the driver's side and turned the heating up.

'It will warm up soon, right you ready for a five hour drive' he chuckled and she threw her head around raising an eyebrow at him

'Only if you have food'

'Of course, what kind of a person doesn't take snacks on a trip?' He teased and pointed to a bag in the foot well of the car which was full of various food and drink. Elizabeth giggled and leant over to Henry. She placed her hand on his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'Happy Thanksgiving Henry' she smiled

'Happy Thanksgiving beautiful' He kissed her back softly and started the car.

'Let's go and meet the McCord's' she giggled as they set off for Pittsburgh.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep during the majority of the car journey enabling Henry to continue straight through. He kept stealing glances at her; in awe of her being. He slowly outstretched his hand and lightly pressed his fingertips into her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. He smiled as she stirred and began to wipe her blonde locks from her face. Her eyes blinkered and she twisted her neck to stretch.

'Sorry' she mumbled, a little shy she had fallen asleep.

'No need. Were hear' he nodded to the house on the right as he pulled up outside. Suddenly Elizabeth's body froze like the car door earlier that morning. She swallowed hard as her heart began to race and her stomach flutter. _You can do this, you can do this Elizabeth_ she reminded herself repeatedly. She wasn't nervous about meeting them; it was more that she had not been around a family unit since her parent's death. Will and her were taken in by their aunt and uncle not long after the incident but Elizabeth never got along with them; so after a few weeks of hostility she went to boarding school, only visiting them during holidays until eventually she never returned home.

Henry noticed the shift in her body language so he placed a loving hand on her knee and gently squeezed it. She looked at him and gave him her best fake smile, but he chuckled. He knew that one.

'They're ok I promise, I know I moan about that but they are really are a friendly bunch' He smiled genuinely at her. She nodded. She couldn't let him know that wasn't the real reason. Not yet, not on thanksgiving, but she also knew, much like the winter frost, it will be time for us to be greeted with its unwanted presence soon.

Stepping out of the car and retrieving the bags, Elizabeth linked arms with Henry as they walked towards the door. She inhaled deeply bracing herself for Henry to knock but it seemed his family had other ideas. Elizabeth was taken by surprise when the front door swung open and a young girl flung her arms around Henry. Elizabeth watched as more family come piling out. Her heart swelled; _this is family_.

'Wooahhh there Erin' Henry laughed pulling his youngest sister into his embrace. She stepped away from him and laughed

'I missed you so much'

'We all did' come a strong female voice from behind him.

'Mom' He smiled and walked over to her, he placed the bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, and there was nobody in his life like his mother.

'Mom...this is Elizabeth Adams, my girlfriend. Elizabeth...this is my mother, Mary McCord. Before you she was my favourite female' He beamed, stepping to take Elizabeth's hand and pull her towards his mother. Mary playfully swatted him but he ducked out the way

'I should still be your favourite female, at least in front of me, keep that soppiness for behind my back please' She teased and opened her arms for Elizabeth.

'Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs McCord' she smiled and Mary shook her head.

'Get here, were not that polite' she laughed and pulled Elizabeth in for a hug. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the woman and closed her eyes. A mother's hug. Something she had been craving for years. She took a step back and smiled at Mary.

'Happy Thanksgiving' Elizabeth smiled and before Mary had chanced to respond Erin came bouncing in.

'Hi I am Erin, Henry's youngest sister' she took Elizabeth by surprise and hugged her tightly like she had done to Henry moments ago. Henry chuckled

'Alright Erin let her breath' He mocked and shook his head at her. He placed a protective arm across Elizabeth's back to reassure her that he was there; he knew she would be getting overwhelmed by now.

'Shall we get in from the cold and do introductions properly' Mary giggled and led the way into the family home. Elizabeth slipped her hand into Henry's for a little added support before walking into the McCord household.

Later that afternoon the family were all sat in the lounge whilst Henry and Mary continued to share themselves between the family and the cooking of the food. Elizabeth had relaxed into the family home; she smiled as she listened to Maureen and Shane argue over tiny little things and watched as Erin continued to be at Henry's side. Henry had told Elizabeth back when they first met that him and Erin were close and that she adored him that much was evident.

'It's a mad house huh?' Patrick leaned into Elisabeth. She glanced over to him and giggled.

'It's perfect' she was genuine. It was moments like this she missed with her own family. Especially Will. She hadn't seen him for a number of years; nearly three. Being in the McCord family home made her realise what she had missed out on over the years; but thankful for being able to become a part of this new family. A bitter sweet moment.

'Hey If I was you I would go an make a call to your family now to say Happy thanksgiving before Mary gets you at that table, a feast for the five hundred is coming your way' Patrick laughed. _A phone call. Oh gosh. _Elizabeth had not thought that far ahead. The panic began to creep in, suddenly she felt all eyes were on her and that at any given moment the truth would come spilling out uncontrollably.

'The landline is connected upstairs, on top of the landing if you would like some privacy' Patrick smiled noting the concerned look on her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

'Thanks, I rum...I'll be right back' she stood and plastered her best fake smile she could. She headed towards the stairs as her hand glided up the banister, the smooth wooden frame under her palm slowly grounding her and allowing her to catch her breath before she reached the top. She took a seat next to the phone and sat there for a few minutes. _It's ok, just sit here for long enough and then go down. Say you've called, or you couldn't get through. Yes I couldn't get through the lines are busy, must be the weather. _Her mind was occupied with lies and excuses so much she didn't notice the presence before her; watching her.

'So what's the real reason you're not at your parents for thanksgiving?' Come the voice. Elizabeth looked up and swallowed. Her breath shaking, she knew she couldn't lie. Tears pricked into her eyes and the woman stood before her knew instantly something was not right. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her coat, and winter essentials.

'Shall we go for a walk?' The woman asked and Elizabeth nodded. Following suit Elizabeth stood up and went to grab her coat and winter essentials. The women made their excuses and left the house. Elizabeth dared not speak through fear of breaking down, she was thankful Henry was busy in the kitchen.

As they stepped outside the cold air took a hold of their lungs. It was like a violent shove; the shock of the fresh weather creeping in. The ground crunched beneath their feet as they walked across the frozen grass, stepping away from the house. Silence falling between them. Elizabeth slipped her hands into her pockets and walked with her head hung low. The words were squeezed from her, she was almost forced into explaining what happened to her family before she was ready, and at least that is how it felt.

'So, come on. We're not going back until you've spoken' came the soft words from the woman she walked with. Elizabeth inhaled deeply before looking up. She nodded. The winter has the courage to turn into spring, to turn from a season where many things are buried beneath frost and snow; into a season of growth and exposure of all living things as they blossom. Elizabeth knew she had to do the same. So she opened her mouth and began to tell the story of her parents...

Back at the house Henry walked from the kitchen into the lounge and glanced around

'Where is Elizabeth?' He asked picking up his mug and taking a seat

'Oh her and Maureen went for a walk to get something from the shop' Patrick explained dismissing the notion. But Henry knew instantly something else was going on. Elizabeth hated this time of year, she would never take a spontaneous walk in the cold; not even with him, and she had this buried hatred for this time of year he had noticed. He could only assume from that, that she had not yet witnessed the magic and beautiful off the winter, but only experienced the harsh and treacherous winters. The kind that changes you forever; when the darkness creeps in and doesn't ever leave. Not really.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey! I am so sorry for the delay I have been really sick and bed bound! Anyway I am on the mend now and I promise you all an update Christmas Eve**!!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Ignis et glacies – **_'Fire and Ice'_

* * *

**November 28th 1988**

**14.34pm **

Icy paths are often a thing of complexity. They look beautiful; this shimmering, smooth surface reflecting the sun but they are often very dangerous, slippery and once you step onto an icy path you have no real way of foretelling the unpredictability; will you make it to the end of the path unharmed, or will you fall and stumble along the way, potentially hurting others. With that in mind, an icy path is a lot like opening up and telling the truth. Wouldn't you agree?

Elizabeth Glanced at her feet before her; her winter boots had very poor grip, she inhaled the cool air deeply praying her centre balance could keep her up right. Maureen walked by her side in silence, waiting for Elizabeth to speak. She looked over at the tiny woman next to her and smiled sadly.

'So, how long has it been since you've spoken to them?' Maureen asked, knowing the ice needed to be cracked before Elizabeth could break it herself. Elizabeth shot a look at Maureen, _How did she know? _She thought to herself.

'Oh come on, give me some credit. Being Henry's older sister you come to recognise the signs of someone who doesn't speak or get along with their parents. You have the same kind of look in your eyes as he did before he left for UVA' she explained and Elizabeth let one small chuckle escape her mouth. Laughing at the irony.

'And Henry said he was the smartest' Elizabeth teased causing Maureen to smile as they walked further along.

'He also said you wanted to join the CIA, and I can see why with those deflection skills' she smirked and Elizabeth sighed, _No getting out of this_ she thought to herself. She dipped her head and watched the path below her feet, she closed her eyes as the wind picked up and caused the tears that were pricking at her eyes to sting a little. She swallowed them back and exhaled.

'I haven't seen them for five years' She replied honestly, never taking her gaze off her feet, watching cautiously where she was walking.

'Henry said you were estranged?' she pressured further and Elizabeth grimaced. Her lie hitting her in the face like that gust of wind moments ago.

'I lied about that' she admitted, ashamed of herself. Maureen placed an arm around her shoulders for support and reassurance.

'I've lied about many things as I've felt it was the right thing to do, so why don't you tell me and we can sort this?' She smiled as Elizabeth nodded.

The continued to walk and loop back towards the house; Elizabeth struggled initially but eventually opened up and told Maureen the truth about her 'estranged family' and why she decided to tell Henry that rather than the truth. To her surprise Maureen was understanding; Henry had painted this image of Maureen being difficult at times but Elizabeth had a completely different experience, something she was thankful for. Once she finished explaining the circumstances to Maureen they'd come to a natural stop, Maureen looked down at Elizabeth and smiled.

'It will be ok, He will understand, my brother is caring like that' came the calm soothing words of advice, the side they had all evidently inherited from their mother. Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her feet as she shuffled them from side to side; it was only then she noticed she made it down the icy path without falling. Perhaps telling Henry wouldn't be so bad.

As they slowly began to walk back towards the house; conscious of time Elizabeth turned to Maureen and smirked;

'So...What are you due?' she asked and giggled at the shocked look on Maureen's face. Her speech had somehow disappeared from her as her mouth fell agape.

'You kept touching your stomach every time I spoke about my parents' Elizabeth offered an explanation.

'Ohh, Yes you do belong in the CIA' she laughed and placed a hand on her nonexistent bump.

'I am 13 weeks; we had the scan last week. Everyone's Thanksgiving cards that they will open later are from 'bump'' Maureen explained excitedly. Elizabeth threw her arms around her and held her tight

'Congratulations' she whispered as Maureen responded to her warming embrace. Both ladies stepped back and smiled happily at one another.

'You don't think Henry will mind, he is who I am most worried about, Mum has been nagging me for a grandchild' Maureen bit her lip

'Are you serious? You won't be able to keep Henry away, or me for that matter' she winked and linked arms with Maureen as they continued their journey.

'I just worry he won't be happy, I know I am twenty-five and an adult now, I just don't want to cause anymore friction in the family' she admitted.

'Like you just told me, He is understanding, it will be ok,' Elizabeth echoed. Maureen didn't get a chance to respond as the front door to the house flew open just like it did when Henry and Elizabeth first arrived.

'There you two are, I am starving, I am surprised you're not Elizabeth' Henry chuckled and walked towards them both; he wrapped his protective arms around Elizabeth and kissed the side of her head. She nuzzled into him; inhaling his scent and feeling the connection run through their bodies.

'Come on everyone in' he ushered them inside.

Elizabeth took his hand and took a deep breath. She decided to let Maureen have this moment and she would speak to Henry privately on the way home. She just hoped the weather didn't change; She had managed to make her way down the ice and had become comfortable with that; _that_ she could manage and she knew that there might be a slight slip or two on the way down but if handled correctly no mishaps should happen, however Elizabeth was plagued with this dreaded fear that the beautiful untouched sheen of ice that glistened would become cracked under the pressure and break. And once it broke, who knew if what was underneath was still there, or if the coldness had already killed it off.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Cras Fortasse**_ – 'Maybe Tomorrow'_

* * *

**November 28th 1988**

**22: 28pm **

The night sky was in full bloom. Elizabeth leant forward and looked up at the sky as she fastened her seat belt, the darkness was attracting her. As she sat back she looked out and noticed how the darkness surrounded the outside world; with a sky so dark it provides the ability for the stars to shine so bright, to glisten under the observant eyes of others. They had waved goodbye and set off for a long drive back to UVA roughly four hours ago. Henry turned up the heating and put the radio on for a little added background noise. He glanced over to Elizabeth and smiled as he watched her gaze out of the window, his heart became full; she was his star, constantly shining.

'Penny for those' he broke the silence and she turned her head to face him.

'I was just thanking my lucky stars for a wonderful thanksgiving' she outstretched her arm and placed it above his knee. She ran the palm of her hand in circular motions as she smiled up at him, Henry kept stealing glances of her as he drove them home.

'I can't quite believe I am going to become an uncle' he chuckled

'I think it's great, your face lit up when you read that card from 'bump''

'I just love children, I can't wait. My first niece or nephew' his excitement grew the more he spoke.

'Yes' she laughed, she turned the volume on the radio down a little to divert her attention to him.

'You're going to be a fantastic Uncle Henry'

'Maureen will never have to worry, I will have that little one whenever I can' He beamed and Elizabeth smiled at him. She really did adore him.

'I want children one day' he explained. She tilted her head and swallowed. Henry noticed the shift in movement and glanced over.

'Is that not something you want?' he asked softly

'I hadn't really thought about it if I'm honest' she admitted and that was the truth.

'Well would you like to become a mother one day?' his tone still calm and gentle

'I, urm...I think so, but it isn't that simple' images of her own childhood invaded her mind, her fears of not being there for her child, or not being good enough through not having her own mother around overriding her desire to become a mother.

'You'll be a great dad Henry' she deflected the conversation. Henrys eyes fixated on the road ahead of him and images of his future poured into his mind.

'There are many things in my life I'd like to become; A Marine pilot, a captain one day, a professor perhaps, and a husband. But the role that excites me most is becoming a father' He spoke proudly. Elizabeth began to shift in her seat, suddenly getting uncomfortable; family was her weakness. She reached for the heating dial and turned it down, feeling flushed and overwhelmed she tried to fan her face a little.

'Are you ok?' Henry worried

'Hmm, just urm, hot' she mumbled. Henry watched her from the corner of his eye. He remained silent and gave her a few moments before speaking again

'Elizabeth?' he aired on the side of caution when calling her name. She dipped her head and sighed.

'I lied' she blurted out. _Oh god_. Instant regret setting in. She didn't want this conversation. Her hands clamped down onto her jumper, twisting the material between her fingers as her nervousness crept in. She daren't look at him through fear of his reaction.

'Okay...' he prolonged the words; he reached for the radio dial and switched it off. Silence and darkness surrounding them.

'My Parents' she whispered, but he heard her. He lifted his chin and looked out onto the road before him, his hands on the wheel gripped a little tighter. Did he want to hear this?

'I'm going to need a little more to work with babe' he replied, trying to keep his tone calm and reassuring, he knew communication wasn't her strong point. That much he had figured she was a young guarded soul.

Elizabeth couldn't speak; suddenly her voice had left her. Her chest was heavy and her breathing labile. She closed her eyes and held herself together. _Now is not the time to fall apart_. She cursed herself; she often tried to pride herself on being a strong independent woman, but even she needed a day off.

'Babe' he pushed her. He knew from the silence that screamed at his ears this was going to be big. The words _I lied_ were already twisting inside his mind.

'They...they're urm. Five years ago they went to get a milkshake. They took my brother Will...I, I didn't go, and I had a test to revise for. I...whoa' she paused. Tears creeping in her eyes and the lump in her throat growing. Henry reached over and placed his hand in hers, holding it tight, resting it on her leg as he continued to drive.

'Go on, it's ok' He reassured her and she took a few breaths to gain composure before continuing.

'They crashed, a drunken driver came up the road the wrong way, and they swerved and urm... Will was the only survivor' she whispered. She had some degree of control as she spoke, but as soon as she felt the warmth from her leg disappear the tears formed. Upon hearing her words Henry retracted his hand and re-gripped the steering wheel before him. Her tears spilling down her cheeks and dripping into her lap fast. She clenched her teeth together to stop the sobs escaping her mouth.

'You said' he swallowed hard. 'You said you were estranged' came his words through gritted teeth. Elizabeth jumped to her defence

'I know, I know I did' she turned her posture to face him. She pulled her knee up into her chest as she spoke

'It wasn't a lie; well it was but not completely. I was only sixteen when they died, Will was just thirteen. We had to stay with my aunt and uncle and well. My aunt was, and still is under the impression that 'If I got my nose out of the books and went with them, then they would have left later and that drunken driver would have been and gone before they were even on the road' It was a guilt that I couldn't live with, so when they sent me to boarding school I started to go back less and less. I last saw them three years ago. I am estranged from them and my brother' she sighed sadly.

Henry remained silent. She had lied to protect herself, he could understand that. Heck he had lied to her to protect her, but his insides coiled, he thought she trusted him.

'I am so sorry Henry' she broke the silence, the whimper in her voice nipping at his ears.

'You had the chance to tell me and you didn't, am I really that bad?' he looked over to her for the first time. Her eyes strained, her breathing hitched and her teeth biting at the side of her cheek. She shook her head, unable to speak, the emotion consuming her.

'I thought you trusted me' he whispered turned his attention back to the road. He took the exit towards UVA, just ninety minutes of their journey left.

'I do trust you Henry, I trust you like I've trusted no one else' she stressed, the strain in her voice evident

'That is not strictly true, you trusted Maureen with the truth and not me, and I am guessing that is why you both went for a walk' His tone increasing in annoyance with her. She dipped her head.

'I asked her to tell the family when we left, so you didn't have to' she admitted

'Oh well thanks for protecting me' he replied sarcastically. She ran her hand through her hair.

'Henry please, please understand I didn't –'

'I understand why you did it; I just don't understand why you thought it was necessary with me' he replied honestly, the hurt in his voice speaking volumes.

'I'm sorry' she whispered although she had no hope that it was any good now.

Henry didn't reply. The silence consumed them for the rest of the journey. Henry cursing himself for turning off the radio. They literally sat in radio silence. Every now and then a small whimper could be heard from Elizabeth as she resumed her position and looked out of the window. Henry wanted to reach out, tell her it would be ok but he was so annoyed at her. He needed to process the information. She lied to him. He thought he meant more to her than that.

He drove down the familiar road towards her home; he indicated to turn right and slowly pulled up outside her apartment. Elizabeth realised where they were and turned to face him. Her eyes swollen and raw, her nose red and streaming as she wiped her face with her sleeves, desperation in her eyes.

'I thought we were going to yours?' she tried to be strong, but failed on this occasion. Henry smiled sadly and wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb. He lingered his hand on her cheek and she pressed her head into his palm; his reassuring touch giving her a tiny beacon of hope.

'I think it's best we have some time apart, I need to think about this Elizabeth, I thought we were on the same page in this relationship but It doesn't appear we are' his words were hushed and full of emotion. She shook her head and inhaled, her breath shaking as it raked through her body.

'I'm sorry'

'It's ok, I understand I really do, please don't be sorry. I just need some space ok' He cupped her face with both hands and tilted her face so she looked at him. Henry noticed that her eyes were lost. He dipped his head and sighed

'I'll speak to you soon' He breathed and she nodded. She got the picture. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back. As she walked towards her front door Henry wound down the window to wish her goodnight. Elizabeth whipped her head around and looked at him. Both of them wrapped in hurt and torment, lies and deception as prominent as the darkness.

'Will I see you tomorrow?' she almost pleaded, her leg shaking

'Elizabeth it's nearly four in the morning, go and get some sleep' her bottom lip trembled at his words, how could her relationship be falling apart before it even began.

'It's ok, I understand. You can leave. They all do'. She whispered and turned her back, pushing the key into her door and slamming it shut behind her. Once in the sanctuary of her house she broke. She dropped to the floor beneath her feel and wept. She never thought she would learn so much from being with Henry, but in that moment she realised she didn't learn enough as her lies caused him to not be around, she got caught up in the thrill of it all, she had been star gazing.

Deception is the quickest way to gain the little things, but lose the bigger things. Deception is an illusion, just like the stars in the sky. They look like they are glowing, shining bright and full of life; when in reality that very star is burning, it died many, many years ago, and the only way for them to be seen is for the darkness to encroach upon them. That is the thing about the dark night, it creeps upon you and it resonates with the soul; we must weather the dark times, it's a period of time where what was familiar has been taken away, and the richness of a new day is not yet yours to enjoy.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Nemo sine vitio est –**_'No one is without fault_'

* * *

**November 29****th**** 1988 **

**11:09am **

Henry had spent the evening tossing and turning, the conversation between him and Elizabeth infected him. By the time it reached nine o'clock Henry gave up trying to sleep and jumped in the shower hoping the hot water would burn away some thoughts and feelings, but it only caused the infection to spread under the heat. Henry sighed heavily and decided to get some fresh air to clear his lungs, so he opted to walk into town.

Once he stepped outside Henry clapped his hands together, the cold air biting at his skin. A shiver ran down his spine as the wind picked up, winter was truly setting in. He wrapped his scarf around him and headed towards town. Winter is the season which helps up form our character; it brings out our best. It is the season of recovery and preparation, a time for comfort, good food and warmth. It is also the season where the touch of a familiar hand is craved the most, an intimate talk beside the fire, and it's the time for home. Henry sighed as he walked, he struggled to find the beauty in winter this time around; for him winter felt damp, cold and lonely, and nothing like the homely feeling he was engulfed with just twenty-four hours ago.

He strolled over to a bench nearby; one which overlooked the river. His mind cast back to the moment he spent at this river side with Elizabeth; it was autumn, and the change was beautiful. Now the surrounding greenery was muddy, the river thrashing around harshly, and the trees bare and broken. He watched the water flow; representing the thoughts in his head, calm and irrational waves thrashing against one another attempting to get to the same destination; that destination was Elizabeth. Could he forgive her and forget? He shoved his hands in his pockets and groaned as a headache crept in.

'Can we talk?' came the whisper from the left of him. Henry snapped his head around, his eyes fell on Elizabeth, stood at the end of the bench, wrapped in a ridiculous amount of layers still looking froze.

'Elizabeth?' he clarified. _Am I dreaming_ he thought to himself as he looked around to make sure this was real?

'I was out for a walk and spotted you' she offered clarification sensing the confusion.

'May I?' she asked nodding to the space on the bench next to him. He nodded, unsure if this was what he really wanted right now but he couldn't deny he was happy to see her. She took a seat on the bench, a gap remaining between them; a gap that felt bigger than the universe. Elizabeth's legs leant towards Henry's direction whist she looked on over the river; thinking of the same moment Henry was thinking of moments ago.

'I've thought about this all night, and morning. I don't have an explanation as to why I lied to you, other than I just didn't want to admit the truth. I've never had to tell anyone who I cared about before, I guess I freaked out, I don't really know. But I know it was wrong, the second it left my mouth I wanted to correct myself, and I have done ever since. As time went on I just felt stupid and I knew it would create a mess between us, I guess I wanted to cling to the last moments of what we had before you realised and that was it' she admitted honestly, her expressed motionless, her tone hollow. She exhausted herself emotionally.

'I do understand that, I just thought we had something more than that, I thought you really trusted me, let me in, but now I just realise I'm like everyone else to you, the first chance you got to really let me in, let your guard down, drop the humour and really show me the side to Elizabeth no one else see's you opted to lie to me' he exhaled sadly.

'please don't think that, please don't think you're like everyone else because you're not Henry, you're really not. You're so, _so_ much more. I am so sorry I lied, and I know why you're angry at me, I am angry at myself, I don't know why I didn't tell you, I can't sit here and say it was because I didn't trust you because I do, I whole heartedly do. The only thing I can think of is my fear of being judged' she turned on her seat to look at him, the wind ripping through her hair and blowing it across her face, she wiped the strands away and noticed Henry hadn't moved or responded, so she continued.

'I fear greatly that you'll realise I am nothing special, my own family feel I am partially responsible for my parents death, or that you'll realise I don't know how to be in a relationship or that I am petrified of becoming a mother because what if something similar happens to me and my children, I couldn't let them go through the hurt I went through, still go through' she let her guard down fully, stripping everything bare ready for the re-growth, like winter preparing for spring.

'But why couldn't you do this?' he asked turning to face her, his body language directing solely to her for the first time since she arrived.

'Why couldn't you open up about them back then, like you are now, this isn't so difficult is it?' he asked her softly, his tone and posture changing to that of a more relaxed one. She shook her head

'No, but I realise now how much I have to lose, or have already lost' she confessed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. Henrys heart broke at the sight of her. He reached out and took her hand, he entwined his fingers in hers.

'You haven't lost me' his words rode the waves of the wind calmly to her ears, as soon as she heard them the little sobs escaped her mouth. Henry scooted closer to her and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her into his chest. He rocked her softly and kissed the top of her head; like he had done months ago on their autumnal walk. She held onto the lapels of his coat and cried into him. He continued to shelter her from the harsh winter winds and bitter cold air as he soothed her.

Elizabeth pulled back and wiped her face, before wiping her tears from his coat. Henry took her hand from his coat and held it still, she looked up at him; anticipation biting at her.

'Please don't lie to me again'

'I won't, Henry I am truly sorry' her eyes watering as she looked into his with sincerity.

'I don't think your responsible by the way, before you think that I do' Elizabeth looked at him confused

'What you aunt said; that was uncalled for. I think even if you had gone out with them then you would have still met that drunken driver just a little further down the road. Either way I think you staying at home was a blessing, it meant you didn't have to carry the weight of seeing them in that way, you can remember then how they were, I think that is what they would have wanted the most' he smiled softly

'I never thought of it like that'

'I am sorry for your loss' he whispered but she brushed the comment away like always

'Don't, that is the makings of all of this, do not dismiss it, embrace it as best you can, it is a part of

you and it is ok to not be ok about it Elizabeth, its ok to express your anger and frustration, or your confusion, you memories all of it, don't hide it from me' he reasoned

'You really want to know all of that?'

'I want to know all of you, and that is a significant part of you, to fully have your heart I need to know these things' he smiled, he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed her with his thumb.

'I don't deserve this, you should be mad at me, not being nice' she sighed, she was her own worst enemy

'I don't need too, you'll beat yourself up about this more than enough, I am not going to add to that. I have your word and that is all I need. Elizabeth I trust is everything to me, if we don't have trust we cannot progress forward, so I really do mean it when I say please don't lie to me again' he sought reassurance. She edged closer so their legs were touching; she cupped his face and looked lovingly into his eyes.

'I won't, you have my word' she smiled and leant in kiss his lips softly. Henry wrapped and arm around her back and pulled her in as close as he could. The kiss deepened and their tongues danced with one another once again. The kiss was full of love and warmth on the cold winter's day. Henry pulled back and rested his forehead onto hers. He chuckled down at her

'So where was you heading?' he asked softly

'It doesn't matter now, I found everything I was looking for' she whispered, her eyes smiling as she reconnected with him. Henry stood up and held out his hand for her to take

'Come on, let's go for a walk' She slipped her hand into his, gripping it tight as she never wanted to let it go again. They walked hand in hand down the pathway overlooking the river. She rested her head on his shoulder as they talked about her parents, memories of them falling from her lips and the wind cascading them around the open air, lifting the weight from her and sharing the load.

Henry glanced at Elizabeth; in that moment the beauty of winter had come flooding into him, the warmth radiated his body as she walked at his side, the comfort and happiness restored, he finally felt home. Sometimes the winter can resemble our fate; the branches break and lose colour in winter, but we know they will blossom again in the spring; the colours will come back stronger and more vibrant then before. The same could be said for their relationship.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Amor vincit omnia – **_'Love conquers all'_

* * *

**November 29****th**** 1988 **

**19.56pm**

Henry wrapped an arm around Elizabeth as they curled up on his sofa together. After their long walk around town, stopping for hot chocolate and a bite to eat they decided to head back to Henry's to spend some of the evening together. Henry nudged Elizabeth and pointed out the window; a light dusting of snow was falling. She stood up and headed towards the window; she drew the curtain back a little more and watched as the snow fell under the dewy street light. Henry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He remembered that previously she'd mentioned she only likes winter when it snows. Snow is beautiful, the way it falls on the trees and fields, kissing them ever so gently, creating a blanket to keep them snug and warm. Almost as if the snow protects them, whispering '_go to sleep darling'_ keeping them safe until spring comes again.

'I've been thinking about Christmas' she broke the silence, turning her head over her shoulder to glance at Henry.

'Ok?'

'Maybe I need to be the 'bigger' person and reach out to Will' she admitted, seeking support and guidance from Henry.

'Maybe, and if that is what you would like to do then I am one hundred percent behind you, but don't force yourself to do so just because of what has happened recently; it would be unfair to yourself and to Will, you'd be doing it for the wrong reasons' his calming voice drifted over to her

'Hmm, I'll think about it' she mumbled turning her attention back to the window.

'You will always be welcome wherever I go' he whispered stepping a little closer and standing behind her.

'I know that, Thank you Henry' a comfortable silence washed over them for a few moments.

'Would you like a drink?' He asked running his hands up to her shoulders and gently massaging them. She sunk into his embrace, nuzzling her head into him.

'Hmm, I should get going really' she moaned softly at his touch. Henry ran his hands back down and grabbed her hands, tugging softly for her to turn and face him. She looked up at him lovingly

'You don't have to leave'

'Oh Henry I do, you're exhausted, I can tell by your eyes you didn't sleep well. It's only fair' she placed her hand on his face and caressed his cheek.

'I didn't sleep well, but I think it's because you were not at my side' he admitted and her heart danced.

'I know, I felt it too, but we need sleep and when I stay we don't just sleep' she giggled and he pulled her body closer to his.

'Please stay, I want to sleep next to you, I want you to stay' he looked down to her; her ocean blue eyes drawing him in, his smile wider than the Nile.

'You sure? It's been a long forty-eight hours' she sighed, the guilt over what had taken place still having a hold on her.

'I am sure, it has been long you're right, but the night will be even longer if you're not here' he reasoned and she closed her eyes at the softness of his words.

'In that case I will have a drink then' she whispered opening her eyes. Henry leant down and kissed her lips lightly. She moaned softly as he pulled away and walked to the kitchen. Elizabeth turned around and continued to watch the snow fall; she smiled as it glistened under the light. Snow falling soundlessly in the middle of the night always filled her heart with sweet clarity. The smell of coco drifted under her nose, she turned to walk into the kitchen to seek out Henry.

She walked over to him and stood at his side next to the counter. She ran her hand up and down his arm, missing the connection between them. She had never felt so complete. Henry sensed a shift in her demeanour so looked up at her

'Everything ok?' She nodded and smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

'Just tired I think' she yawned and giggled at the irony.

'Well, why don't we take this upstairs, we can lay in bed and get an early night' he handed her a mug of hot chocolate and she nodded, following him into the lounge and to the bedroom. Elizabeth set her mug down on the bedside table and looked at Henry a little sheepishly.

'Could I have something to wear please?' she asked shyly causing Henry to chuckle at her

'Elizabeth you are not shy'

'It's just a little awkward' she giggled as he threw a top in her direction

'Really? I've kissed you in the most intimate places and you're never shy asking for that, but asking for a t-shirt is too much' he mocked and she threw a pillow at him hitting him the head

'Don't start Adams, you know you won't win' he teased throwing back the covers

'You know that I would win, but it's not fair to start a fight with you right now, you're so sleepy it wouldn't be fair' she bit her lip as she got undressed slipping his t-shirt over her head and allowing it to fall over her body. She then climbed into bed next to him. They both sat up for a while drinking their drinks, and chatting into the night. Henry took the last sips of his drink and placed it down on the table, Elizabeth repeating his actions soon after. Once they both turned out the bedside lamps Henry held out his arms for her to fall into. She fitted so perfectly in his embrace.

Henry laid on his back and Elizabeth nestled into his side with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Her hand placed across his stomach and her fingertips running up and down his side. Henry shifted under her touch as the pleasure built. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

'I love you Elizabeth' he whispered naturally. Elizabeth perched herself up on her elbow and locked her eyes onto his. _Did he just say that_?

'What?' he smirked 'I do, I've wanted to say it again for a while but I just waited until it came naturally, being away from you yesterday on difficult circumstances was hard, I wanted nothing more than to come and hold you, I knew you were the one a very long time ago, yesterday just confirmed it' he explained to her, his hand running through her hair as he spoke.

'I love you too Henry, I love you so much' she whispered, pushing her body up and kissing him passionately. Her hands wrapped around him as his pulled at her back and wrapped in her hair. The kiss was full of love and admiration for one another. Elizabeth pulled away and bit her lip softly in front of him.

'I really am sorry about-'

'Please, you don't need to be sorry anymore, let's just focus on our future' he pecked her lips before removing his arms so she could settle back into his side. _Our future_ she thought, she really had found the one. Elizabeth resumed her place at his side and they both cuddled up before closing their eyes, allowing blissful sleep to overcome them.

Outside the snow had stopped falling and began to settle as it captured some of the most beautiful moments beneath it; the wind picked up a little and carried some of the winter night confessions along with it; because never are voices so beautiful as they are on a winters evening. The softest and purest of words are spoke as the dusk appears, the kind of intimacy in words that are seldom heard by day.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**_Chapter Twenty_**

**_Simul autem fortiori nobis – _**_'Together we are stronger'_

* * *

**_November 30_****_th_****_ 1988 _**

**_10.32am_**

_The winter sun shone through the break in the curtains, casting a feathered lighting unto Elizabeth's face. She rolled over and curled into Henry's side, buried her face into him determined to sleep a little more. As the sun rose higher it pierced through; creating a wave of warmth and light over their bodies. To wake with the sunlight shining is one of the best ways to start the day; to wake when the sunlight shines during winter, well that was a blessing, a rare opportunity that allowed you to illuminate from within. Henry flicked his eyes and looked down at the beautiful blonde in his arms, her hair splayed across the pillow and her face glowing as the sun cast over her. Henry couldn't help but smile in his sleepy state; she was everything. She was the warmth of the sun on a winters day, or as it's formerly known; Apricity. _

_Henry looked down over her body, the covers slightly kicked off revealing just one her slim golden legs, but it was enough to set his devilish mind off. He began to run his fingers through her hair and down her arm softly trying to arouse her from sleep and arouse her. She shifted in his arms but didn't open her eyes. Henry continued to walk his hands down her body watching her stir from her sleep slowly. He moved his body so he was now more on his side, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her lips gently. Elizabeth felt his lips on hers and moaned into them as she slowly woke up. _

_She flickered her eyes opened and smiled as they fell upon him. _

_'__Good Morning' she beamed like the sunshine. Henry didn't respond with words, he captured her lips in his again, this time running his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting access. Elizabeth welcomed the change and began to run her hand through his hair, groaning in response as he wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her underneath him. Once Henry was happy with the position she was in he placed on hand above her head to steady himself and with the other he began to run his hands up her tight, slowly skimming over her skin, sliding under the t-shirt she was wearing, up over the curve of her hips and to her breast. _

_Elizabeth's body rolled with the contact of his hand upping her breast, he began to tease her nipple between his fingers as his kisses trailed from her mouth down to her neck, sucking softly on the sweet spot he had previously found behind her ear. Her back arching under his touch, her eyes closing as the delightful pleasure of Henry McCord washed over her. Henry shifted his weight from his hand to his knees and used the new freedom to remove Elizabeth's clothes completely. Throwing the t-shirt to the side he instantly reconnected his lips to her skin, raking his tongue across her collarbone and down to her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth, teasing it gently between his teeth before repeating himself with her other breast. _

_Her hands roamed his bare back and ran down to his boxer shorts as he turned her on. She continued to moan out in pleasure as he began to kiss own her stomach towards her core. Henry loved the taste of her; he glanced up briefly and noted her eyes were closed and her body twisting in anticipation, he smirked before moving his mouth back down to her centre. He slowly parted her legs, thankful she didn't wear underwear to bed, because he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He dipped his tongue between her folds. He began to place slow but long strokes up and down her centre, placing focus on her clit. He pushed a little harder adding pressure as her hands intertwined with his hair and her legs lifted, pushing into him a little as her arousal grew. _

_Lustful moans escaped her mouth rapidly as she climbed; each moan spurring Henry on as he grew himself. He was determined to pleasure her with everything he had, he used his other hand to insert two fingers inside her; he began to slowly move them allowing her a few moments to adjust before he pushed them in faster, harder and deeper with each movement. His tongue flicked at her clit, and he began to feel her push her hips up into him; signalling she was close. Her breathing became more and more erratic as he sucked her and pumped her, her moans of his name became louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore and she fell spectacularly over the edge. _

_Her muscles tightened around his fingers and she spilled into his fingers. Her body twisted and coiled before him as she rode out her orgasm, Elizabeth attempted to open her eyes and looked down between her legs at a grinning Henry, she laughed in pleasure and panted; she tugged at his arms and attempted to pull him up towards her. As he lifted himself up towards her she used her hands to tug away his boxers. Henry kicked them off and situated himself between her legs, using his knees he widened them a little further, his tip teasing her entrance. Elizabeth lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him closer to her and her core. Henry used his hand to guide himself inside her; he slowly penetrated her deeply, her body curling up into his as he pushed inside. _

_Henry knew his own arousal needed attention so it didn't take long before he began to thrust into her and thrust hard. Elizabeth's hands left his naked body as they gripped the bed sheets beneath her, Henry's animalistic side grew with every thrust inside her, seeing her unravel was one of his favourite sights; He grabbed her hips and squeezed his fingers into her skin, his throbbing length thrusting in and out deeply and quickly, every time his body colliding with hers, sending shockwaves coursing through their bodies and loud lustrous moans filled the air as they escaped Elizabeth's mouth._

_'Fuckk Elizabeth' he grunted_

_'Oh fuc-' she couldn't finish her sentenced as her body began to build with that old familiar feeling. Her legs shook beneath her, her hand outstretched to grab henrys hand; he interlinked his fingers with hers and placed their connected hands above her head. Henry rolled his body into hers determine to send her over the edge he used everything in him to pound into her hard, and fast. Panting with every incision, the aromatic smell of sex filling the air as her climax sent her screaming into the night, Henry following suit collapsing into her. _

_He slowed his motions before pulling away and falling to her side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead _

_'__Good morning Elizabeth' he chuckled as she panted, placing a hand on his chest. She looked up at him her eyes pouring with colour and lust as she smiled. _

_'__You can wake me up like that anytime' she laughed and he winked at her. He leant down and pulled the duvet back up over them and nuzzled back down into his pillow. He watched as she closed her eyes softly enjoying the aftermath of the pleasure. _

_Henry caressed her face and moved a few strands of hair out of her face, his heart swelled as her breathing changed and she slipped into a light sleep. He pulled her towards him, missing the connection and closed his eyes as he rested his fore head onto hers. The morning sunshine at a lot to answer for; but it highlights the importance of positivity in our lives, for had the sun not shone through their day might have started differently. Rather than concentrate on the cold, winters day that awaited them just outside, they opted to bask in the glory of the sun and enjoy every delight it offered up._


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty - One**

**Unum diem ad tempus –****_'_**_One day at a time'_

* * *

**December 7th 1988 **

**07:02am**

Henry outstretched his arms as he woke that morning he rolled over and was surprised to find Elizabeth was not in the bed next to him. He sighed knowing exactly where she was. Henry's attention was drawn to the soft taps at the window. It was snowing again; he watched through sleepy eyes as the soft delicate flakes fell. He climbed out of bed and drew the curtains back a little further to get a full view of the world outside the window. Snow has such a force, such a power within it. It commends the world to stop and take stock of everything that surrounds you. After all when it snow there are two options; you shovel or you make snow angels.

Henry smiled to himself, he grabbed a sweatshirt and made his way downstairs; he was right. As he entered the living room there she was; sat at the coffee table head in the books. He shook his head. She had been studying profusely for days. He walked over to her and slid the book from within her grasp.

'Heyyy' she moaned trying to reach for it back.

'Nooo, Elizabeth you're going to make yourself ill. You've been up at the crack of dawn everyday for the last week' he raised an eyebrow at her as she sunk back into her seat.

'Sulk all you want, you need a break' he closed her book and proceeded to make her a warm drink.

'But I have tests to revise for Henry, I am not as fortunate as you. You get the whole of the Christmas break off, I go straight back to exams' she began to stress, her head sinking in her arms.

'Hey, hey, come on' he spoke softly and walked over to her, he began to gently massage her shoulders before continuing

'You have five weeks off, you just need to pace yourself that is all I am saying'

'But there is one algorithm I cannot work out, I have been stuck on it for nearly twenty four hours I don't have that luxury in the exam Henry, I need to master it and-'

'And enough Elizabeth, let it go. Walk away from the book and come back later. It will still be there'

'I'll just do that one and then I'll put it down'

'No, thats it. Come on. Upstairs, were going out' he practically dragged her from the table and up the stairs to the bedroom.

'Henry it isn't even eight in the morning what the heck?' she looked confused, she was also slightly irritated that he took her math book from her.

'Were going out. If I cant take the book from you then I am taking you from the books. Get dressed. I am going to make us a drink and breakfast. Were going out in half an hour so hurry' His tone was soft but stern, she knew not to argue with him. She held up her hands and admitted defeat.

'Thank you' he smiled and went to leave the room

'Is that it? No morning kiss?' she teased. Henry chuckled softly and walked back to her, he grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips down onto hers passionately; sucking the life out of her lungs moment by moment. He pulled back and smirked

'Now get dressed Adams' he laughed and left her alone.

Elizabeth descended down the stairs not long after, wrapped up and ready to leave. Henry smiled as he spotted her entering the kitchen, her glow as bright as the fallen snow.

'Right, eat this and drink this, I will be down in a second' he ordered and kissed the side of her head as he walked past. She slumped into the seat and picked at her breakfast and slurped on the coffee waiting for Henry. She smiled secretly over the fact Henry cared so much for her, she had never had that. Her parents never took her head out of the books and she was thankful Henry took the time to help her when she couldn't help herself. Although she would never admit that.

'Right McCord you ready?' Henry chirped coming back into the kitchen also fully dressed. Elizabeth smirked and raised a sharp eyebrow at him

'What?' he looked confused.

'McCord?' she winked and Henry realised his slip of the tongue. _Oh shit_. His cheeks flushed with colour as her giggles filled the room

'I mean, I suppose if your bother asked me I'd say yes' she teased him

'Oh very funny, move it' he shook off the embarrassment and headed to the front door, she laughed and put her coat around her body as henry opened the door.

'Wow it looks so deep' Elizabeth offered simply.

'It's only six inches' Henry replied

'Hmm funny, as I recall you tend to boast about six inches' she teased. Henry scoffed and tried to hide his laughter. He bent down and picked up a ball of snow.

'Really Adams? Do you want to go there?' he bounced the snow ready to throw it.

'Wait I am confused, am I Adams or McCord?' she continued to wind him up as she shut the door behind her. Henry threw the ball just above her head; it broke on the door and crumbled into her hair.

'HENRY!' she shrieked as he laughed

'Right' she cursed and lunged towards him playfully hitting his chest. Henry wrapped his arms around her and enclosed her into a bear hug. He squeezed her tightly before loosening his grip and looking down at her.

'See, now you're relaxed' he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

'Ok yes, fine you win'

'It's not about winning; it's about protecting and looking out for the person you love'

'Hmm, I love you too Henry' she grinned and slipped her hand into his as they began to walk among the snow. The cold icy air began to whistle around their ears, as they walked hand in hand Elizabeth felt her fingers go slightly numb, but it was a good feeling. She leant her head onto Henry's shoulder, snug inside her many layers of clothing, Henry was right, she was relaxed and nothing can spoil the overwhelming feeling of contentment. She glanced down at her feet as they approached that same river they had passed many times before. Every step she took left a fresh, crisp footprint in the snow, as if she was the only person to have ever been there. The snowflakes continued to fall gently from the sky, reminding her of why she loved the winter. She inhaled deeply.

'I love this time of year, it's so cosy and warm' she smiled and Henry nodded. Words were not needed as they continued to walk towards the town centre, passing the stream of the river as it ran calmly past them. The branches of the trees that surrounded them bowed with the heavy load they carried, bending towards the floor. Everything glistens, as if a fairy has sprinkled her dust over the entire world. Colours are brighter against the pure white blanket that spreads as far as the eye can see. The houses become works of art, with their beautiful undisturbed snowy roofs. Aerials and chimneys become sculptures, taking on new forms. The airs smelt pure and fresh. Everything seems quieter, almost muffled. There is a sense of serenity in the atmosphere.

'Here, lets get a drink' Henry pointed to the cafe on the corner. Elizabeth nodded and followed suit taking a seat at a table whilst he ordered them some drinks.

'Thank you Henry' she smiled 'I didn't know I needed that'

'It's what I am here for, plus it was more for selfish motives, I just wanted some time with you' he laughed and she shook her head

'Well now you got me' she beamed as their drinks were brought over to the table.

'So I was speaking to mom earlier; she wondered if you'd like to join us for Christmas?'

'I would love too, of course I would' she reached across the table and squeezed his hand as her heart smiled.

'Do you think we should get a tree?' she asked _We, she said we_ he thought as her soft innocent words fell on his ears

'We can; we could get a real one maybe? But I don't have any decorations, I don't normally decorate as I head home so' he shrugged it off like it was nothing

'What? Henry McCord you _have_ to decorate, its Christmas!' Henry found himself smiling at how happy she was.

'Ok, its fine we can have a Christmas decoration shopping trip' he smiled and watched as the expression in her eyes changed

'What?' he asked softly, he had a good idea where this was heading.

'We used to buy a new tree decoration each year; I haven't brought a single decoration since their death' she sighed 'It was a traditon' she continued.

'Well the good thing about traditions is that they're passed on through generations so we can follow that family tradition; between you and I we can incorporate the Adams family traditions with the McCords and have out own Adams-McCord family traditions' she smiled softly as her eyes glistened like the snow.

'You always know what to say, Thank you' she whispered

'No need to thank me' he took a sip of his drink and watched as a tear slid down her face.

'Hey it's ok'

'No, no I'm crying because I am happy; really happy Henry' she sniffled. Henry could have sworn his heart was going to burst, a wave of love and devotion ran through him as he reached for her hand, taking it in his, he entwined her fingers with his own and held onto her tightly.

'I've got you.

And he did; that much she knew. Henry had a hold on her just like the snow had a hold of the winter. It was beautiful and glistening and brought you back to the simplest forms of life. The snow has the ability to provoke a response in you that leads you back to your childhood; the coldest of weather leaves you with the warmest of feelings. The kind of warmth that made you want to rejoice and make snow angels.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty - two**

**_Ebrius animis, Prudentem corde –'_**_Drunken Minds, Sober Heart__'_

* * *

**_December 14th 1988 _**

**_19: 45pm_**

_Elizabeth stood at Henry's front door with coat wrapped around her body so tight trying to shield herself from the cold that was going to hit her as she stepped outside. The night had drawn upon them hours ago. The cold bitterness of the evening crept down over the town and the colours of the day were stolen, the winter could often look bleak in comparison to other season, a cold and harsh time of year; but the beauty of winter is that it allows you to feel the warmth of others around you a little easier. _

_'__Ok I am ready' Henry smiled as he walked towards her, joining her at the door_

_'__You look Handsome' she smiled, running her hands across his shoulders and down his arms. Henry was heading out this evening with some of this ROTC mates for Christmas drinks and Elizabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't anxious. Henry looked down at her and winked as he reached for his coat from the stand._

_'__Thank you' he leant in a kissed her softly, causing Elizabeth to smile into the kiss, the aroma of his aftershave heightening her senses. _

_'__You don't have to go home you know, you are welcome to stay here' _

_'__Oh I know that, thank you but I really need to do some studying and I just know I'll study better back at mine. Plus it means that I can get more done, and then tomorrow we can have the whole day to ourselves' she teased as she placed her hands on his chest fiddling with the zipper on his coat. _

_'__Now that sounds like a plan' _

_'__Just be careful tonight please' she mumbled, the worry in her voice evident. Henry lifted her chin with his hand. He had come to learn that Elizabeth worried a lot when alcohol was involved in a situation; he gathered it was because of her parent's death. _

_'__I promise' he smiled softly, his thumb caressing her cheek and she smiled back at him, her eyes still fuelled with concern and worry for his safety._

_'__You sure you don't want to stay here? You'll be here when I get home then, so that way you'll know I am safe' _

_'__No I can't I really need to study, and I don't want to be like that, I want to be able to relax and let you enjoy yourself'_

_'__How about, I come back to yours? You go home, do some work. Get some rest and I will get dropped off at your house and spend the night, that way you know I am safe and I get to sleep next to the most beautiful woman in the world'_

_'__Why who you bringing home?' she teased and he shook his head at her wit. _

_'__I would love that, Thank you Henry' she kissed him once more before opening the door, and stepping outside with him. The cold caused her to tense immediately, and her body shivered. _

_'__Right, I will see you later, Please can get some sleep, and I know where the spare key is so do NOT wait up Elizabeth' he warned her and she rolled her eyes at him. _

_'__I don't know why you even waste your breath McCord. I'll see you later' she giggled and closed the gap. The coldness in the air mixing with the warmth radiating from their bodies, such an enchanting combination running through her veins as they mouths became reacquainted with one another once more._

_'__Have fun' she whispered rubbing her nose against his before giving him one final peck and leaving, heading to her car to drive herself home. _

_Later into the evening Elizabeth had sat down in her lounge studying endlessly into the early hours of the morning. She closed her books and yawned; glancing down at her watch she was surprised to see it had gone two o'clock in the morning. She stood and walked to the window and glanced up and down the street. The night frost had set and the sky's darkness provided a sense of completeness as it obliterated the memories of the day that had just been. She spotted headlights in the distance slowly pulling to a stop outside her house. She watched curiously and laughed when she seen Henry stumble out. She walked over to the door and opened it wide, watching him attempt to walk towards her. _

_'__In here' she called, acting as a beacon of light for him to be able to find home. Henry groaned and staggered towards the door, he fell through the door and Elizabeth held out her arm to try and catch him. Elizabeth breathed out as the smell of alcohol hit her._

_'__God Henry, How much have you had?' she asked closing the door behind her _

_'__Not many, well. That's a lie' he laughed at himself as he looked back over his shoulder at her and smirked_

_'__Heyyyyy sexy' he slurred trying to smoulder his eyes. Elizabeth wrapper her cardigan around her, folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him trying hard not to laugh. _

_'__Ohh no you don't' she warned him, she knew that glint in his eyes. He stumbled over his feet and fell into her. Once he straightened his self up and looked down at her_

_'__I fell for you' he whispered and Elizabeth sniggered at him. _

_'__Ok Henry I think you need some rest' she laughed at his drunken state. Elizabeth walked to the kitchen and got him some water, knowing he would need it at some point through the night. She also grabbed him some pain relief for the morning before walking back into the lounge. _

_'__Right let's get you to bed' she smiled and Henry turned to face her, stumbling back in the process and nodded. She walked over to help him and manage to get him to the bedroom. Henry began undressing himself and stood before her naked_

_'__What do you think?' He winked at her _

_'__Oh Henry get into bed' she rolled her eyes as he began to swing his hips a little_

_'__Is that supposed to turn me on?' she bit her lip, it was having the opposite effect and all she wanted to do was burst out laughing at the site of him. _

_'__ohhHHhhh Babbbyyy I LOVVVEEE YOUR WAYYYY' he began to sing, his voice changing in pitch as the words left his mouth. Elizabeth erupted with laugher, she walked over to him and threw him a t-shirt and some boxer shorts. _

_'__Get dressed' Henry laughed at himself and flopped onto the bed throwing the close to the side._

_'__I am going to sleep like this; just in case' _

_'__In case of what?' She looked over at him as she pulled the duvet back and climbed into bed_

_'__In case YOU, youuuu Elizabeth Adams, In case you want to do that thing'_

_'__And what thing would that be Henry?'_

_ '__That thing with your tongue; on my big di-'_

_'__yeah ok! I get the image' She stopped him before he finished. She shook her head at him but it was gentle and full of fun. She knew he meant no harm and she adored him for it. _

_'__Get some rest baby' she leant over and kissed his head softly, and stroked his arm. . _

_'__I want to marry you one day' his slurred words washed over her and Elizabeth's heart swelled as she heard his words_

_'__Oh Henry' she gushed, her eyes focusing on his face, his soft expression. She didn't know if he was speaking the truth or saying it because he was drunk but either way he had made a confession. _

_'__One day' he mumbled as sleep took over and his eyes closed. _

_She settled down into bed and a wide smile spread across her face. She couldn't quite believe Henry McCord felt that way about her. She closed her eyes softly and let her mind wonder; her future had become mapped out before her eyes tonight and she was content enough to embrace it and look forward to a future with Henry, as Mrs McCord one day. The wind outside slowly began to pick up causing her curtains to move about as her window was still a gape. Elizabeth climbed out of bed to go and close her curtains a little more; she took one final glance outside and stared again at that beautiful scene before her; the world still looking like a black and white movie, whispering sweet nothings into the darkness; all secrets exposed in the dead of the night. _


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**_Chapter Twenty – three_**

**_Est maxime mirabilis anni tempore – '_**_It's the most wonderful time of the year'_

* * *

**_December 15th 1988 _**

**_10: 06am_**

_Elizabeth sat in bed with her morning coffee churning the pages of a book whilst Henry slept beside her. The morning sun crept in and fell upon henry's face. Elizabeth smiled and gently ran her hand through his hair as he began to stir. He opened on eye slowly and squinted at the light, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled himself closer to her, nuzzling his head into her and closing his eyes. Elizabeth remained silent and softly stroked his arm that held her. _

_'__This hurts' he mumbled into her and she laughed a little at him _

_'__Here, take these' she leant over and grabbed him some pain relief and a glass off water, he slowly sat up and smiled as he took it all from her. _

_'__That sun is very loud' he moaned _

_'__Oh honestly Henry, the morning sun on a winters day is lovely, it's the perfect day to go shopping for a christmad tree' she reminded him, raising and eyebrow and watched as the realisation dawned on him _

_'__Ohh noooo' he sulked _

_'__Yep, that's today's plan, so get up and dressed McCord'_

_'__Aww cant we stay and cuddle' he tried to pull her into a hug but she resisted. She leant over to reach for her coffee but henry stopped her _

_'__McCord!' she shrieked _

_'__I want to stay in beeeedddd' _

_'__well if you want to me to do that thing you like with my tongue on your *cough* then you'll get out of bed' she smirked teasing him _

_'__No, no please tell me I didn't' his eyes widened as the realisation that he told her that dawned upon him. Elizabeth laughed at his face _

_'__Oh that and so much more' she teased causing henry's face to flush red. Elizabeth continued to laugh at him as he slumped back down on the bed embarrassed with himself. _

_'__Don't' he groaned. Elizabeth sensed he shift in his mood so swung her leg over his body and straddled him. She looked down at him smirking _

_'__How about, I do it now, get you going for the day' she teased and almost immediately felt his length press into her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively. She began to run her hands up his chest and roll her hips. She leant down into him and kissed his neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin as henry moaned in pleasure, his hands finding their way to her behind and cupping it. _

_She pressed light kisses along his jawline before meeting his lips. Her tongue running along his bottom lip asking for access which he granted. Henry ran a hand up her back as her mouth played with his, and her hips pressed down into his length. Her core pulling, desperate for contact. She slipped away from him slowly and pushed herself off him and perched between his legs. Slowly she pulled at his underwear to reveal his hardened length. She bit her lip in pleasure as henry shuffled to allow his underwear to be removed completely. _

_She looked up at him and winked causing her to giggle slightly before lowing her mouth down over his length. She took all of him in, slowly working her way down his shaft and sucking on her way back up, she continued to repeat the actions being spurred on by the soft moans leaving henrys mouth. Her hands worked up and down his legs, gripping harder at his thighs as she sucked harder, she slipped her hand around his length and began to work her hand up and down whilst sucking the top. Elizabeth then used her tongue to add pressure to the tip, rolling it around and teasing his head whilst in her mouth. Henry's hips began to buck into her mouth as pleasure filled his body. He wrapped his hands within her hair and pushed her head a little gesturing for her to go faster. She took the hint and began to work harder on his stiff cock hoping to send him over the edge, the warmth and wetness of her mouth mixing with his arousal enabled her own pleasure to arrive in her core. _

_Henry slipped a hand down and began to tease her breasts as she continued to suck, he slid his hand under her pyjama top and cupped her naked breast, he rolled it within his hand and used his thumb to tweak and tease at her nipple. Elizabeth's body rolled in pleasure as he played with her, soft moans escaping and landing on his length. She lifted her mouth off him and pulled away, she pulled her long pyjama top up to reveal that she wasn't wearing underwear, and Elizabeth straddled him once again, her naked and wet core rubbing against his cock. _

_'__Fuck' he gasped as she bit down on her lip at the sensation. She lifted herself and repositioned ready to slide down onto Henry. He guided her hips down and groaned in pleasure as he felt her wall muscle clamp around him. Henry relished at the sight before him, her cheeks flushed as she felt him buck inside her, she place her hands on his chest and began to roll her hips meeting his movements. Her moans became threaded as their pace quickened. Henry gripped her hips and pushed her down onto him harder, granting deeper access. Elizabeth had a rippling sensation that ran through her core; her senses overrode with pleasure as her body flooded with arousal, she was racing towards her orgasm. _

_'__Oh Henry' she moaned as Henry began to watch her unravel, her body twisting and rolling into him as she climbed and reached her peak. Hearing her moan in pleasure as her cocktail of ecstasy poured over him Henry thrust harder and spilled his contents into her. Her back arched and her body shook before colliding down onto his chest, both panting and wrapped in pleasure as they climbed down together. _

_Elizabeth lift her head off his chest and giggled _

_'__Did that wake you up?' she winked and he kissed her softly on the forehead _

_'__That…well I might have to tell you what else I like if that is the outcome' she playfully swatted his chest _

_'__Plenty more where that came from if you drag yourself out of bed and come Christmas tree shopping with me' She winked and laughed as Henry practically threw her on her back and jumped out of bed. _

_'__Come on lets go, lets go and enjoy the morning sunshine' he raised his eyebrows pulling the curtains wide open, exposing his naked self as he stood in front of the window. Elizabeth bit down on her lip as the morning sunlight cast upon his toned body, highlighting every muscle_

_'__Oh, now that is a morning view' she smiled _

_The sunlight always did have a way of enhancing the best aspects of lift, and showcasing its beauty to those who wished to look. The morning sun is there for all to bask in its glory; a perfect way to start the day. _


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**_Chapter Twenty Four _**

**_In Risus est caritas -_**_ In Laughter there is love_

* * *

**_December 15th 1988 _**

**_12:34 pm _**

_Elizabeth looked up and felt the warmth of the winter sun cast over her face; she smiled as the sensation radiated through her frozen body, she felt Henry's hand glide upon her back and she tilted her head to look at him _

_'__Ready to pick a tree beautiful?' He grinned, it was moments like this he could marvel in forever. She nodded and looked around, the entire farm covered with Christmas trees; the morning dew still lingered upon them making them glimmer under the sunlight, the smell of fresh pine, woodland and Christmas invaded the air, it was the perfect time of year. _

_Elizabeth slipped her hand into henrys and walked towards a row of Christmas trees, they glanced over a fair few before Elizabeth began to get a little impatient she turned to Henry chewing her inside lip and screwing her face up _

_'__these are no good, they're skinny, it has to be bushy, you need a big bush' she stated as a matter of face. Henry's inner child crept upon him and he raised an eyebrow at her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him _

_'__Get your mind out of the gutter McCord!' _

_'__It wasn't in the gutter, it was in between your legs, as I recall big bushes are not your thing' he teased lowering his voice to keep the moment as private as possible _

_'__Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?' She playfully moaned at him and he smirked, he wrapped and arm around her waist and whispered in her ear…_

_'__HENRY!' She shouted as she heard what he had to say, she shouted a little too loudly and it attracted the attention of others. Henry chuckled and began to pull her towards the bigger Christmas trees, his arm still wrapped around her waist as they walked. _

_'__This one, This one Henry' she let go of him and walked towards a small tree approx 4ft in height but very wide and bushy. Henry laughed at how excited she had gotten. He nodded _

_'__If that's the one you would like, that's the one we can get' he grinned, he would do anything for you. Their moment was interrupted by a couple arguing behind them. Henry protectively placed a hand on her back and pulled her closer as the couple began to increase the volume of their voices. _

_They watched the scene unfold before them and watched as the woman stormed off leaving him stood behind. Henry looked away and down at Elizabeth as her eyes widened and an awkward smile appeared on her face. Henry nodded subtly as a farm worker appoched the gentleman and had to offer him a lift home, given his wife had driven off without him. Henry tried not to laugh as he looked back at Elizabeth _

_'__Who knew picking a Christmas tree could result in divorce' she giggled _

_'__It's a good job I have you hear guiding me on bushiness' he teased her _

_'__Careful McCord, remember I am the one driving' she winked and began to run her hands over the branches of their Christmas tree. She allowed the spikes of the pines to prick at her fingertips gently, like it was grounding her, bringing her into reality and what a magical reality it was; she turned to Henry and smiles as she realised he was watching her, her cheeks flushed a slight rose colour, the way he looked at her set her body on fire. _

_'__I would like to spend Christmas with you and your family Henry' she admitted. Henry walked to her and held her, his nose rubbing against hers in an eskimo kiss style_

_'__I already told them you'd be joining us' he winked. Elizabeth laughed at the irony, how did he always know what she wanted to do before it was even a thought to her._

_'__We best get you and this bushy tree on the road' he stated and they walked to find an assistant to help them. Elizabeth watched as Henry helped the farm worker load the tree into the car, Christmas really was a perfect time of year, a time for family and love, her heart filled with a warm inner cosy feeling during the cold winter days; the kind that only Christmas can do for you. _

_On the drive home Henry stopped at the supermarket to grab a few things for dinner that evening. Elizabeth was clearly exhausted from the antics of the morning and picking a tree as she had fallen asleep on the journey home. Henry managed to get in and out of the supermarket and back to his before he woke slowly shook her shoulders to arouse her, as she stirred she blinked a few times before focusing on Henry; it was her favourite view. _

_'__Come on sleepy, we are back at the house' Elizabeth sat up and stretched as she woke up _

_'__I didn't even realise I fell asleep' she stated _

_'__Its all that early morning loving, you need to work on your stamina' he teased and she just shook her head at him _

_'__For that comment were decorating the tree this evening' she warned him _

_'__But I don't have decorations'_

_'__Did you really think that bag I thew in the boot this morning was really just an overnight bag for yours? McCord you know me better than that' she laughed stepping out and giving him a helping hand to bring the stuff inside. _

_'__I've never had a Christmas tree in here' he explained as he stood back looking at the tree perfectly placed in the corner of the living room. _

_'__Well that is a depressing thought' she mumbled as she fiddled with the tinsel in the box pulling out strings of it. _

_'__Really?' He laughed _

_'__Yes Henry, get on board with it' she moaned, Christmas was important to her, especially this year, she hadn't enjoyed Christmas since her parents passed and she was really looking forward to quality time with Henry but also a family filled Christmas once again. Something you take for granted until its gone, much like the warmth of the sunshine in the winter. _

_'__Ok, ok, I'll start dinner' he headed into the kitchen and looked over at her smiling as she began to pull all the decorations out of the box. He imagined how in the future, a few years from now Elizabeth could be sat doing that with a little one surrounding her, maybe even two, or three. He rummaged through the bags and pulled out a little something. He walked back into the living room_

_'__Elizabeth' he called _

_'__Hmm?' She didn't look as she was untangling lights _

_'__Merry Christmas Babe' he knelt next to her and handed her a star for the top of the tree._

_'__Henry?' Her words soft as she was taken back_

_'__You said you get a new decoration each year, so this is the start of our decoration, and what better place to start than at the top' _

_'__Oh Henry' her eyes glistened as she held the star in her hands, she run her fingers over the gold glittered material and gushed over how perfect this moment, the decoration, the man next to her was. _

_'__Merry Christmas Henry' she replied and leant into to kiss him softly, the kind of kiss that warms your soul, makes you glow from the inside out, just like the sunshine, that happy content feeling which floods your body for hours upon hours, all because the sun is shining at the perfect moment. _


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**_Chapter Twenty Five_**

**_Felicem natalem Christi - '_**_Merry Christmas'_

* * *

**December 25th 1988 **

**00.01 am **

Darkness often refines our senses, heightens all our fears and passions and often leaves us thinking about life and its endless possibilities. Henry lay on his back staring up into the ceiling, he was in his old room in Pittsburgh, the room was pitch black but he could feel all the memories that surrounded him. Some good memories, some sad ones but memories that shaped him into the man he is today nonetheless. Henry always came home for Christmas and this year was no different, to be surrounded by family and loved ones this time of year was a gift in itself. He glanced at his alarm clock on his bedside table and smiled as the red numbers shone through the darkness of the room '00:01'. He turned on his side and smiled as he ran his hands up and down a sleeping Elizabeths arm

'Merry Christmas Babe' he whispered

'Hmm, Merry Christmas Henry' she murmured responding to his touch and snuggled into his side a little more. He wrapped his arms around her and settled down to sleep himself.

'You're the best gift' he lowered his tone as he pressed his lips onto her cheek. Elizabeth had dropped back off to sleep in the warm and comfort of his arms meaning she didn't hear him, but that was ok; there were something that didn't need to be heard, only felt.

Several hours later and Christmas Day in the McCord family house hold was in full swing; presents were exchanged and opened, the drinks were flowing as they awaited that infamous Christmas dinner. Elizabeth was upstairs freshening up and taking a moment to herself, she heard the bedroom door knock and smiled to herself assuming it was Henry

'you don't have to knock' She called and turned around

'Oh sorry, I thought it was your brother' she blushed a little as Marueen laughed at her

'No I'm much better looking, I just came to see how you were?' She closed the door behind her, Elizabeth smiled at the kindness she was being shown, she really did feel accepted by them all.

'I am ok thank you'

'Are you sure? It's just I noticed you came up here when Erin and Shane started to talk about their childhood christmases and well expecting a child has put my mind into a different perspective and well; I can only image how difficult a day like today must be' maureen spoke carefully not wanting to upset Elizabeth

'It's ok honestly, Everyday is difficult, but I have a family right here now and that's what your brother taught me'

'well at least he is good for somethings' maureen laughed and teased Elizabeth

'How are you?' She walked over to maureen and hesitantly lifted her hand to touch her tiny bump that was beginning to appear, maureen nodded and Elizabeth ran her hands across her stomach; a warmth ran through her hand sending tingles through her body, something she had never felt before

'We're good, thank you for the gifts for the baby, it was very kind of you and Henry'

'Arh, well your brother couldn't resist, there was something about 'My uncle is the best' written across a tiny baby grow that turned him into a three year old' she laughed

'Do you ever think you and Henry will have children?' She asked, Elizabeth cleared her throat a little before answering

'Maybe, we haven't looked that far ahead, we've only been in a relationship for a few months, were just enjoying being a couple, plus we don't really know what our future looks like, what with him potentially being deployed in less than a year' she smiled and noticed how Maureens face looked confused

'What?' Elizabeth asked

'Nothing, I just thought Henry had a meeting about his deployment and knew the details'

'Oh yeah he had the meeting but they didn't give him any information, its silly really but when he finds out we will work it out, It will be fine' Elizabeth explained as she began to slip a jumper on.

'Come on, let's go and join the family, that's what Christmas is about' Elizabeth reasoned and Maureen smiled following Elizabeth out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

Once Elizabeth walked back into the lounge Henry stood to his feet almost immediately; he had sent maureen up to check on her and make sure she was ok, he figured she might have opened up to her a little more, like last time. He walked over to Elizabeth and walked her backwards into the hall way by her arm

'Henry?' She quizzed

'I have something for you' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key with a red bow stuck to the front of it

'Whats this?' She looked puzzled as she took the metal from his hand an inspected it closer

'Its a key to my place, you don't need to keep using the spare anymore, that's yours, come and go as you please, but please don't go too much' he smiled at her

'Oh henry, this is wonderful, thank you babe' she reached up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him in for a lustful kiss. Her tongue sinful invaded his mouth as the passion between them sparked, henrys hands lingered on the lower of her back, slipping down to grip her behind and pull her in closer too him, she moaned softly into his mouth before stepping back and biting her lip

'I cannot wait to get you home later tonight and show you your gift' she winked, she ran her hand over his length in a teasing manor as she walked away from him, swaying her hips knowing he was watching, she turned her head around and winked at him again, enjoying the look of a seduced Henry. She allowed her mind to wonder to the evening that was going to approach them soon, just an evening of her and Henry.

Elizabeth walked off into the kitchen and joined Mary, Henry watched in awe as his girlfriend and mother conversed and laughed. Mary had never gotten along with anyone that Henry had brought home, friends nor girlfriends so to watch her enjoy spending time with Elizabeth was one of the greatest compliments and signs of approval he could receive. Henrys thoughts were interrupted by Maureen pulling on his jumper behind him and dragging him back into the hallway where he previously was with Elizabeth.

'Maureen what the hell?' He whispered annoyed as he straightened his jumper out

'you haven't told her' she pointed towards Elizabeth

'Told her what?'

'About your deployment, she just mentioned it to me, Henry you're playing with fire' she warned him. Maureen was often known for being rude towards others but she was fond of Elizabeth as she could see she made her brother happy, and despite how much Maureen and Henry dislike one another he was always going to be her brother and she wanted to see him happy.

'Leave it' he groaned and tried to walk away but she pulled him back

'Henry, you need to tell her, don't lie to her any more' she spat at him and brushed past him as she walked off.

Henry cupped his face in his hands and groaned inwardly. He took a few shaky breaths and pulled himself together. He headed back into the kitchen and joined everyone, his arm slipping around Elizabeths waist and protecting her; just like he thought his lie was doing; protecting her, but in the truth of it all when the day fades away and darkness comes too fall we forget just how dark, cold and lonely it can get. We forget that the marks humans can leave are too often scars; how these simple little things can turn into big things, just like how a tiny drop of rain in the dead of the night can turn into a thunderstorm which certainly marks its territory for all to see.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six **

**veritas valebit - **'_The truth will prevail'_

* * *

**January 8th 1989 **

**15: 36pm **

Elizabeth sat on the floor in Henry's lounge as she groaned in frustration over the stack of books in front of her. She diverted her attention towards the window for a few moments and scrunched her face up at the rain that lashed down outside. It pinged onto the window and bounced onto the ground with such force the windows shook. It sent a shiver down her spine as she thought about the fact she had to head back to university tomorrow and had to venture out into the rain. The rain at times can be therapeutic, it has the ability to wash anything away if it had enough force behind itself, but there were also times where venturing into the rain would just leave you with a cold, dark and damp feeling; a feeling of dread and uncertainty, much like the feelings which had consumed Henry since Christmas Day.

'Penny for those' Henry interrupted her as he walked through into the lounge holding a mug of tea for her. She turned and smiled upon seeing him and held out her hands for the mug.

'I was just thinking that were heading back to normality tomorrow, back to classes and studying and not able to spend all day with one another' she smiled a little sadly

'Hmm, I was thinking that, but I am sure we will slip back into our older routine and we will see one another regularly' he tried to offer her some reassurance

'Oh I know that, Its not an issue I have just really enjoyed spending time with you, and your family. It just made me feel so happy, it's contentment I suppose'' she admitted shyly. Henry placed his mug onto the coffee table in front of them and cupped her face in his hands

'You Elizabeth McCord make me the happiest, most content i've ever felt in my entire life' he whispered and her heart smiled. 'and Don't forget, I finish classes completely the end of march, then I have two weeks off so we have all that time together'

'Yes but then you've got to move down to the marine base for your thirteen weeks training, and then god knows after that, I just know you're going to be deployed' she sighed heavily, she broke away from Henrys hands on her cheeks and looked down into her mug, the steam rising and hitting her face as she inhaled.

'We don't know about my deployment yet' he lied. Elizabeth shook her head and her eyes walked back up his body towards his face

'Its so stupid, will they not tell you soon? I mean I looked it up and protocol suggests that for your first deployment you should be told months before, it shouldn't be like this, they're not following policy and procedure' she argued

'I know babe, come on let's not stress about the finer details, we will deal with it when it comes, we cannot do anything about it if we don't know yet can we?' He spoke and Elizabeth watched as his nostrils flared.

'What?' He asked as her eyes narrowed and her facial expression changed

'Nothing, just studying your face, your nostrils flare when you're talking about your deployment….Sorry I've been reading a lot of literature about body language and things like that ahead of my tests for the CIA in a few months. Ignore me' she brushed it aside thinking the literature had gotten to her. Most people flare their nostrils when lying, and Henry wouldn't be lying to her. Would he?

'Well lets get your head out of those books, time to put these ones away and sit and relax for the evening' he ordered picking up her note pads and closing some books.

'Finnneee' she moaned slowing standing up

'ohh, ow cramp' she cried out as she gripped onto him for support. Henry laughed

'Honestly, how long have you been sat down there, you need to stretch more often' he shook his head laughing at her

'I do, in the summer. I am not exercising and stretching in this weather' she huffed finally standing up straight

'There are other ways to stretch' he teased her, whispered in a more seductive tone

'No McCord! We need to sleep tonight, Honestly when we first met I thought you were a real gentleman' she teased taking her things and putting them into her bag ready for the morning

'Who me? Oh I am a real gentleman, I'll treat you right but It won't stop me getting filthy in the bedroom' he heard her groan a little as images of their bedroom antics flooded her mind and her core.

'Henry stop it!' She laughed

'Fine, I'll try another form of dirty talk on you. Chinese?' He asked and her eyes lit up

'Always!'

Henry smiled and walked into the kitchen to sort out getting a take out for them. Elizabeth walked in not too long after him and snaked her arms around his waist. Henry could sense an energy shift and turned in her arms to look down at her

'Whats the matter babe?'

'We will be ok won't we?' She questioned

'What do you mean?'

'When you're deployed, we will be ok won't we? We can get through it and still be as strong?' Her insecurities crept up inside her. 'I mean you're going to be away with the marines, as soon as we get used to that I'll be away with the CIA and what if this whole thing goes wrong, Henry I don't want that. I want you. Here, by my side, for forever, however long that is' her eyes glistened as she spoke

'Listen to me Elizabeth. I am not going to let anything destroy us. It doesn't matter If I am deployed for one week, one month or one year, my feelings will not change for you. You're the one for me and I will do everything I can to protect what we have' he smiled leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly. She rose up on her tip toes to meet his lips.

'Do you promise Henry? You promise that you being deployed won't ruin what we have?'

'I promise I will never hurt you Elizabeth'

Henry wrapped his arms around her tightly. A hug is always a nice gesture and sentiment. It allows you to feel safe in the arms of another, or to comfort another. It's a warm and comfortable embrace to lose yourself in for a moment. However it also gives you ability to hide your face, so the other person cannot detect your true emotions. Hugs can be just as deceitful as the person giving them. Much like the rain, it can look picturesque and sound like a steady rhythm but in reality its often cold, damp and leaves you feeling deflated once all is said and done.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for their amazing feedback on this fic! Im so glad you're all enjoying it. We're heading into a bumpy patch but I promised when I started it that all would be ok eventually! So please hang in there! I have proof read and my laptop has spell checked so this chapter should be ok - however my tired and sick brain might have a missed a few so I do apologise!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**non mentiri me vobis - '**_Did you lie to me?'_

* * *

**February 28th 1989 **

**19: 59pm **

Elizabeth walked through the grounds of UVA enjoying the winter sun. She had found a empty bench under a tree and decided to take a seat and enjoy the next forty minutes in peace before class. She settled into the bench and slipped her jumper off; when she got up this morning it looked damp and cold outside but as the day progress the sun began to shine and the temperature rose; the signs of spring growing boldly for all to see, it was as if it was commanding the warm weather to come faster, the kiss of a new season vastly approaching. New seasons were good, new seasons represented change, change might not always be what we want, but it is always necessary and in the end it is always what we needed, even before we knew it.

'Do you mind if I take a seat?' Another student asked Elizabeth breaking her from her thoughts. Elizabeth looked up and smiled at the young woman

'No of course not' she shifted up the bench and pulled out a book from her to start reading, determine to switch off for a while before her next political science class. Elizabeth kept glancing over to the girl beside her, she could sense a negative energy flooding from her; she was clearly upset or annoyed about something. Elizabeth used her best pre CIA skills to asses her body language, she sighed inwardly when her suspicious confirmed she was upset. Elizabeth didn't want to get involved and tried to turn back to her book, but hearing the soft sniffles escape the other persons mouth she couldn't help but feel for her.

'Are you ok?' She asked softly

'Oh yeah fine, sorry I don't mean to impose I just needed to sit down' she breathed heavily. Elizabeth closed her book and turned her attention towards the other woman

'Hi, I am Elizabeth' she smiled

'Hi, Im Vanessa' she sniffed, Elizabeth reached down into her bag once more and pulled out a packet of tissues

'Hear, take this' she offered Vanessa one to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

'Thanks' the woman sobbed a little harder as Elizabeth was being so kind to her. Elizabeth really wanted to just enjoy some peace but she couldn't be mean to the woman.

'Do you want to talk?' She asked, praying the answer was no.

'Its my boyfriend, well he isn't really. Gosh its such a mess' Vanessa explained throwing her head into her hands. Elizabeth tilted her head and smiled sadly as she watched and waited for her to continue speaking

'We've been seeing one another on and off for a few weeks, and well I didn't think it was that important but then he tells me this morning we have to call it off; he is in the ROTC and he is being deployed for six months in a few months time' she cried harder. Elizabeth tried to disconnect from the situation, but he mind began to wonder, how if he knew then maybe Henry might know…

'Sorry its all a mess like I said, we were supposed to be no strings attached and well that clearly didn't work' she half laughed

'Im sure if its meant to be you can work it out, and I guess its better to find out now rather than later, at least he didn't try and hide it from you?' Elizabeth tried to offer any form of reassurance

'Thats what makes it harder, he has been so honest and open about it all, gosh it makes me fall for him. I wish he lied to me about it'

'No you don't, because that would have been so much worse, stringing you along like that knowing he would be leaving you soon, purposely withholding information like that would crush you when you found out. He's done the right thing and maybe him saying its over is his way of pushing you away thinking you won't get hurt? I don't know I am just speculating but its always worth asking him'

'You're right, thank you Elizabeth, I am going to go and find him, Thank you so much' Vanessa stood and hugged Elizabeth. She was slightly taken back but welcomed the interaction. Elizabeth watched as she walked away, her own mind now racing with a thousand questions, _if he found out today maybe Henry finally knows, oh god I hope so. _

Later that evening Elizabeth walked in through the front door of Henrys home. She was soaked right through as the day had changed its course in weather, she threw her bag onto the floor and pushed the door shut. Henry sensed by the lack of communication from her that something wasn't right. Before he could even asked she walked towards the kitchen clearly very annoyed

'What is the point in it' she moaned throwing herself into the side of the counter to lean on it.

'Elizabeth you're soaked, and what's the point in what?' He walked over to her, and began to remove her jumper from her as she was practically dripping

'In this weather, its stupid, I'm soaked, I'm cold, I'm hungry and I just want too….ARHHHH' she screamed not knowing how else to express herself.

'Listen, go upstairs get these wet clothes off, have a nice shower to warm up and unwind, whilst you're doing that I will cook us some food and then we can talk about whatever it is this is really about? Does that sound fair?' He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at her

'Do you know?' She blurted out as Henry looked on at her confused. Sensing he didn't have. Clue what she was talking about she expanded

'Do you know about your deployment yet? It's just I bumped into this girl and well long story short her guy has just found out, so do you know?' She was almost pleading with him, Henry didn't pause for thought before answering.

'No, no I don't, he must have been in a different rank' his nostrils flare, something Elizabeth picked up on yet again. The irritation grew in her, something was off and she knew it.

'Did you just lie to me?' She asked him bluntly. Henry looked up at her, how did he answer this? _Did I just lie to her, yes I did, am I going to tell her the truth, how can I?_ His mind circled the same conversation

'Elizabeth when I know the full details I will tell you, I finish next month, on our six month anniversary to be exact, I should know just after that' he smiled. It was a Half life, he didn't know the full details yet that much was true, but what he did know had the ability to threaten their relationship, question is, was he ever going to tell her? What you don't know can't hurt you.

'I know you're lying Henry, your nostrils flare when you lie' she admitted silently

'They don't' he argued back as they flared once more. She shook her head.

'Henry do not lie to me, I am not here to be lied too' Henry scratched his head and looked at her

'They think I will be deployed straight away, they told me today' he lied once more, but she fell for it.

'Why couldn't you have just said that? I don't like being taken for a fool henry'

'I'm sorry, I should have just admitted it' he sighed, she walked away from the counter and past him, before heading upstairs for a shower. Henry watched as she left knowing she was annoyed at him. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how the day had turned out like this. She woke this morning cheerful and happy that she was spending the evening with Henry and now this; she questioned if she had the right to feel this way given she lied about her parents too him, she just couldn't make sense of it and all these ever changing directions, just like the weather as it transforms from one season to another; we start the day with a bitter coldness, which blossoms into sunshine however as darkness falls everything becomes dark and gloomy again; darkness always follows you, no matter the season darkness is always there.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Just a short one - The next chapter is the revelation sooooo if you're all kind enough I might just give you the next update later this evening/Tomorrow.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**mendacium, proditione, dolo — '**_lies, betrayal, deceit'_

* * *

**February 28th 1989 **

**20:43pm**

As Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and pulled her towel tighter around her tiny frame, she reached over the window sill to close the window. The wind had changed direction and started to drive the rain into the windows. The sound of it bouncing on the window was irritating her as her mind was already in a slight haze, she was struggling with the fact Henry had lied to her, but also understood how he must have felt when she didn't tell him the truth about her parents.

She sighed to herself as she walked through to the bedroom. She ran her one hand through her wet hair in an attempt to roughly dry it, as she flung her hair over her shoulder and looked up she jumped as she spotted Henry sat on the bed watching her

'Henry! You can't just sneak up on people like that' she cursed, a hint of annoyance wavered through the air as she spoke

'Elizabeth I am sorry' his words were calm, and genuine. She looked over to him and smiled sadly.

'I really am, It's silly but I don't want to ruin what we have. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I don't want a deployment to break us up and I fear it might' He opened up. She walked a little closer to him before speaking

'Henry I don't see any reason why a deployment or my time away In the CIA when it comes would break us apart, not if we're as commit to one another as we both claim. But lies, betrayal and deceit will end everything' she explained

'Elizabeth I…' He trailed off. He outstretched his hands and pulled her closer to him by her towel. She giggled slightly and stepped between his legs, her damp hair cascaded over her shoulder and her smiled widened as she looked at him

'I don't know what I would do without you' he whispered

'Hmm, me either' she teased. 'Henry I don't want to spend our time together fighting or hiding little secrets from one another, so please, going forward can we both be open and honest?' She asked him softly and watched as he nodded and agreed with her. It was in that moment Henry should have told her the truth about his upcoming deployment but he had dug himself too deep a hole and was already drowning from the constant downpour, he just hoped the rain would stop one day soon and he could climb back out before it was too late.

Henrys hand slipped up to the edges of her towel and began to loose them with a cheeky glint in his eyes

'What are you doing McCord?' She played with him. Henry didn't respond with words instead he opened her towel and let his eyes cast over her naked body, his eyes widened as he looked up too her smirking

'No McCord, I have exams in the morning I need a good night sleep'

'What better way than to get the endorphins running around' he teased

'No' she giggled taking the towel from his hands and wrapping It back around her body. 'Did you make food I'm starving?' She asked as she pulled out some comfy clothes

'I did, do you want some? It's not too late to eat is it?'

'Henry what kind of a question is that? It's never too late, plus food floods me with endorphins so its good for me'

'You mean sex has been replaced by food?' He scoffed and shook his head

'Sex was never above food. Ever' she bit her lip as she teased him more

'Well its a good job I like cooking then' he mumbled and stood up 'I'll go dish it up whilst you get dressed' he walked past her and stopped when she reached for his hand pulling him back to her

'We can do this, together' she gave him a reassuring smile. Henry slid his hand across her cheekbone and tucked his fingers around the back of her neck as he leant down and kissed her softly, his lips gently pressing on hers as her eyes closed at the pleasure of the intimate moment washed over her.

'I love you Elizabeth' she nodded back in response

'I know, I love you too. Just don't keep things from me please, id rather you tell me and we work through it. Rather than you withhold it from me' she smiled. Henry didn't reply, he let the words sink in and smiled back at her before gently squeezing her shoulder and leaving her alone to get changed.

As Elizabeth got dried off and changed she listened to the howling of the wind and the rain thrashing down outside. It was a downpour, the kind that if it kept on the outside world would be more than damp, river banks would burst, streets would flood, the greenery would drown. The kind of heavy downpour that ruined and effected everything, it stops you in your tracks and you have to re-adjust your plans. It sounded horrendous, like a storm was brewing…


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Folia numquam frustrata expectatione - '**_Disappointment never leaves'_

* * *

**March 10th 1989 **

**18.07pm**

_Elizabeth came through the front door of her home, the door slammed behind her as the blustering winds pushed behind it. The storm had taken a hold of the evening, it was like the opera of the skies, determined to be heard as it sang out, a magnificent display of dramatics for all to see. Henry called out alerting Elizabeth to the fact he was in the Kitchen. She slipped her wet coat off from her body and hung it up before going to see him._

_'__Hey you, how was your first day of leave?' She smiled seeing him, she always enjoyed seeing him but there was something about coming home to him in her home that made her heart dance. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back softly as he stood at her skin washing up. She watched as he placed a glass on the draining board, watching the suds drip down and her mind flashed back to the very moment she knew she was falling for Henry. _

_'__Remember that evening here where I was washing up and you came in turning the radio on and we danced?' She asked. _

_'__Yeah, I'll never forget it. I knew I was falling for you that night' he turned in her arms and reached for the towel to dry his hands_

_'__Me too, I remember when I was washing up and looking out the window thinking it was only a matter of time, it was inevitable' she reflected. _

_'__I don't think the weather was much better then than it is now' he joked as the window rattled the windows behind them. _

_'__Probably not, but it doesn't matter, because were safe inside. The storm can't hurt us in here' she grinned and rested her head on his chest, holding him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head softly, inhaling her scent. _

_'__You're back a little later than planned, everything ok?' He asked_

_'__Hmm, I had to call the CIA head office but I couldn't get through I think the storm is interfearing' she shook her head displaying her annoyance as she stood back from his embrace and looked out of the window. _

_'__Call the CIA?' He looked at her confused, this was the first time he'd heard of this. _

_'__Yeah I tried to get in contact with you earlier but the signal has been rubbish all day, its nothing important. They sent an email around to myself a few others offering the opportunity to move to DC and complete the rest of our studies whilst training up for the CIA. The email went on to explain how then from that we should be at a point where we can basically get into work right away and learn the ropes with the opportunity to do somewhere abroad. I mean it wasn't that black and white but that's it in a nutshell' she explained as she walked to the fridge looking for something to eat. _

_'__Elizabeth that is fantastic news…'_

_'__Im not taking the opportunity so do not get ahead of yourself McCord, they stated In the email that even if we didn't take this offer that our future positions at the CIA are still appointed, so I will still be joining them in seven months when I finish all my studies. We have no food.' She huffed slamming the fridge door shut. _

_'__Elizabeth you have to take this' he argued back with her_

_'__Henry its ok, It doesn't suit us and that's fine' she smiled, confident with her decision _

_'__Elizabeth no' his voice dipped low, he shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't let her throw away an offer like this_

_'__Henry listen to me, I am not accepting the offer. I cannot move to DC whilst you're about to join the Marines in two weeks, we would be so far apart and then what, I am down there whilst you're here in the base, we wouldn't see one another and then you'll be deployed and, what? Come back home here to Virginia as I'm cast of abroad somewhere for god knows how long? I know I said deployment and distance won't break us apart but it doesn't mean I am prepared to sacrifice our relationship all together Henry, you're too important too me for that' her words fell effortlessly from her lips, soft and gently as she expressed her thoughts. Henry listened to her speak and swallowed hard, his guilt crept inside him and squeezed him tightly. _

_'__Elizabeth…'_

_'__Henry it's ok, at least this way I can still see you for the odd lunch break or one day at the weekend' she smiled and turned back to the fridge opening it again _

_'__Elizabeth'_

_'__I am so hungry, do we have any food in the house?'_

_'__Elizabeth'_

_'__Do you want to cook or shall I order in?'_

_'__GOD DAMN IT ELIZABETH' he snapped slamming his fists onto the kitchen work top. She jumped out of her skin and her body froze upon hearing his tone. She turned to look at him, fear plagued her eyes as she looked towards him. Silence lingered between them, as the winds continued to howl outside, the thunder began to roll in, livid black clouds lingering ready to unleash all they hold. _

_'__Henry you're scaring me' her voice cracked, she gripped the sleeves of her jumper as her hands shook, something wasn't right she knew that and it terrified her. _

_'__Iraq, my first deployment is Iraq, for a minimum of twelve months due to some training they want me to carry out' she watched him looking down at the counter as he spoke, his sharp words escaping his mouth _

_'__When?' She managed to muster a reply _

_'__I have to leave in three weeks' a small sob fell from his lips. His reality crashing around him, he couldn't dare look at her as he heard a heart wrenching sigh escape her lips, he knew she would be stood with tears pricked in her eyes and her hands cupped over her mouth as his words raced around in her head. _

_'__How long?' Her breath shook as she tried not to lose control _

_'__Twelv-'_

_'__No, how long have you known. When did you find this out? There is no way they told you this today, that training programme would have been set up months ago so… How long?' Her words shook as they bounced back at him _

_'__Since that meeting I had in October, five months ago' his words full of deceit. She closed her eyes as his sharp words drove into her, stabbing her through to the core. The sounds of the storm outside echoed through the room, the thunder clapped, almost as if they were applauding henrys performance. The tress withered and flailed as their groans of pain were carried by the wind, screaming out in a fit of consuming rage, an emotion that Elizabeth could connect with as she looked at the man before her. _


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

**Ubi nos eamus hinc? - '**_Where do we go from here?' _

**March 10th 1989 **

**18.37pm**

_The storm continued to battle on outside, The windows shaking with the force of the wind, the tree branches breaking and bending as the once before beautiful scenery now in wreckage. Elizabeths eyes burned as she kept them open, determined not to blink and let her tears fall. Her rage twisted inside her, the lies, the deception the months of bring strung along began to haunt her mind; the trust obliterate within a single sentence. She wasn't able to shelter herself from this storm. _

_'__Look at me' she almost commanded as she watched him hang his head in shame. He sniffled and slowly lifted his head to look at her. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep the tears at bay, he locked his gaze onto hers; the dishonestly pouring from them as she looked at him. She broke her gaze from him and ran her tongue across her top teeth as she took a moment for herself. Her chest began to rise and fall at a more labile pace as the weight of his mistakes lay heavy on her. _

_'__Elizabeth I thought I was doing the right thing, we were not even together and I didn't want to lose you before you were even mind. I was going to tell you I swear but we were so happy and I didn't want to ruin that and then -' _

_'__Please stop talking' she whispered as the emotion clung to her throat walls. She gripped a hold of her own hand, squeezing her fingers as she processed the last five months of deception. She looked up at him, her facial expression bare, her eyes cold and deflated. _

_'__I don't even know what to say' she whispered honestly _

_'__You don't have to day anything, just listen' he moved around the kitchen and stood before her, he took her hands in his and held them tight 'Please just hear me out'. He begged. She slipped her hands from inside his and stepped way _

_'__I've listened to you for months, listened to you lie to me constantly, telling me you didn't know, telling me all these lies. Just last month you promised me PROMISED me Henry that you would not let anything destroy us. You promised to protect us. YOU PROMISED TO NEVER HURT ME HENRY' her voice grew louder and the rate became quicker as the words tumbled uncontrollably from her mouth. She gripped onto the kitchen table chair tight in an attempt to control her rage and steady herself as the physical pain battled with her mental torment. _

_'__I thought I was protecting us, I didn't mean to hurt you' his voice broke as his tears choked him up. He stood watching her, his own heart breaking as he watched his everything shatter into pieces. She closed her eyes hearing his words, cursing herself for not knowing better. Her body began to shake as her emotions took control of her_

_'__I think you need to leave' she whispered as her heart sank, her rage dying as disappointment crept in. _

_'__Elizabeth no, let's talk about this, we can get some food in and chat, talk this through' he tried to reason as his tears spilled. She couldn't look at him, she knew he was crying; the image of the man she loved breaking in front of her would push her over the edge, she knew that. She shook her head as he spoke to her _

_'__I let my guard down, I let you in, I gave you my all and it wasn't enough. You don't respect me enough to tell me the truth, how can I trust anything you say Henry?' Her hands gripped the chair tighter as she inhaled deeply trying to push the pain away _

_'__You can, Elizabeth I haven't lied to you about anything-'_

_'__BUT YOU HAVE, RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING OF OUR RELATIONSHIP HENRY' she let go of the chair with force and it ricocheted off the table, the contact matching creating a harrowing sound, matching the blustering storm outside. _

_'__You had that meeting before we were even in a relationship' she wasn't talking directly to him, her mind began to piece the information together _

_'__You were lying to me the whole time I didn't say about my parents, you hypocrite. You made me feel like shit Henry and all that time YOU were lying to me!' She turned to face him _

_'__Maureen knew, at Christmas she made a comment but I didn't pick it up, then just recently when that girl came to me you lied about it then as well. You've made me look like a fool Henry, was this all part of your plan? Just string me along for six months to get your fix with a Girl before you're deployed? Henry we talked about our future and all that time you knew. The first Time you told me you loved me you done so with the knowledge that you were STILL LYING TO ME' her breathing became rapid as all the pieces of the puzzle slotted into place; except she quickly realised there was no room for Henry in this puzzle anymore, he wasn't the missing piece. _

_'__Elizabeth please calm down, take some deep breaths' his voice pitched with concern as she panicked before him _

_'__leave please' she panted _

_'__I am not leaving you in this state Elizabeth' _

_'__GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT HENRY! JUST GO!' She screamed, her screams turning to sobs as she finished speaking _

_'__Please Henry go' she whimpered before him as her tears ran down her face and the sobs ripped through the house. He watched as she crumbled to pieces and dropped to the chair beside her, her body shook violently as she cried. _

_'__We're done Henry' she muffled._

_'__No, no please, Elizabeth we can work this out'_

_'__No, we can't Henry, I'm so disappointed in you, I thought you were better than this' she pulled herself up and left him stood in her kitchen. She carried her heavy body to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. _

_Henry stood alone in the kitchen for a few moments before composing himself and gathering his things. He headed for the door and left her spare key on the side. He stepped out into the storm and thew his hood up on his coat ready to head home. The rain battled down against him, the wind blew his hood down and sent shivers down his spine, the damage the storm caused was visible as broken beaches lay across the paths, but the damage was nothing like what he had caused, these beaches could be picked up and removed, the path cleared and no one would know any different. But the damage he had caused was going to have a lasting impact; the kind that changed you for life. _


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Here you go! so sorry for the delay. There may very well be mistakes in this and i do apologise but I am currently so unwell and Just wanted to update! Please review

thanks

* * *

**Chapter Thirty - One**

**aperi oculos rursus horas post vos - '**_Hours later you open your eyes again'_

* * *

**March 11th 1989 **

**02.04am **

_During a storm it can be tough to recall light, hard to see the beauty nature once held during this time of what feels like a never-ending beast. Elizabeth led on her back in bed staring up at the ceiling. Her entire body numb and cold, despite the fact the duvet was wrapped around her. She was experiencing the type of coldness which comes with hurt, that feeling of emptiness inside. She had been led in this position since Henry left hours ago, and she had watched every single minute slowly churn by. _

_When Elizabeth heard the front door close her heart shattered even more, she couldn't believe he had lied to her like that. She felt sick to her stomach with betrayal, everything she had come to know as her life was now in turmoil, everything thrown into question. She let out a shaky breath as she felt the tears threatening to fall once more. She rolled onto her side and glanced at her clock; she knew she was going to welcome each hour of the night in as she couldn't sleep, after all sleep requires peace. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut as the salty tears slipped from her eyes and down her face. She pulled her duvet up to her mouth and sobbed into her bedding. Her tears spilled onto the material leaving water stain splash marks all over it, evidence of heartbreak imprinted. She couldn't believe that all this time she thought he was helping her heal but he ended up breaking her even more; he tore her down to nothing. _

_Her cries spilled into the night, three o'clock, four o'clock, five 'o'clock all rolled by before she finally admitted defeat and climbed out of bed. She wiped her face harshly with her hands, wiping away all the tears as she walked into the living room. Her chair was still pushed back, the dishes still half done, all a symbols of the evening that had happened, she walked through into the living area and glanced at her front door, her heart sank even further as her emotion rose in her stomach once more. _

_She looked over to the worktop by the front door as something caught her eye, she run her hands over the wooden material as her eyes fell upon the key Henry had left behind; she cupped her mouth as she began to cry once more. He really had gone. Elizabeth couldn't believe he wasn't going to fight for their relationship, he'd returned his key signalling he won't be returning again. Her knees buckled below her and she sunk down to the floor; she was distraught, it was killing her to think about him, all the lies, the dishonestly, the love, the laughter, the sadness, the hurt all swirling around in her head. _

_Her heart lay heavy in her chest as her began to cry hysterically for her parents; she needed her mother. Her body shook as her emotions rattled through her, she tried to push all thoughts of Henry away as she craved a mothers hug, someone to hold her so tight it felt like all the broken pieces were mended, even if it only lasted a few seconds. 'Mom' she whimpered as her breathing became more labile and her heart raced against her chest. She balled her hand into a fist and pressed it into her chest as she tried to take deep breaths; she couldn't let this situation take control of her. _

_She stood up unsteadily and inhaled slowly, exhaling slowly minutes later. She took a few moments to breath deeply and gain her control back. She wiped her tears away and adjusted her top, brushing it down. She looked at the clock in the living room and sighed as six o'clock was vastly approaching, meaning her alarm would be going off anytime soon. She had three classes today to get through. How she was going to do it she had no idea; but she would. _

_She walked back to her bedroom to sit down at her dressing table and get ready for the day ahead. She looked at herself in the mirror; her nose was red raw and her eyes were swollen from the tears. She placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily. She had never had her heart broken like this before; she knew she loved him because all she wanted to do was run to him, but Henry obviously didn't want that otherwise he wouldn't have left his key, so with that in her mind she reached for her phone to make a call. She took deep steady breaths as the phone rang, she panicked slightly when it was answered_

_'__Hi, urm, Hi yes, I am calling about the email that was sent yesterday?' She bit her fingers nervously as the person on the end of the phone spoke _

_'__Elizabeth Adams' she gave her name _

_'__I am calling to let you know that I've thought about it and made my decision…' she kept glancing at herself in the mirror as she shared a conversation with the woman on the phone, she tilted her head slightly as she looked at her reflection, she had changed so much since Henry entered her life, how did she go on without him?_

_'__Ok Thanks very much for your time, no I appreciate the offer of the opportunity, thank you' she ended the call and placed her phone on her dressing table. She sighed heavily her mind in torment over the decision she just made and more importantly Henry. How could he betray her like that? She looked up to the ceiling and blinked rapidly as more tears threaten to fall _

_'__Surely I don't have any tears left' she whispered to herself as she tried to push them away. She looked out of her window in an attempt to distract herself; she hadn't noticed that through the night the storm had stopped, how all that was left were the ruins of what once was; everything outside looked broken, damaged and messy but in time mother nature would run its course and clear herself up, allowing spring to grace her with its presence and new beginnings will blossom. _


	32. Chapter Thirty-two

**Chapter Thirty - Two**

**aperi oculos rursus horas post vos — '**_Hours later you open your eyes again'_

**March 11th 1989 **

**02.04am **

_During a storm it can be tough to recall light, hard to see the beauty nature once held during this time of what feels like a never-ending beast. Henry led on his back in bed staring up at the ceiling. His entire body aching, the weight of the guilt laying heaving on him, surprising his limbs and leaving his mind exhausted. He breathed out slowly as he tried to comprehend how it got to this, how on earth he came to the conclusion lying to the woman he loved was the right thing to do. _

_When Henry heard Elizabeth telling him to go his entire world shattered around him; he had never seen her look so deflated and broken; and all because of him. When he left her home his mind was in overdrive; he knew that she would need time to process what has happened and she would need space, that's why he decided to leave her spare front door key; to show her he was giving her space. However now as he led in bed he was kicking himself about yet another silly decision he had made; he now had no way of getting back to the house to see her, no way of checking that she was ok. He just had to hope she would let him in if he turned up or he could catch her on her way home from classes one day. _

_Henry had always prided himself on being different from the other 'boys'. He respected women, he was loyal, loving and considerate; so why did he let down the only person he had ever loved? He rolled onto his Side and placed his hand on what would have been her pillow. His fingers splayed across the material as the loneliness began to set in; he squeezed his eyes shut as the tears began to spill and flood the room. _

_His sorrow spilled into the night, three o'clock, four o'clock, five 'o'clock, all rolled by before he finally admitted defeat and climbed out of bed. He sniffled and wiped his face as he pulled on his running gear. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom; her toothbrush lay next to his, her products on the top of the counter. He missed her; she was his home. He picked up her toothbrush and held it in his hands, he rolled the plastic between his fingers; all the memories of them stood together in the morning brushing, her moaning at him as she hated his floss and wanted him to change it, he'd give anything for that moment again; he quite missed home now. _

_He put her toothbrush back in the holder and rested his hands on the counter, his head dipped between his shoulders as he batted the heartache thrashing around inside him. His guilt drowning him as he struggled to gasp for air. He inhaled shakily and pushed off his hands as he stood up straight. He couldn't look at his reflection in the mirror before him; he was disappointed and ashamed of his actions. He left the bathroom, grabbed his keys and left the house to go for a run; he needed to try and make sense of this situation. _

_He watched as his feet hit the ground, the road disappearing beneath his trainers faster and faster as his mind turned over and over. He assumed that him and Elizabeth would be together forever; he never expected their relationship to die, and die so soon. He tried to focus on the future, how he could fix this, explain to her he was only trying to protect them and that he realise It was wrong of him, he tried to think of all the ways he could seek forgiveness from her but as he ran through the park his mind drifted way from him. _

_He looked over at empty park benches; benches were he had previously seen couples sit and share intimate moments together, couples laughing, smiling and enjoying one another's company. He wasn't so sure he could do that for Elizabeth, what if he lied to her again? He had no intentions but what is? He began to think about how she was more deserving of someone who cherished her, not someone who lied to her and hurt her. Not someone like him. _

_He began to picture his future without her by his side; so very different to the lift he had planned; the lift of her beside him and him beside her, married, kids, family home. Now the future looked bleak, empty and lonely. He had to pause and stop running, he felt like he was wrapped up in heavy chains; chains of lies and he didn't know if it was best for Elizabeth if he broke free, or stayed consumed by it all and slipped away. He kept asking himself how he could do this to her, how he could break her like that, everything she loved she had lost and he had to go and repeat that; he had to be another reason for her guard to be build back up. _

_He lent against a tree and placed his head in his hands. 'I can't cry again' he whispered to himself as he tried to push them away. He looked up and across the park in an attempt to distract himself, he watched as the dawn broke, the daylight rolling in despite the darkness he carried inside. He hadn't registered that the storm had stopped, how all that was left were the ruins of what once was; everything outside looked broken, damaged and messy but in time mother nature would run its course and clear herself up, allowing spring to grace her with its presence and new beginnings will blossom. In short; the world didn't stop for anyone. _


	33. Chapter Thirty - Three

**Chapter Thirty - Three**

**Etiam Santo vulnere cicatrix Manet - '**_Though the wound is healed, a scar remains_ _'_

**March 13th 1989 **

**16.00pm **

_Elizabeth was walking towards her home after she had just completed an exam. She wrapped her coat around her body tighter as the clouds above her began rolling in and daylight faded as another storm came rolling in. The humidity began to press down; suffocating. The scent of rain was dark and heavy. A stillness fell over the street as a low crackle of thunder rolled across the rooftops, then came the pattering of tiny raindrops. Elizabeth groaned in frustration as she flipped her hood up, put her head down and walked in the rain. She quickened her pace knowing they were due another heavy downpour, Elizabeth groaned as she collided into some. _

_'__Im so sorry…' she held up her hands looking up..'Henry' Her apologetic smile dropped as she looked at the person before her. For a moment it felt like everything around her stopped, even the wind held its breath. His face was illuminated as a streak of hot silver splits the sky; and the downpour began. The rain thrashed down upon them soaking them through. Elizabeths eyes scanned him, she was drowning in words and emotions but nothing came out. _

_'__I was waiting for you, then it started raining I was going to take shelter' he shouted above the roar of the rain. She groaned inwardly _

_'__Come on, get inside' she shook her head in annoyance as she ran towards her front door leaving it open for Henry to follow inside. He lingered by the front door after he closed it. He noticed the spare key still set on the side two days after he left it there. He stood awkwardly as he watched Elizabeth root around her home. _

_Elizabeth walked in and took her wet coat and jumper off immediately, she was soaked through. She slipped her shoes and socks off before going to put the heating on. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Henry, her heart screamed for him, but it also screamed at him. She went into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. She closed her eyes as she rested her hands on the counter. She had been desperate to see him for two days; she had prayed that he would turn up soon and fight for her, but now he was here she just wanted him to leave, her heart couldn't handle the pain, it was soul destroying seeing him. _

_She walked back into the hall and smiled softly at him_

_'__The heating is on, I'll grab you some dry clothes' she still cared for him, still loved him despite the hurt and the lies, she couldn't switch her feeling off no matter how much she tried. Henry smiled back at her and watched as she walked off towards her bedroom. He waited for her to return, he had never imagined he would feel so out of place in her home, like an ornament that didn't belong there. _

_'__Here you go, these are yours anyway, go and get changed, I can put your wet clothes on the radiator for you, try and get them a little dry before you leave' she felt a prang though her heart as she thought of him leaving, but she knew he couldn't stay, not now, not anymore. _

_'__Thank you' his words bounced around her ears, the soft soothing tone she had missed. She nodded and walked away, she couldn't allow herself to get consumed by him, she just couldn't. She took herself to her bedroom as Henry shut the bathroom door and she got changed herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, her appearance was faded, her skin was pale, her eyes almost puffy and bloodshot from the crying and lack of sleep over the last forty-eight hours. She inhaled through her nose deeply 'you can do this' she whispered to her self before walking back into the kitchen and making them both a drink. _

_Henry came out of her bathroom moments later and hovered behind her; she felt his presence, she would recognise the sensation of Henry stood behind her looking at her anytime, it warmed her soul, sent tingles down her spine, a sensation that she had never felt with anyone other than the man she loved. She turned around smiling, forgetting for a moment everything between them. _

_'__I'll lay them out for you' she held out her hand and Henry walked closer to her handing her his wet clothes. They were within touching distance; Henry noticed the withered look to her face, he closed his eyes as the reality of his actions set in. _

_'__Im so sorry' he whispered, the words so quiet the storm almost drown them out. Elizabeth just looked up at him, her lost soul shining through her eyes as she desperately searching him for an answer. Henry stepped closer again, inches apart from her. He felt her breathing change as the gap between them became less. She looked down and away from him, but he gently placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head, his sad eyes gazing into hers. _

_'__So Sorry' he echoed. She closed her eyes as he spoke, his words hurting her heart. _

_'__I'll get these dried then you can be on your way' she cleared her throat and stepped aside, away from his enclosure. She placed his clothes out to dry and turned the heating up a little higher, she needed him too leave; she couldn't do this. _

_'__Can we talk?' He asked. She turned to look at him, her facial expression stern _

_'__Yeah, let's start with why you lied to me for five months, or how you left the spare key here, or how I haven't heard from you for two whole days, despite the fact you're the one who owes me the explanation. Or shall we start with the fact all your ROTC friends knew about your deployment, or that maureen knew and I didn't. Or shall we start back at the very beginning when we were bowling and you first started this lie?' She gritted her teeth as she hissed her remarks _

_'__I thought I was doing the right thing Elizabeth I really did, I was trying to protect you, I realise how wrong I was now, and I am so sorry. I will do anything and everything to show you. I can't and don't want to live my life without you Elizabeth' his voice strained as he battled his emotions _

_'__You told me you loved me, and when you did you were lying to me about all of this; how can you say you love someone when your whole relationship is built on a lie'_

_'__It wasn't Elizabeth, everything else was the truth, it was all genuine and real I promise' _

_'__Really Henry? Because just last month I asked you to be open and honest and you promised me you would, then you went another few weeks lying to me. How can I trust anything you've said' she shook her head as her eyes closed for a moment; her way of trying to block the pain. _

_Henry stood in silence, he didn't know what to say or do. He just wanted to show her how sorry he was and for all of this to be forgotten. He couldn't understand how they'd gone from being so wrapped up in one another, so in love and happy to this…everything was broken, and he knew deep inside it was beyond repair. _

_'__Eliza-'_

_'__You hurt me Henry' her voice croaked _

_'__I know' he whispered back almost instantly _

_'__I've done nothing but wish I walked away when I bumped into you all those months ago' she inhaled as her chest Began to shake, the upset rising in her throat_

_'__Don't say that, please don't' _

_'__I feel so betrayed' her voice barely a whisper as her eyes glistened _

_'__we can fix this' he almost pleaded but he watched as she shook her head _

_'__I don't think we can, I don't trust you Henry' _

_'__No, Elizabeth we can, ok. We can. Trust can be rebuilt' he walked closer and took her hands in his. Coldness; the connection was missing. She looked down at his hands wrapped around hers. Her tears dripped from her face down to the floor. _

_'__I had so many things I wanted to do with you Henry, so many things I wanted to say; goodbye wasn't one of them' she whimpered. _

_'__Elizabeth, let's not make any rash decisions, please baby, please' he cupped her face in his hands, she tilted her head into his palm as her tears fell down her face, the saltiness teasing her lips as she pushed them together. _

_'__I can't Henry. We're over' she dropped her hands from his. She bit the inside of her cheek hard trying not to break before him. She watched as his eyes filled with tears, his mouth agape but no words could fathom how he was feeling. _

_'__The loss of you will be immeasurable, but so was the love you did show me, but so is the hurt of your lies Henry' her breathing shook as her voice gave into the devastation. _

_'__I can't take no for an answer Elizabeth, I love you so much, I need you' he cried _

_'__Oh baby I love you too, but…'_

_'__Don't finish that sentence please' he begged her. He kissed her forehead and lingered close to her for a moment before grabbing his things and walking towards her font door. He looked back into the kitchen and sobbed as he watched her shake with silent tears. He managed to pull himself to look away and leave, he savoured every moment of that kiss, and the words 'oh baby I love you too' because he knew that was going to be the last Time he'd hear them from her. _

_As the front door closed and Elizabeth allowed Henry to walk away from her once more she let her sobs echo through the house. The heart wrenching pain tore through her as she instantly regretted her decision. She grabbed the table behind her and steadied herself as she began to hyperventilate. Her tears falling like the rain and her sobs mimicked the thunder, because even the sky needed to scream sometimes. But that is the beautiful thing about storms, they leave everything standing strong, the upward branches and the roots that kept up right. It has the ability to wash everything away and show us what was rotten, where repairs were needed, and once the storm had been weathered and passed; magnificent transformations can take place. _


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad you're enjoying this multi chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty - Four**

**Tutius est in solitudine - '**_Loneliness is safer'_

* * *

**March 18th 1989 **

**23.38pm **

Henry sat out on the porch swing of his family home. His thoughts about this past week rolling in his mind, just like clouds rolling in on yet another cloudy night in Pittsburgh. The clouds started covering the last of the twilight sky, as if the blackness failed to come fast enough. The rolling of the grey rapidly becoming as invisible as the stars they covered. The air lingering around was still humid, a claustrophobic tension began to surround him, the kind where the only thing to do is seek shelter and sleep it off, yet our minds continue to roll just like the clouds, entering the darkness with the night.

'May I?' Marie McCord asked as she stepped out onto the porch joining her son. Henry didn't move from his position but simply nodded prompting his mother to take a seat next to him. She allowed a few moments of silence to linger between them as she adjusted to the heavy atmosphere.

'So, What happened?' She asked softly. Henry dipped his head into his hands and sighed heavily.

'I messed up' he mumbled. Every time those words escaped his lips, or circled in his head it was matched with a physical crushing upon his chest. He sat back up right and inhaled deeply.

'I lied, for months. Didn't tell her about my deployment and well… I only told her because I had too, she had a job offer she turned down because of our relationship and I couldn't let her do that, knowing I was lying to her.' He paused and shook his head, the disappointment with himself kicking him constantly. 'So I told her everything and of course she wasn't happy, she asked me to go and I did, I didn't know if I should fight for her or leave, so I left. That look of hurt in her eyes mom, I caused that' he shook his head and took deep breaths to compose himself

'We raised you better than this Henry' her own disappointment of her sons behaviour showcasing itself

'I know, that's why I left, come down here because if I stayed around I'd be trying to see her and talk to her, but she deserves better. I realised I only told her because of the job offer, If that hadn't come up I don't even know if I would have told her now, and I'm deployed in ten days; and that's not because I want to lie to her, god no I love her so much. We were just in such a good space, a happy routine and it was perfect, I didn't want to disrupt that, I didn't want anything to change. I even considered leaving the marines with immediate effect just to stay and be around with her, for her. Instead I've ended up with a life without her.'

'Oh Henry' she sighed sadly wrapped an arm around him. 'If she means that much to you, which I know she does then what are you doing here? Go and get her Henry' Marie pushed him

'I can't mom, I want to but I can't. Because what if at the next deployment I do the same? What if I lie to her all over again after she has healed and forgiven me? She is too precious to be broken like that again, its better this way' he run his hands down his legs stopping at his knees as he gripped the tops of them tightly and breathing in deeply before standing up

'It will be ok. I just want to spend the next few days with you, dad, maureen, Shane, Erin. I just want to be surrounded by my family, at least that way I can try and…'

'Try and what? Fill the void that she has left within you? Don't kid yourself Henry. You love her, you'll never get over that, but your family are here for you' she smiled. She wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his cheeky softly.

'You'll always have us' she whispered as he clung to her a little tighter. A mothers hug held healing power. He stepped back and his watering eyes smiled at her

'I know' he kissed her cheek and took her arm, guiding her back into the house and out of the darkness of the night.

Elizabeth sat at her kitchen table, a mug of coffee laced between her fingers and her political science books sprawled open before her. She had been staring at the same page for over an hour, nothing was going in, her mind was preoccupied with all her hurt. She unwrapped her hands from her mug and leant back in the chair sighing heavily as her back collided with the wooden material.

She her mind was chasing thoughts of her and Henry, the good and the bad. She questioned everything about their relationship, who he was and who she is now because of him. Since they split a week ago she had this intense feeling that something was pushing down on her chest making it difficult to breath, the physical pain of heartbreak suffocated her as her mind provided the torment.

She looked around the room and her eyes began to fill with tears; the house was cold and bleak. It wasn't a home, it was just that, a house. A shell of a building that she revised in and lay her head down to rest at night. She tried to recoil the happy memories of her and henry, but she couldn't, all images and visions fell flat before her.

'Come on Elizabeth' she whispered to herself as her breath shook, the heartbreak rose in her throat causing a lump, a lump she couldn't swallow back or push away. She closed her eyes as her tears dripped from her eyes down her face; the silent tears often hold the loudest of screams. She whimpered and sniffled as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Her cried echoed around the home, another reminder that she had no one anymore, everyone she had ever loved; Her Mother, Her Father, Henry… All gone. The bitter reality took a hold of her as her cries bounced back to her ears. The harrowing sensation of loneliness claimed her, taking away her light as her heart-wrenching sobs tumbled from her lips.

The light was stolen from her, much like what the clouds often done to the stars; made them appear non-existent. They blanketed the sky hiding the moon and the stars in all its glory, and some nights it didn't matter how much the moon fought to shine its light the clouds continued to roll in and stretch over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel, a sense of never ending darkness.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Chapter Thirty - Five**

**Vale amor — **_'Goodbye my love'_

* * *

**April 1st 1989 **

**10.09am**

Henry stood in the middle of the open tarmac road. Down in the distance was the plane that was due to take him on his first deployment. He looked around at all the other marines stood around, some with colleagues, some with loved ones saying goodbye, some stood alone like him. He glanced up at the sky and smiled as the sun fell upon his face. Spring had washed in like the tide over the last few days, from new vibrant hues of the pansies that gently swayed in the light air to the wintry winds that fiercely demanding a return to the bitterness of the winter months before, the constant change in direction was something Henry could resonate with well.

As he stood alone his mind was consumed by thoughts of Elizabeth. Somedays he was able to convince himself that he made the right decision and so did she three weeks ago, but other days; like today — he wanted to run to her and shake her, beg for forgiveness and never leave her side. He closed his eyes as images of their times together flashed into his mind; vivid memories that he would carry forever. He shook his head and snapped himself from his thoughts as he picked up his bags and began to walk towards the plane.

He looked up at the hillsides towards the right of the airfield, he smiled to himself as he spotted a few people sat up on the greenery watching them. Some young kids running around and playing whilst the adults took a seat and enjoyed the views. Henrys heart ached at the site, months ago he had envisioned that being his future; Elizabeth being around with their kids as they said their goodbyes to him for a few months, but just like the spring weather things change rapidly and we cannot change what has been and gone.

'You Ready McCord?' One of the boys called as Henry approached them

'I think so' he replied nervously

'You'll get used to it, this is my fifth deployment, it does get a little easier' another smiled and patted him on the back and Henry nodded

'Do they do that often?' He asked pointing towards the people watching as he wanted to change the subject

'Yes, everyday actually. There are always people sat watching, a mixture of kids wanting to see big planes, passers by going for a walk, loved ones tend to stand up there after they've said there goodbyes down here too' Henry nodded as his colleague spoke, he looked up and his body felt heavy, his chest pushed down into his heart as the pain of losing Elizabeth still cut him deep. She should be here, he kept thinking to himself, but then he was glad she wasn't at least that way she didn't have to watch him go.

'Time to go boys!' Henry's captain called out and they all fell into line, boarding the plane. Henry took his seat, his stomach churning and his palms sweaty as he watched the door close. He was full of excitement and nerves as well as sorrow; he was leaving Elizabeth behind, he knew that when he returned in a years time she wouldn't be around anymore. He felt the plane move slowly as it descended down the runway, gathering speed ready for take off.

'Goodbye Elibet' he whispered quietly to himself as the plane took off.

Elizabeth sat on the grassy verge taking in the spring air as her eyes cast over the beautiful scenery before her. She smiled as she watched young children play in the distance, the sound of laughter intoxicating her and warming her heart just like the spring sunshine. It didn't take long for Elizabeths smile to fade as thoughts of Henry slipped back into her mind.

She had spent the last three weeks agonising over him; hoping he would come to her and fight for her, or that she would bump into him. Every evening she had left UVA for the last few days she had walked the long way home just to pass his apartment, hoping she would see him, tell him she had made a mistake and forgiving him for lying is easier than living without him; but no such luck. Elizabeth gathered he had gone home to Pittsburgh, and the thought of contacting them crossed her mind but she couldn't do it.

Elizabeth pulled her legs up into her body as she over analysed every decision she had made over the last few weeks; she found it difficult to forget everything about him, the look that he would give her when he wanted her, the way he kissed her, the way he made her laugh, how he protected her from herself, how he loved her. She had realised he only lied to protect her, he didn't want to ruin their happiness; how could she be mad at that? Truth be told she just wanted him back in her life.

Elizabeth still clung on to that hope that he would find her right up until this very moment; deployment day. As she sat on the hillside she looked down of the runway and watched as all the Marines walked towards the aeroplane getting ready to leave. Her eyes fixated down onto a small group of men talking; she knew it was Henry stood pointing over in her direction, she would recognise him anywhere. When she seen him pointing her heart skipped a beat, for a moments she thought he recognised her and was point at her, but then reality hit her and she realised he was too far away, and he was pointing in her direction in general.

'Beautiful view isn't it?' An elderly woman asked taking a seat next to her. Elizabeth looked over and nodded at her

'I sit here for half an hour everyday, my George was in the marines, he passed away two years ago now, but somehow coming here helps me feel close to him still' she explained. Elizabeth didn't know how to respond so she just smiled sweetly at the woman

'You saying goodbye to anyone in particular?' The woman asked curiously. Elizabeth thought about it for a moment and looked back over to the air field

'No, No I already said my goodbye' came the sad reply. Silence fell between them as they watched the men pick up their bags and board the plane. Elizabeth suddenly felt uncomfortable, she stood up and excused herself as she left the woman who had joined her. Her pace quickened as she walked away, the tears forming in her eyes and the ache in her chest rising. Her breathing became a labile as she placed a hand on a tree to steady herself. She glanced back over her shoulder and watched as the plane gathered speed down the runway, her bottom lip trembled; he didn't come to find her. She had decided not to take the offer with the CIA, she couldn't do it just incase Henry came looking for her; he wouldn't know where to find her if she accepted the offer and had to move to DC imminently.

But as the plane took off and left the ground miles beneath them it didn't matter anymore, Elizabeth watched him fly out of her life; she knew from that moment on that she had to move on from Henry, he wasn't coming back for her. Her body shook as she drown in the pain of losing him.

'Goodbye Hank' she trembled as she closed her eyes, unable to watch that plane anymore.

But just like everything, sometimes the rest of our lives starts with goodbye. Mother Nature had to say goodbye to the snow, the storms and the icy paths so that spring could say hello; there is good in goodbye, it can breath new life into the world, just like springtime.


	36. Chapter Thirty - Six

**Chapter Thirty - Six**

**Et meus ventus semper — **_'You will always be my favourite'_

* * *

**August 17th 1989 **

**11.53am**

The sun shone down brightly; it was the kind of day where the sunshine hit through to your bones, its heat radiating outwards into the day. When the sun shines people glow differently, their aura is happier; Elizabeth could resonate with that, she was glad the darker months were over. She smiled in the sunshine as her summer dress blew gently in the breeze as she walked up the path towards the house in front of her. Once she reached the door she knocked gently and entered upon hearing the call for her to come in

'In here' Maureen called from the kitchen of her home. Elizabeth walked in closing the door firmly behind her.

'Hey! Oh hey baby!' She grinned as Maureen was holding her daughter, the little baby wiggled and pushed forward when she seen Elizabeth

'You coming to aunty Lizzie, oh come on then' she grinned scooping her from Maureen and swaying softly. Elizabeth glowed every time she spent time with Lily.

'Gosh she's gotten so big!' Elizabeth exclaimed

'Yes she doesn't stop growing, and well I suppose it's been a few weeks since you seen her now' Maureen smiled

'I know, sorry I was always down Pittsburgh when she was first born but since I've started moving my things slowly to DC the travelling has exhausted me' she explained

'Oh don't be silly, it's fine. Elizabeth she is only four and a half months old and you've seen her more times than most of my friends, but I do appreciate your help today' she sighed sadly. Elizabeth walked over to her and placed her spare hand on Maureen's shoulder

'Anything you need, anytime ok?'

'Oh I know but you're finally joining the CIA and I don't want to interrupt your life and-'

'I am not starting with them for another five weeks, so use me as much as you like for the next five weeks; then if you need a helping hand we can work it out ok?' She smiled and maureen nodded 'How is your mom?' She asked softly

'Not good, she misses Henry terribly and well…all these appointments are getting her down I think; I don't think it will be long' Elizabeth stepped back and looked at Lily smiling instantly as her soft brown eyes sparkled.

'Henry doesn't know…' Maureen whispered and Elizabeth looked over to her immediately

'Sorry?'

'Mom won't let me tell him'

'Oh Maureen no, I don't want to hear anymore, I don't want to be apart of this decision making' she stepped back taking Lily to the other side of the kitchen, picking up a toy for her to play with

'What do I do?' Maureen asked. Elizabeth stopped and took a deep breath. She sucked on her tongue as she took a moment to think.

'Maureen your mother is terminally ill; he deserves to know'

'But what if he comes home? What if he gives it all up, he's only just getting over being without you, how can I crush him like that?' The emotion began to rise in her throat, Elizabeth dismissed the comment about her before speaking

'But you can't hide it from him; you cannot give him _that_ call one day; he will never come back from that' Elizabeth stressed

'You still care about him don't you?' Maureen tried to change the subject

'Of course I do, always will but it doesn't change the fact you cannot, and I repeat cannot keep this from him. He doesn't deserve that kind of betrayal' Elizabeths heart ached at the mention of his name still, despite how everyone commented she was glowing and looked like she was doing better, his name was still a bitter pill to swallow. Her eyes closed for a moment as she pushed thoughts of him away.

'She should be ok for a feed, and I've kept her inside as its far too hot outside today, and she should probably have a nap soon' Maureen cleared her throat and began packing things into her handbag

'It's ok, we got this don't we baby girl?' Elizabeth smiled bouncing Lily on her hip who gurgled

'Thank you. Bye baby, you be good for auntie Lizzie. I won't be long' She kissed her daughter goodbye

'Don't rush!' Elizabeth called after her as the door shut.

'Just you and me baby; shall we go and play?' She smiled as lily showed her excitement. Elizabeth walked into the lounge and placed Lily on her back, kneeling over her coo'ing her and playing. Elizabeth placed a toy on the table to create a little more space. As she placed It down she noticed a letter sat unopened

'Henry' she sighed as she ran her fingers over the envelope, she knew it was a military letter one he has written as it was his hand writing on the front. She sat back onto the floor, untucking her legs from under her, she picked up Lily and cradled her in her arms. She looked down at her and smiled sweetly

'You tired baby?' She soothed softly rocking her as Lily's eyes flickered slowly

'You haven't met your uncle Henry yet' Elizabeth whispered softly as Lily began to fall asleep in her arms

'You're going to love him so much, he is just the most amazing person, he really is the best Lily' she smiled sadly as tears pricked at her eyes. 'The best' she whispered as she swallowed hard. She smiled as Lily had fallen asleep in her arms. Elizabeth stood up and laid her down to rest on the sofa, Elizabeth sitting next to her staring at that letter from Henry wondering why she didn't get one from him but then again why would she, they're no longer together.

'I'm sorry Henry' she whispered to herself.

That is the thing with the summer, it has a glorious and warmth perception; but It can be too hot, it can be like a breath of hell, scorching down onto your skin. The sun intensifies everything, what once burned, burned even more under the heat. The sunshine can be the biggest illusionist of them all.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Thank you Everyone for all the reviews! - Keep with me I promise they will be 'together' soon

**Chapter Thirty - Seven**

**Eam coepi in Autumpno precii - **_'It began in Autumn' _

**September 20th 1989 **

**12.46pm**

The blazing sun beamed down creating a muggy heat that pressed down uncomfortably, even sweating was no good. It trickled down the back of the neck like a warm soup, hair clinging to the head like thermal blankets. Henry groaned as he wiped his forehead, he was locked in this ball of fire, his mind screaming out for the colder, darker months again; desperate for Autumn to come around.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_Hey, How are you? Can I start a letter with that? You're probably wondering why I am even writing to you, I've been gone for nearly six months now and you haven't heard from me; but the truth is I've written this letter a few times now I've just never sent it. _

_Elizabeth I wanted to take the time to explain; I know I hurt you and I do not even deserve for you to read this letter but please if you are reading just hear me out. I thought I was doing the right thing; I swear. I just wanted to protect us, keep our little 'Hank and Elibet' bubble alive, I wasn't ready for it to hit the ground and burst. I didn't think telling you that I would be leaving for a significant number of months was the appropriate thing to do on a date, and the lie just got out of hand, it was never the right time and for that I am sorry. I know that by keeping it from you I've made things un-repairable and I am so sorry for that. I really am. _

_Did you know maureen had a baby girl? Lily; She was born April 14th. I missed her birth by two weeks, I cannot wait to see her. Thinking about her makes me think about the future we could have had; I would given anything to have seen you with Lily, and maybe with a child of our own one day. I began thinking about it; marriage, a home and children, I wanted it all with you. I guess I betrayed myself too. _

_When I told you; gosh I will never get the images of how hurt you were out of my head, I hope you're healing I cannot stand the thought of you hurting, especially because of me. I hope you are able to see that I did love you so much Elizabeth; who am I kidding I still do Love you and I always will. I don't know if I can even say that, what right do I have? I started to fall for you in the autumn but I still love you during the summer, and will for all the summers to come. _

_Mum is poorly; she has terminal cancer. She is ok so I've been told, a little weak but ok. She has a about six months to two years, yeah I know as a mathematician that gap in numbers will irritate you. I am hoping she makes it to six - seven months because at least I can finish this tour and get home to her. I wanted to come home but she wouldn't let me, she said she had all the help she needed. Typical mother. I think dad is struggling with it, and god knows how Maureen is coping with this news and Lily. Anyway that isn't why I am writing this letter. _

_I am writing this letter to tell you how sorry I am and that I still love you so much. I have tried to block you from my mind and forget about you and everything we had but I can't; you're the one for me and I need you. I find myself wondering if you've had a good day, have you had your head in the books, are you eating properly? Or have you drank enough? It might not be my place to ask these questions anymore but I will always care for you. I don't even know if you took the offer of the early start with the CIA? I hope you did, because I know if you didn't that would be my fault and oh god, I'm so sorry if you didn't, I'm such a jerk. _

_You're beautiful Elizabeth, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I would give anything to see you again, make it up to you, show you how sorry I am and fight for us. I should never have walked away, I knew that but I was too proud. I got scared; what if I lied to you again? What if I didn't tell you about another deployment? My fear was that I wouldn't have told you yet again because I don't want that bubble to burst. But through all of that I forgot that you wouldn't let me, you'd be by my side and that your hands will also be there to stop the bubble hitting the ground. _

_I will be heading home a little early from this tour because of mom, hopefully I can find a way to see you. I might even stop by your house at the chance you're still there? I will be flying home on the 14th March - a few months yet but I would love to see you or meet up with you. I'll add my return address on the back of this letter, maybe we can start this again? Maybe we can go back to autumn? _

_I love you so much, take care Elizabeth Adams _

_All my love, _

_Always _

_Henry McCord _

Henry placed his pen down and read over his letter again and again. His brow began to sweat as all the reason not to send this letter came flooding in, as if his body had sent them an invitation. A soft panic situated in the pit of his stomach, and just like the heat of the day it began to grow and burn at his core. He tilted his head back and was blinded instantly by the sun; in his frustration he crumpled up the letter and threw it onto the pile, it landed on approximately twenty other letters that had been written by Henry to Elizabeth that day. The heat has gotten to him. The heat licked at his sunburned face and coiled around his limbs, intensifying ever emotion running through his body. The ground smouldered and set up a disorienting haze; a haze Henry had fallen victim of and talked himself out of sending every single letter.


	38. Chapter Thirty - Eight

**Chapter Thirty - Eight**

**lineae parallel - **Parallel Lines_'_

* * *

**March 15th 1990**

**14.56pm**

Henry stood at the bottom of the pathway to Elizabeths house; the last time he was here she told him it was over. It was nearly a year ago to the date; three days away to be exact. He took a deep breath and inhaled the spring air as he began to take slow steps towards the house. The season of spring is triumphing; its vibrant flowers dancing in rows, a soft fragrant breeze lingers in the misty air, which derived from its winter crispness. Fresh morning dw relieves the greenery from its icy frost and the new buds gaze up intently at the crystal blue sky just as the grass sports from the concealed earth. Spring had the ability to bring new radiance and life to all it touches, a second chance for growth.

Henry stood nervously at the front door, he tried to peak through the front window but the curtains were drawn. He held out his hand forming it into a ball as he knocked and waited patiently. He rocked back and forth on his feet as he knocked again, his nerves getting the better of him the longer he waited.

'Come on Elizabeth, please be in' he sighed as he knocked again, this time a little louder.

'Are you after that tiny little blonde?' A man called out. Henry stepped back and looked across the grass and spotted Elizabeths neighbour

'Yes, is she in?'

'No sorry you just missed her, literally like ten minutes ago'

'Oh, do you know when she will be back?' Henry asked

'Oh I don't think she will, her and some man just moved all her stuff out. Looks like she is moving somewhere if you ask me. They seemed happy about it though, shared a little moment just before she left. Sweet girl that one' The elderly man smiled as Henry nodded and thanked him for the information.

Henry took a step back and looked up and down the street. Ten minutes wasn't that long, she could still be within the area he thought but then he registered the latter half of that conversation. 'S_ome man just moved all her stuff out. Looks like she is moving somewhere if you ask me. They seemed happy about it though, shared a little moment just before she left. Sweet girl that one' Some man, Shared a moment, Some Man…. _

Henrys heart sunk into his chest, he felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. She had moved on; something he never contemplated happening. His mouth ran dry as his hands began to shake, the soft noise of rattling paper caught his attention. He looked down at his hand and remembered he was holding an envelope containing a letter for her; a letter he had finally written but couldn't send. He gripped the letter with both hands as his tears threatened to fall; he had lost her for good. He slipped the letter back into his inside jacket pocket and walked back off towards his car, he silently vowed in that moment to never fall in love again.

**_Fifteen Minutes Earlier_**

'Right, I think that's it' Elizabeth smiled but her tone was flat. She stood in the empty living room in her old home; one that held many memories of her time at UVA and just after. She huffed as she looked around, her shoulders dropping as the breath left her mouth.

'Come on, you haven't even lived in this house since September last year' came the soft tone of a male voice, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'Oh I know that it's just… well….' She fumbled with her words

'Just say it' came the blunt but reassuring response

'Well I never thought my landlord would sell up; I always assumed I could keep renting it. Plus I would have liked to have come back when I get some annual leave'

'Yes, but you have a home and a life in DC now; stop lying to yourself Elizabeth. He isn't coming back' he sighed sadly and watched as she walked out of the house, he followed closely behind her.

'Oh George… but he knows I live here, he doesn't know where I live in DC' she broke her heart as she spoke, her words full of emotion that drown her. She took a moment to herself to lock the door and slip the key through the letter box.

'I always wondered if when his deployment finished he'd come and find me, if we could do it again' her eyes glistened as she looked her friend in the eyes

'Come here' he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head softly. He glanced over and spotted her neighbour watching them, he stepped back and held her upper arms

'Come on let's go to DC, you've got us, me, Juliet and Isabelle, the 'spy friends' and we've got lots of tequila' he teased her and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

'I need to let him go don't I?' She admitted out loud, George knew she was processing information and not necessarily looking for a reply. He squeezed her hand and headed to the car, allowing her to take a moment to herself. She took one final glance at her old home, she remember the moment Henry stood outside soaked from the rain almost one year ago; she was so angry at him that night, but she would give anything to go back to that moment and let him stay. She silently vowed in that moment to never allow herself to fall in love again.

She walked away and climbed into the car, she looked down as George drove off, in the distance the weather looked hazy and misty, but in the mirror behind them it was so clear. Thats the thing with spring time; it explodes with colour and opportunity to thrive, it's new, exciting and full of hope and joy, but it's the season that is full of chance, clear blue skies one day and then dark, cold storms the next. She looked down into her lap as thoughts of Henry consumed her; they were both like parallel lines, always close but never together. Elizabeth swallowed back her tears as she squeezed her eyes shut, spring was not the season for her, she much preferred the autumn, autumn of 1988 to be exact.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Chapter Thirty - Nine**

**vitae celebrationem- **'Celebration of life_' _

**September 10th 1991**

**10.00am**

A gentle breeze brushed through the air as another day of summer came piercing through the clouds. The sunshine warmed everyone within her presence to the core; she shone a light down through the stained glass window, illuminating all in her path. Seas of black rolled into the cream victorian building; all smiling sadly as the sun beamed down on their backs. Inside the building a small humming danced around as people shared stories about their days in the summers sun. As everyone took their seats, the humming turned to silence; the sun slipped behind a cloud and the light that once held everyone in the room now cast a shadow upon them; it was time for the sun to rest.

Henry sat to the front of the church holding his baby sisters hand in his as she tried not to break into tears. Marie McCord was being laid to rest; a moment that they all knew was coming since she fell ill eighteen moths ago, but one no amount of forewarning protecting them from that fatal day that came three weeks ago. Patrick McCord was called to the front to share a few words about his wife; a moment Henry in particular struggled with. He tipped his head back and looked up to the ceiling trying to compose himself as his tears threatened to call. He padded his tux jacket down trying to find a tissue but he had no such luck; Erin had hold of them.

Sat at the back of the room a young woman watched him closely, she was invited by the family but Henry wasn't aware of her presence. She watched as he tilted his head back; she knew he was struggling. She watched as she padded his jacket down and clenched his hands tighter when he couldn't find what he was looking for. She reached into her handbag and fished out a spare packet of tissues. She leant forward to the woman in front of her

'Excuse me, can you pass these down to Henry McCord' she whispered as the woman took the tissues, passing them onto the row in front and so forth until they reached Henry. Henry thanked the woman behind him for being so thoughtful and quickly turned to the front, taking a tissue out to wipe his tears away.

'That was kind of you, how did you know he needed them?' The person sitting next to the young lady who passed the tissues asked

'I just know him really well' Elizabeth smiled and turned her attention back to the front of the room; constantly watching Henry. She needed to make sure he was ok before she left today. She continued to sit through the rest of the ceremony but got up out of her seat and moved out of sight before they Brought the coffin out. Elizabeth got in her car and headed to the wake and anxiously awaited the arrival of everyone there. Her heart was racing as not too long later cars turned into the parking area; she dipped down in her seat as Henry got out of the car and walked into the building with Shane. When she was certain he was out of sight she climbed out of the car and cautiously headed inside.

'Aunt Lizzieeeee' Lily smiled and ran to Elizabeth.

'Shhhh' Elizabeth placed a finger on her lips trying not to attract attention to herself as she picked up Lily.

'Wow look at you baby girl! You're big!' She smiled down at her

'I'm Twwooo' she smiled proudly and Elizabeth laughed holding her tightly.

'You made it then' Maureen crept up behind her making jump out of her skin

'Don't do that!' Elizabeth gritted through her teeth as she balanced Lily on her hip.

'Sorry, are you ok?' Elizabeth asked wrapping Maureen into a hug. She closed her eyes as she felt the comfort the a McCord hug once again.

'tough day,' Maureen nodded and threw back the rest of her whiskey, 'how is the CIA?' She changed the topic and Elizabeth nodded putting Lily down

'Very good thanks, I am actually off to Baghdad in the morning, I got offered a chief station post; so I'll be gone for a year' she smiled 'How is Henry?' She cursed herself for allowing those words to escape her lips.

'Struggling, he has recently had a three month deployment came home and three days later mom passed. They're keeping him home for the next six months minimum' she explained and Elizabeth nodded, she was glad someone was looking out for him.

'You can always ask him yourself'

'No! Maureen I came because it was your mom's wish and that is it. Henry and I have been through a lot, we cannot go there' she Warned her

'Well in that case you might want to make an exit' she raised an eyebrow hinting that Henry was walking towards them. Elizabeth didn't dare look behind her. She pulled Maureen and Lily in for a hug, sending them her love and left all in a matter of moments.

'Who was that?' Henry asked as he tried to peak outside, but he couldn't quite catch a glimpse.

'Aunt Lizzie' Lily answered and Maureen silently cursed

'My old friend Lucinda, aka Lizzie' she lied

'No Mommy, it was Elizzbetths' Lily tried to pronounce her name. It took seconds for Henry to piece it together

'Elizabeth? My Elizabeth?' He questioned, his emotion rose in his throat as Maureen's face said it all. His head span around and his feel carried him out the door, he frantically looked around but couldn't see anyone in sight until he turned to head back in and there she was; stood to the left of the door, her eyes scared and her breathing shallow as she locked eyes on him for the first time in nearly two years.

'Wha..Elizab?..What?' His words were jumbled, his face scrunched up as his eyes fell on her.

'Henry' came the emotional breath from her lips.

Both stood staring at one another rooted to the spot unable to move. Silence.

'What are you…how?'

'Your mom asked, before she passed. Im so sorry Henry' she shocked her head as her tears distorted her vision of him. He took a small step closer to her, his own emotions fighting to escape

'You were going to just leave?' His voice cracked, she nodded as the tears finally spilled over her face. Her hands entertained with one another in front of her as she battled with two years worth of emotion for the man stood before her.

'Were you even going to say hello to me? Or goodbye for that matter?' A subtle anger grew inside him as he stepped closer to her.

'I couldn't Henry' she whispered, head hanging low as her heart splintered. She sniffled and her breath shook as she felt him stand before her. He placed a loving hand on her chin and lifted it to help her focus on him. He smiled when he saw her; that same beautiful face and sparkling blue eyes latched onto his.

'Hey you' he smiled through his tears. The kindness from him made her cry even more. She swallowed quickly and the intake of breath caused her body to jolt.

'i can't' she shook her head profusely 'I have a flight to catch' she whimpered

'No, please don't leave me again, I never stopped loving you, please don't leave me Elizabeth' He cried. He placed both his hands on her shoulders as his bottom lip trembled. She had to look away, the sight of him caused her entire body to ache.

'Im going to Baghdad for a year, I…I…' she couldn't speak as her sobs took control of her. Henry instinctively pulled her into his embrace but she tried so hard to fight him. She pushed back on his chest, her hands balled into fits as her emotions consumed her

'No, No Henry please, I cant, I can't' she repeatedly cried

'I can't let you go again' he whispered as he tried to hold her but it was no use; she managed to break free and took a few steps back from him; the distance between them was back. She breathed heavily as she squeezed her eyes shut.

'Im sorry for your loss Henry' she swallowed as she walked away and toward her car. She quickly sat in and started the engine. Upon hearing the engine Henry made his way over to the car, he stood by her window and watched as she un-wound it.

'I forgive you, and for what it's worth I never stopped loving you either, but I have to protect myself. I have to go' She sniffled and wound her window back up. She didn't stop to think of take a second glance, she just drove off never looking back.

Henry stood stunned to the spot. He had just let her go once again. He felt his heart sink into the ground as she was no longer visible. He closed his eyes and let out a few whimpering cries as his heart broke all over again. A dark shadow from the clouds above cast over him, the cold and emptiness of the environment offering no comfort as he continue to cry alone. For Henry the entire light within his life had gone out; he was ready to drown in the harsh depths of autumn and winter.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty **

**Idem vetus amor **'Same Old Love_'_

* * *

**September 21st 2000**

**05.54am **

**Fifteen Years later…**

On this cloudy morning there were patches of blue growing, they were matched with a subtle hue, the kind that is soft and bright all at the same time. As Elizabeth outstretched her arms and climbed out of bed she peered through her window, it looked as though this day could bring rain or sunshine. She stood there watching, her body flooded with morning sedation as her mind began to refine its senses. She secretly hoped for both rain and shine, because that's when nature graces us with its most vibrant colours and the world gets to believe in the magic of a rainbow once again.

"Good morning " came the gruff voice from behind her she smiled instinctively before twisting her head to peer over her shoulder.

"Good morning you" her whole body twisting as a smile spread across her face. She walked back towards the bed and looked down at the man laid naked before her, she bit her lip at the sight of him and began to climb between his legs, draping her body across his.

'You know, I recall Blake saying you didn't have to be in work until later this morning, that gives us a few hours' he winked as his hands began to caress her bare arms.

'No it doesn't Thomas, I have a speech at Georgetown university today I need to get to work and prep' she smiled softly as she leant down and kissed his lips. Her hand gently pressing on his torso. She pulled away and smiled at him

'I don't want to move too fast Thomas' she whispered

'I don't think we are, we've been dating for about four months and last night was the first time we had sex, and that I stayed over' he pointed out a slight annoyance to his tone which Elizabeth picked up on. She pushed her body up away from his and sighed

'I knew this would be a problem, this is why I don't ever get to a point where people stay over, or complicate things with sex' she groaned climbing off the bed and walking towards her wardrobe.

'All I am trying to say is that this was fun, and I don't want to date anymore, I want more lizzie, I want a relationship with you' he sat up watching her rummaged through her clothes.

'But its not that simple, there is a whole process now especially with my job and the media and-'

'When are you going to just admit that you're afraid of commitment? And stop using the fact you're secretary of state as an excuse?' Thomas asked her. Her body snapped up right and she threw her blouse to the floor

'I am not afraid of commitment!' She defended herself

'Lizzie you are, look at how defensive you are' he stressed

'I am committed to many things and have been committed to many things thank you very much.' She argued, her back up as the annoyance in her tone lingered in the air

'No you are, you're right, but your job doesn't count, I am talking about commitment to another person, you're not committed to me.' He grabbed his bottoms and slipped them on before walking over to her

'Lizzie I want more, when you decide what you want let me know; or have Blake do it' he huffed as he grabbed the rest of his things and walked towards the bedroom door

'That was below the belt' she highlighted but didn't bother fighting for him to stay, she knew he was right. She heard the front door close and she leant against the wardrobe door frame, her mind drifted into places it had not dared to venture in for a significant number of years; truth be told there was only one reason she couldn't commit to anyone anymore; Henry. As quickly as the thought of him entered her mind she forced it to leave, she reached for her blouse that she had thrown and grabbed a skirt to match, taking herself into the bathroom to change; the hope for a little sunshine fading after this morning, now she was sure it was going to pour all day.

A little over an hour later and her motorcade had pulled up outside the state department, as she stepped out she groaned when's he felt the cold autumn breeze creep in and chill her to her bones, a shiver ran down her spine as walked inside and headed for the lift impatiently waiting for it it reach floor seven. She closed her eyes briefly and let out a sigh; why couldn't she shake thoughts of someone who hasn't been in her life for twenty years? He had no significant to her now, did he?

The lift doors sprung open and Blake greeted her with a smile and a coffee.

'Good Morning Madam Secretary'

'Just you? No lift ambush?' She cautiously stepped out and looked around for the rest of her staff. She took the coffee from Blake and raised an eyebrow

'Nadine is in her office making arrangements for later, Daisy is trying to calm the gaggle over I have no idea what and Matt is working on your speech for later today' He smiled as they walked towards her office

'No, no I don't need Matt to write it, I can do that. Its why I am in early' she explained

'Right, I'll let him know…or you can tell him' Blake paused as Matt walked over to her

'Arh, Matt I can write my little speech for later, it's about girls in education and the importance of that. I am sure I can muster something together' she mocked

'Actually Madam Secretary you don't have time, Russell Jackson has called and asked that you make your way to the White House Immediately' Nadine informed her joining them by Blakes desk

'Good morning Nadine' Elizabeth smiled sarcastically

'Are we really doing that everyday?' Nadine asked looking around

'I knew not having a lift ambush was too good to be true. Right, white house Oh and Matt I will write the speech!' She called back as she walked back towards the lift

'But you need all the details Ma'am…Ma'am' He signed as she ignored him and stepped into the lift with Nadine

'What details could she possibly need for a speech on women's education' Blake shook his head

'Geez I don't know how about the professors who's class she is speaking to, his name?'

'Oh, just tell her before she goes in, she won't forget it that way' Blake teased.

'Well in that case, it becomes your responsibility because I won't be attending, so its McCord. Dr Henry McCord'

'Dr Henry McCord, got it, I will tell her his name before she goes in' Blake echoed as Matt walked off. Blake wrote down Henry's name and folded the paper putting it in his pocket making a mental note to inform his boss later that day. The clouds outside continued to roll it; the atmosphere becoming static as a sense of pending doom clung tightly to the air; all hope of sunshine and a little rainbow vanished within the grey hue that fell above them.


	41. Chapter Forty One

**AN:** Thanks everyone for the continued reviews! I promise not to 'break your hearts' too much longer. You will get some H&E moments! I am so pleased you're all loving the story!

One thing I wanted to achieve with this storyline is for people to say 'I didn't see that coming!' and i've had a few of those comments so I am feeling pretty pleased!

Thank you to the Guest review who spotted the Date mistake! The original time jump was going to be 25 years but for reasons... (spoilers) I cut it back to 15 years! All dates have been spotted and edited (I hope!)

Hope everyone is staying home and staying safe!

I think this fic has roughly another 25 chapters for you all! I've written up to Chapter 51 so plenty to update you all with during this pandemic!

* * *

**Chapter Forty - One**

**Cur semper tui? - **'_Why Is it always you?'_

* * *

**September 21st 2000 **

**12.09pm**

The autumnal breeze had picked up causing a gentle rattle to flow down the halls of Georgetown university, the kind that refined your senses and caused a sense of hyper-vigilance, any noise or movement had you alert, like a storm might just be brewing beneath the rustle of the leaves carried by the winds. Elizabeths heels clicked against the cold hard floor as she marched towards her staff

'Sorry I am late!' She groaned in frustration, trying to fiddle with her skirt as she walked

'You have a minute to spare' Nadine smiled

'Oh wow a whole minute, gosh I hardly needed to rush' She rolled her eyes as she stopped. She patted her skirt down and ensured her shirt was tucked in nearly before buttoning up her jacket for a finished polished look.

'Ready?' Nadine asked and Elizabeth nodded

'Oh Ma'am I Almost forgot, Matt gave me the name of the professor.' Blake paused as he reached in his pockets for that folded bit of paper. When he located it he unfolded it between his fingers and his eyes scanned the name once again

'Oh Yes that was it, Dr Henry McCord' He smiled and looked up at his boss.

_Dr Henry McCord, Dr Henry McCord, McCord, Dr, McCord, Henry, Dr Henry McCord. _Elizabeths mind spiralled out of her control. Her mouth fell slightly agape and instantly dried, her ability to focus disappeared with the leaves in the wind.

'Urm, Madam Secretary?' Blake looked between Elizabeth and Nadine

'Ma'am?' Nadine spoke

'You're kind of a funny colour, Ma'am?' Blake stepped In closer and placed his hand on her upper arm

'I haven't fainted for the longest time what does it feel like?' She asked as she managed to shift her eyes to her assistant. Blake laughed nervously and Nadine quickly grabbed a chair. They walked her back and sat her down, she began to breath heavily as her heart pounded through her chest. Blake and Nadine shared confused glances and stood in silence.

_Henry, it can't be Henry, not Henry Henry. Surely it's just the same name. He's in the marines and wouldn't be in DC teaching. It's ok, just the same name. Just the same name. Same name. Probably same person. No no no Elizabeth no. Focus. Same name different person. _She managed to gain a little control and compose herself. She swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat and looked at her staff.

'Sorry,' Had a moment' she mumbled and stood up slowly, placing her arms out to steady herself.

'Everything ok?' Blake asked

'Yep, fine, Let's do this' She didn't dare look at them. She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled slowly as her feet carried her to the door of the classroom. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the handle and slowly pushed the door open to peer inside. Once she had the nod from a female assistant she stepped in complete. The room stood as she entered and she smiled gracefully, her feet naturally carrying her towards the podium situated over the other side of the room. She diverted her attention from the full lecture room before her and towards the podium. _Same name, Same Man. Henry._

Henry was stood at the podium awaiting the arrival of the secretary of state; he heard the name 'Elizabeth Adams' when she was appointed roughly eight months ago and always wondered if it was _her_. Sure he had seen images of her and watched the news daily and she looked the same but there was always something niggling at him, questioning if this was too good to be true. He glanced a cross the lecture hall when he heard the door open slightly, the teaching assistant nodded signalling it was the guest speaker. Henry took his hands off the podium and grabbed at the bottom of his jumper; his stomach swirling as she entered the room.

Hi eyes fell upon her; instantly his body radiated with that old familiar feeling for her, all of his love and admiration intoxicated him as his emotion rose in his throat. His eyes fell upon her; her golden hair loosely curled and flowing effortlessly just down past her shoulders. Her top half captured in a refreshing white blouse with a neck tie hanging loose. Her legs were on show as her steel grey skirt hugged her hips, a slight slit at the side revealing more as she took each step forward. Her heels clicked across the floor as she walked closer towards Henry; her head lifting up and her eyes capturing his attention. He stood in shock and awe of her beauty, his mouth slightly agape as his eyes locked upon hers.

'Madam Secretary' He spoke softly, a smile creeping upon his face as she stood just the other side of the podium.

'Dr McCord, it's nice to see you' She tried to remain professional and push all her thoughts aside, she reached out her hand to shake his and the moment they connected she knew she had to retract. The fire within her burned at the contact, the flame was reignited. Her mind raced with images and moments of their times shared together, playing like a broken record on repeat.

'Please, Call me Henry' he smiled softly, trying to reestablish that old connection. Elizabeths eyes Narrowed upon him and a more stern look spread across her face as she entered into defence mode

'I think we should use our titles since we worked hard to earn them' she smiled falsely and turned to face the students. Elizabeth began to introduce herself all the while she could feel Henry's eyes upon her piercing through to her core. She tried so hard to concentrate on her speech and deliverance of that to the students but she felt that same rush fuel and excite her, just like it did all those years ago when they first bumped into one another, however this time she wasn't so welcoming to them. Elizabeth took a step to the side, adjacent from Henry as a video was being played to the students. The huey glow cast over him as her eyes readjusted to the sight of Henry McCord; an image that she had erased from her mind many years ago; she had to; she had to move on and the only way was to attempt to forget him. A poor attempt at that, but an attempt nonetheless. She let out a slow and steady breath and shivered slightly as she felt a draft down her back from the door behind her. How can one persons presence cause so many emotions, all of them conflicting? Henry resembled the wind; a gentle breeze that brushed past you but it was strong enough to shake an old ajar door open.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

AN - Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I am so pleased you're all enjoying this!

* * *

**Chapter Forty - Two**

**Aquæ furtivæ Tempus tecum — **'_Stolen moments with you' _

* * *

**September 21st 2015 **

**13.47pm**

For some unascertainable reasons the weather was not concrete today; it was a strangely pleasant in temperature but with a constantly breeze that would gather pace and build as quickly as It dropped itself. In the recent weeks the sun had been cruel; she had been beating down in her own relentless way but instead today it was almost as if she was acting kindly and humble towards the population. Elizabeth had taken a seat in the classroom as the students pilled out and her staff walked in. She glanced over to Henry and sighed before looking over to her left and out of the window, watching as the rays of sunshine fell upon the tresses as they swayed effortlessly in the wind. She was thankful for the change in weather, but she couldn't help but question why today? Why on the day she met Henry? The changing weather was not forecast so why did it happen? Could it be as foolish as It sounds? Was it a sign of a good omen for the future? Was Henry that omen?

'Madam Secretary?' Elizabeth was broken from her thoughts, she softly shook her head to re-alert herself to the present her eyes fell upon her assistant and she smiled warmly

'Blake, what can I do for you?'

'Dr McCord has asked if he can have a private chat with you, we have about fifteen minutes before we leave' Blake smiled, assuming it wasn't going to be an issue he had already agreed and half the staff were walking back out of the door, giving them the classroom. Elizabeth sat up right in the seat, shifting in her position as her anxiety grew. Eventually she decided to stand and greet Henry. She tried not to smile as she spotted him walking over to her, but as soon as a grin appeared on his face; she melted, her eyes smiled back at him.

'Hey' He almost whispered

'Hi' she nodded, Henry pointed to the seat in the row before her and took a seat, Elizabeth following suit and sitting down herself once again. She fiddled with the end of her skirt as a silence fell between them for a moment.

'So how have you been?' He asked. She glanced up and her eyes met his; his deep brown eyes drew her in, she was just as captivated by them as she was years ago.

'Busy' she laughed and so did Henry.

'Yeah! Secretary of State isn't a quiet office job' he laughs subsided and he leant over the back of the chair a little more, edging closer to her.

'I heard it was you on the news; I had to know if it was you, I was so happy when I heard you were visiting the school' he smiled and she sat back in her seat coughing a little, needing clarity on the situation before her

'Its me; and…it's you…' she tailed off, not really knowing the point of her statement other than to state the obvious. Her fingers laced the hem of her skirt, fiddling with it a little more as a nervous energy filled her

'Did I really hurt you that much that even after fifteen years of not seeing me you can't even look at me?' He asked softly, his words dripping in desperation as her eyes narrowed and she refused to reply to his question.

'I missed you Elizabeth, so much' he lowered his voice, the hushed tone full of sincerity as it wrapped around her

'Don't'

'No Elizabeth, I let you go all those years ago, I cannot let you go again'

'Please Don't Henry. Stop before someone gets Hurt.' She stood up and loosed her neck tie a little as she walked a few steps back and forth. Henry remained seating, showing her that she was in control of the situation, giving her all the space she needed but always being within close proximity.

'Elizabeth'

'Henry' she whispered looking down at him, her chest rising and falling heavily

'I don't want to upset you, or make you feel uncomfortable, so we can stop that is not a problem, but can I take you for dinner? Tomorrow maybe?' He smiled hopefully

'yes' she replied instantly without thinking 'No, wait no, no you cant' she backtracked

'I'll take the first response, I liked that better' he teased, his eyes fell back upon hers. The kindness in his eyes absorbed her and she let out a small giggle. A giggle he hadn't heard for over Twenty years, little did he know she hadn't either, no one had ever had the same effect on her.

'I can't tomorrow I am meeting the French Ambassador' she reasoned

'I don't mind a late night, just coffee it is' he smirked and she rolled her eyes

'I remember you being this persistent in the library all them years ago' she chuckled as the memories of their younger years danced around them.

'Me too, but you were much easier to sway. See since then a terrible, terrible man broke your heart and he never repaired it, it doesn't looked to me like its repaired itself either.' He stepped over the chair into her row of seating, walking closer with each word spoken 'I have to take extra care this time' he whispered as he stood within close proximity. Her perfume filling his senses as he thrived in her presence once again

'He wasn't a terrible man, a good man, with good intentions just a terrible habit for lying' she softly chuckled at the irony.

'Well no lies, no deception, no hurt. Just Henry and Elizabeth'

'Thomas!' She blurted out

'No Henry' he raised an eyebrow at her as she shook her head and stepped away from him

'No, Thomas! Thomas is… a guy'

'Ok… and Rosa Parks is a woman….' Henry replied not understanding where she was going with this. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed

'No, Thomas is a guy I've recently started seeing' she clarified.

'Oh…' Henry's heart sank like the titanic.

'Im Sorry Henry, you're too late. I waited Fifteen years and Ten Months for you; never falling in love or even glancing at another, but I had to let you go' She smiled sadly

'Im sorry, sorry for it all, Thomas is a lucky guy' he sighed, picking up his coat and walking away from her, just like she walked from him all those years ago. Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot, her eyes following him as he walked past the window she glanced out of earlier…_omen…_

'But I suppose Coffee with an old friend won't hurt, that's if it's not too late' she called across the classroom halting Henry. He turned to look up across the room at her and instantly smiled

'It's never too late' he winked and left the room. Maybe the change in weather was an omen, maybe the brightness of the sun, and the fresh wind was a soft kiss of the past, greeting you like an old friend.


	43. Chapter Forty - Three

**Chapter Forty - Three**

**Vultus pro aris— **'_Looking For Home' _

**September 22nd 2015 **

**18.52pm**

Elizabeth stood in her office staring out of the window situated behind her desk. The sky had been summoned by nightfall and all its brightness had began to give itself to the darkness and the ground beneath dank in reflection. A subtle shimmer upon the walkways where the rain had fallen, because even the finest of rainfall can still leave its mark upon the ground it fell.

'Knock Knock' Came a soft tone from behind her. She turned and inhaled as her eyes fell upon Thomas. A small unsure smile left her lips as he closed the door behind him and walked into her office.

'Look I came to say I am sorry for the other morning. I acted like an idiot and it was uncalled for-' he started but Elizabeth cut him off

'It's fine, you don't need to apologise, you were right. I do have commitment issues' she sighed taking a seat at the edge of her desk, her hands leaning behind her as her fingers grasped a hold of the solid wood. Thomas moved and took a seat before her, his legs parted falling either side of her's, his hand softly resting on her knee as he looked up at her; and her down at him.

'I don't think you are, I understand why you protect yourself given your high profile job, and we have only been dating for a number of weeks, we are not even in an official relationship yet, so I do understand why you're cautious' He reasoned as she nodded simply, her hand fell upon his.

'Sooo with that in mind, how about I make it up to you tonight and cook for us?' He grinned but the soft smile soon fell from her lips and an awkward apologetic expression replaced it

'Thats a no then' he sighed and took his hand from her. She readjusted her position and defended herself

'It's just that I have this thing with the French ambassador and then I agreed to meet an old friend for coffee, turns out that professor, Dr McCord? Well He is an old UVA friend'

'Oh…' came the flat reply from Thomas. Elizabeth sensed the shift in his mood and sighed awkwardly

'Thomas this won't work between us if you don't trust me'

'I do trust you, trust has never been an issue, it's just… there are only so many time I can be blown off for the French embassy and a friend' he chewed at his lip and stood up. She placed an hand on his arm softly, reaching out in an attempt to stop him walking away

'Thomas I like you, but with me, this job it _has_ to come first, it always will. Unfortunately sometimes matters of n national security will trump a night in with you; but that doesn't mean I want it too'

'I like you too, a lot Elizabeth and sometimes I just get so frustrated that I can't move at the pace I want too because of this place' Elizabeth sighed, she didn't have the words. Her life was always like this, never able to hold a steady relationship because her work commitments got in the way, she knew it would only get worse when she accepted the job as Secretary of State a few months Ago. As the silence between them lingered and Elizabeths hand dropped from his arm he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and made his exit.

'Thomas, wait!' She called before he reached the door. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled, he adored her that much was evident

'About your mothers birthday meal next month, do you think there is room for one more?' She smiled timidly. Thomas's face fell in shock, he walked back to her, his face glowing

'Are you sure? Meeting the family is a big step, that's what you told me when I asked days ago' he reminded her in a soft tone but she nodded, a small grin appearing on her face.

'Maybe I have to give a little too, put this place on the Back foot once In a while, put you first. I'd like to go with you, if that's ok?' Her fingers curled as she locked her grip around his hands.

'I'd love you to join me!' He smiled and leant forward, his lips softly connecting with hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes in response and smiled into the kiss

'I just won't tell them you're coming, incase Russia decide to act up' he teased as he stood back from the kiss and she let out a soft giggle. Elizabeth caught herself in that moment, she realised her laugh was never quite the same as the laugh she gave Henry, no one made her laugh like him. She shook the thought as soon as it came and looked up at Thomas

'So we're going with the element of surprise?' She teased

'Surprises are always a good thing!'

'Hmm, not always' she reasoned, her mind had gone adrift back to Henry.

'I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow?' He smirked and she rolled her eyes

'If you're lucky' she winked before giving him a final kiss and watching him leave. Her flirtatious look changed when Blake walked into her office

'Madam Secretary your stylist is hear with outfit choices for tonight and the president has asked to see you ahead of the engagement' He smiled.

'Isn't it her job to pick out my outfit? Surely if I am picking it then that defeats the purpose of her?' She raised a brow as Blake held out her coat for her to slip on.

'Well, Ma'am I think you put up such an argument about not having one that this was the compromise, you still get your choice this way' he reminded her and tried to hide his smirk remembering the encounter Elizabeth and the stylist had when they first met.

'Hmm, well in that case I'll wear the blue one' she stated as she grabbed her bags and began walking out the door towards the lifts, Blake hot on her heels

'But you haven't seen them, how do you-' Elizabeth turned and waved her hand in front of Blake to stop him taking

'Its for the French ambassador, blue id a native colour, and she said blue suits me, one of those dresses will be blue, just get me that one. Oh and did you manage to sort out that location for coffee?' Her tone lowered for the latter part of the conversation

'Yes Ma'am I did, all cleared for you an Dr McCord' he smiled

'Wipe that smirk off your face Blake, it's coffee with a friend' she raised an eyebrow at him, she was always so fond of Blake and despite being an employee he was also a good friend of hers

'Yeah of course, and Thomas is still just you're accountant' he quipped and she narrowed her eyes playfully at him as she stepped into the lift

'Its coffee, with a friend' she warned

'Oh I hear you, I believe its coffee, its the friend part I question' he teased as the lift door closes.

Elizabeth chuckled to herself. She tried to shake the thoughts of Henry and Thomas as she stepped outside in the cold air. A shiver walked down her spine as she walked to her motorcade. It was the kind of coldness that reached into your bones, the kind that took a hold of your organs and claimed them as its own. It was as if her heart was a door left wide open to the bitterness, a door she was trying to close but it kept slamming back open at the though or sight of one person. Elizabeth knew that in the cold weather the only thing to do was keep moving forward, keep heading toward home and the steady warmth of it. The question was; where was home? Or who was home?


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Chapter Forty - Four**

**Aquæ furtivæ Tempus tecum****— **'Stolen Moments with You_'_

* * *

**September 22nd 2000 **

**22.24pm**

Elizabeth stepped out of her motorcade and headed towards the corner coffee shop where she was meeting Henry. Her figure hugging navy dress blended into the darkness of the night. As she walked the tranquility of the black night sky fell upon her, the air had a softness about it, and as the gentle night breeze ran through Elizabeths hair the softness almost commanded her body and brain to rest and let her heart go its steady rhythm. The peaceful night came as a reward of sorts, a restfulness setting in to calm the soul. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if it was _that kind of night_ or was the calmness and ease more to do with who she was meeting.

She pushed the door open and smiled as she spotted Henry sitting in a booth. He stood as she entered and fiddled with his coat. _He's nervous_ she thought to herself as she turned to face her DS agents, she gave them a small signal to stay where they are, wanting her and Henry to have a little privacy. She walked towards him, the sound of her heels echoing through the empty cafe as the butterflies grew In her stomach.

'Evening' he greeted her she let out a steady breath

'Evening Henry' She smiled as best she could, her own nervousness taking over as her eyes fell upon him. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat as the realisation she still found him attractive washed over her. Henry gestured for her to take a seat and she nodded simply, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

'So, busy day?' He asked his eyes fixing onto her; _oh those eyes…_

'Hmm, yeah, well quite quiet for state actually, this evening was more of a pleasant gathering not too many negotiations were needed, sorry that I am a little overdressed, I didn't have time to change as planned' she admitted shyly, however Henry didn't complain.

'You look wonderful, you always do' the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. Elizabeth looked up at him and narrowed her eyes a little as her head slightly tilted, a look of disapproval bounced back to Henry

'Please don't' came the firm reply. Henry raised his eyebrows at her as an awkward silence fell between them. Elizabeth placed her hands in her lap and looked down at them for a second cursing herself for being blunt with him, she actually loved the fact he complimented her, it wasn't something Thomas did often.

'So I supposed congratulations are in order, _Dr_ Henry McCord?' She pressed on the word doctor, hinting she was intrigued by his achievements. Henry let out a small chuckle as she looked back up at him

'yes, I've been a professor for a few years now, I left the Marines after ten years, done some teaching with them for a while but then moved on to religion and ethics'

'Oh I see, your strong moral compass came into play' she teased

'Something like that, and what about you? _Madam Secretary_' he raised an eyebrow at her, she laughed and his smile widened _oh that laugh…_

'Yes, well I kind of got roped into it, didn't really have a choice. Conrad was my boss at the CIA and I left the CIA myself a few years ago, went into teaching myself actually and well, when Marsh died Conrad tracked me down and asked me, said, 'I won't take no for an answer' so that was that. Six months in and I think I am finally getting the hang of it' she laughed and picked up her coffee mug that was ready and waiting for her

'Wait, I thought you might need something stronger after a long day, so on the off chance I got this' he held out his hand stopping her taking a sip. He pulled out a bottle of scotch from his bag and two Tumblr glasses.

'Oh well played McCord' she teased and put the coffee down, taking a glass form him after he poured the brown liquid.

'Well what can I say, I had to make an impression'

'You didn't need to, you've already made one on my life' she admitted, letting her guard down around him was always easy, and for her it was true, Henry had made an impact on her life. Henry looked up at her and sighed placing his own glass down with a slight bang on the table, the curve of her lips dropped and she jumped a little

'Look I am sorry about all those years ago, and the hurt I caused you but can we please just have a friendly drink?' He snapped a little, the pain of the past still clung to him tight.

'Oh no Henry I didn't mean…Sorry' she plastered a smile on her face and it dropped as quick as it appeared. She reached for her glass and took a glue of the liquid as silence cast over them once again. Neither could maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds due to all the emotion and tension riding between them, the questioned that neither could answer was 'which kind of tension is it?' Elizabeth let out a deep breath attracting Henrys attention

'Lily is into Politics' he opted to change the conversation Elizabeths heart soared at the thought of that little girl.

'Gosh, how is she? She must be very grown up now' she leant forward, her body demanding more from the conversation

'She is seventeen-'

'Wow'

'Yeah, I know so grown up, Maureen has two other children, Patrick who is 15 and Jane who Is 12. Lily is wonderful, she is fascinated with a certain Secretary of State. I don't think she has made the link that it is you' he admitted

'I doubt she would even remember, she was four I think the last time I seen her, when I returned from Baghdad, you'd just been deployed overseas again' Henry nodded as he recalled Maureen telling her 'I lost touch after that, went back to Baghdad and other places constantly, finally returned to American soil about five years later, by then it was too late to make contact with people' she sighed heavily, the weight of what she had missed out on pushed down on her. Henry watched, his eyes casing over her it was evident to him that she hadn't given herself an easy time over the years

'Well she can come and visit anytime she likes' Elizabeth shook her thoughts away and smiled

'Thank you, I am sure I'll be the best uncle in the world when I tell her that' he laughed and she playfully rolled her eyes

'Top up?' He asked holding up the bottle to pour another drink

'I best not' she covered the top of her glass with her hand and looked at him sadly 'It's already late enough and I drank a bit earlier' she lied and watched as Henrys face fell leaving him disappointed. Once again a silence fell upon them, this time a silence so loud it was deafening, a silence so toxic its uncomfortable upon the skin. Elizabeth shuffled in her seat trying to shake the silence, her eyes closed tight; this was never the reunion with Henry she had planned, but what else did she expect?

'I need to go' he admitted and cleared his throat, he fumbled around and reached for his coat

'Henry?' She quizzed him, his sudden need to departure unnerving her.

'This is too painful, I can't do this' he admitted defeat, his words lingered in the air as they fell upon her ears, she watched him put his coat on and watched as his face flushed with panic. She slowly stood and placed a hand on his arm, a soothing gesture. She felt a warmth flood within her and her stomach flipped as he turned to face her

'It's painful for me too, let me go, you finish your drink' she smiled sadly, her eyes heavy with sadness. She reached in and kissed him softly on the cheek, her lips lingered at the touch of him sink as she inhaled his scent, intoxicated by the past. She stepped back and nodded goodbye as she walked towards her DS agents, out of the door and towards her motorcade which was a little down the street. She heard the door fling open in the distance and turned as she spotted Henry come out and walked directly to his car, head hung low. Her heart ached as she watched him drive off; she always wanted him to come back for her, even Fifteen years later, but he never did. _Maybe he wasn't the one for me after all… _

'Madam Secretary! Madam Secretary!' A voice behind her called, she turned and looked confused as a man running began to approach her. Her DS agents stopped him getting too close to her

'It's ok, I just wanted to give you this, I am the owner of the cafe, this was on the floor. It's got your name on it' He panted as he handed a envelope to Elizabeths DS agents she smiled

'Thank you, and thanks for letting me use the cafe' she reasoned before leaving to get into her motorcade. Her DS agent handed the envelope through to the back

'All seems to be ok Ma'am' Elizabeth looked up and took the letter from him, she ran the envelope through her fingers and caressed the writing with her thumb.

'Henry' she gasped as the reality hit her; this was the letter from Henry she always wanted, a letter from his time in the marines. Without thinking she flipped it over and broke the seal, desperate to find out what it said. She removed the old withered paper from the envelope and stopped; she stared down at the folded letter; _was this intended for me? He didn't give it to me, can I read this? Should I read this…? _Elizabeth sat consumed by her thoughts, she rubbed her temples as she sighed heavily placing the letter back and putting it into her handbag.

Darkness can add calmness into life, but only if your familiar with it, if its new and unknown it can add a sense of confusion and fear, darkness has the ability to obliterate light, to engulf your known surroundings and turn them all dark; making them appear warped. The dark of the night can be a great time for things to hide, and sometimes it best for things to stay hidden in the depths of the blackness, just like Henry's letter.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Chapter Forty - Five**

**A front praceipitium a tergo Tupi ** **— **'Between a rock and a hard place_'_

* * *

**September 25th 2015 **

**07.01am**

And so the fresh crisp morning had arrived, autumn was here once again and it came with ease, content to drift in with grace. Almost like mother nature knew autumn was missed and was confident it would be embraced with open arms. Elizabeth strode down the path, her feet skipping over the first leaves that had taken there tumble to the soil, so enriched with rain and pigmentation, some still fluttering around in the strength of the wind. Elizabeth smiled as she watched the sights before her, there was something about autumn that was patient, it took time for everyone to see its true beauty; perhaps the season of change was onto something.

She stood hesitantly before a large wooden door, her hand curled into a fist and knocked the door upon her inhale of breath. She took a small step back to create some distance between herself and the door and looked over her shoulder at her motorcade giving her DS agent Fred a small smile. She looked down to the ground as her head turned back to the front door; jumping to attention as it sprang open quickly.

'Madam Secretary?'

'Henry Hi…' she replied awkwardly as her eyes cast over him. His bottom half wrapped only in a white fluffy towel; his muscular torso and arms bare for her to see. She swallowed intensely., her core pulling in-between her legs as old familiar feelings flooded back through her, infecting her mind. She tried to focus, trying to avoid eye contact with the beads of water dripping from his chest….

'Sorry I didn't expect you at…7am…' his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He inwardly smirked as he realised her cheeks had flushed. He bit the inside of his lip as memories of their most intimate moments played back through his mind. Elizabeth shook her head and cleared her throat to get his attention.

'Sorry come on in' he offered stepping aside.

'That won't be necessary. I just came to give you this' She replied blankly, like she was trying to detach all emotional connections to focus on the job in hand. She reached into her suit jacket pocket and handed him an envelope. Henry's eyes widened instantly

'Where did you get this? I've been looking for this for the last three days'

'It must have fallen out at the restaurant, after you left the owner came running up to me, he handed it to me as its addressed to, well me.' She fiddled with the paper between her fingers before stretching her arm outright to hand him the envelope. Henry sighed in relief after the realisation dawned on him that it had fallen from his coat pocket the night of their coffee.

'It's still sealed…' he highlighted the obvious

'Yes… well I figured it obviously wasn't meant for me otherwise you would have sent it when you wrote it; which was when…? Ten, maybe fifteen years ago… you clearly didn't want me to read what was written on this paper so have it back please.' Her hand remained outstretched. 'Take it Henry' her frustrations growing as he wouldn't obtain the letter from her

'I wouldn't have taken it with me if I didn't want you to have it. I intended to give it too you -'

'No you didn't Henry, this is you we're talking about. One of the most thoughtful sentimental people I have ever met, if you wanted me to have that letter you would have sent it or given it to me by now. You've done neither, and you know what Henry, I waited for this moment, waited for a letter from you whilst you were deployed and I never got it, I clearly was worth nothing to you' her emotions took over her. Her mind had been racing for three days; agonising over the letter and what to do with it, overthinking is the greatest killer of them all. She inhaled sharply and shoved the letter into him, it crumpled slightly as it collided with the palm of his hand. She swiftly turned and walked of quickly to her motorcade never looking back.

Henry stood on the doorstep clutching to the paper, his mind in a haze over what just happened, he groaned intently as he watched her motorcade pull away, shaking his head he stepped back inside and slammed his front door shut. He turned into his living space and looked down at the letter in his hand before discarding It onto the couch and walking upstairs to dry off and get dressed, he was due in work in a little over an hour.

* * *

Several Hours later Elizabeth sat in her office with her team surrounding her desk; they were all discussing an upcoming trip to Africa. The team were bickering over what dates were best to fly out on and who would be going. Elizabeths mind was boiling inside, she dipped her head into her hands as her elbows rested upon her desk. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to drown out the noise of her staff in the background. Her fingers curled into her hair as took deep breaths in and out, she was struggling to process any information just recently and she knew Henry was the reason why. The voices in the background grew louder and she couldn't contain herself any longer

'Enough!' She snapped looking up from her hands at her staff; her eyes slightly narrowing as they readjusted to the light within the room. Everyone looked at her and Nadine stepped forward

'Madam Secretary, I think it's best we reconvene this meeting' she smiled sadly at her boss.

'I think that's the best thing anyone has said all day' she quipped and stood from her desk, all her staff rose to their feet also

'oh sit down for god sakes' she hissed as she flapped her hands an walked towards the office door

'Blake!' She called as she pushed the door open and looked back at her staff

'We will fly to Africa next month, try and arrange it around the time they open the new embassy; we can show our support to them. Jay, Nadine and Blake will come with me, oh and deputy secretary Thompson can join us too, someone ask her please' she rambled of the information as she rubbed her temples.

'Yes Ma'am' came the chorus of responses from her staff as they made mental notes and left the meeting

'We can reconvene in a few weeks and finalise details and review' she huffed, her head beginning to thicken and burn with the intensity of her thoughts.

'Bla-' she went to call again but was stopped as he was already stood by her

'Sorry I didn't see you, can I have a word' she requested and re-took a seat behind her desk. She waited for all staff to leave the room before smiling up at Blake

'Sit please' Blake nodded nervously and Elizabeth let out a small chuckle

'You're not in trouble Blake' his shoulders instantly dropped and he nodded

'I need you too look into the possibility of having a student follow me around for a few days'

'Ok, I am not sure how it would work with the security clearances…'

'Well we can have the press follow me around if I choose So I think we can have a University student who is interested in politics do the same' she cut across him

'Ok, what's the students name?'

'Lily McCord' Her eyes fixed on his and he looked at her, She knew Blake was aware of Henry and he was not blind to the fact they had some form of history together. His eyes scanned her face as it twisted in the awkwardness.

'Are you ok Ma'am?' He asked sitting his pen and paper down on her desk. His concerns for her had been growing over the last few days. Ever since her coffee with Henry she had been unusually late or behind in her schedule, she had been more stressed and less present in meetings. He watched she sank into her chair a little and dropped her shoulders.

'Just stressed; personal life' she admitted. She looked down at her desk and let out a sad sigh.

'Forget about Lily, it's not a good idea' she back tracked, her inner conflict taking over and backing away once again. A moment of silence fell between them.

'That bad of a coffee huh?' Blake attempted to reach out to her, her eyes walked back up towards his gaze. Her once bright blue orbs were a dull steel colour, the conflict of fire and rain hidden behind evident within that moment.

'That will be all, Thanks Blake.' She smiled falsely. 'You can go home now, it's getting late'

'I don't leave until you do Ma'am' he reminded her as he grabbed his pen and paper walking back to his desk.

There was that word again…

_Home… but what does that even really mean. _She thought to herself as she leant on the table, arms upright interlinked her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. She has sat in this position many of times over the last few days; her mind twisting and turning around like a rollercoaster. Spinning so fast she can hardly catch a single thought. She had become so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't hear the footsteps approach her desk, she was only made aware of someone presence when documents were slammed down onto her desk.

'WHAT THE!' She shouted jumping to her feet her eyes flitting from the paper to the person and back again before reality kicked her. Her body stiffened and shoulders rose up as she glared

'Don't you ever, EVER tell me that I did not care enough for you, or that I did not think you were worthy enough of a letter. Want to know why I didn't sent you a letter? Because I didn't think they were worth enough for you, no words would have ever taken that hurt from you, no letter would change the fact I was deployed and left you alone. Do you honestly think that I didn't care about you? I cannot even begin to entertain that idea Elizabeth. I cannot even begin to explain to you how difficult it was to walk away, to _not _send you a letter because I couldn't get it perfect. I came home from deployment, and I came to your house, but you'd left, all by about fifteen minutes apparently, I came with the letter. Every single meeting or conference you've had around DC I've carried the letter incase I bumped into you, I took it with me the day you came to Georgetown, wanting to give it too you and I took it with me when we went for coffee, but seeing you was a reminder that it wasn't enough. So here, every single letter I attempted to write to you over my deployment and one when I came home. Every single letter; all sixty-seven of them.' He ranted emotionally not pausing for a breath. The stack of letters in a contained sat on her desk; she stood speechless and overwhelmed by his outburst.

'I love you Elizabeth, always have, always will. Don't ever show up at my house again accusing me of anything less' he snapped and left…


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty - Six**

**Dulce periculum ****— **'Danger is Sweet'

* * *

**September 25th 2000 **

**21.34pm**

Elizabeth sat on her bench in her back-garden with her legs tucked under her; cardigan pulled tightly around her body as she stared blankly into the distance. The sky was a negative image of its daytime beauty, the midnight blue colour illuminating her face as clouds swirled around like ink in water. The clouds failed to completely blanket the sky; they were sporadic, chaotic in where they choose to be thick or sparse, the gaps in-between darkened and intense, much like the thoughts of Elizabeths overthinking mind; the chaos of words being thrown around with no clear light in-between each thought.

She sighed heavily and reached over for her glass of wine. She held the glass close in her hand and watched as she gently swished the dark red liquid around before allowing her lips to taste the bitter sweet contents. She turned her attention back to the table and fixated her gaze on the box of letters perched at the end; images of the moment she received them immediately engulfing her;

'_WHAT THE!' _She recalled jumping to her feet, startled by the notion of the box hitting her desk; her minds in a haze as she looked up at Henry, down at the box and then..wait Henry? She looked up at him again. Her body froze as she listened to the wrath of the man before her…

_'__Don't you ever, EVER tell me that I did not care enough for you, or that I did not think you were worthy enough of a letter. Want to know why I didn't sent you a letter? Because I didn't think they were worth enough for you, no words would have ever taken that hurt from you, no letter would change the fact I was deployed and left you alone.' - _Her mind began to spiral from this moment, how did she not think about this? Had she been selfish to think she deserved a letter? Not even considering how difficult it must had been for him as well as her… her throat began to dry up as she recalled watched the words tumble from his mouth, he seemed unable to stop them; like the emotion has taken over and he'd reached boiling point…

_'__I came home from deployment, and I came to your house, but you'd left, all by about fifteen minutes apparently, I came with the letter.' - He came to see me? At my house? But if I hadn't long left why didn't he wait for my return? _She rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe the thoughts racing through her mind, so many questions pouring out of control , perhaps that box of letters holds all the answers, maybe that box is where she finally finds peace and solace from the heartache of Henry, one she has carried for fifteen years.

_'__Every single letter; I love you Elizabeth, always have, always will. Don't ever show up at my house again accusing me of anything less' - _These were the words that affected Elizabeth the most, a mixture of anger and annoyance at him for even saying it. How dare he say that when he knows I am seeing Thomas, how dare he Waltz back into my life and mess it all up again. The frustration began to build inside her as she tipped the liquid down her throat, the warming sensation adding heat to the already burning fire within her. She began to question if the letters were worth reading; to find that solace and peace she has yearned for or would it be more like opening pandora's box….

Henry was pacing his living space, his bare feet colliding with the plush carpet rapidly as his mind raced him. Had he really just done that? Why did he do that? He ran his hands through his hair and groaned aloud. He was so angry at Elizabeth for her outburst earlier that morning that he had to do something to make her see she had gotten it all wrong, that he did care about her and always will.

He sighed heavily and flopped his body down onto the sofa; had he gotten it all wrong?. Henry had spent days agonising over their coffee date, his mind flipping from 'the spark is still there, perhaps she is interested' too 'She has moved on and so have I'. Was he chasing a long lost love story?

'H? You coming to bed?' Came a soft voice from behind him. Henry leant his head back over his shoulder turning to her. He smiled softly as she walked towards him. He closed his eyes as her hands fell upon his cheeks and her lips pressed softly into his forehead. His body remained tight and his mind continued to spiral, nothing appeared to relax him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her

'In a bit' he sighed. Henry watched as she moved around the sofa and took a seat next to him, her hand beginning to walk down his chest and fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. Henry groaned in annoyance and removed her hand from his chest

'Not now, I've had a tough day'

'Oh come on, we haven't had sex for weeks, and….I'm ovulating' she winked and attempted to reach out for him once more.

'Jennifer I said no ok. I've told you that we need to discuss this whole baby thing, I am not completely on board. Hence the no sex in weeks' he hissed and stood up. His patience was wearing thin with her over the last few weeks

'This is because of her isn't it' she whined

'Who?' He shook his head confused

'That bloody Secretary of State! That tart!'

'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT ELIZABETH LIKE THAT' he roared his hand colliding with the a vase on the work top as his arm swung around in anger. The vase smashed on the floor, shards of cyan ceramic splintered across the floor as the flowers it held fell lifelessly.

'The anger is still out of control I see' she snubbed him

'Dont!' He snarled and looked down at the mess before him. Jennifer stood and huffed as she walked over to the mess

'Im not cleaning that up. I knew she would do this, I knew from the minute she was appointment and your eyes lit back up that she would ruin our relationship.' Her tone was bitter and full of hatred for Elizabeth

'No Jennifer, you ruined this relationship when you had your sordid little affair of your a few weeks back, trying to trap me into having a child. AND STILL TRYING! How many times I don't want a baby!' His voice was poised with venom as his words stung

'I BET IF SHE OFFERED YOU THE CHANCE YOU'D HAVE HER KIDS' came the emotional cry from Jennifer

'This is not about Elizabeth. Our relationship was ruined long before she came back on the scene. Don't ever blame her for anything, she is the most wonderful person' his breathing was heavy as he tried to keep calm

'Of course she is; so what am I H?'

'It's Henry!' He snapped his eyes poured into her, the frustration igniting the burning bridge between them

'H' she paused and walked towards him, tiptoeing between the broken vase. She placed a gentle hand on his arm 'Henry, you're not well, you're safer with me, I can look after you. I know you have flaws and I accept them. She is out of your league now. Do you really think the Secretary of State can condone a boyfriend who is sick?' Her words were manipulative and harsh but Henry had succumb to them once again. He dipped his head onto her shoulder and sighed.

'Im sorry' he whispered as she held him close.

'It's ok, come to bed. Come on' she smiled and took his hand leading him upstairs. The night drew in and the clouds rolled in thicker then before, they were no longer white or a pale grey but instead they were blackened shadows that shifted with the high intense winds, not having a choice but to move, the force was too strong. There are time when the clouds move on their own accord, and reveal the glimmer of the moon, but for the most part of this night they were controlled and the evening will be without benefit of her silvery light.


	47. Chapter Forty -Seven

**Chapter Forty - Seven **

**Unde non pertinent ****— **'It does not belong'

* * *

**October 4th 2000**

**19.43pm**

The velvet night sky rolled in as the warm dewy streetlights fell onto the drawn curtains of Elizabeths home; the outside world and its beauty was shut out as she settled for a peaceful weekend off with Thomas. She had received the letters from Henry four days ago and her mind had been in overdrive since; She hadn't dared to open them as she didn't think she could take being consumed by him anymore, not when she had Thomas now. She smiled as she settled back onto her couch, into his arms.

'A whole weekend off with the busiest woman in the world' he teased and she playfully hit his chest

'Yes! But only because you're going away tomorrow and I wanted us to have some quality time before you disappear on me for three whole weeks' she smirked

'Well, I suppose I better make this weekend off worth your while' he winked and slowly lent down to kiss her. His lips connected to hers and his hand ran down her forearm. She leant into the kiss and shifted closer to him.

***Ring*Ring***

Elizabeth groaned into the kiss and Thomas continued

'Hmm is that nice' he mumbled thinking her groan was one of pleasure until she pulled back from him

'No, sorry I need to get that' she sighed and grabbed her phone. She noticed Nadine's name flash across her screen. She slipped to accept the call and flashed Thomas an apologetic smile. She stood and walked into the kitchen to keep the call private. Thomas sighed heavily and sunk back into her couch. Looked around her home and the reality of her life began to dawn on him. Nothing was out of place, it never was. A sign of a house not a home, somewhere someone laid their head at night rather than built their life within it. He began to wonder if she would ever have time for him, or if they even wanted the same thing. He shook his head and dismissed the thoughts as soon as they came, he liked her and was determined to make this work.

Thomas had sat alone in the living room for nearly thirty minutes before he stood and picked up Elizabeths drink walking cautiously to the kitchen, he peered in and seen her smile; he knew it was safe to enter. He lifted her cup for her to acknowledge he brought her drink to her.

'Hold on, one second please Nadine' she asked and covered the speakerspeak with her hand as she removed her phone from her ear.

'Thank you, I shouldn't be too long' she pulled an apologetic face as she looked on at him, Thomas smiled and softly rubbed her arm.

'Take the time you need, I'm going to grab an early night' he kissed her cheek and headed upstairs to settle into Elizabeth's bed. She watched his go and sighed heavily, Elizabeth desperately wanted this to work with them but work kept getting in the way.

'Ma'am?' Nadine called through the phone jolting Elizabeth from her thoughts

'Right yes, sorry you were saying…' and just like that she was back to her professional self.

It was nearly a whole hour later before Elizabeth finally got off the phone with various staff and foreign ministers. She cursed as she grabbed her mug of coffee from earlier and threw it down the skin. She switched off all the lights and headed upstairs to find Thomas. As she entered her bedroom her heart sank a little to see he had fallen asleep. Elizabeth opted to change into her pyjamas and climbed into bed next to him.

Her arm snaked around him and she kissed him on the cheek softly, his eyes slowly flickered as his gaze fell upon her

'I am so sorry' she whispered, running her hand through his hair. He shook his head and shifted his position to face her

'It's ok, I understand its all part of the parcel'

'It shouldn't be though, why can't I let work go for a night or two' she became irritated with herself

'Because work is important to you' he reasoned

'So what you're saying is that you're not as important to me as my job?' She raised an eyebrow

'I never said that, you've come to that conclusion and only you can answer that.' He paused and watched as the pain filled up in her eyes. 'Look let's get some sleep, we're here together now and that is what matters. I am going away for three weeks in the morning, that should give you enough time to figure out if you want this to work or not' he replied softly

'I do want this to work!' She protested

'Ok, let me rephrase. It will give you enough time to see if you have space in your life for me' he leant in and kissed her forehead 'Now get some sleep lizzie' he settled back on his side with his back to her as he drifted back off to sleep. Elizabeth led on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling, letting her thoughts consume her before she eventually drifted off herself.

Elizabeth was awoke to the feeling of soft kisses trailing down her neck, she smiled and kept her eyes close enjoying the pleasure that was building within her. She moved her lips towards his and kissed them tenderly. A connection rippled through her, a connection she hadn't felt for a very long time. She flicked her eyes open and pulled back

'Henry? What are you doing Here? Where is Thomas! How did you get past security' she freaked, her eyes scanning the room for the man she fell asleep next too but he was no where to be seen.

'I spoke to Blake, Thomas has already left to catch his flight, Elizabeth I miss you' he explained, his voice dipping in tone toward the end of is sentence, his hand running up her arm setting her body on fire. It has been years since she had yearned for anyone like that; in fact the last person who she felt like that with was Henry.

'You can't just come in here and kiss me!'

'Why not?' He challenged her

'Because, because…well becaus-' he shut her up by kissing her once again, this time a little more forceful in passion, pushing her back down into a laying position as he climbed on top of her. She spread her legs so he could situate himself between them, her feet hooking around his waist drawing him close to her burning core. Her body arched up into him as his kisses trailed down her neck and down the valley of her breasts. She moaned as the pleasure of Henry washed over her once again. She felt his hardened length press into her as his hands glided up the sides of her body, locating her free breasts. Her breath became hitched as the pressure within her intensified, desperate for a release that only Henry could provide. Her body craved more

'Do you want more?' He whispered huskily in her ear, unable to speak she nodded into the crook of his next

'You know what To do…' he pulled back and looked at her. Elizabeth opened her eyes and scanned the room… Henry was gone. She bolted up right in bed and panted; Thomas was next to her, no signs of Henry and it was only 3am…

'It was a dream' she panted to herself. Her body was tense and sweaty as the heat of the dream consumed her. She looked back to Thomas to make sure he was asleep and let out a sigh of relief. Elizabeth swung her legs out of the bed and walked into her bathroom locking the door behind her. She pushed the window open in desperate need for fresh air. She looked around the street to make sure it was empty, almost as if she was checking Henry wasn't around and coming for her, clarifying it was just a dream. She glanced up at the moon as it shone down onto the street, illuminating all in its path. That was the thing; Thomas was just like the moon; safe, and a different kind of light within dark times, but Henry…Oh Henry was like a firework in this velvet dark sky; the blaze that dares to light up the night in the most magnificent way, but that is the thing with fireworks; they are not always there like the moon, yet everyone will turn up to watch a firework display and often ignores the moon nightly.


	48. Chapter Forty - Eight

**AN:** Thank you Everyone for all these Amazing reviews you are leaving! I promise everyone who has asked a question so far it will be cleared up in future chapters! Also I apologise in the last chapter I left the date as 2015! It's 2000 the year (it has no significance other than I wanted them to be slightly younger than the show)

A few have asked if E and H will end up together; whilst I dont want to give my storyline away if you really want to know message me privately either here on on twitter if you follow me (Loz_Coult94) and I will be happy to spill the beans

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Forty - Eight**

**Unde non pertinent ****— **'It does not belong'

* * *

**October 5th 2000**

**10.00am**

The autumn breeze swept through the back door carrying fine drops, each one a promise of rain to come. The fresh chilled air moves the clouds as streaks of sunlight attempt to break through from a patient sun. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment as the light fell upon her face, she felt the ambiance of the street, hearing the peaceful sounds of a Sunday morning, taking in the aroma and just letting her brain be still for a moment. She smiled softly as she felt the presence of Thomas in front of her

'You all set?' She asked opening her eyes and looked at him

'Yeah, all ready. Wish me luck' he chuckled. She placed her hands on his chest and began to fiddle with his coat

'I know its only management training but it is three weeks in London with your friends, so try and think of it as a mini break' She half teased.

'Im sure this will be the best holiday ever' he rolled is eyes sarcastically and lent in for a kiss, her lips met his as they softly connected for a moment

'I meant what I said…take this time to think about what you want, before we consider making this an official relationship' she nodded at his kind words

'Thomas I do want this' she tried to reassure him

'Im not saying you don't, I am just asking if you have the space for me in your life at the moment. I want this too, so much, but I also need to think. I would like to settle down and possible have a family and I am not sure you want that-'

'Thats not true, I'd love kids one day' she defended herself. Thomas's hands fell to her shoulders and rubbed them softly

'Hey I am not saying you don't, Look Lizzie…Elizabeth, I want you to be happy, and sometimes I don't think you are, not necessarily with me personally but with the added pressure of a relationship, and that's ok. I would just rather quit whilst we are ahead if that's the case, otherwise it will get messy and I don't want that' he smiled softly and ran his thumb down her cheek. She lent into his hand and closed her eyes sadly. She knew he made sense, but to her every relationship was going to be like this, and she really liked him.

'Ive got to go, take care' He lent in and kissed her once more as she softly waved goodbye. Once his taxi had drove off into the distance she stepped back inside and once again shut out the outside world. She checked her phone to see 'no new messages' so decided to head to her office and deal with the intrusive thoughts in the back of her head…Henry's letters.

She took a seat at her desk and swallowed hard as she glared down at the box before her. Her hands ran over the lid, some dust sprinkling off as she brushed over it. She lifted the lid and scanned the inside contents. Elizabeth shakily reached in and pulled out every single piece of parchment, scattering it all over her desk. Her eyes were immediately drawn to one letter in particular, the only one in an envelope. She assumed it was the one from the other night and picked it up. She turned It over to tear it open and noticed the number '67' in the corner, her eyes narrowed and her brow furred as she pondered what the number was…

_'__So here, every single letter I attempted to write to you over my deployment and one when I came home. Every single letter; all _**_sixty-seven_**_ of them.' - _

'They're numbered' she whispered to herself as she frantically searched for the first letter…

'Twelve, Twenty Six, Five, Forty-Three…Where is number…One!' She rambled to herself as she excitedly found the first letter. She held it in her hands and slowly unfolded it, all her excitement washing away as she noted the paragraphs of ink before her eyes. Her eyes darted away from the paper, like she didn't want to read it, but her heart yearned to know what was never said for all those years. After a few deep breaths to steady her breathing and calm the knots in her stomach Elizabeth slowly turned her attention back to the paper in her hands. The paper shook a little as a slow breath flowed from Elizabeths mouth, she cleared the space on the desk and placed the letter down before her; her hand running over it to smooth out the creases. Then she ignored the lump in her throat and the voices in her head, she began to read the letter aloud to herself…

—

**April 14th 1989 **

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_Firstly I need to start by apologising to you, my most sincere apology yet. I am sorry I disappointed you and let you down. I promised you that I was not like the others and I turned out to be the worst of the lot. For that I am sorry, but I am truly sorry for hurting you the way I did; I will never forgive myself for letting down the only person that mattered. _

_I am writing this letter to explain a few things; I want you to be able to seek clarity and closure over the situation, I couldn't stand the idea of you agonising over everything, like I know you will. You're a mathematician and the numbers do not add up right now, so let me give you the missing equation. _

_Firstly let me start by saying, I left the key that night because I honestly thought it was the right thing to do, I didn't even think about how it would portray to you or the fact that once I closed that door I couldn't get back in to right my wrongs. I was so distraught by the hurt on your face that I didn't think anything through and I fled. I walked away when you told me to for another reason also; I was scared Elizabeth, scared that I would do it all again too you, because that was my issue. I kept it from you as I didn't want our bubble to burst, I sat in Pittsburgh with mum just ten days before my deployment and I admitted to her that I didn't even know If I would have told you at that point on my own accord._

_I didn't chase after you or come and fight for you before I left because I was afraid I would do it again too you at the next deployment, I was so scared of letting you down again, scared that this information would damage us, I wanted to keep our happiness but I see now that I only managed to destroy it; and it was only thanks to me that this information did destroy us. I know I should say these things to your face and part of me hoped you'd turn up to my deployment flight but then again why would you. I kept looking around at everyone watching and It hit me just how much I had messed up, I should have been saying goodbye to you on that day, but not in the way I did. _

_I adore you, you are everything I ever wanted. Elizabeth you had my heart before I could even say no. I am hoping somehow we can fix this, I want to be with you Elizabeth, I love who I am when I am with you, I love you. They say its hard to wait around for something you know might never happen but I think its even harder to give up when it's everything you want. I will never give up Elizabeth, there will never be another you. _

_I hope you're well, I'd love to know what you're doing if you continued at UVA or took the early CIA entry? I care about you so much, please don't let my foolishness stop us from being great. I will spend my lifetime making it up too you; you're the most precious gift I ever had, I am not ready to let go. _

_I love you Elizabeth Adams, _

_All my love _

_Always _

_Henry McCord _

**—****-**

Elizabeth clasped her hands around her mouth and sunk back into her chair. She paused for a moment attempting to process the letter, and soon before she could control herself whimpering sobs escaped her mouth. Her tears spilled over her hands and soaked into her lap, her should shaking as the heartache of Henry rose within her once more. Every tear that left her, every word he wrote all unspoken emotion never seen before, his silent cries and her loud screams all pouring out after fifteen years of broken dreams.


	49. Chapter Forty - Nine

**Chapter Forty - Nine**

**Acceptatio est durissima ****— **'Acceptance is the hardest'

* * *

**October 5th 2000 **

**11.36 am**

The gentle autumn breeze and the promise of rain that once filled the sky a little over an hour ago had disappeared; all that remained was a sense of stillness. No air stirred the grass or the leaves, no clouds drifted in the seas of blue above, no water dripped or poured. Not a sound could be heard, neither close at hand nor far in the distance. An eerie tranquility surrounded Elizabeth as her sobs subsided and her senses became numb. Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled as she picked up a random letter;

**July 26th 1989 **

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_How are you? You won't know this but over the last three months of my tour I've written you countless of letters and unfortunately I've never sent them, don't ask me why because I don't know why but nevertheless here I am, sat in the blazing heat writing you another. Perhaps this is the letter I will send. _

_Things have gotten pretty tough out here the last few weeks, I've seen some horrific things and every time I head back to base all I think about it you; you're the only thing that seems to give me clarity from a chaotic mind. I miss you… I don't know what else to say, my heart aches for you, my head is full of you and I can't be anywhere near you. This is what happens, I have all these things I want to say and express to you so I get a pen and paper but the words don't come out._

_Maybe this isn't the ideal letter to send but, _

_I love you Elizabeth Adams, _

_All my love _

_Always _

_Henry McCord_

Elizabeth sighed as she placed the letter down; a mixture of emotions stirring up inside her unsure which emotion to focus on; perhaps the love behind the letters? But then their was Thomas…maybe the frustration that he never sent them…. Or the anger that he has given them to her now…

She ran her hands over all the letters, some were a few sentences and some were pages long. Elizabeths eyes scanned through them all as she placed them all neatly in a pile back in the box, leaving one letter out in the centre of her desk. She scrunched up her face and chewed at her lip as she contemplated reading this letter. Letter Sixty seven, the last one he had written and the only one enveloped yet never posted…

**_*Ring*Ring*. *Ring*Ring*_**

She groaned aloud and cursed as she diverted her attention away from the letter and to her mobile. Her mood softened a little as she seen Blake's name flash across her screen

'Good Morning Madam secretary, sorry to disturb you on your day off, it's just well…we have a situation' As Blake began to reel off the concerns of an on-going situation the staff were caught up in Elizabeth stood from her office desk and walked to the kitchen. She paced back and forth for several minutes whilst guiding Blake through the next steps. Elizabeth could have and normally would have gone into work; something was stopping her and she knew it was the contents of that letter. She needed to know…

'Blake, before you go can you do me a favour please?' She bit her lip nervously wondering if what she was about to do was the right thing.

'Can you get me details on Henry McCord please, address, contact details that sort of thing' she paused, the stillness creeping into the house hold as she waited to hear Blakes voice.

'Of Course, discreetly I presume'

'Yes please Blake, can you have it sent over to me soon?'

'I am on it now….Ma'am permission to be frank?' He requested anxiously

'Denied Blake, I do not need a lecture, not today, and you're still not forgiven for giving Dr McCord permission to come to my office without my consent!'

'Yes Ma'am…Maybe another time' he replied softly and she smiled down the phone. Elizabeth was very fond of Blake, they had a friendship underneath the professionalism and she knew he had put two and two together in regards to her and Henry; she just didn't want to hear it, not today at least as she needed to make sense of her own thoughts first.

'Maybe' she smiled 'Goodbye Blake' she hung up the phone and placed it on her kitchen work top. Her eyes instantly fixating on her office door and that one letter. She gripped the work top and inhaled sharply, her shoulders rising up and her posture standing to attention as she contemplated reading it. Her fingers tapped rhythmically against the marble top as her thoughts swirled around, gathering momentum like a tornado, until she cracked; she couldn't take it anymore. She had to read that letter…

**April 2nd 1989 **

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I don't want to write this letter; not this kind of letter anyway, but our captain says its always a kind thing to do, to give to our loved ones and well I instantly thought of you. So, here It is, my 'Just in case' letter… _

_Firstly if you're reading this it can only mean one thing has happened and that I am no longer here. If that's the case then I think the kindest thing I can do with this letter is to try and provide you some closure, clarity and maybe some light during a dark time. _

_I don't know when this letter will be sent to you, hopefully you won't ever have to read it but I cannot be ignorant to the possibility that you might. As it stands with us; I've messed up, big time. I left just yesterday for this tour and part of me wishes I never did. I wish I stayed and fought the war that is on-going between you and I. Maybe referring to it as a war isn't the best terminology but that's how it feels; yet I backed out of the battle and I shouldn't have. Please know that I regret my decision to lie to you. _

_I plan to write to you and express how sorry I am, confess the depths of my love to you in the hope that you will write back; if that has happened or is happening please know just how happy that would have made me, and know that I would have died a very happy man simply because I had you back in my life. I visualised our future you know… Married, three kids, two girls and one boy, the girls would have your beauty and grace, they would be the kindest of humans. The boy would look just like me but deep down be his mothers little boy, soft and sweet natured that he tries to hide at times, but I know I would have enjoyed teaching them all, watching them grow and seeing you as a mother. _

_I can imagine our busy lives, and all the chaos but we would make it work, I have this deep rooted faith that we will always work things out; I hope we have managed to work things out before you have to read this letter, I don't actually know what is worse, to receive this when were fighting and apart like now, or to receive it in the future when we've made a family and a home together. _

_I know going to bed at night with the heavy news of my passing will seem like an unthinkable thought to you; but please do that, go to bed and get some rest Elizabeth, you're going to need all the strength, I know you and I know how much the death of a loved one scares you, but know that I will keep a watchful eye and keep you safe, I don't know where my saints will take me but if your family is close by, I'll give them a hug from you. _

_Incase I don't return home; and I am not there to wake up with you anymore, just incase I am not able to tell you how much I admire and appreciate you ever again, incase I don't get to tell you face to face that your integrity and determination are things you should never lose grip of. Or incase I do not get to make you laugh again or hear your voice or hold you close, just incase the vision of our future doesn't get to come true because I am no longer around, well this is why I am sending this last letter to you. Just in case. _

_Please know that I love you, and I always will love you Elizabeth Adams (hopefully one day McCord). You are everything to me and in the depths of beyond I will never stop loving you. _

_You have my heart for eternity. _

_I love you Elizabeth Adams, _

_All my love _

_Always _

_Henry McCord_

Elizabeth sunk into her chair; her mouth ran dry as her heart sat in her throat. She stared at the ink on the paper before her, the writing slowly blurring as her body ran cold. She retracted her hands from the letter and held them above her head, her fists clenching into balls as the tornado of emotions ripped through the stillness of the day….


	50. Chapter Fifty

**AN:** \- Thanks for all the reviews! I promise chapter 55 is the chapter you all want ;)

Happy Easter Everyone! I will continue to update daily during the pandemic! Hope everyone is staying safe and staying home where possible! I apoligise if there is any mistakes I have very tired eyes from not wearing my glasses, I've looked over it twice now but there still might be some.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Fifty **

**Hoc quoque transibit****— **'This too shall pass'

* * *

**October 20th 2000 **

**13.48pm **

**_2 weeks Later…_**

Outside the falling leaves whipped around ferociously attempting to reach the floor as the wind kept changing their direction. The branches of bare trees were interlocking and growing thickly as they fused together; only allowing bright gaps of sunlight to break through. Autumn was marching directly into the harsh depths of winter, and it was making sure everyone knew its presence before it left.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of her desk looking out of the state department window as she held the phone to her ear and fiddled with the cord in her other hand. She smiled as she heard the voice she had been longing to hear.

'Hello Madam Secretary, to what do I owe this pleasure?' Thomas joked and she laughed a little

'Hey, I just wanted to call you. I miss you' she replied sweetly

'Oh no, what's wrong?' He asked, her eyes narrowed and her head dipped down as he asked

'What do you mean?'

'Come on Lizzie, I know the sound of that voice, tough day?'

She sighed heavily before replying 'Not yet, it's about to be. I have a meeting in about five minutes which I know will be difficult…I just wish you were here because I could really do with coming home to you tonight'. Her words fell flat

'Arhh, now see is that because you miss me or is It because you know I give really good shoulder massages?' He teased and she sniggered 'There, that's what we need to hear' he continued as she smiled down the phone

'Thank you, see you soon yeah?'

'Yeah, just six more days and I will be back on American soil, and rushing around to get a present for mom' he laughed and she rolled her eyes

'Ok, well If I can help I will, and by I, I mean Blake'

'I think I'll be ok, when she realises that I have been dating someone and you're coming, that will be the gift she has been waiting for; seeing her only boy with a woman. You are still coming right?'

'Yeah, I have to arrange a trip to Africa around that time but we've proposed to fly a few days after so' she reassured him

'Ok, well I'll give you a call tonight If you're free and you can tell me all about this meeting you're about to have, unless of course you can't because of national security' Thomas replied and Elizabeth glanced to the side of her desk. Their situated on the surface was the box full of letters than Henry had dropped in that very spot two weeks ago…

'Yeah, National security' she mumbled as she lied to him.

'Well in that case I will entertain you with stories of London, Speak later, Bye Lizzie'

'I look forward to it, take care Thomas' she smiled and held the phone close to her as he hung up. She heard the knock on the door behind her, she knew that was Blake signalling the person she was meeting had arrived. She bowed her head as she slowly slipped off her desk and replaced the phone on the hook. She stood up straight and took a moment to readjust her clothing. She then pressed her call button and asked Blake to send him in, a hard lump slid down her throat as she prepared herself for a Meeting with Henry McCord.

Henry walked in nervously, his hands were in his pockets as he fiddled with the material. He received a phone call last week from Blake asking for a meeting to be scheduled and no other information given. Henry wasn't stupid he knew this was more of a personal matter than a business one but he still had no idea what to expect. As he walked into the room fully he removed his hands from his pockets and his eyes lay upon her.

She was wearing a simple white blouse with black trousers but Henry couldn't help but notice how magnificent she looked. Every time he lay eyes on her his feelings for her couldn't be suppressed, they resurfaced and made themselves known, like a tsunami.

'Madam Secretary' he smiled

'Elizabeth is fine' her tone was a little harsh but she tried to be as soft as possible. As she stepped from behind her desk as gestured for Henry to join her on the sofa he spotted the box of letters, now he was sure he knew what this was going to be about.

'Henry, I asked to meet you because I think, actually I want you to take these letters back. Whilst the gesture if thoughtful and kind, I cannot accept them, they do not belong to me' she came across professional, it was the only way she could protect him and herself from her true feelings that bubbled beneath the surface.

'What? No they are your letters, they're addressed to you. I didn't give them too you for you to hand them back'

'You gave them too me out of anger Henry. The same a I came to your home out of frustration and annoyance. I handed you that letter back because I don't want to read them Henry, they are fifteen years old, we've changed, a lot has changed since then.'

'Elizabeth; what I've written in them, the way I feel. It's just the same now all these years later' his words hung in the air for a moment, as he shifted a little closer to her, there knee's almost touching. Elizabeth held her breath a little as she began to flush

'No Henry, you can't say that. You don't know me. I would like you to take them back and that's final' she shut the conversation down. Henry looked at her, his eyes softly daring from her eyes to her lips. Elizabeth couldn't look away, she felt herself being drawn in, all those mixtures of emotions and years of yearning for him mixing within her. She felt his hand slowly glide onto her knee and she tried hard not to gasp at the contact, the feel of him touching her once again. Her breath shook as she felt her eyes wander down to his lips and back to his eyes. Henrys mouth ran dry in anticipation…

Elizabeth shook her head and pulled back 'I also wanted to talk about Lily' she changed the subject quickly and pulled her legs away from him and closer to her own body.

'Ok?' He tried to not let the moment they just shared get into his head.

'I was wondering if you'd like to offer her to visit state? She can come under my wing for the day, or for a week whichever is Feasible. If you like that is' she rambled nervously

'Oh…thats kind of you too offer but I don't think it will be possible. See Maureen hates Jennifer and I don't think she would let Lily stay even for one night in the same house-' he explained without even thinking

'Jennifer?' She quizzed and his face fell as the reality and enormity of what was about to follow flashed before him

'Jennifer is my Girlfriend' He stumbled upon his words. An awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between them. Elizabeth shook her head at him as she stood up and retracted away. Henry threw his head into his hands

'Girlfriend!? What? How? What!?' She snapped and her hand fell to her hip as her body shook with rage

'Look I was going to expl-'

'Henry you gave me these letters, you've been telling me that you feel the same way and only now…NOW you want to drop the bombshell you have a girlfriend?'

'it wasn't like that, Me and Jennifer we have issues, and well…'

'How could you do that to me?' She asked, her voice seething as It flew across the room to him. 'How could you do that!?' She asked again and he stared at her blankly, unsure of what it was she was referring too

'You…You invite me for coffee, carry a letter from the past with you, Come in here, slam this box of unsent letters on my desk, knowing I might read them, and then tell me you have a girlfriend? I guess your lying habit hasn't left you…' she hissed 'And that one letter, your 'just in case' letter? Why the hell didn't you take that one out? I didn't need to read that Henry! I didn't need to picture you dead, or picture the life we didn't have, I didn't need you to show up and do any of this! I was fine until you came into my life and messed it all up again!' Why Henry? Why!? What on earth did you think you were achieving huh? I broke my heart reading those letters Henry, its taken me two weeks to compose myself just to get to a point where I could talk to you. Ive gone over and over this in my head. Debating if we could do this, we could work or if I am better staying clear of you and guess what… even after fifteen years you're still lying to me' she ranted, she paced her office as her words spilled like ink on a page

Henry had stood to his feet and remained stood in silence, truth was he didn't know what he was trying to achieve

'I just wanted to show you that you were always my main thought, the one I wanted to hear my last words, my last thoughts. It was you Elizabeth, it always has been you' he replied sadly she shook her head at him

'I told you I was seeing someone, you did not have the right to land all of that on me! That was emotional torment Henry!'

'Im sorry Elizabeth I was trying to show you that I did think about you! You were so worried I hadn't written too you and it couldn't have been further from the truth that's why I gave you the box, I never lied about my feelings for you, nor have they ever stopped. Yes, I am in a relationship with Jennifer, a very unhappy relationship but even if it was happy; she isn't you. No one will ever be you' he decided to fight back, his passion and desire for her engulfing him. He tried to walk a little closer to Elizabeth who's head was dipped as she listened to him

'No Henry' she shook her head at him unable to express herself, she slowly lifted her head and her watering eyes blinked as she held him in her sights

'It doesn't work like that, you cannot do this to me. I am happy with Thomas, you lied to me and broke my heart fifteen years ago and you've just managed to do the same thing all over again. Now get out' she tried to hold herself and stop her tears from spilling as she looked at him.

'I've lost you once, now you've come back to me, I feel like this could be our second chance. I do not want to lose you agai-'

'You never had me the second time around, you lost me once and I have been lost ever since…' She turned from him and decided to leave her own office trying to escape the heartache of Henry McCord once again.

The sting of her words hung in the air and burned Henry to the core. The quietness of her tone reminded him just how fragile the situation between them remained, he scooped the box under his arm and left the state department. And just like that the history of the autumn they shared was swept away winter came between them, burying them both within the depths of its coldness.


	51. Chapter Fifty - One

**Chapter Fifty - One**

**Facile comparationes****— **'Comparissons are easily done'__

**October 24th 2000 **

**20.48pm**

The stars above in the sky were nonexistent, those familiar balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of grey; the colour of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in its full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine. It fought to showcase its love and light but the clouds stretched over the sky blocking the light, showing the earth that It can still turn and exist without the light of the moon…

Elizabeth was walking down her stairs after taking a relaxing shower; she instantly smiled when she spotted Thomas sitting on her sofa waiting for her.

'Hey! When did you get back?' She grinned and walked over to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist

'Oh about ten minutes ago; Fred let me in' he smirked and kissed her lips softly

'Oh did he now' she kissed him again 'I am going to have to have a word with my DS agents, letting strangers into my home…'

'Oh so I am a stranger now am I…well I guess you won't be wanting to accept gifts from strangers then' he teased and stepped back walking towards the gift bag on the table.

'No, No I never said that, I accept gifts from strangers all the time' she laughed and rushed to his side. She looked up at him and smiled, she couldn't help but think something felt a little different between them since he had been away, nonetheless she was pleased he was back in America and with her.

'Here you go, I also took the liberty of getting us some food as I know you wouldn't have eaten yet' he explained handing her the gift bag. She sat down on the sofa behind her and quickly ripped away the wrapping paper. She pulled out a fridge magnet in the shape of big ben, she glanced over to him and smiled awkwardly…

'Ok, Strange gift I know, but I thought we could maybe start our own little tradition? I know you're quite a traditional person so I thought how about every time one of us goes away or we go together we get a little magnet; build up our own visual collection' his eyes fell softly upon her.

'Thank you, It's lovely' she stood and hugged him tightly…_does he not know I travel everywhere pretty much for a living? I mean it's a romantic gesture but I also hate fridge magnets…does he even know me? _

_'_Now where is this food you mentioned?' She quickly changed the subject

'Oh its in the kitchen, and now I know you like greasy food so….I got us Pizza!' He informed her as they walked into the kitchen and Thomas showed her the large pizza boxes on the kitchen counter.

'Pizza sounds…good' she once again smiled but this time it was more forced. _Henry would never have gotten me pizza, it would have been Chinese…'only the greasiest for my girl' that's what Henry would say…wait? Henry. Why am I thinking of Henry… Stop Elizabeth, you need to enjoy your evening with Henry..NO! Thomas… _Elizabeth very quickly disregarded the thoughts of Henry and distracted herself by gathering plates and drinks for her and Thomas, she had been looking forward to his return for days and suddenly now he was here, she couldn't wait for the alone time.

A few hours later the evening drew to a close, an as Elizabeth stood at her front door waving goodbye to Thomas she couldn't help but feel something was missing, it had been niggling at her all night and she couldn't work out what it was. As she closed the door shutting out the dark and cold night she returned to her living space, rejoicing in the warmth and tranquility of her safe place. She sat with her legs tucked under her and let her mind wonder, thoughts of Henry and Thomas rapidly infected her, taking up space in every corner of her mind, the storm had begun.

_Thomas…Henry…Thomas…Henry…It's easy with Thomas, but why am I thinking about Henry if Thomas means that much to me? Thomas is lovely, he is kind and considerate, he cares for me and wants to make this work. He looks out for me and always wants to make sure I am happy and ok, he makes me feel…settled and that's ok. That is ok right? But I guess comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection… _

_Then there is Henry… my autumn; the one who keeps coming back and changing everything, he makes everything wonderful, he makes me feel safe and secure, I can be my true self around him but then that makes me vulnerable and weak, and I am neither of those, not anymore, nor can I be either of them now I'm Secretary of State. I cannot be humiliated like that again, and he lied to me again the other day. _

_Am I blocking this relationship with Thomas because of Henry? Do I have feelings for Henry? Or is it because I've forgotten how to be loved? I've never been in a relationship since Henry, never wanted one, no one was Henry. Thomas isn't Henry, he doesn't even know that I prefer Chinese. But then Thomas wouldn't hurt me, he cares for me, he has never lied to me, and keeps everything open and honest, Henry doesn't do that, but I can understand why Henry lied about his deployment, I get it. Ohh but he is in a relationship now, I can't be responsible for that poor girls heartbreak. _

_Those letters…no I can't, I can't go back there. For god sakes Henry why did you have to come back and fuck my head up again! Why! Why! Why…I don't think any relationship or love will ever compare to what Henry and I had, but maybe that's a good thing, maybe a second best kind of relationship is the safest one to be in. Jumping back to Henry would be a risk, Is any kind of love worth that level of risk? _

_Poor Thomas, I have been so unfair on him recently, since Henry came back into my life. He just messes with my head and my whole world comes to a stop! I can't have that, I don't need that. It's delusional to think we will work, I need to let it go, let it be. Henry isn't the one for me, Maybe he was but he isn't any more. I don't even love him anymore…do I? No I can't still love him, I don't love anyone…I don't love…anyone… not even Thomas… _

Elizabeths mind continued to spiral out of control with thoughts, none shedding any light on the situation she found herself in, much like the grey clouds rolling in blocking the moonlight. The atmosphere surrounding was heavy and thick, almost suffocating and the pitch black skies removed all forms of light; meaning a clear pathway before you not only couldn't be found, but you also didn't know how long the path was going to be. You just had to keep walking down it and pray for a sunrise soon.


	52. Chapter Fifty - Two

**Chapter Fifty - Two**

**A mutationem consilii Domini — **'A Change of Plan'

* * *

**October 26th 2000**

**10.03am**

As Elizabeth angrily strode towards the entrance of the State department she quickly threw a glance up at the sky as a chilling wind whipped past her. The air was so cold yet the surrounding trees were on fire; an inferno of scarlet and gold leaves licking at the damped blue sky above. It was the first hint that winter wasn't far away, aa colder and darker time is softly but surely approaching and the trees will soon be standing naked bereft of their colour and beauty, everything laid bare of all to see…

As Elizabeth walked into her office she smiled softly

'Oh good you're here' she breathed as she took a moment to remove her outer coat.

'Blake called, said it was important? Is everything ok?' Thomas asked as he shifted forward on her sofa, his arms resting upon his knees as his eyes followed her every move.

'Well not really' she huffed 'I won't be able to come to your mothers birthday meal' she threw the comment at him like it was nothing, however that was not intentional and she immediately cursed herself

'Sorry' she mumbled and hung her head down

'What happened?' He tried to keep his annoyance hushed under his tone of voice but Elizabeth worked all day with diplomats, she knew when someone was silently gritting their teeth at her.

'Craig Bloody Sterling that's what happened! He brought the trip forward, had some stupid idea about going out earlier and the president brought it. I fly tonight' she ranted.

'Tonight!' Thomas quickly rose to his feet 'But we were going to have a night in'

'Yes well unfortunately matters of state rise above our Chinese take out' she hissed and placed her arms on her hips

'No, I didn't mean it like that, I was just thinking out loud.' He sighed heavily and a moment of silence fell between them. Elizabeths eyes walked over to his stance, a moment of uncertainty flooding her…_what was she doing? _

'Sorry, I am just as annoyed as you, I was actually going to suggest cancelling the trip as there has been a slight increase in risk for the trip, but well now with everyone else going and all the extra security it won't happen… I am sorry' she walked to him, her hands meeting his arms as she rubbed them softly. A smile crept upon her face as he looked at her

'I will make it up to you, and your mum' she admitted sadly and Thomas nodded

'I guess its a good job I didn't tell her you were coming' he chuckled softly trying to lighten the mood

'I think we should just make that a rule from now one' she laughed

'Will I have time to see you before you go?' She shook her head apologetically

'I am going to head home in about two hours and pack some things, or send Blake. I'll probably send Blake' she tried to lighten the mood, Thomas rolled his eyes playfully

'Blake needs a pay rise'

'I am sure he does' she leant in and kissed Thomas softly

'I am sorry' she whispered, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He leant down and planted a light kiss on her lips

'Don't be, have a safe trip. I'll see you when you get back'

'I will be back sooner with everyone going, I'll be back the evening of the meal, around ten in the night. I could meet you after?' She offered and he accepted

'That will be perfect, I'll text you where we are, we tend to move around a lot from pub to pub' he chuckled

'Oh…I'll probably be really tired from the flying and travelling over the next Seventy-two hours, maybe I could just see you the day after, on Sunday?'

'We will work something out' he smiled and kissed the top of her head softly. Elizabeth feels deflated, she hated letting people down, she didn't respond to Thomas's comment instead she just watched as he kissed her cheek and left the room, not another word spoken.

'Blake!' She called

'Yes Madam Secretary?'

'Please can you go to mine and grab some things for this trip, if I go I'll just search for my chocolate stash and I won't return to work today' she half laughed at herself. Blake raised and eyebrow and narrowed his eyes

'Not now Blake' she waved her hand in the air and walked towards her office chair

'I never said anything…' She looked above her glasses at him

'Ok Fine, clothes for this trip to Africa…' he winked and left her alone, because at the end of it that was how she ended each day… Alone.

'Yes, Maureen…No Maureen…Yes but-' Henry sighed as his sister cut him off and spoke over him once again. He walked around his kitchen attempting to cook some dinner with his phone glued to his ear.

'Maureen I actually called for a reason.' He pointed out

'Ok…?' She sighed

'Well, I bumped into Elizabeth a few weeks ago, and well she has asked if Lily would like to come and spend the day with her, as Secretary of state. I told her about Lily's interest in politics'

'Oh Henry! How is Elizabeth?' She ignored the larger part of the question

'Fine I think, we didn't really catch up' he mumbled

'You didn't catch up yet you managed to have a conversation about lily…'

'Ok fine, its awkward between us'

'Still? You know why that is don't you? That is because you realise that its Elizabeth yo should be with and not that bloody cow Jennifer'

'Lets not go there Maureen' he groaned as he poured some pasta into a sauce pan

'No, no no Henry, Jennifer is a spiteful woman, you need to get rid of her. I mean that woman Henry! She had an affair, she dragged you down to DC because that is where her precious little job is, and she is almost forcing you to have kids. Henry you need to screw your head on, you're a very intelligent man but sometimes you can be really thick' She ranted as Henry just stopped in the kitchen and listened to her ramble on

'If it wasn't for her moving me to DC I wouldn't have bumped back into Elizabeth' He pointed out

'Oh and that's the only positive you can find about Jennifer I see; one that points you right back to Elizabeth?'

'Honestly Henry, you just need to be honest with Elizabeth and get rid of Jennifer….What are you actually with her?' She asked. Henry didn't respond as he pondered the question for a moment.

'See your silence speaks volumes Henry. Lily is welcome to come and visit Elizabeth, but she is not staying if Jennifer is around. Where is she anyway?'

'She's out tonight with her friends, apparently my health is stressing her and she needs some time to herself' he sighed heavily, he switched all the cooking utensils off and leant gains the kitchen counter, the phone wedge between his shoulder and his ear

'Your Health?'

'Just my…you know PTSD' he mumbled

'Henry it isn't a bad word, you can say it. It also isn't a bad thing and the right person would support you not go out and get pissed.' She gritted her teeth as the harsh but truthful words fell from her lips. Henry remained silent

'Anyway, my dinner is done, I need to go, goodnight Maureen'

'Elizabeth would support you.`goodnight Henry.' It was a simple statement, but an effective one. One that sent Henrys mind into overdrive. As he placed his phone down and served up his food his mind was plagued with thoughts of Elizabeth, he walked into his study and sat at his desk. He slowly drew back the draw and pulled out his old writing set, it was time to put pen to paper once again…

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_I have decided to write you one last letter…_


	53. Chapter Fifty - Three

AN: Were nearly there! Sorry its taken ages I just wanted to make it as realistic as possible and these things take time! If I manage to get another chapter written today then I might just update again later tonight! (UK time)

* * *

**Chapter Fifty - Three**

**Et tandem unum****— **'The last one'

* * *

**October 30th 2000 **

**17.50pm**

Henry sat in his study and watched as the last leaf on the garden tree took its final journey, it fell in a graceful tumbling motion seeking the least resistance from the autumnal air. Already dead, yet it's colour and it's dance were so alive. Much like the love Henry had for Elizabeth; their relationship might have died years ago, but he was still dancing, even if he was dancing on his own like the last leaf.

Henry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes scanned the paper before him as he read back over the letter he had written two days ago for Elizabeth. Henry was analysing it, or so he told himself. In reality he was deliberating If he needed to send the letter to Elizabeth or just discard it. His mind swirled; thoughts of his past and present colliding; his heart yearning for Elizabeth his head settling for Jennifer. His mind began to speak to him as he read through the letter one more time…

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_I have decided to write you one last letter; I feel I owe you that much, and this time I won't wait fifteen years to deliver it, I've found a better post man. I only really have one thing left to tell you, I don't want to spend this letter going down memory lane or go over the what if's and maybes this is a letter of explanation. _

_I firstly want to start by saying that Jennifer and I are over. After our discussion in your office the other day I came home and asked her to leave. Now don't go thinking it was because of you or because we left on uncertain terms, it was because in that moment with you I was honest with myself. For the first time in three years I admitted to someone other than myself that I was in fact in an unhappy relationship, I realised in that moment that I was lying to everyone once again, I seen the hurt lies can cause and the damage that ripples through years later, so I ended it. I doubt very much that you wish to know, but I feel Its only right I explain that Jennifer and I have a history and not a good one: so it really was for the best. _

_So, now onto the only point left to express; I want to tell you how much you move me Elizabeth, how all those years ago you made me a man by loving me, and for that I will be eternally grateful. Thank you for giving me the honour of being your boyfriend, that was a time of complete happiness and no regrets, it's always been my safe place when I am down or stressed, how lucky am I that I have those blissful memories to turn to? You made my life Elizabeth, but I realise now that I am just a chapter in yours, and one that was turned over many pages ago, and that's ok because you see, I just want you to be happy and if that isn't with me then that is my heavy burden to carry, not yours. _

_I am conscious that knowing me has caused you years of pain, so I do have one request; If I am sure of anything it is that I know you, or knew you very well and the Elizabeth I knew would have held onto the hurt provided by me and still be holding it close to date. With that in mind, Elizabeth I hope you're not afraid to fall in love again; please do not let my mistakes hold you back anymore than they potential have. You're the most amazing woman in the world Elizabeth and I was nothing but a fool. Please let someone love you the way you deserve to be loved, it's time to let go. I will be leaving my post in Georgetown and heading back to Pittsburgh for some family support so I will be out of your hair and I only hope this makes things easier for you. Take good care of yourself Elizabeth. _

_You are scored on my heart Elizabeth, and you forever will be, _

_All my love _

_Henry_

_P.S - I will always love you _

Henry sat back and swallowed his tears, to him Elizabeth was like Christmas morning, a firework display and birthday wishes all rolled into one. She was the fight that lit his soul and kept his heart warm in the cold dead of the night. He rose from his chair and neatly folded the letter slipping it inside an envelope signing the front with Elizabeths name.

Henry slipped on his coat and tucked the letter securely in the inside pocket as he closed his front door, setting off to hand deliver the last letter. The bitterness of the air nipped as his body as he walked the few blocks towards Elizabeths Street; he wasn't sure which house was hers but he was sure the motorcade of security would give it away.

He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them and calm his nerves, his mind intoxicated with thoughts of her, the past, the present and future thoughts, he tried to gage her reaction, all of them negative. He stopped in his tracks as he reached the top of her street…_Should I just turn around?…Does she even need to read this?…It isn't going to achieve anything…is it?…Oh come on Henry just post It._ He took a deep breath and slowly walked down the street, he paused as he her house; it had to be her house, the spot outside for parking was clearly indicated for a motorcade, Henry spotted movement on the front door and knew it was security. He slowly approached them…

'Evening Sir, How can we help you?' Matt asked

'I would just like to post this letter to Elizabeth, Madam Secretary sorry' he mumbled as he corrected himself

'Ok, it will need to be checked by us first, Can I ask the nature of the letter?' He asked and Henry swallowed hard and looked sheepish

'Please don't open it, it's important that Elizabeth is the one to do that' The DS agents raised their eyebrows as this was beginning to sound suspicious

'Wait, no it's not what you think, I'm not trying to kill her' he panicked and the DS agents moved a little closer

'Ok, Ok look this is coming out all wrong, I am trying to just explain a few things to her, please can you just give her this letter?' He asked, Matt and Fred looked at one another and pulled a disgruntled look.

'Dr McCord?' Henry span around and let a wave of relief rush over him as Blake stood before him

'Blake Hi! I am so glad to see you, can you please give this letter to Elizabeth?' He asked, his attention turning to Blake entirely. Blake was a little taken back by the request however feeling a little smug on the inside as he distinctly remembers telling Elizabeth he questioned the 'friends' aspect of their relationship

'Sure, I will leave it on the side for her, she is out at her potential future mother in law's birthday meal tonight' Blake nodded and took the letter from Henry

'Thank you' he smiled and nodded quickly before making an exit, the phrase 'Future mother in law' taking a vice like grip around his heart, his Elizabeth was gone.

Once inside Blake placed the letter on the side table under his mirror, he decided to wrap her scarf around it knowing It was the one she would be wearing this evening, something was telling him that she needed to read that letter sooner rather than later. He gathered a few of her thing and re-checked the placement of the letter once again before leaving her house and heading back to the state department, he smirked to himself on his journey back, now he just had to get her home without Thomas around…

The course of a fallen leaf can change at any given second a leaf doesn't always have to fall to the floor straight away; not if there are others around to simply catch it, hold it up off the ground and carry it with themselves for a little longer; protecting it until the wind changes to a more gentle breeze, giving it a chance of a softer landing…only then will they let it go.


	54. Chapter Fifty - Four

Hey! I am sorry I didnt get around to posting last night again - life with twins can get hectic!

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Fifty - Four **

**Cibus ignis****— **'Fuel to the fire'

* * *

**October 30th 2000 **

**14.50pm**

Above the clouds and through the skylight came a pure like, one that invited everyone within its path top open their eyes wider. It was the kind of light that was peaceful, that when it shone upon your face you felt its warm within your heart and a smile spread across your face; it sought clarity from the people who basked within it. Elizabeth inhaled as she felt that very light fill her, she leant back and settled into her seat as she closed her eyes; her mind slowly drifting away as she fly home from Africa to Washington.

'Madam Secretary?' Nadine spoke softly and smiled awkwardly as Elizabeth opened one unimpressed eye at her

'I am sorry Ma'am but I was wondering if I could have a word?'

'No world crisis?' Elizabeth clarified and Nadine sniggered a little

'No Ma'am, more of an apology' Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and slowly sat more upright in her seat and looked over to Nadine. She gestured for her to take the seat next to her which Nadine accepted.

'I just want to apologise for the way I spoke to Mr Jackson earlier today'. Elizabeths eyes widened as she recalled the events that happened hours ago…

_'__Madam Secretary!' Craig beckoned as he walked into Elizabeths temporary office unannounced_

_'__To what do I owe this pleasure?' She mumbled however Craig didn't have time to respond as a knocking of the door came from behind them _

_'__Oh boy, that's Russell Jacksons angry knock' Elizabeth stood and her staff looked from her towards the door as it flung open _

_'__WHAT DID YOU DO' he roared _

_'__Good ear Ma'am' Blake quipped as he moved away from the chaos. _

_'__I did my job Russell' she reasoned _

_'__No, you didn't, you threw a tantrum' Craig hissed from her side. Elizabeth threw him a side eye and sat on the sofa in front of them both. _

_'__Quite, Elizabeth throwing patriotic tantrums on live TV is not doing you any favours!' Russell shouted looking down at her _

_'__Neither is sitting there mute after she was ambushed. Instead of throwing your own tantrum and throwing the victim for this latest tool of terrorism why don't you grow a spine and do something about it' Nadine's voice was thick and laced with passion as she spoke out of term towards Russell. _

_'__Lets put a pin in that. May I remind both of you that the press is aware of the crucial role the secretary has in the presidents cabinet and they link her success to his. If America is even entertaining the idea that she is a murder that means that everything is at risk. We will handle this at the top.' He spat _

_'__Perhaps it will be best if the Secretary took an earlier flight home?' Craig asked Russell _

_'__Excuse me, How would that be best? I'll look like the guilty party when in fact all I did was stand in the same room as him' she raised an eyebrow at him _

_'__I mean for the president, he can flip this story by saying he sent you home early too look after your wellbeing and let you rest after a traumatic experience of watching someone die' Craig spoke with an underlying tone of manipulation _

_'__That might work' Russell chimed in _

_'__No,respectfully Russell do not send me home early.' She glared at him then back at Craig _

_'__No I like that Idea, Bess get your team together and get ready to go home and I am respectfully requesting that you refrain from comment, by which I mean put a sock in it' he snarled and exited the room, Craig hot on his heels, however he couldn't resist throwing one smug look at Elizabeth before he left… _

'So what are you apologising or exactly?' Elizabeth mocked and Nadine laughed

'I am sorry for the way I spoke to Russell-'

'Oh forget it, its good for his political career to argue, but you know if you want to take down Craig next time… well I am on the side cheering that's all I'm saying'

'He was wrong to suggest sending you home Ma'am'

'He's wrong about many things Nadine, but sending me home early wasn't one of them, in fact it done me a favour. I have somewhere to be tonight so it helped' she smiled as she offered a little insight into her personal life to her chief of staff, a moment that rarely happened with Elizabeth.

'Well, Have fun Ma'am' Nadine nodded and stood up leaving Elizabeth alone.

'Blake' Elizabeth called out for him

'Yes, Madam Secretary?'

'When we land I have a birthday meal to attend but I cannot go in this suit and need to be at the office so would you mind stopping by mine and grabbing me something to wear? Nothing too formal or fancy, just something… nice?' She screwed up her face

'Nice?'

'Thomas's mothers birthday meal nice' she squinted her eyes as she spoke waiting for Blake was to question her about her relationship with Thomas, as meeting family was a big step, but too her surprise he didn't…

'Of course, I will even wrap your gift' he winked and left her side. She shook her head at him but silently laughed as she settled back down to get some rest.

Later that evening Elizabeth was in her office finalising some paperwork whilst Blake headed over to her house to grab some clothes for her evening. As he pulled up outside her house the cool breeze of an autumnal night made him shiver. He pulled his coat tighter around him and looked up, surprised to see someone stood at Elizabeths door.

'Dr McCord?' He watched as Henry span around and sighed thankfully as he set eyes on Blake

'Blake Hi! I am so glad to see you, can you please give this letter to Elizabeth?' He asked

'Sure, I will leave it on the side for her, she is out at her potential future mother in law's birthday meal tonight' Blake nodded and took the letter from Henry. Blake knew that Henry had feelings for Elizabeth and knew what that look in her eyes meant every time she heard his name, so he opted for a little bit of dirty DC politics himself. As he entered he home he quickly looked around and grabbed a few things but purposely forgot to get her shoes. As he left the house he wrapped the letter up in her scarf and left it on the entrance table. He smirked to himself as he headed back to the state department.

Not too much later and Blake rushed through the seventh floor towards Elizabeth's office

'Oh Madam Secretary, I am so sorry I forgot your shoes and scarf! You're going to have to stop at the house on your way to the restaurant and pick them up' he printed to flap and get into a slight panic

'Blake it's ok, calm down, we can't all be perfect' she smiled softly as she stood 'I've got Black heels on already and I don't need a scarf, so it will be ok, I can just head straight there and surprise Thomas and his family. Hopefully they wouldn't have ordered because I am starving' she grabbed her change of clothes, she walked into the bathroom and slipped into a simple plain red fitted dress that fell below the knee. She stepped out bare foot and smiled at Blake

'See these black shoes will go with this and I don't need a scarf, I'll just wear my coat' she grinned

'Ma'am may I say how lovely you look, but…wait no, you have to go home'

'Why?' She looked at him confused

'Because, Because those shoes are awful Ma'am…' he lied, his eyes widened as the words tumbled from his lips, Elizabeths face fell.

'Well when you put it as delicately as that' she mocked and left her office

'So you're going home?' He called out after her as she walked towards the lift. She spun around and lifted her arm in the air to wave him goodnight

'Yes, Blake to change my horrible shoes, goodnight!' And with that she left. She headed down to her motorcade and climbed in heading back to her home first. She smiled at the thought of surprising Thomas and how much it would mean to him that she was doing this, she wasn't going to tell him that her hand was forced to come home early and she knew it was wrong of her to do that with someone she was trying to build a life with but she just wanted a peaceful night with Thomas and his family.

As she pulled up at her house she placed her purse, phone and a sticky note with the restaurants address on it onto the seat. 'I'll be two-seconds Matt' she called exiting the motorcade and running indoors. As she entered she walked past her entrance table and upstairs to grab a change of shoes. Once she slipped on some black slingback and quickly touched up her make up and perfume before heading back downstairs. She checked her appearance in the hallway mirror once more and something caught her eye; her scarf and within it a letter addressed to her.

Slightly confused by the prospect she picked it up and unwrapped the scarf from around it; an instant smell of aftershave hit her, her breathing increased and her throat dried

'Henry' she knew the letter was from him, she could feel it. Her mind pondered for a moment how it must of gotten in her house, past security and then she remember

'Blake!'

Elizabeth threw the letter back on the table and picked up her scarf as she groaned in frustrations. _I do not have time for your games Henry. _She thought to herself as she walked towards her front door. However something inside instantly tugged at her as she walked away. She stopped before the door and looked up at the ceiling, her heart thumping through her chest as she battled with her inner emotions over Henry McCord once more. She groaned and cursed herself as she reached back behind and grabbed the letter before climbing back into her motorcade.

'Do you have that Address again Madam Secretary?' Matt asked

'Just one-second Matt' she didn't look up, something had taken over her, she in the sanctuary of her motorcade she ripped open the letter, and pulled it out, placing the envelope down next to her sticky note. Her hands were shaking as she quickly unfolded the paper and began to untangle the words before her

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_… _

_Matt watched her read something in the back so decided to give her a few moments peace. He then turned in his seat slightly to speak to her _

'Madam Secretary, that Address?' Matt asked once more. Elizabeth cleared her throat but fixed her eyes on the paper before her. Her legs trembling and her mind as chaotic as the winds outside. She glanced to her left and looked at the items on the chair; Her mobile phone, her purse, the sticky note containing the address for the restaurant, and the broken envelope from Henry's letter, with his return address. She put the letter down in her lap and reached for the address she wanted, she looked down at it within her grasp and took a moment to herself.

The motorcade fell silent, the howling winds outside surrounded them boldly slightly ratting the car. It wanted it presence known. The coldness awaking all, a certain type of alertness that lets you savour moments vividly and feel every drop of emotion just as intensely within that moment many years to come, the wind would never let you forget its force.

'Here' she mumbled as she lent forward and handed Matt the Address

'Take me here please' she requested…


	55. Chapter Fifty - Five

**Chapter Fifty - Five**

**Is vis amaro, Ama****— **'If you wish to be loved, love.'

* * *

**October 30th 2000 **

**19.45pm**

As the motorcade pulled away from Elizabeths home the skies above erupted into a sense of carnage, trees began writhing and flailing, their groans of pain carried away by the howling winds. Rain began to pour, before the heavens opened and it hammered down to the ground. Livid black clouds reared up like a cobra readying itself for attack. They spat lightning mercilessly down towards the pitiful scene below, this storm was unexpected and a harsh reality that everything can change within a second.

Elizabeth looked from the window and down to the remaining paper in her hand, she looked at the address written across it and contemplated her decision; was it the right one? Was she doing the right thing? What was the right thing? Elizabeth knew from the moment she lay eyes on Henry back in September, all of her old feelings came flooding back to her. A mixture of the love, admiration and sense of belonging as well as all the upset, anger and disappointment, she knew right at the very start that at some point she would have to make a decision, either cut Henry out of her life for good and continue her relationship with Thomas or, end her relationship with Thomas at the prospect of reigniting old flames with Henry, but now as it seemed the decision might be beyond her control due to Henry leaving town, she knew she had to make her decision tonight and Henry's choice to head home had only made things clearer in her mind.

She placed Henrys letter in her handbag along with the other address and returned her focus to the outside world; she settled into the seat as a sense of nervousness washed over her, she knew this was going to be a defining moment as it would be within any relationship but Elizabeth began to settle to the idea that she had made the right decision for her; it wasn't too over thought and it was done fairly impulsively, she thought with her heart for the first time in years, since 1989 in fact. She reached into her bag for her phone and typed out a message to Blake;

**To- Blake**

**From - Elizabeth **

So, I guess my shoes were not that bad after all…

E x

**To - Elizabeth **

**From - Blake **

Sorry… Enjoy your evening,

See you Monday.

B x

She smiled as she put her phone away and look outside once again, the words of Henrys letter roaming around in her head _'Please let someone love you the way you deserve to be loved, it's time to let go'. _Her eyes filled a little and her throat ran dry, even in his last letter he had her best interests at heart, her happiness.

The motorcade slowly came to a stop, she looked out of the window and watched as people walked by, She took a deep breath, right into the pit of her stomach and held her breath for a few steady moments before slowly exhaling with a small nod, reassuring herself that she had done the right thing. She cleared her throat and shuffled out of the car. She looked around and shivered as the cold chills wrapped around her. Elizabeth tentatively placed one foot in front of the other and slowly walked towards the door.

'Elizabeth?' She smiled nervously and walked closer she didn't say a word instead tears filled her eyes as her nervous smile fell and a warm, loving smile replaced it. She let out a shaky breath as she tried not to cry. She stood inches from him and placed her hands on either side of his face, the outside world suddenly fell away, she had not gotten so lost in a kiss before. Her mouth gravitated towards his, their lips softly brushing against one another as their mouths reacquainted themselves. After all it had been fifteen years since the last kiss. The space between them exploded, her heart kept missing beats, his hands gripped at her waist and pulled her closer to him. The taste of her poured into him as he realised just how starving he was. The kiss burned deep, old flames were not just reignited they were burning brighter than ever.

'It you Henry, it's always been you' she whispered as nuzzled her head against his cheek, loving nudging him. Henry gripped her close he let out a cry of relief as he felt Elizabeth in his arms once again. He inhaled her scent and kissed the side of her head repeatedly. Elizabeth stepped back and smiled through her tears at him

'That letter…all of them actually. Henry I am so sorry'

'No, Elizabeth I am, sorry that I let us waste fifteen years. I am so sorry I hurt you but I never stopped loving you, nor do I even want to stop.'

'You don't have too. I love you Henry so much, please don't ever let me go again, please don't go to Pittsburgh, I need you right here…with me' she cried happily as he nodded. He grabbed her and pushed his lips onto hers once again without warning, without permission, without even deciding to do it, but simply because he couldn't have done anything else in that moment. He needed to kiss in her words, he needed to show her just how much he missed her. Soft moans escaped Elizabeths mouth as her body began to burn at his touch. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pushed deeper into the kiss, her body pressing up against his. She stepped back and giggled softly, the giggle she reserved only for Henry.

'Just wait here for me, there is something I need to do first but I am coming right back I promise' She reasoned slowly playing with the back of his hair as she remained in his embrace. His eyes scanned her face attempted to second guess what she needed to do.

'Thomas?' He whispered and she nodded with a sad smile

'I want you, and that isn't going to change, but he deserves respect and doesn't deserve to be cheated on. Let me go and speak to him and I promise when I get back here in your arms where I belong, I will let you have me, all of me Henry, I am yours' she bit her lip teasingly as she winked at him. Henry tucked her hair behind her ear before lowering his lips down onto her neck trailing kisses up to her ear…

'I promise when you come back, I will remind you why human contact is an absolute necessity, I will grab those hips and bring you close enough to show you that you will never lose me. I love you Elizabeth, and I am not whispering it out of secrecy but rather out of certainty that you literally leave me breathless.' He whispered and lingered her lips upon her cheek. She closed her eyes at his words and let her body relax as her head leant on his, both embraced within the moment.

'I won't be long' she spoke and quickly stole a kiss from him once more before turning back towards her motorcade. The chill in the air had gone, the raging storm had calmed and left a sense of tranquility in the air, the sun had set and the sky was filled with rich red colours; freshly brushed across the sky like an artist's canvas, as if those rays were destined to show you the beauty that can arise after a storm, natures art work given to those who were open to following their hearts and capturing a simple moment, its good for the soul.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**AN:** So Sorry I didnt update yesterday I've been working on a little 5 parter and got sucked into that writing hole, that is now complete so I am back to this one!

I am so glsd you all liked the last chapter...Kinda knew you would! A few asked if there was more after the last chapter - Yes there is! I have already written another 8 chapters and it will be at least another 10 on top of that.

I wasnt going to say anything yet but some of you have already been asking me for more sooooo... I will be doing a sequel of this! I cannot promise it will be published straight sfter this one is finished as i have other mini multis I want to get finished but a sequel will be coming.

Thanks again for all the reviews! I love them all, thanks for your commitment.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Et quantum incipit probitatis** **— **'Respect Starts with Honesty_'_

* * *

**October 30th 2000 **

**20.30 pm**

During the journey Elizabeth had messaged Thomas to say she needed to speak to him urgently and requested he met her just down the street not too far from the restaurant where he was with his family celebrating his mothers birthday. She sat on a nearby bench with her legs pressed together and her arms squeezing into herself in an attempt to keep herself shielded from the evening air, but there was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of navy above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance until she heard her name; the sound of that ripped through into the night, it was a cheerful call and it instantly broke her heart.

'Elizabeth' Thomas chirped, he was so pleased to see her and see her at a family function. She looked up shyly and beckoned him over to her. Thomas walked with a spring in his step, that was until he drew closer and the stillness oozing from Elizabeth soon took over him. He stood before her and slipped his hands into his pockets, his head tilting slight to grasp a better angle of her face. He rocked on his feet slightly and nodded his head, his lips pressing together as he understood the silence

'I did wonder how long it was going to be before we had this chat' he sighed heavily, she glanced up towards him her eyes widened with surprise…_how does he know?_ She attempted a fake smile

'What chat?'

'Oh come on Lizzie, it's ok. I know that this isn't for you. Us I mean' he smiled softly as he joined her on the bench, his torso twisted to face her, watching as she slightly dipped her head to think of the words to say. 'I just didn't think you would do it on the evening of my mothers birthday' he chuckled quietly at the irony 'I wanted you here but not like this' he playfully nudged her in an attempt to lighten the mood.

'Don't Thomas' she pulled away slightly as she transferred her weight and twisted to look at him 'I did want this to work, I really did and I am sorry that I am doing this tonight of all night but I needed to tell you, I didn't want to lie or pretend anymore, you don't deserve that' her voice was simple but apologetic in tone

'There is someone else' she paused and swallowed 'We haven't seen one another behind your back or anything like that; he's an old friend, boyfriend and well I've denied myself of loving anyone else because my heart belongs to him. He came back into my life by chance a few weeks back, I tried to focus on you and us but I can't Thomas. You're wonderful and I do think maybe another time another place this might have worked better, but I love him and that isn't fair on you, or me' her voice laced with emotion as she attempted to remain strong

'Dr Henry McCord?'

'How..?'

'You talk in your sleep…' he admitted and she blushed

'Im sorry'

'For what? Falling in love with someone who isn't me? Thats nothing to be sorry about. Hey why the tears?' He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder

'Because you're being kind' she laughed a little through her tears and accepted his shoulder to cry on. She sniffled a little into him as a moment of stillness fell between them. Elizabeth slowly sat back up and looked up at him once more, he smiled sadly down at her

'Thank you for coming to see me to do this, It actually means a lot, you're a decent woman Elizabeth and for what its worth, I loved every minute spent with you' he squeezed her hand reassuringly and she just smiled weakly back at him.

'I best get back inside' he mumbled

'Here, Blake got this from me for your Mom' she handed him a small boxed gift 'I have no idea what's in it, I forgot to ask' she laughed and Thomas smiled at her

'I haven't heard that laugh before; Henry really is the one for you' he stated as he watched her face glow at the mention of his name

'He really is'' she whispered into the dead of the night

'Take care' he kissed her cheek

'Take Care Thomas' she echoed and watched as he walked back in the direction he came from. She sank into the bench a little and let a few stray tears fall, sadness and relief consumed her as she took a moment to reflect, she closed her eyes and let her mind sit as still as the evening air. It didn't take long before thoughts of her old love sprung into her head; Henry. A smiled instantly cast upon her face and a warmth flooded her body as she relaxed.

Standing up and heading back to her motorcade Elizabeth's heart soared as she allowed herself to fall freely for him once again. Memories of their past consuming her and allowing her to rejoice in vivid moments of pure happiness…

_'__HENRY' he shouted_

_'__Excuse me?' she looked confused _

_I'm Henry, Henry McCord' he smiled as she nodded _

_'__I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Adams' _

_'__So now the formalities are out the way and we're aquatinted with one another's names, how about that first date?' _

_Henry walked behind her and tugged at her hips, turning her around to face him. She laughed as he started to mess around and dance before her. _

_'__What are you doing?' she giggled as she watched his hips move _

_'__Ohhh Baby I love your way, everyday, I want to tell you I love your way' he began to sing grabbing her hand and twirling her around, encouraging her to dance with him._

_'__I'm so glad we live in a word where we have Octobers' he almost whispered._

_'__The season is so beautiful; I really do think the best things come from autumnal times' Elizabeth smiled as his soft words._

_'__They really do' she replied_

_'__Henry you dork, what or who the hell is 'Hank and Elibet' _

_'__You and me' he chuckled_

_Henry tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, he swallowed and sang the chorus to her_

_'__All I need in this life of sin is me and my…Girlfriend?'_

Elizabeth broke from her thoughts as she pulled back up outside Henry's home. She walked the familiar pathway to his front door more confidently this time. She smiled as she watched him open the door before she got there once again; he always knew she was there. She outstretched her arms and wrapped them around his neck, her lips crashing down onto his as she walked him back into the house kicking the front door shut with her foot on the way past.

The kiss was fuelled with love and a burning desire for one another, lust and passion erupted from them as their bodies pushed closer and closer together. Elizabeth broke apart from the kiss for some air, she grinned at him

'I am so thankful we live in a world where we have Octobers' she quoted him from many years ago. Henry gave her a confused smile wondering where she was going with this

'You were right Henry, The best things really do come from autumnal times' she bit her lip and stared down at his lips, Henry began to breath deeply with anticipation he cleared his throat causing Elizabeth to glance up

'Im sorry Elizabeth but I need you, I need you now' he groaned, his sexual desire for her becoming too much to bare

'So take me Henry' came the sultry reply for her as she raked her lip through her teeth 'Take every last sinful drop…


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**_Chapter Fifty Seven _**

**_Vetus urere flammis– _**_'Old Flames burn'_

* * *

**October 30th 2000 **

**22.00 pm**

As the evening drew in the air outside became bitterly cold, but inside, the air in the room clung to them. Heat licked at their faces and coiled around their limbs like a great hot-blooded serpent. The closeness that lingered was intense as Henry stood listening to the sultry words drip from Elizabeths mouth.

'So take me Henry, Take every last sinful drop…'

Henrys hands took a hold of her arms that were draped around his neck, he ran his fingers down her forearms towards her shoulders and down to her waist, his fingers squeezing at her skin as the connection tingled through their bodies. He took a second to look at her, soak her all in; she was new and unfamiliar yet not a stranger to him, his breath caught the back of his throat as he stood in anticipation trying to remember the way she tasted, how her hands will press against his skin, how she sounded when her peak overflowed.

'Henry' she panted the need for him already burning deep inside, she swallowed as he looked at her, a look full of sinful pleasure she bit back a moan as she waited for him to make his move. Henry stepped even closer to her, their bodies almost one. His hardened length pressed firmly into her core as he lingered his lips just above hers and watched her carefully with hungry eyes, she slowly nodded reassuring him this is what she wanted, what she needed.

"You're so beautiful Elizabeth." The grit within his tone sent shivers down her spine. He run the back of his hand down her cheek, then lovingly traced the line of her jaw with his thumb. Those words burning her desire to unbearable levels. Henry began to run his hands down to her hips grabbing them firmly as he pushed himself even closer to her. Elizabeth couldn't take anymore and she pulled his neck down and pushed her lips onto his, an instant moan escaping as the pleasure began to unravel.

'Fuck' came the mumbled moan from his mouth. His hands running up her back and locating the zip of her red dress. He teasingly pulled it down, quivering in pleasure as his hands connect with her bare skin. Elizabeth continued to kiss him, the need for air to breathe was not important she needed Henry more. She had waited years to feel him touch her again and she wasn't going to ever let him stop touching her. He slipped the dress of her shoulders and sucked at her collarbone where the material once situated. His hands running up over her breasts and gripping the dresses before pulling it down slowly. Elizabeths head fell forward into the crook of neck as she drown in his pleasurable waves.

She stepped out of her dress and stood before him in her plain nude underwear and black heels; her body blushing as she felt his eyes wander over her

'Sorry its not the most exciting underwear, I didn't plan on this happening…' she giggled softly and he shook his head

'It's coming off anyway' he almost commended as his sexual urges began to dive him wild. He placed his finger tips on her collarbones and lightly traced every inch of her skin down to her bra, unhooking it at the back and removing It completely exposing her breast. He continued to work his fingers down her body feeling her skin as her goosebumps arose all over. He lowered his mouth and without warning sucked at her nipples. Elizabeth let a moan slip out as she felt the warmth of his mouth around her, her hands run down between them tugging at his top, needed to be skin to skin with him. Henry broke apart from her momentarily to remove his t-shit but immediately continued to suck at her hardened nipples as his fingers lingered on her hips just above the hem of her underwear.

Henry slowly walked her backwards and lowered her onto the sofa behind them, she kicked off her shoes as he lowered her down onto her back and covered her body with his, he slipped his fingers down to her thighs, gripping them tightly as he pushed them apart exposing her core to him. He slipped his fingers inside the elastic of her sodden knickers and slid them down her legs, removing them completely. Elizabeth looked down and noted Henrys ogling eyes never leaving her exposed skin. She watched as he continued to stare, licking his lips, it was obvious that Henry was beyond aroused by the sight of her, memories of moments like this passed through her mind, she was flooded with warmth at the though of being back in his loving arms.

Henry let a small growl escape his mouth as he gripped at Elizabeth's inner thighs once again, pushing them up, bending her knees slightly. Elizabeth gasped at the prospect of his touch. Her hips tilting up by their own accord as raw desire rattled her core. Elizabeth threw her head back as Henry slipped his hands under her, cupping her backside and lowering himself so his mouth was level with her core. The anticipation was growing inside her, her heart began to flutter. Elizabeth got a sense of how easy it will be for him to control her and it stirred her on more.

"Ohhh" she moaned, begging for more.

She braced herself as she felt him move a little, her arms reaching out to hold his shoulders just as Henry takes full advantage of her exposed and dripping wet core by clamping his hot mouth over her bud and sucking hard. Elizabeth shuddered. When she attempted to try and sit up slightly to reach him Henry bit down slightly before letting her go. The sensation causing her to arch her back, sending her pelvis thrusting up into his mouth, colliding with his waiting tongue. The shallow penetration of his smooth tongue made Elizabeth tremble beneath him. He breaks the contact and gently blows on her sensitive, heated flesh, cooling but not calming. She whimpers softly and ran her hands through his hair, gripping and pulling at it at times as the erotic pleasures coursed her red blooded veins.

Henry continued to lick inside her folds, growling into her as his hands grip harder on the soft muscles. Then he licks over the length of her, locating her swollen clitoris and for Elizabeth that's when the spiralling began, Henry used his grip to rock her hips into his tongue, soft pants escaping her mouth until she couldn't take it anymore. Her back arcs and she throws her head back, screaming his name louder than ever before in her release. Elizabeth didn't have time to ride out the orgasm that flooded her body like a wave, as Henry took hold of her hands and pinned them above her head; Henry now poised over her, lying between her legs, his erection desperate for attention.

'Oh Elizabeth' he moaned 'I forgot how sensational you taste' he purred. Elizabeth swallowed hard she could feel his erection teasing at her entrance, all words had escaped her as she pants shallowly beneath him.

'Are you ready for more?' He teased her, she nodded in acceptance, she was always ready for more from him. He plunges into her, right to the spot. They moan together, He holds his position as he reacquainted himself with her body. He slowly started to move, his strokes long and rhymes at first, but as his hands lingered over her curves of her passion his animalistic side revealed it self. He pushed deeper into her and began to fuck her hard. His hands curl around her hips as he angles his hips, granting deeper access. They lock gazes, a mirroring expression of love and wonder on display for one another. In moments like these their connection is so strong, sometimes it doesn't feel real to have that connection with someone. But they did. Elizabeth watched him thrust into her, as she began to climb again, her body beginning to tremble at his touch.

'Cum for me baby' He pants heavily as he continues to roll his hardened length in and out of her, he leant forward and collided his mouth with her neck, sucking on that sweet spot behind her ear. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him and done as he requested. She tightened the muscles in her stomach as Henry begins to kiss and suck at her neck with a more ferocious passion, entering her deeper and deeper, until once again, Elizabeth falls around him, this time with Henry in unison.

"Oh fuckkkk" he moans through his gritted jaw, emptying himself into her depths. His legs quivering in pleasure as he pushed his body down onto hers, that skin on skin feeling sparking an old flame to light. He slowed his movements and took a second to catch his breath before locking eyes on hers

'Wow' he panted and chuckled at the same time.

'I missed you so much' her voice was soft but vulnerable as she lay beneath him, her glistening eyes fixating on him.

'Oh Elizabeth, I missed you too' Henry instantly connected his lips onto hers, kissing her with urgency, almost like he was trying to show her how much he missed her. His hands began to touch her soft skin once again, plundering every inch of her he can reach, rubbing, moulding, scorching. Elizabeth reciprocating the touch, the moments of their hands getting as hard and faster as they struggled to contain themselves.

"Oh Elizabeth, I can't get enough of you!" Henry groaned, sliding his arms underneath her, lifting her buttocks. She took note of his not so subtle hint and wrapped her legs around him once again.

'Love me Henry' she commands and he instantly fills her once again, pounding hard as she takes every thick slide of him. Her senses are so overwhelmed all she can do is hold on and enjoy the pleasure. Henrys head bends to her chest. Elizabeth looks down watching him, adoring the bond they had clearly not lost despite the many yers of separation. Henry continued to thrust harder into her, He groans into her body as his mouth skates over her breasts, shattering Elizabeth's core to a million pieces as she forgets herself and holds on trying not to spill herself once again, she didn't want to peak too soon.

"Come' baby, it's ok to cum' he reassures her as he felt her body tighten beneath his grip.

'Together, always together' she panted, so Henry took a firm grasp of her hips, controlling the motion. He penetrated her harder and deeper, until they both fell hard. The aftershocks of the shared orgasm prolonging as Henry continued to pulse inside. Henry pants in her neck, dropping tender out-of-breath kisses behind her ear as they float back to their senses. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to lay on top of her. A moment of silence between them, but words were not needed in that moment. She kissed his forehead softly and ran her fingers up and down his back.

'Can we go to bed?' She asked sheepishly, nervous at the fact she was inviting herself to stay over. Henry smiled instantly and lifted his head.

'Yeah, only if I can hold you'

'On one condition?' She bargained with him and smirked as he raised an eyebrow at her whilst he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Elizabeth rose to her feet and waited until she was stood before him

'Don't ever let me go' she whispered

'I never did' he slipped his hand into hers and took a firm hold leading her up to the sanctuary of his bedroom, where the heat and passion of the night remained indoors only for them to marvel under, leaving all the bitterness and cold for the outside world, it was about them now.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**_AN: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I am really glad you're all enjoying this story! Its far from over!_**

Most of you are reviewing as a guest so I have no idea who you are to thank you all personally but THANK YOU!

* * *

**_Chapter Fifty Eight _**

**_Ipsa historia repetit– _**_'History Repeats Itself'_

* * *

**October 31st 2000 **

**06.01am**

The wintry sun fell lightly through the window and into the bedroom, the brightness of the day, taking centre stage as the blooms of the summertime become a part of the morning view. The sunshine and cold, the sparkle and the ice, somehow a warm sensation casts into the room despite a north wind that bites. Elizabeths eyes flickered open as the light beamed onto her face, her eyes slowly adjusting to the surrounding and the memories of last night warming her insides. She gazed towards the window watching the rays of light smiling to herself, contentment setting in. Autumn is the season of falling but somedays the winter takes your hand and shows you its beauty, that in truth, it is but the dawn of spring.

She rolled over and her smiled widened as her eyes fell upon a sleeping Henry. She watched his chest rise and fall before delicately placing the palm of her hand on his peck, she lightly brushed his skin with her fingers, mesmerised and intoxicated by the love that radiated from her for him. She shuffled in a little closer to him and kept a hand on his chest, her thumb running back and for tenderly, just feeling the skin beneath her.

'Morning' he mumbled sleepily and she giggled softly

'Good Morning' she whispered. She lent up to place a kiss on his lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

'Hey you' he whispered gently as her eyes smiled in response 'What time is it?'

'Just gone six o'clock, I have to leave for work soon, and well I need to head home and get a change of clothes too' she sighed a little which didn't go unnoticed by Henry, he placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head slightly

'Everything ok?'

'Yeah' she nodded 'Perfect, I just don't really want to leave you' she admitted shyly as he chuckled at her softly, leaning down and placing another soft loving kiss upon her lips. Their lips remained touching for a few moments before Henry pulled back

'You're the secretary of state can't you take a day off?' He teased

'Im the Secretary of State' she playfully reasoned

'But it's halloween, its practically a national holiday and no one should have to work'

'Wait what?' She leant up on her arm and looked at hime seriously

'What?' He looked confused but watched as she sat upright in his bed, pulling the covers around her naked frame

'What did you say?'

'It's a national holiday?'

'No before that, It's Halloween?"

'Today? Yes, October 31st is Halloween…?' Henrys confusion continued to grow as he was watched her face change from a serious look to a natural and loving look

'Henry, It's Halloween…' She grinned but Henry continued to look at her blankly. 'Let me remind you, Bonnie and Clyde, 'all I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend?' She tried to re-jog his memory of the time when he asked her to be his girlfriend at the fancy dress party many years ago

'Oh my! That was a halloween party!' The penny dropped and Henry had synced into Elizabeths way of thinking. She nodded eagerly

'Yes, where you sang that song to ask me out, and now here we are on Halloween again, finally together' she ran her hand up and down his arm needing to feel a connection with him

'I never had you down as the sentimental type Adams' he teased and she rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully.

'Henry I never got to thank you, for all of those letters and for coming back into my life.'

'You don't have to thank me, I just… I would just like to move on and focus on the rest of our lives together' he explained. Henry sat up and pulled her closer to him, her body leant into his and the covers wrapped around them both. His hands fell upon her thigh as she sat crossed legged and he softly caressed the smooth skin beneath his hand.

'Id like that very much Henry. Me and you, together' the words fell effortless from her mouth as she relaxed into him, his touch sedating her as a calmness brushed ashore her body.

'Henry?' She asked into the silence

'Hmm?" His eyes were closed and his head resting against hers as a moment of tranquility had engulfed him.

'"All I need in this life of sin is me and my, Boyfriend?"' She turned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with love and admiration for the man before her. He smiled at her, his heart skipping beats, unable to believe he had the love of his life back in his arms. He nodded slowly

'I would love nothing more Elizabeth Adams' he leant forward kissing her lightly. HIs hands walking up her back as the kiss grew more passionate. The lost years of love blossoms between them. Elizabeth slowly pulled away and rested her forehead on his

'I don't want to waste any more time. I love you so much Henry McCord'

'I love you too Elizabeth Adams' she lingered the palm of her hand on his cheek and looked at him intently

'What?' He asked, watching as her eyes flickered up to his and back down to his lips

'Can I ask you something?' She paused looking down into her lap. Henry took her hands in his and she looked back up, his eyes a safe haven, somewhere she could get lost but always be found.

'Anything' he whispered gently

'You said you were going back home, to Pittsburgh. You quit Georgetown because you needed support? Whats going on?' Her tone was one of pure love, her words lingered around his ears as he found the words to explain.

'I will explain one day soon in a lot more detail, but I don't want to weigh you down this morning. The main crux of it is that I have… I have PTSD, and recently I've been struggling with it, Jennifer wasn't really supportive and I have no one here and felt I needed my family.'

'You have me now, and I will Never stop you going to your family but I don't want you to go, I would like you to stay here in DC. And Henry, I am here to support you, anything you need'.

'Well, I might have been a little hasty with my decision making, I quit my job with immediate effect and also this place is only rented I've terminated my contract, so with no job and no steady income I might not be able to afford DC prices long term, despite savings.' He admitted sadly

'Well its a good job I have a house and that I need company' she bit her lip nervously and looked at him. Henrys eyebrows narrowed as he looked at her

'Are you asking me to move in?' He clarified

'No, I am telling you that you're moving in with me when you like, from today, or tomorrow or when your lease ends, I don't care but you're coming home with me Henry.' Her softly spoken words were full of emotion, a small lump catching in her throat as she seen the weight lifting from Henry and a smile spreading across his face as joy danced in his eyes.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, now just bloody agree will you so I can get my backside home and get ready for work' she laughed. Henry nodded frantically as he pulled her on top of him. Elizabeth staled his horse as her mouth collided with his once more. Her hands running all over his body as her tongue danced with his. Henrys hands gripped at her bum as he pushed her deeper into the kiss, a small moan escaping her mouth. She pulled back and bit down on her lip, her naked body situated in front of Henry like a fortress, a temple he was longing to touch.

'Hold that thought McCord! I _need_ to go to work. Buuuut how would you like to come around tonight?' She bit her lip nervously

'Can't wait' came his instant reply as he brushed her blonde locks out of her face. 'Perhaps tonight we can talk in detail? About everything?' She asked

'i'll bring the Chinese and wine'

'See this is why I love you, you know my little turn ons' she teased and giggled as she climbed off him. Henry sat up in bed as she got dressed quickly getting ready to leave. She leant over the bed and situated her face inches from his

'I'll see you later, and don't forget the food or the wine'

'I'll see you later, Have a good day Madam Secretary' he winked causing her to blush as she leant in for a kiss. Moments before their lips touched Elizabeth looked up at him

'Thank you for telling me about your PTSD' she whispered and then closed the gap between them once again.

'See you later' she chimed leaving his bedroom

'Bye' he called after her. Henry fell back onto the pillows and laughed in disbelief. How had this happened? How was he lucky enough to have her back in his arms. He rolled over and faced the window, the smell of her perfume hitting him as the pillow she slept on laid next to him, his heart beamed just like the winter sun, he had finally found her and was ready to let their relationship blossom, just like everything did in the dawn of spring.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**_Chapter Fifty Nine _**

_S_**_ermones in tenebris– _**'_Conversations in the Dark_'

* * *

**October 31st 2000 **

**19.47pm **

The autumnal nights were slowly turning towards those bitterly winter ones; the hibiscus was no longer in bloom. The red slowly fading as petals wilt each day. As Elizabeth walked down an old familiar path way, her security detail tagging behind she glanced around and immersed herself in memories; she had seen these tree in full bloom, full of pale pink petals, creating awnings over the walkways, the sunshine golden as the water flowed effortlessly. Now the trees were filled with brown crispy leaves, the skies were angry and the winds were getting increasingly harsh as the colder season swept upon the earth.

She smiled as she spotted Henry in the distance; or rather her heart smiled at the sight of him, the butterflies spread their wings within her stomach as a rush of love surged through her. She took her hand from her coat pocket and waves slowly at him as he nodded, acknowledging her. As she walked a little closer Henry had a shiver run down his spine; the bitterness of the winds slipping under his coat.

'Please tell me there is a reason your security detail picked me up and drove me all the way to Virginia, two hours away from DC in this freezing cold weather' he raised a playful eyebrow at her 'I know you invited me over tonight but If I had known this is what you'd have in mind, I might have passed' he winked and her mouth fell agape as she narrowed her eyes, playfully mocking a hurt expression

'Shut it McCord, walk with me?' She bit back, something about Henry brought out her playful side, when she was around him she felt like the young woman she was when they first fell in love.

'Well, when you romance me like that' he rolled his eyes and slipped his hands back into his pocket to keep them warm as she walked along by his side.

'How was your day?' She asked genuinely

'Good, really good actually, yours?

'Hmm, stressful sometimes life feels like it's just one crisis after another and I keep solving them whilst my life passes by you know?' She asked rhetorically. She never spoke to anyone about her work life or her days at work; part in due course to the restriction and security of her job but also because she never found she had anyone who made her feel so comfortable enough to do so. 'That is In part why I brought you here;' she continued and stopped turning to Henry a small smile creeping across her face as she studied his chocolate brown eyes.

'I don't want my life to pass me by and well I wanted some nostalgia. I don't know if you remember but we used to walk down this sidewalk all the time when we were at UVA, and well, we spent many of times on this bench right here looking out into the river, solving our issues and putting the world to right. So with that in mind; Henry McCord will you sit with me and put our own personal world to right?' She slipped her hand into his has she asked him. He smiled deeply, she was so gentle and loving. He leant in and kissed her lips lightly before rubbing his nose on hers

'Of course, and I do remember' he squeezed her hand and guided her around the front of the bench, taking a seat next to her looking out across the river before them. The water so calm and soothing as the sounds of the gentle waves drifted in the wind. He kept his fingers intertwined with hers but both their bodies faced the water before them. A moment of silence fell between them, a comforting silence one that allowed clarity within each others minds.

'I thought this would be a good spot to talk, about anything that has been left unsaid. I don't want a relationship build on secretes or lies again Henry; I want to know everything, the good and the bad, even the weird. The same goes for you, anything you want to know, I am an open book, your open book' she glanced over her shoulder towards him, her words tumbling effortlessly and softly bouncing to his ears. He nodded as he listened to her speak.

'Those letters…' she began

'I should have sent them, but I couldn't. I didn't think it was fair to give you that and then potentially not return home or leave you with unanswered questions, so I kept them and thought I would bring you them, or at least a letter when I got back from deployment and hand it too you personally, maybe even sit whilst you read it so everything could be explained'

'You said in one of them that you came back for me? Henry I stayed in that house for nearly a whole year after your deployment' she admitted

'I know, I did come by but your neighbour said you and your boyfriend looking like you were moving out, he said you shared a little moment together before you left. I missed you by fifteen minutes apparently' he sighed, silently kicking himself.

'My Boyfriend?' She paused trying to recall the day she moved 'Oh no, that was George, he is a CIA colleague a dear friend, was a dear friend' she mumbled and dipped her head. 'I didn't have a boyfriend Henry, I waited for you, in fact I Waited fifteen years. Thomas wasn't a boyfriend, we were dating but I never committed myself to another relationship after you. There was this one guy who I liked but he had this pet hamster and he used to let it run around the house in that little ball thing, anyway one day I accidentally kicked the ball and well, lets just say he had more love and compassion for that hamster than he did me…and I am rambling, shut me up please' she laughed nervously. Henry stroked her hand and chuckled with her

'You're ok' he reassured her ' I am sorry I hurt you that much-'

'Don't be sorry, tonight isn't about being sorry, it's about moving on' she smiled and nodded for him to continue

'Well, I didn't really have many relationships; I had two. One was just a rebound from you and the other was Jennifer. We had been together for nearly three years but that was my wrong doing. I settled I guess. We kind of ended up through and awkward encounter and before I knew it I felt stuck. Recently she wanted a baby and I didn't so I suggested she left and found someone who could give her what she wanted but she didn't think that was going to work, so she stayed. Kept trying it on with me for a child and sooner or later had an affair in an attempt to get pregnant, when I found out I was going through a rough patch and I guess I overlooked it'

'A rough patch"?' She sought clarification from him. Noticing a shift in mood she slipped her hand from his and down to her knee, softly tracing circles on the material of his trousers, silently letting him know she was there for him. Henrys mouth ran dry as he struggled to find the words

'If it's too difficult we don't have to talk about it right now, but Henry if it has this much of an impact I would like to know at some point, is it related to your PTSD?' Her speech was slow and her choice of words delicately picked as she attempted to reach out to him.

'I had a tour in Pakistan; I was on the ground for a few days out there and well one day there was an arm raid and an explosion. I got injured during the attack, glass shattered into my back leaving me with several scars down the centre of my spine. It traumatised me. That and many other things you see in those difficult times but that was the final straw, that's why I left the marines and I thought I buried those memories with the marines. Recently when all this stress from Jennifer came on top of me I began having nightmares, I was back there. I could see it, hear everything, I could even smell it.' He paused to take a breath as he began to struggle with the conversation, he twisted his neck and cleared his throat before continuing. 'I managed to tell Jennifer after a few weeks and well she labelled me sick, and was very much of the mindset that I only needed her. You came up in an argument one evening as I never denied knowing you to her, and well she as good as told me that you wouldn't want damaged goods and I would be better off with her'

Elizabeth instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulder and shuffled closed to him. Her fingers teased through his hair and she rested her forehead onto his cheek, her lips kissing him softly as she just held him for a moment. 'Listen to me Henry, whatever you need we will sort it ok? It must still be effecting you because you wanted to move your entire life, and I will do everything I can to support you, you're not damaged goods, you're Henry Patrick McCord, my perfect Henry Patrick McCord' she kissed him again and again and again, her heart aching for him. He placed a hand on her knee and leant into her closing his eyes as a moment of relief fell upon him.

'I am also the secretary of state and I can have anyone removed from this country, so give me her full details and leave it to me' she joked attempting to lift the mood for a moment. Henry responded and shook his head laughing at her. He pulled back and looked up at her a smile etching upon his face

'Well I don't think we need to go that far, I have no doubt she has gone back to the person she cheated on me with; and well lets just say the reason I found out about their relationship was because of a very large bruise to her bum, an incident involving a sex swing went wrong so I have no doubt karma will deal with that one for us' he laughed and she clasped a hand over her mouth a mixture of shock and laughing flooding her emotions. They both fell into fits of laughter and began giggling like a pair of love sick teenagers. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and began to slowly wipe them away as she calmed herself

'I wasn't expecting that!' She chuckled

'Its so nice to hear you laugh' he muttered and she flashed him a smile.

'So you don't want kids?' She asked

'I would have loved them, just not with her. Truth be told I pictured having kids with you, in fact the day of my very first deployment I looked up to the grass verges and spotted families and people watching, I just thought how much I had messed up and how I wanted you around waving me off and one day doing so with three maybe four little McCords running around' his face lit up at the concept, all those years of memories and scenarios in his head playing again on repeat. Elizabeth was surprised to hear him speak so freely but she loved it, she playfully nudged him

'Three will do' she teased.

'You never wanted kids?' He repeated her question back to her

'Yes, but only yours and well now I am probably too old. I mean I am Thirty-eight now and becoming a mother at thirty-eight and above isn't exactly 'accepted' and I am secretary of state, newly appointed at that.'

'I don't think you're too old, you could have kids within the next two to four years easy' she raised an eyebrow at him

'Wow you are a fast mover' she smirked and he rolled his eyes

'What can I say, I wasted fifteen years, Ive got lots of making up to do' he winked and this time Elizabeth rolled her yes, but Henry noted she never denied the possibility of children in the future.

'The day you were deployed, your first deployment' she started speaking breaking him from his thoughts, he glanced over to her and watched as she found the words. 'I was there, I did come and say goodbye to you, I would never have let you go without a goodbye from me' she whispered. Henry didn't know how to respond with words so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her body into his. He kissed the top of her head and sighed 'Oh Elizabeth' as he squeezed her tightly in his embrace. She curled her arms into his torso as he held her tightly, as sense of belonging, familiarity and home sinking into her; she had finally found her home. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth pulled back and looked up at him, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his lingering them and savouring the moment a little while longer.

'Are you ok?' Henry asked sweetly and she nodded

'Yeah, just a busy day at state and well that was a deep conversation' she smiled her eyes flickering as tiredness crept in, something Henry noted.

'Why don't we leave it there for tonight? We have plenty of time for more questions and conversations, anytime you want we can talk but for now let's leave it there and enjoy the weekend…together?' He subtly asked her and she instinctively grinned, teasing her bottom lip through her teeth

'Together' she nodded. Henry stood and offered her a hand to walk back to the car. She slipped her fingers into his and leant her head on his shoulder as they walked back in the direction they originally came from

'Just one more question, if I may?' She asked looking up at him

'Only if I can ask you one?' He quipped and she gave him a playful dirty look, before a rolling of the eyes.

'Im serious Henry'

'So am I!'

'Ok fine, You said you had scaring on your back, I didn't notice, or feel anything last night, did you have a skin graft or something?'

'No, it's still there. It's right in the centre and well you didn't see it because I didn't let you. I've been able to suss out a good angle that stops it being reached or being seen' he admitted flatly. Elizabeth decided to acknowledge and respect his privacy in that moment, instead she just placed her head back on his shoulder and rubbed his arm with her free hand.

'So what was your question?' She broke the silence

'Oh that; Can we get a sex swing?' He teased and she swatted him across the arm before playfully pushing him away. Henry grabbed her and began to tickle at the sides of her stomach causing her to erupt with laughter.

'Henry stop! Stop it, I'll call the DS guys in' she warned him as his hands slipped around her waist pulled her body into his, he looked down at her and bit his lip

'Now that is dirty talk' he mocked

'No, that isn't, this is…' she leant up to his ear and whispered sinful words into them as she pressed her body closer to him, her thigh rubbing against his most intimate area. Henrys eyes widened as he looked down at her

'Oh Elizabeth…' he groaned and took her hand in his, 'Lets get you home' he purred as they walked briskly off towards the motorcade, heading home together.

There is a warmth that tumbles out in the winter time; when all else is so cold. It radiates from those who love and nurture as easily as they breathe. In truth, the sparks of warmth are always there no matter the season, you just have to decide to let the ice crackle underfoot, for it is nothing compared to a warm heart and a fire burning within, especially if that fire is a reignited flame.


	60. Chapter Sixty

**AN** \- Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I think I see the end of this fic in sight! I should be approx 75 Chapters. I wont be posting for another day or two now as I want to go and revise the plan of this fic/read over it and make sure I tie up all loose ends!

* * *

**_Chapter Sixty _**

**_Ego ibo hinc esse – _**'_I'll still be here_'

* * *

**October 31st 2000 **

**23.23pm **

As the motorcade drove through the night to get Elizabeth and Henry back to DC the skies above had given into the darkness, but it came as a blanket of protection, a darkness where your heart can beat quietly in a steady rhythm, where laughter lines are illuminated buy the lustrous stars above. Henry eyes gazed into the depth of the night sky and he smiled as he realised, as long as the moon is iridescently shining and the stars gleam above then none of use are ever in complete darkness; there is always light above.

He glanced over and his heart smiled as Elizabeth was still asleep. She had dropped off about an hour into the journey and Henry didn't have the heart to wake her, he figured she needed the rest. He couldn't take his eyes off her; her blonde hair in loose curls falling just above her shoulders, her face glowing under the light of a thousand stars and each passing street light, she was perfect to him inside and out. He recognised the street they turned into to be Elizabeth's so he slowly stretched out his hand and took hers in his. His thumb softly caressed her skin as he whispered her name

'Elizabeth, Elizabeth wake up' she stirred as furred her brow as she slowly sat more upright opening her eyes. She kept blinking and her head falling forward as she struggled to wake from her sleep. The motorcade pulled to a stop and Henry chuckled at Elizabeth, he placed a hand on her shoulder and watched her sleepily turn to him, she tried to smile but it turned into a yawn.

'Come on you, I think you need to get to bed' he picked up her handbag from the floor and shuffled out of the motorcade before leaning back in and holding out a hand for her to take. She placed the palm of her hand in his and used his strength to held her glide across the seat and out of the vehicle.

'Thank you' she mumbled still in a half sleepy state. Henry thanked her DS agents and guided her towards the house. The cold air of the night sent shivers down Elizabeths spine as it alerted her to a more awakened sense of self. She shook her head as another cold spell ran through her. 'Sorry, I didn't meant to sleep' she expressed and Henry rubbed her back to reassure her. She pushed her door open and looked down at her hands realising she didn't have her bag

'I've got it' he laughed behind her and held up for her to see, closing the door behind him. She walked closer and leant into him, kissing him delicately on the cheek, her hand resting on her chest.

'Thank you' she whispered once more. Henry placed her bag down and took a look around her house; the large Brownstone building was flooded with neutral colours inside and open living space. It was warm and cosy, homely. Elizabeth looked up at him realising he hadn't said anything for a moment or two

'Everything ok?' She asked as followed his gaze around her home

'Yeah I just didn't expect the inside to look like this' he stated, not thinking about what he was saying

'What did you expect? Did you think that because I am the Secretary of State it would be castle like and busy with butlers, maids and chefs' she mocked

'Yes, and for you to prance around in a tiara' he teased back and looked down at her; her pure skin and absorbent eyes full of life smiling back up at him. He smiled 'No, I didn't expect it to be so Homely if I am honest, I imagines less furniture, like no one really lives here as I know you have a strong worth ethic'

'Hmm, well its a shame it doesn't fell like home' she sighed sadly and broke the contact from him, slipping her coat off and hanging It up. Henry chose not to comment on her last statement and tucked it to the back of his mind but not forgetting it.

'We didn't stop and get you any clothes' she huffed getting a little annoyed as she assumed it meant Henry wouldn't want to stay

'I can sleep in my boxers' he replied almost instantly making her grin. She turned back to him and took her hand in his

'Shall we?' She winked

'On one condition' he replied and she bit her lip excited for the prospect 'No, no Elizabeth wipe that cheeky grin off your face, my request is that we sleep, and sleep only. You're tired' he adapted a stern but playful tone with her and she began to pout 'Besides, you're going to need all the rest you can get, or have you forgotten how Henry McCord likes to wake the woman he loves up?' He winked and Elizabeths mind flashed back to many of times when they were younger and he would wake her up with an orgasm or two, sometimes three. She bit down on her lip hard as her eyes filled with passion and desire for him

'Don't tease me' she purred

'Who said I was teasing?' He winked and began to walk up her stairs 'come on you, bed' he chuckled and she laughed following him up to her bedroom. Once inside Henry stripped down to his boxers and Elizabeth slipped off all her clothes and replaced with an oversized t-shirt. She climbed into bed and waited for Henry to join her. He outstretched his arm for her to lay on as she curled into his chest, her hand repeating her earlier actions and resting upon his chest, her fingers softly tracing his skin. He leant down and kissed the top of her head

'Goodnight Beautiful' he whispered as she snuggled into him a little more

'Goodnight Henry'

'Henry?'

'hmm?'

'I love you'

* * *

**November 1st 2000 **

**09.08am**

The following morning came, the autumnal sun rising and setting a warm glow through the curtains. Henry was the first to wake and he rolled over to face Elizabeth who was stillfadt asleep lightly snoring. He looked down over her body, a sight he has missed for many years.

He began to run his fingers through her hair and down her arm softly trying to arouse her from sleep and _arouse_ her. She shifted and rolled slightly into his arms a little more but didn't open her eyes. Henry continued to walk his hands down her body watching her stir from her sleep slowly. He moved his body so he was now in a position to climb on top of her, his legs ready to swing over the moment she rolled onto her back. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her lips gently. Elizabeth felt his lips on hers and moaned into them as she slowly woke up.

She flickered her eyes opened and smiled as she adjusted to the sight of him

'Hmm, I missed waking up next to you' came the sleepy response from her. Henry smirked and captured her lips in his again, this time running his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting access. Elizabeth welcomed the change and shifted her body onto her back to get a better angle. Noticing this Henry covered her body with his; his legs now straddling her, knees bent at either side of her hips as he held her in position. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair, groaning in response as he transferred his body weight. Once Henry was happy with the position he broke from her hold and sat upright on her, his hands skimmed down her body and clutched at the ends of her t-shirt as he pushed it back up over her head, revealing her name form to him.

Elizabeth's stomach rolled with the contact of his hands gliding up her skin, the brisk contact with her breast as she lifted her head for the t-shirt to be lifted off. She swallowed in anticipation as her core pulled tight desperate for attention. Henry took a hold of her hands and pinned them above her head, his body pressed down onto hers as he lowered his mouth to her breasts. He began sucking softly on her nipples making them erect as her body arched under him, her core colliding with his hardened length covered by his boxers. Subtle moans escaped her lips as her eyes closed; the delightful pleasure of Henry McCord washed over her, consuming all of her.

Her hands roamed his bare back and ran down to his boxer shorts attempting to remove them as he turned her on. Henry stopped her and winked at her as he began to kiss own her stomach towards her core. Henry loved the taste of her; he glanced up briefly and noted her eyes were closed and her body twisting in anticipation, he smirked before moving his mouth back down to her centre. He slowly parted her legs, he dipped his tongue between her folds. He began to place slow but long strokes up and down her centre, placing focus on her clit. He pushed a little harder adding pressure as her hands intertwined with his hair and her legs lifted, pushing into him a little as her arousal grew.

Lustful moans escaped her mouth rapidly as she climbed; each moan spurring Henry on as he grew harder and harder himself. He was determined to pleasure her with everything he had, he twisted his tongue inside her and sucked harder at her clit as he relished in the wetness of Elizabeth Adams. He used his free hand to run up inside her thigh before inserting two fingers inside her; he began to slowly move them allowing her a few moments to adjust before he pushed them in faster, harder and deeper with each movement. His tongue flicked at her clit, and he began to feel her push her hips up into him; signalling she was close.

'Fuck Henry' she gasped as her breathing became more and more erratic as he sucked her and pumped her, her moans of his name became louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore and she fell spectacularly over the edge. Her muscles tightened around his fingers and she spilled into them. Her body twisted and coiled before him as she rode out her orgasm, Elizabeth threw her head back onto the pillow and she laughed in pleasure and panted; she tugged at his arms and attempted to pull him up towards her.

'More' she panted lustfully as her sinful eyes and blushing cheeks drew him in. He lifted himself up towards her and she took the opportunity to tug away his boxers. Henry kicked them off and situated himself between her legs, using his knees he widened them a little further again, his hard and swollen tip teasing her entrance. Elizabeth lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him closer to her and her core. Henry used his hand to guide himself inside her; he slowly penetrated her deeply, her body curling up into his as he pushed inside. Henry knew his own arousal needed attention, Elizabeths attention at that so it didn't take long before he began to thrust into her and thrust hard. Elizabeth's hands left his naked body as they gripped the bed sheets beneath her, Henry's animalistic side grew with every thrust inside her, seeing her unravel was one of his favourite sights; He grabbed her hips and squeezed his fingers into her skin, his throbbing length thrusting in and out deeply and quickly, every time his body colliding with hers, sending shockwaves coursing through their bodies and loud lustrous moans filled the air as they escaped Elizabeth's mouth.

'Fuckkkk Elizabeth' he grunted

'Oh fuc-' she growled unable to finish her sentence as her body began to build with that old familiar feeling. Her legs shook beneath her, her hand outstretched to grab henrys hand; he interlinked his fingers with hers and placed their connected hands above her head. Henry rolled his body into hers determine to send her over the edge he used everything in him to pound into her hard, and fast. The bed board colliding with the wall with every hard fuck, both of them panting at every incision, the aromatic smell of sex filling the air as her climax sent her screaming, Henry following suit collapsing into her unable to hold his weight anymore as his body shook in pleasure. He rolled to the side and panted heavily as he placed a hand on her stomach still needing contact. She rolled into him and wrapped an arm around him , kissing his shoulder.]

'I told you that you'd need your rest for the morning' he chuckled as she panted, placing a She looked up at him her eyes pouring with colour and lust as she laughed.

'Never let me forget how Henry McCord wakes up the woman he loves' she quoted him from last night before pulling the covers over them, a sense of satisfaction and tranquility setting over them, both of them realising that despite many years apart, they were now never going to be alone.


	61. Chapter Sixty One

**_Chapter Sixty - One_**

**_Diebus tecum – _**'_Days with you_'

* * *

**November 1st 2000 **

**11.18am **

Later that morning Elizabeth stirred in her bed once again. She smiled before she opened her eyes as she felt the warmth of the autumnal sun filling the room and the sweet memories of Henry and her hadn't left her mind. She rolled from her back to her side in an attempt to curl into him; her eyes opened immediately as she realised he wasn't there. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes as she sat up scanning the room.

'Henry?' A small confused voice escaped her lips as she flung her duvet back and climbed out of bed. She noticed that he had taken his clothes and shoes also. She slipped her t-shirt back on and searched in her wardrobe for some pyjama bottoms and her long navy cardigan.

'Gosh this wardrobe is a mess' she groaned in frustration as she threw all her clothes over the floor, her feet getting caught up in them much to her annoyance. Once she finally found what she was looking for she slipped her arms in and hurried downstairs in search of Henry.

'Henry?' She called again…_ where is he? What if he has changed his mind? Wait, it did happen didn't it? I didn't dream it all surely? _She rubbed her sleepy eyes once again as she walked into the kitchen and gripped the banister tighter and stopped in her tracks breathing a sigh of relief as she spotted him cooking food and listening to the radio. She brought a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart as she watched him for a moment before taking the final three steps.

'Henry' she called sweetly, this time he heard her and turned to face her, spatular in one hand and flour on his nose, causing Elizabeth to giggle like a love sick teenage.

'What do you look like' she laughed and walked over to him

'Good morning sleepyhead!' He pretended to act shocked that she was awake and walked towards her, both meeting in the middle. She tiptoed up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. As she retracted from the kiss she used her thumb to wipe the flour from his nose.

'Did you have a good sleep?' His voice soft and warm, she closed her eyes and nodded

'Yeah'

'Are you ok?' He tilted his head slightly looking at her

'Yeah, you didn't wake me?' She bit her lip nervously

'No, you probably don't sleep much these days and seen as you have the weekend off I didn't want to get in the way of some much needed rest. I took the liberty of whipping home and getting some clothes for today and tomorrow whilst you were asleep. I also checked your cupboards before I left, and well its a good job I did Madam Secretary! There is nothing in this house to eat. So I also did a small food shop for you' he kissed her forehead and continued cooking whilst he spoke to her.

Elizabeth leant against the counter and flicked the coffee machine on watching Henry walk around the kitchen like a master culinary chef.

'I got worried' she admitted and chewed the inside of her mouth as she averted her gaze from him. Henry looked over and his heart dropped, he placed the utensils on the side and wiped his hand in a kitchen towel then walked over to her. Placing comforting hands on her forearms he stood inches from her body

'I am here, sorry I should have left a note or something, I just wanted you to rest. Im not leaving you again ok?' He stressed kindly to her and she looked up at her, she had a slight sadness in the corner of her eye, something Henry recognised almost immediately

'I promise Elizabeth, come here' he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to fall into his embrace. He softly swayed her as he held her close.

'Sorry, I just got a bit freaked I think' she let out a short sharp breath and stood upright 'Im ok now, you're right, you're hear, I am here and we have the whole weekend together seen as I was supposed to be in Africa…and now I have a house full of food thanks to you' she winked

'Yes well Elizabeth Adams you need to learn that there is more food in the world than popcorn and Ice Cream' he raised an eyebrow at her, walking back to the food and picking up his utensils once again

'But I can't cook' she protested

'Really? Fifteen years later and you still can't cook' he quipped. The mention of the time gap sent a slight prang to Elizabeths heart, she didn't want to be reminded of the time lost.

'Yes well, you're here now so let's live in the present' her smile beamed across from one end of the kitchen to the other, landing upon Henry as his lips curved in a similar aspect, his head slowly nodded acknowledging what she was really saying.

'So, what are you cooking?'

'Pancakes of course, with all the little extra trimmings' she let out a little squeal of excitement and clapped her hands making Henry chuckle at her.

'Coffee?' She asked as the water boiled behind her; she turned to grab some mugs whilst Henry served up breakfast

'Please' he responded.

'So, what did happen in Africa? I know for sure the Secretary of State doesn't just get the weekend off like that' he tried to dig a little deeper

'Not Happening Henry, lets just enjoy the fact I am here and not in Africa with the president and enjoy one another company before our relationship gets thrown into the chaotic world of the state department' she huffed

'We will cope' he reassured her, even with her back to him he knew her face would be twisted up and her eyes closed as she thought of the endless possibilities on how this relationship wouldn't work with her busy schedule. 'I am not in work at the minute don't forget, plenty of time to establish a routine, and in a few weeks I will take you up on your offer, move in here permanently, if that is still what you want of course, and you will see me every morning you wake and fall asleep in my arms every night' He held their plates in his hands as he stood on the spot, looking at her as he spoke every word.

'I still want that, always have' she whispered softly and grabbed their coffee's. As she walked closer to him she lent up and kissed his cheek once again

'Shall we dine outside? It's quite a mild day' he guested and she nodded

'Yeah? I actually love sitting out in the garden; its peaceful' she admitted with a little shyness in her facial expression as she looked up at him.

'Lead the way to peace and I'll bring the food' he mocked and followed her into the garden.

'Yes, well 'peace' doesn't happen often anymore' she sighed taking a seat on the garden furniture, Henry sitting next to her placing the breakfast pancake platter on the glass table.

'So I best make sure you enjoy every moment then. Enjoy' he offered her up a plate of food and winked at her and tucked into food himself.

'I was thinking' she started with a half mouthful of food, she chewed and allowed the pancakes to go down before continuing 'About Lily… have you thought anymore about that visit with me? I mean now that Jennifer has gone'

'Yes, actually I did mention it too Maureen, but I was still with her at the time. Maureen was fine about it though so shouldn't be an issue. Are you sure you don't mind? His eyes looking to the side making eye contact with her as he enjoyed every moment of being with her

'No, god I forgot how amazing these are' she stopped to let out a deep moan as she went back for another mouthful of pancakes. Henry chuckled

'She can do a bit of work experience if she likes? Spend a week with me? Or a few days out of the week at least depending what meetings I have. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to d it whilst you were still at yours, so our relationship didn't confuse things for her? I am not sure where things lay with her…' she trailed off setting her fork down and looking over her shoulder to him.

'Makes sense' he nodded 'I haven't told her about us, about you knowing her when she was younger, I didn't really know how to do that, or if you wanted me too'

'I think id like her to know, I mean I used to love baby sitting her and spending Time with her. Gosh I bet she has changed since I seen her last, she was only four'

'Wait you babysat lily?' He raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth face dropped slightly

'Oh god. Urm…yeah. I knew your mother was sick, Maureen called and asked me to help with lily so she could go to a few appointments with your mum. It only happened once or twice and then I visited once I got back from Baghdad a few times but that was it, and I seen her at your mums funeral…obviously' she bit her lip and looked away, the awkwardness of these untold moments creeping in. Henry nodded

'Why don't we save that conversation for later, maybe we can sit and talk about a few more things this afternoon?' He placed a hand over hers and squeezed It softly

'Ok' she smiled, a smile that thanked him for not making her do it right this minute. He removed his hand and went back to finishing his breakfast and sipping his coffee, Elizabeth copying his actions

'You know what I would really like to do today?' She moved the conversation along, Henry looked at her as he sipped his drink, his eyes asking her to continue

'I like to sit and talk actually; I want to learn all about you again Henry, I want fun stories not just the hardships we need to talk through, I just want to be Elizabeth today, not Madam Secretary Elizabeth' she smiled and placed her arm across his back caressing his shoulders as she spoke.

'I think we can do one better than that; we can be Hank and Elibet for the whole weekend' he winked and leant in, his hand resting below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as his lips fell onto hers. A slow and soft kiss that comforted and reassured in way that words never could. She ran her fingers down her spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between the, she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest as she got lost in the moment with him once again. He slipped away from her lips, her eyes remained closed and her lips in position a little longer to savour the moment, she opened her eyes slowly as he spoke

'Maybe we can even get you cooking later' he winked in a playful whisper

'Don't push your luck McCord' she teased. She used her hand to push on his chest and jokingly pushed him away from her whilst both of them laughed. Elizabeth reached for her coffee and blushed as she felt Henrys eyes upon her, he couldn't believe how despite all the years of not seeing one another to the observant eye you wouldn't have guessed; nothing had changed between them despite everything changing around them, it was the same aspect with Autumn; all the lives we have ever lived and all the lives that have yet to be lived will be full of tress and changing leaves, everyday things will change yet over the years we've all experienced the same kind of fall.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

**Chapter Sixty Two **

**_Quo me decet esse in armis esse – _**'_In your arms is where I belong_'

* * *

**November 1st 2000 **

**18.51pm **

A cool autumn night had draw in and set a calmness to the evening. The night sky was dark but not black instead a deep, deep indigo, the Moon was high up in the sky, demanding to be centre of attention as its moonbeams shone like a beacon of hope suspended in the air. They glistened so bright ensuring everyone took a moment to stop and stare at the glorious beast. The emitted streaks of beautiful white light were cast everywhere to soak nature in its tranquility, a reminder to stop and breathe.

Henry and Elizabeth were once again heading into the garden to sit and enjoy one another company for the evening. Henry was the first to take a seat on Elizabeths egg shaped porch chair, he shifted slightly within the plush cushions and patted the seat

'Come join me' his words were as soft as the almost vacant clouds in the sky. She smiled back at him, picking up her glass of wine and slipped into the gap. She curled her legs up beneath her, her knees resting on Henrys thighs as the seat swung back and forth lightly under their weight. She placed a head onto his chest and looked up at the sky breathing in the coolness of the air.

'I've had the most perfect day Henry, thank you'

'You're not the only one, but you don't need to thank me, Im just being me' she closed her eyes at the softness of his words and brought the glass to her lips

'How did you know I like red wine, and this particular one?' She quizzed as the red liquid poured down her throat, refining her senses.

'Elizabeth you've been drinking this wine since we were at UVA' he laughed

'that's bad' she giggled 'I need to go wine tasting and find a new one'

'Why? Why would you change something old and familiar for something unknown?' He asked, a slight seriousness to his tone without meaning

'You still talking about the wine there?' She raised an eyebrow as she sat up a little to look at him

'Maybe not…I just can't stop thinking how lucky I am that I get to be back here with you. I gave up hope of it ever happening but I still dreamed. I am waiting for someone to wake me up, and I'll be right back in that dingy apartment with Jennifer pleading me for sex so she can have a baby and all the other problems will be back' he sighed and threw back the remains of his whiskey. Elizabeth went to respond but Henry stood up

'Want a refill?' He asked her and she nodded slowly handing him her glass. Elizabeth pulled her knees into her body as the cold nipped at her covering her body in goosebumps. She slowly climbed off the chair and opened up the garden ottoman retrieving the blankets from inside. Henry came back out moments later bringing the bottles of wine and whiskey with him

'Thought this would be easier' he commented raising the bottles showing her before setting them on the table. Henry topped up both their glasses and handed Elizabeth hers before taking a gulp of his own, Elizabeth watched him and frowned a little at his actions, she placed the blankets down on the seat and pressed a warm loving hand on his back

'Tell me' she whispered, the painful sigh that escaped Henrys mouth confirmed to Elizabeth that there was something on his mind. Henry took a moment inhaling deeply but Elizabeth didn't like the silence between them

'Come on, sit and talk to me, It's me Henry, I am not going to hurt you' her hand reached to his cheek and her words wrapped around him comforting his soul. She slowly stepped back and removed the blankets allowing him to sit. She repositioned herself self to him and wrapped them both in the blankets. Henry handed her the glass of wine and she sat in silence waiting for him to talk, but when he didn't and Elizabeth noted he was struggling she decided to step in and support him

'Hard isn't it? I remember all those years ago when we had moments like this you said this was easy, but its not, not when your feelings are at stake' her lips pressed together as her eyes watched him intently

'I am nervous about staying here tonight' he admitted. Elizabeth was shocked and she pulled her head back slightly as she wasn't expecting to hear that form him.

'No, not in that way, I want to be here' he quickly tried to correct himself and groaned a little in frustration as his words were not coming out.

'Ok, so what do you mean?' Her tone was a little more brash as she questioned him

'Sometimes I have nightmares, or everything flashes around in my head that I can't sleep. The last two nights were exceptional and I had the best sleep I've had in years, I don't know if it was down to the sex and feel good hormones or because I was next to you, or both but I am wary of how long its going to last. I don't want you to-'

'To what? Judge you because you have something on your mind and you can't sleep? Or you wake at night because something terrifying has happened in your dreams? Or you're reliving a decision you made and your guilty conscious has taken over because you haven't opened up and spoke to anyone? Henry that isn't me. I am not Jennifer.' She was a little blunt in her tone but only because she wanted to get through to him, in that moment she could see just how damaged he was underneath but it didn't phase her, in fact she loved him even more for showing her his vulnerability if even for a moment.

'Henry it's fine, if you can't sleep then I'll do what I can to help, if you have a nightmare then what better place to have one than next to me? I'll be here, always. My job might have me in the limelight and in a position of authority but I can come home and be the woman beside the man, I can support you Henry. I want to' she shift onto her knees and moved her upper body closer to his her hand resting on his cheek as his eyes looked across to her. 'I've got you' she whispered and he nodded before slowly pressing his eyes closed as relief coursed through him. With his eyes closed Elizabeth placed a tender kiss on his lips and rubbed his forearm.

'It happens to me sometimes too you know, there are many of nights since becoming secretary of state that I haven't slept because everything is spinning up there or decisions I've made, decisions Conrad might have made that I had to 'get on board with' can keep me up at night, so you're not alone'

'You worked with Conrad in the CIA didn't you? At least that's what I read'

'Yeah, he was my boss for a number of years, He was the one who offered me the job at Baghdad, and after eight years in the CIA and many ops I left mainly due to ethical reasons, but that's classified, sorry' she giggled lightly 'Anyway I was living back in Virginia and whilst mucking out the horses out of no where Conrad and his motorcade pulled up, I didn't even know he knew where I lived! He asked and said I wasn't to take no for an answer, well seven months later here I am. Sometimes drowning in a world I don't belong in; one of politics and politicians other times I am teaching everyone else how to sail'

'Well I think you're a great Secretary of State, you've really stated to effect real change, its great' he nodded his approval and Elizabeths smirked at the irony '_effect real change' those exact words were the reason she took the job in the first place. _

'That job at Baghdad, was that the one you were going to at the day of mom's funeral?'

'Yeah' came the broken reply as she swigged on her wine.

'Why? Why did you come to the funeral If you knew you were leaving? That really hurt me watching you leave, that day was bad enough'

'Sorry' she sighed heavily 'I loved your mom Henry, I wanted to pay my respects. I also wanted to see all of the McCords, you included. I don't have a family of my own Henry and well, I guess that's why I kept in touch with Maureen and Lily when you were deployed, I want to attempt to keep a family. After the funeral I seen how much it destroyed you, me leaving and I knew I couldn't keep it up after that. So when I came back from Baghdad I visited Maureen and Lily once, maybe twice I think and then told myself it was best to leave, before Lily was old enough to notice that id left' She looked down at her glass the entire time, it was a strange concept talking out loud to Henry, she was saying things she had never heard herself say before.

'I wish you stayed' he whispered

'Me too Henry, but I just couldn't forgive you, not back then, I remember feeling like my life as I knew it was completely destroyed, my parents were gone and then everything with you, America just felt like a place that kept letting me down. It was easier to bury my head In the sands fo the middle east and other countries within the world than it was to face home soil.' Henry nodded as she spoke, he finished the rest of his drink and placed it down on the table, he the reached an arm behind her and pulled her into him.

'Now that is a feeling I understand more than you can imagine' he kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up around them to keep them both warm. Elizabeth placed a loving hand around his waist and snuggled down into his arms. They let a wave of silence wash over them and they just held one another; there was something to be said for just being in the moment with the one you love. Henry felt Elizabeths breathing change slightly, he glanced down and smiled as she had fallen asleep in his arms. He slipped the wine glass from her hand and managed to place it on the floor. He used his free foot to rock the chair gently in the hope of keeping her asleep a little longer. Henry rested his head back and gazed up into the sky, just taking a moment to stop, stare at the moon and breathe.


	63. Chapter Sixty -Three

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**_Re vera est retrorsum – _**'_Reality is back_'

* * *

**November 2nd 2000 **

**06.01am **

It was still very early in the morning when Elizabeth woke and went downstairs. The clouds had already given into the rain as it came thrashing down onto the grass and trees, the roads coming alive with each splash of water. The rain brought a soothing sound, a natural melody that has the ability to calm anything within its grasp. Elizabeth often sought comfort in the sound of the rain, it was her soothing element during a busy life.

'Hey you, what are you doing up so early?" Elizabeth asked a sleepy Henry came down her stairs and into the kitchen, his arms stretched above his head as he yawned.

'Hmm, I could ask you the same thing. Good morning' he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a light shoulder massage as she sat at the kitchen table.

'Well I had some work stuff to do and I didn't want it to interrupt our day so I got up early to get it out of the way' she smiled up at him as she tilted her head back to look at his big brown eyes

'That's sweet of you" he leant over her and kissed her lips softly 'I woke and seen you were not there so I just wanted to check you were ok' came the simple reply which warmed her heart.

'I'm perfectly fine. I was thinking about what we could do today, the weather is awful and I don't fancy heading out and being recognised on my day off'

'That's ok, we can just stay here and hang out for the day; like we used to back in UVA' he smirked and walked towards the island in the kitchen

'Henry at UVA on our 'chill days' we used to just eat and have sex' she laughed

'And that's a problem...?" He winked at her and chuckled as her cheeks blushed a crimson red.

'I do have some packing to do at some point' she sighed

'Packing?"

'Oh shoot, Im sorry I got so wrapped up in us I forgot to say, I've got to travel to Italy for a few days tomorrow night it's to do with the new trade deal' she flapped a little

'When will you be back?"

'Wednesday; it's only two nights' she replied sheepish

'Ok'

'Ok?' She raised an eyebrow

'Yeah?'

'Just ok?' She repeated herself, her mind agonising over every little detail as to why it was only 'ok' she was so used to Thomas putting up a protest about her trips that she was unsure just how to take Henry's response.

'Elizabeth you're the Secretary of State; I expect you to be flying off everywhere around the world from time to time, I am a big boy I can cope for two nights without you'

'What if I can't cope two nights without you?' She bit her lip nervously as she allowed her heart to speak

'If that's going to be the case then I better make sure you have enough of me today to last you' he smiled 'Are you done?' He asked noting her close her laptop and push it to the side.

'Yeah, all done for the day. That is unless I get any urgent calls'

'In that case, how about breakfast?'

'Hmm, I have a better idea' she smirked standing up from the table and waking towards him. She bit her lip as she stood before him and looked up lovingly into his eyes

'How about…' she began walking her fingers up his chest towards his shoulder 'we head back upstairs…back to bed'

'Hmm, I like that thinking, but remember when we first met and we made that rule?' He snaked his arms around her waist and held her body tight. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him

'About christening every room in the house?' She giggled. Henry crashed his lips onto hers and scooped her up, placing her on the kitchen Island, he parted her legs and stood between them as his hands grabbed at her thighs, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. Elizabeth moaned into the kiss, her hands tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer. Henry broke for a breath of air and smirked

'No, not that rule. The one about how we always have breakfast' he teased as he stepped away and walked towards her fridge. Elizabeth sat on the side aroused and scoffed as he walked away.

'Henry!' She shrieked, a part of her trying not to laugh.

'Don't worry, I am sure I'll make it up to you. Now pancakes or waffles?' He winked and she shook her head in a joking manner

'I've missed this' she stated simply. Henry leant on the fridge door and looked over his shoulder at her a little confused as to what she was referring to exactly

'This' she pointed between them. 'I've missed having fun'

'Well in that case Elizabeth Adams, I vow to forever fulfil your life with fun' he promised. He walked towards her and captured her hands in his. She smiled sweetly at him as she searched his face wondering what he was doing.

'I promise you that' he whispered and she nodded her head slowly

'Forever?' She teased him

'Yes, forever, and even that isn't long enough to spend with you.'

'What did I do to deserve you Henry? I haven't felt this happy in years and yet less than seventy-two hours back in your arms and I feel whole again' her voice as tender as her words. He brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, his fingers lingering and caressing her cheek as he ran them back down her shoulders, her arm and to her hand taking a hold of it once more.

'That makes two of us. I really do love you Elizabeth, and I will never hurt you, never again'

'I know, I know Henry it's ok. I love you Henry Patrick McCord, you're my everything and I cannot wait for forever with you'. He crashed his lips onto hers, the kiss between them ignited all the passion from deep within. It was a promise of realness, a promise of forever with one another. In that instance Elizabeth realised that she didn't need the sound of the rain to calm her chaotic days anymore, she had Henry now.


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

AN: I am sorry for the gap in posting! I got far to carried away with the UNICEF event and then started to edit vidoes which is apparently my new thing! Anyway I am back. There are approx 75 chapters of this fic all together for those asking.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**_Nos ante hac fecisti– _**_'We've done this before'_

* * *

**November 3rd 2000 **

**18.09pm **

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds soon struggled to withstand the burden of the weight and soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the downpour and the harsh rain had obliterated the reflection of the sky and turned it into one of disorientated chaos. Elizabeth stepped outside the state department and groaned loudly as the rain fell upon her skin, she brushed off the offer of an umbrella as she made way for her motorcade, jumping inside and slamming the door shut behind her.

Elizabeth sighed heavily to herself as she looked down at her damp clothes. Her motorcade pulled off and she closed her eyes, attempting to get some clarity within her mind as she headed for home. The day hadn't set off to a good start, she had deeply underestimated the good impact Henry had on her mood all weekend. Being wrapped up in their own bubble she had forgotten the events which had led to her being at home for that weekend, and in particular she had forgotten about Craig Sterling. The moment she stepped through the state department lift doors Blake had been stood with her morning coffee and two bear claws. Thats when she knew something was wrong, he never encouraged her unhealthy love of bear claws…

_'Blake?' She raised an eyebrow immediately, her eyes spotting the delicious treats within his hand. _

_'Morning Madam Secretary' He tried to act normally but she could see straight through him _

_'Whats happened? Or is this to make up for your little 'cupid mission' this weekend?' _

_'Both, hence the fact there are two' he handed her the delicacies and her coffee. Her hands immediately finding their way to his face, his fingers in his mouth as watched her head towards her office. _

_'Spill it Blake, and where is everyone else? Why is there no morning ambush?' She glanced at her watch, she wasn't early into work, and everyone else should be around, she knew then something was going on. She stopped and turned to look at Blake, he never could hold out under the cold hard state of Elizabeth. _

_'I am sorry about meddling, but I also need all those details. There have been no sightings of you in the media at a restaurant this weekend so that tell me you didn't go and meet Thomas, which probably means you went somewhere else…' he tried to pry for information winking at her _

_''I could have stayed home. Next issue… you said there were two things?' She reasserted the boundaries between them. She was very fond of Blake, and he always had her best interests at heart but sometimes she struggled to stand and 'gossip' with him about her or anyone else's personal lives. _

_'Oh shoot yes, urm…Craig Sterling wants to see you' he smiled nervously and watched as she gritted her teeth together to form a smile _

_'Fine, find a time in my diary and tell the others that I want to see them…' she trailed off and paused at the sight of Blakes face '…He's in my office isn't he' _

_'Yes, sorry Ma'am' _

_'Thats why the others are not here. Fine. Here hold this before I accidentally throw it' she groaned and handed him back the food and coffee. 'Blake, work on your ability to say No please' she moaned as she threw him a fake smile and walked into her office. _

_'Good Morning Craig, how can I help' she walked to her desk, her body instantly tightening as he was sat on her sofa waiting for her. 'Made yourself comfy in my absence I see' she couldn't help but make a snide remark, the man made her blood boil. _

_'Yes well, I got back late last night, you know from the Africa trip'_

_'So you were up at the crack of the dawn naturally and came to my office why?' She chewed in inside of her cheek as she glared at him, her tone sarcastic. She watched him stand and straighten his jacket out _

_'Now now Elizabeth, calm down. I don't want to be on the wrong side of your temper' he teased and her nostrils flared with anger and annoyance_

_'I just came to make sure you were ok, given the fact the trip was cut short' _

_'Im Fine, if that's all, you can go now' _

_'thats no way to speak to a colleague' she slammed her hand onto her desk a little harder than intended and her eyes glared down harshly onto him _

_'Don't even try and patronise me. This is my office and I suggest you leave, now' her voice thick with anger as the smirk of the man enraged her. She held her breath deeply and watched as he began to walk out of the office _

_'Oh I'll leave, just don't think this ends here Madam Secretary' his words bit sharply as her office door closed behind him. She closed her eyes and stomped her foot on the ground a little trying to exert all her anger, how was she supposed to work alongside him…_

Elizabeth felt the motorcade pull to a stop, she had been distracted from her thoughts she hadn't even realised the journey was a little longer than normal. She slowly peeled her eyes open, a mixture of exhaustion and deflation creeping in as she had health with interactions like that with Craig all day. She gathered her bag and slowly climbed out as Fred opened the door.

'What the…?' She stumbled across her words as she looked up and down the street. 'Fred what is going on?'

'I don't understand?' He looked at her confused

'Why are we here? I thought I was going home?' She raised an eyebrow

'Oh, my apologies Madam Secretary, this as the address Blake told us you asked to go to' she tipped her head back and shook her head laughing a little

'Will that kid ever stop' she mumbled

"Shall we take you home Ma'am?'

'No, its fine thank you Fred, Blake has a way of knowing what I need way before I do, so I'll trust him on this one' she winked and walked towards the house before her. She knocked on the door softly and waited, instantly smiling as the door was opened

'Hey you'

'Elizabeth!? Hello, Hey what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you?' Henry smiled, standing aside and letting her come on inside

'Do you mind? I just had the worst day ever and I am in need of some seriously delicious McCord Delicacies, and maybe a cuddle or five' her warm smile warming his soul. She entered the house and he placed hand on the small of her back, kissing her cheek as she walked past him. He kept a hold of her body whilst shutting the front door. Once it was closed he diverted all his attention back to her.

'Of course I don't mind, I will never mind. You're just in time, how does home-made lasagna sound?' He chuckled a little as her eyes lit up. 'I'll take that look as a yes' he rubbed her shoulders a little before slipping off her damp coat.

'Come on, lets get you warmed up, fed and you can tell me all about your day' she smiled as he headed towards the kitchen, she hung back a little and just marvelled in the simplicity of 'coming home' to someone you love and having someone there. Elizabeth placed her bag down and followed him to the kitchen where Henry was already serving up and pouring them both a some wine. She pulled out her phone and quickly tapped out a text to Blake.

**To: Blake **

**From: Elizabeth **

Thank you

E x

Within seconds her phone chimed, almost as if Blake was waiting for that text from his boss

**To: Elizabeth **

**From: Blake **

I don't know what you mean…

B x

She rolled her eyes and placed her phone on the work top, wanting to just be in the moment with Henry, no distractions.

'Who's got you smiling? Is he cute?' Henry teased her as he watched her smile down at her phone.

'Not as cute as you, It was Blake, he somehow knew I needed this before I did'

'Arh, I see, well I'll be sure to thank him when I see him' Henry pulled out her chair as she joined him at the table

'Thank you' the lightness in her tone told Henry that she was carrying a heaviness somewhere else

'Tell me' he encouraged. He watched her chew her lip a little

'It's stupid, just a colleague that gets me all worked up and tense. I get so angry and I never know what to do with the emotion, I can't let it out at work and by the time I get home I am too exhausted'

'Well now you have me, maybe I can help relieve some of that stress and anger, you can talk to me about, or rant, or scream, cry, throw punches, we could always have angry sex' he teased trying to lighten her mood

'Hmm, as promising as the last offer sounds I am far to exhausted'

'I never said you had to do anything…' he winked as a devilish smirk appeared across his face.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

**Chapter Sixty Five**

_I_**_sto sacramenta– _**_'Letting off steam'_

* * *

**November 3rd 2000 **

**19.59pm **

The wind hadn't calmed as the evening drew on, the rustles of fallen leaves, and a faint rattle of the window filled the kitchen where Elizabeth stood. She was situated at Henry's sink doing the dishes whilst he was clearing away the leftovers. She looked out of the window and smiled, a sense of deja vu washed over her as she recalled the many of times Henry and herself had done this. She watched the trees swaying outside, how helpless they looked and sighed as her mind switched to earlier events of the day. Just like the wind she had no control over her situation with Craig Sterling, because it was not hers to control. The wind moves in a way that cannot be grasped by all, its invisible but can be felt by those in its path; much like Craig's vindictive behaviour towards Elizabeth.

Henry closed the fridge door and looked across the kitchen to Elizabeth. He noted she was stood sill, dish cloth in one hand and a clean wine glass in the other, just stood still gazing out the window. He knew she was lost in her thoughts and decided an intervention was needed. He reached into the glass cabinet and selected two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Elizabeth still hadn't moved as he unscrewed the cap and poured them both a glass. He left them on the counter and returned the bottle of scotch before walking over to Elizabeth, his hands gently sneaking onto her waist. She jumped slightly as she broke from her thoughts but Henry was quick to soothe her

'It's ok, it's me' he whispered. He leant down and softly kissed her shoulder as she resumed washing up. 'Leave them, come and have a drink'

'It's only a few' she protested. Henry nodded and stepped back, he let her finish washing the dishes and stood ready and waiting behind her with her drink. She glanced over her shoulder at the loss of contact and chuckled softly

'I need that'

'I know, that's why I poured it.' He laughed. She let the water drain and dried her hands, she threw the towel on the counter behind him and stood before him, her hands slowly edging to the glass

'You can have this on two conditions' he teased, pulling the glass away. She raised her eyebrow at him and chewed her lip.

'One, you tell me what's on your mind, two you let off some steam'

'Let of steam? Henry I have work tomorrow I cannot get drunk' she sighed heavily, her tolerance was low

'Did I say you had to get drunk? Let me rephrase it, You let me let you let off steam' he winked. It took a while for what he was saying to process in her mind but when the penny dropped she smirked

'Hmm, I think I can manage that' she took the drink from him, leaning in and smiling into a kiss. She maintained her position, standing in front of him, her legs pressing into his as his hand sat on her hip, this thumb rubbing her softly as she began to explain all the details of her day…

'…So in short, Craig Sterling is a real -'

'Arseh-' Henry interrupted her but Elizabeth cut him back off

'Piece of work' she pointed at him to stop him swearing. A soft giggle escaping her lips. Henry took the glass from her hand and placed both his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them before running his hands down the sides of her body. Elizabeth closed her eyes at the contact, she knew what he was doing and she certainly wasn't going to object. Henry began to teases the bottom of her blouse, his fingertips touching her soft skin, sending Goosebumps through her body. She dropped her head back a little which didn't go unnoticed by Henry, her neck bare for him to devour. 'More' she whispered in a commanding voice, the sultry words dripping from her lips like the forming dampness between her legs.

'Yes Ma'am' the gravel in his voice hitting the seductive tone as the arousal in his trousers become evident to Elizabeth. Henry closed the gap, his lips instantly colliding with her neck as he pulled her body in closer, grabbing her harder and kissing her intently. His wet mouth draped across her neck and collarbone as he licked, sucked and kissed at her body. Elizabeth needed him, the pull in her core was too strong. She bowed her head forward and took a hold of his face, pulling his lips up to his and wasting no time to deepen the kiss. Their tongues dances around one another's mouth.

Henry picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, groaning at the pleasure of Henrys hands grabbing firmly on her behind. He walked her to the kitchen table where they had previously dined and sat her down on the edge. She kept her legs firmly wrapped around him as his hands began to fiddle with the buttons of her blouse. Elizabeth was frantic, she needed to feel him, her hands walked down his body and tugged at his belt, undoing it and ripping apart the button and zipper, pushing them down. Feeling Elizabeth's desire for him made him bite down on her lip. Shockwaves of pleasure ripping through both of them as their moaning increased, filling the air around them.

Henry struggled with her buttons and his impatience got the better of him, her took a firm hold of the fabric and pulled hard. She gasped as her tummy and bra were suddenly exposed, droplets of buttons bounced around his kitchen. Elizabeth didn't have time to care, she could feel his erection demanding attention as it pushed into her thighs, ever so close to her burning centre. She moved her Hands down over his t-shirt and to his underwear, instantly cupping his rock hard penis. Henry groaned into her as his mouth collided with the top of her breasts, his hands working around her back to unclasp her bra. She rubbed and squeezed at him, her own core throbbing as the sensations intoxicated her. She slipped her hand inside and felt how swollen he was.

'Fuck' she panted just as Henry unclasped her bra. He slipped it from her shoulders and allowed her breasts to hang free. He pulled his face up and looked down at her, the desire burning in his eyes like a wild bush fire. 'I want you' he purred. She bit down on her own lip and leant back onto the table, her hands resting behind her to steady her body 'So take me' she ordered. His mouth reconnected with her body once again, grunts and groans escaping as her hands teased at his skin. He began to suck and nibble at her lightly until he reached her breasts. He sucked ferocious like the wind at her nipples, being sure to pay equal attention to both. Elizabeth was enraged with pleasure, she was unable to speak as pleasure clung to her throat, her hands working up his back under his top, her nails pressing into his skin with every suck at her pert nipples.

She could feel his scar's under her touch and Henry shook his head. He pulled away from her breasts for a moment 'Not there please' he asked politely and she nodded slowly. Her hands moved away and came out of his t-shirt. He smiled to thank her before resuming his position of pleasuring her. It didn't take long for her body to quivered and her legs to grip him tighter signalling she needed him.

Henry smirked into her skin, he had her right where he wanted her. He pulled back and smirked. She peeled her eyes open at the loss of contact, her mouth opening to question him but he grabbed her body, lifting her and placing her feet on the ground. He span her around and leant her forward, bending her over the table. Breasts pushed firmly into the wooden material as her peachy bum sat in the air before him. His hands roamed around into the gap and unbuttoned her trousers, sliding them down over her curves and letting them fall to the ground, where she stepped out of them, kicking them away. He sucked in a hard breath as her navy laced underwear hugged her behind. His fingers ran along the waistband and without warning he grabbed them, ripped them down her long legs and dropping them at her ankles where she once again kicked them off. She lay bent over naked in front of him, nothing but her black slingback on and Henrys desires were enraged as he removed his own barriers.

Elizabeth was in her oils, her body burning as her core dripped in anticipation. All earlier thoughts of a bad day erased as Henry tore away all her barriers. Her body ached for him the pleasure almost unbearable as he felt his body linger close to hers. She gasped and tensed as she felt Henry dip his fingers inside her. He used his knee with a little force to widen her stance, her whole entrance revealed to him. He penetrated her deeper as his thumb located her swollen clit. He closed his eyes at the sensation and pressed his lips together as his won arousal intensified. He let his fingers freely slide in and out of her, first long and slow penetration but he soon couldn't handle that so his pace quickened and the movements intensified as he felt her walls begin to clamp down around his fingers. Her hips rolled into his fingers as she needed more from him. Henry noted the change in motion and swiftly removed his fingers swapping it for his hardened length.

He pushed through her barriers and entered Deep inside her. Her hands reached out to grip the sides of the tables as her body succumb to his pleasurable touch. His animalistic side grew with every thrust inside her. He grabbed her hips and squeezed his fingers into her skin, holding her hips in position and securing a hold. His throbbing length thrusting in and out deeply and quickly, every time his body colliding with hers, sending shockwaves coursing through their bodies and loud lustrous moans filled the air as they escaped Elizabeth's mouth. Her screams matching the howls of the winds just outside.

'I'm goin-' she couldn't finish her sentenced as her body began to build with that old familiar feeling. Her legs shook beneath her, her hand outstretched behind to grab henrys signalling she was close. Henry responded determine to send her over the edge he used everything in him to pound into her hard, and fast. Panting with every incision, the aromatic smell of sex filling the air as her climax sent her screaming into the night. He felt her walls clamp down hard, beads of sweat dripped from his toned body as he thrust into her a few more times before his own hot seeds flooded her body.

'Elizabeth' he panted lightly as his hips began to slow down and rock in and out of her steadily. He placed a hand on her back and softly rubbed her skin before pulling her up off the table. She turned to face him, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes glazed over, her breathing shallow as she tried to fathom the words to speak.

'So how's that bad day looking now?' he breathed heavily

'What bad day?' she giggled and dipped her head.

'Thats what I like to hear' he winked and slowly leant in to seal the deal with a kiss, his hand cupping her cheek as the palm of her hands pressed against his chest.

'Stay tonight?' He whispered. She slowly tilted her and looked lovingly into his arms

'There is no where else I want to be' she replied sweetly and leant in for one more kiss from him.


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

AN: So sorry for the delay in updating I don't know why I've become so poor at updating recently! Please keep annoying me as its written so I have no excuse to not update for you all!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**_Grata domum – _**_'Welcome Home'_

* * *

**November 7th 2000 **

**17.31pm **

The rain pinged angrily against the glass window in Elizabeth's office. She sat and listened as she read over her speech from Matt. Rain; the white noise of nature. It can fall gracefully, dropping down onto the softness of the ground, sometimes landing perfectly on the end of a petal of a beautiful flower until; drip it eventually falls off, it can trickle from the sky in a fine way or it can fall in the most destructive way, causing chaos and disruption in the wake of its path. Depending on which memory you choose to remember will determine if you love or hate the rain, are you going to choose to see the beauty or the unsightly? Everyone is different, everyone see's things differently. In the end, it's all about perception.

A faint sigh left her lips as she shook her head, Matt had given her the second draft; he could do better she knew that, and she knew he knew that. Placing the speech into her handbag she decided to call it a day, Elizabeth threw her coat around her body and retrieved her belonging before heading out of her office and saying goodnight to the majority of her staff. She was exhausted but in truth she wanted to get home and call Henry, maybe even sneak in a late night visit. She had recently been in Italy for two days, having got back early hours this morning she hadn't yet got chance to see him, nor speak to him in over twenty-four hours, in all honesty she missed him dearly. Henry had explained to Elizabeth that he was meeting an old friend for a drink tonight so wouldn't be able to see her but promised to make it up to her, a promise she as definitely going to hold him too.

As she stepped outside into the rain and scuttled into her motorcade she allowed her most recently contact with Henry to wash over her; the memory of his voice relaxing her as she was driven home.

_'Hey stranger' she smiled as she answered her phone _

_'Caio Bella' Henry faked an Italian accent given that's where his girlfriend was currently residing. The sound of his voice tickled her and she let out a small intimate giggle _

_'Henry you fool!' _

_'What?' He laughed. 'So how are you? How is the land of pasta and pizza?'_

_'It's amazing! I have been dreaming about this food all week and I've got to tell you, it doesn't disappoint' she was slowly nodding on the end of the phone as she took a seat at her temporary desk in her hotel room. 'How are you?' She asked softly _

_'I am ok, missing you' he sighed ' I know that sounds silly because you only left yesterday but it feels like you're gone again' _

_'I know, but I'm not. I am here and I am coming home in…ooo Thirty-two hours and seven minutes' she pressed he lips together and closed her eyes _

_'Not that you're counting'_

_'Not that I am counting no' she echoed, her voice timid. _

_'You sound tried? What time is it for you?' He asked _

_'It's just gone 8pm. I am a little tired its been a busy day, we spent a lot of time today just meeting the general public but, I don't know all that meet and greet exhausts me' she let a small chuckle escape 'but I often get presents so that's kinda cool' she teased_

_'Ohh presents? Get anything good?' Henry kept the conversation lighthearted, the lack of straight behind her tone told him that she was exhausted and most likely experiencing a little jet lag. _

_'mainly flowers, but I did get..hold on' she paused. Her hands ran over the gifts upon her hotel table, her shoulder holding the phone to her ear as she retried the gift in question…'There, they are, I received a pack of tarot cards' _

_'Tarot cards?'_

_'Yeah, it's believed they're originated from Italy back in the 1400's, It was a young girl who gifted them. She wanted to complete a reading but I didn't have time. That's a lie, I did have time but I suddenly got this irrational fear of 'what if I got bad cards, and publicly' she sighed holding the pack of cards in her hands. _

_'Elizabeth, Im not entirely sure I believe they're all they're cracked up to be' Henry protested _

_'Now there is something I did not expect you to say! I thought you would have been a believer like you are most things'_

_'I didn't say I wasn't, I am just…rational' he expressed _

_'Rational? Oh is that so?'_

_'Yes' he laughed 'but I highly doubt you would have had bad cards. Pull three from the deck and see' he lightly encouraged her. Elizabeth opened the deck and gave them a shuffle before retrieving the top card _

_'Its the 'Fool' card' she chewed her lip_

_'Arh, that's the man in really tight trousers isn't it? See that's not a bad card all the young kids wear them to the clubs these days.' _

_'Oh yeah? And what do these young kids do at these clubs Henry?' She rolled eyes at his humour_

_'Well, I like to think they slow jam to 'the book of love' Elizabeth smiled deeply as she heard him mention that song _

_'It's a wonderful song' she nodded and Henry agreed with her. 'Ok next card?' He pressed and she retrieved another. _

_'World - It's got a volcano and lava, see this means my world is going to explode.' She huffed _

_'No that card is a glowing path, its showing you the warmth and light that true love has to offer you' he whispered _

_'Looks so much like a volcano and lava to me, but whatever you say Henry' she teased him. The intimacy between them grew stronger despite being countries apart. 'The final card is Empress. Its got a heart and a crown on it' _

_'I remember this card, its actually a strawberry, and that isn't a crown sorry to say Elizabeth, its a fancy pie pan. And that just means you're going to have a very fancy pie in the future' he smirked_

_'Well, don't I have a very lucky future' her words were softly spoke, the hidden meaning of her words speaking volumes. _

Elizabeth was jolted from her thoughts as the backdoors to the motorcade were opened. It was only then she realised she was home. Stepping out into the cold and racing to her front door she was sure to thank her DS agent's for getting her home safely. She opened her door and dropped her bag as she closed it behind her. Elizabeth turned on her heels to locate the light switch and stoped in her tracks

'Henry?' She examined the room around them and the man stood grinning before her. Her eyes and her heart danced euphorically as the realisation the very man she wanted to see was stood before her. 'What's all this?' Her hands gestured to their surroundings.

'Well, this Elizabeth, This is the path illuminating your way to true love' he whispered as he walked slowly towards her. Her hallway and living space was flooded with LED candles flickering as if they were burning. All lights were set out in a winding path leading towards the kitchen area. She took his hand that was outstretched before him as he led her down the path.

As they entered the kitchen he pressed a button on his phone, the sound of Peter Gabriel's The book of love began to play. She turned to smile up at him, the most loving, warm and gentle smile he had ever seen

'This is your night out in one of those clubs, it's our time to slow jam together' he slowly placed his free hand on her hip, gently swaying her without saying another word as the lyrics of the song consumed them. Elizabeth wanted to lean in and kiss him, but somehow the moment between them was so delicately intimate that even a kiss could break it. There eyes fixated upon one another's as they stole a few moments to just be. She was falling in love with the way Henry loved her, his consideration, and emotional warmth, the need to care for her and be there, the realisation that it didn't matter what all the countries in the world had to offer her as Secretary of state, Elizabeth came home to a warm, loving sanctuary for her soul.

Henry winked at her calmly and slowly retrieved his hands from her hips and placing them back in the palm of her hands. He led her over to the kitchen table. A white table cloth covered the wooden material, two wine glasses situated upon the cloth and a fresh bottle of her favourite red, and placed right in the middle… A strawberry pie.

'Oh would you look at that, a strawberry pie, I guess your tarot cards did come through' he teased her softly. She glanced up at him, her eyes full of love, old love and new love all bursting within her ready to pour out across every page of their own book of love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pushed upon to his. Henrys body ignited like the burning flames of the path, true love had found its way back, it was always there. It was just about perception.

Elizabeth deepened the kiss, her tongue roaming his mouth tasting every corner of him. Her hands slide down his body, over his shift and gripping at his biceps. Her own desires desperate for more. Henry's hands began to caress her back, drawing her in closer as she held onto him. Elizabeth stepped back and took his hands in her, leading him upstairs to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

As she walked over the the bed her grip never let go of Henry, she turned, the backs of her legs pressed against the beg as her hands began to fiddle with his shirt collar. Elizabeth Her pressed her bottom lip between her teeth as Henry's fingers danced upon her waist, slowly lifting a little higher, following up the contour of her body and resting below the curve of her breast. The energy between them shifted as he lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled

"You can go further, if you want," she encouraged, the heat of her own body souring her on.

'You sure?" He asked, as she let out a light giggle, a little nervous as to why he appeared hesitant. "I only ask because you've had a long few days and I'm conscious you need rest too' a thankful smile formed across her face as a cheeky glint shaped her eyes.

Elizabeth slipped off her shoes and unbuttoned her trousers, slowly lowering the zipper before allowing her body to lay on the bed behind her, her back pressing into the mattress, all the while her eyes fixed upon his. With a lustful grin she reached for his hand and pulled him into the bed; his body covering hers. She bit down on her lip as she took his hand and guided it up over one of her boobs. A small hiss left her mouth as he cupped at her, his fingers teasing over her quick to harden nipple. "Don't underestimate my stamina McCord" she teased him as she sunk her head back into the pillow.

Henry chuckled under his breath, he loved her quick comebacks, although he'd never tell her. He used his free hand to grip the hem of her shirt slowly pulling it up, exposing her soft toned tummy, before lifting a little higher and groaning at the pleasurable sight of her black laced bra. She lifted her back a little to help slide the shirt up and over her head. Elizabeth knew she needed him soon so before laying back down she unclipped her bra and tossed it across the room, before she had chance to lay back down properly Henry had consumed her.

He dipped further down her body before settling with his eyes level to her chest. She gasped quietly when she felt his lips envelop one of her pulsing nipples, his teeth dragging over her before smoothing it with his tongue, lapping slowly over her chest.

'Shit, Henry." She mumbled reaching down to grab fistfuls of his brown hair, Henry glances up and shot her a cheeky wink before returning his attention back to her chest. Her breasts now the focus of his hand, the warmth radiating through as he cupped her firmly. Henry continued to work her breasts; her body erupting as pleasurable sparks began to bleed over her body, every nerve tingling, suspended until anticipation.

"I would like to try something new," he hesitantly spoke as he pulled back from her body. Her eyes narrowed her mind racing with thoughts of what he was going to ask. 'It's ok if you're not there yet, ready" she tilted her head, her interest thoroughly piqued,

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, gently carding her fingers through his silky hair. Smiling as she watched him stare adoringly at her.

"I want to… I want to make love to you," he suggested, uncertainty creeping into his voice. "And it's- it's okay if you don't want to, I just don't feel love we've done that yet an-' She cut him off with a small shake of her head, love pulsing through her chest as a genuine smile flooded her face.

'I want to, Henry, I want just you" she soothed, her fingers going to dance along his jawline. With her other hand she beckoned him up her body, his slowly climbed and stopped when his face his was resting a mere inch from hers, eyes twinkling inquisitively, pondering if she should voice her thoughts. In that moment Elizabeth forgot that Henry knew her, he chewed at his lip and looked down

'What is it?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter. Now isn't the time' her voice soft and reassuring. Henry was about to question her but she tilted her head to the side and moved in to kiss him. Henry moaned happily, pressing his lips back into her as he pushed one hand into the mattress and the other wove through her hair, his waist straddling her hips as he moved as close to her as humanly possible. Earth spread from every point of their connecting bodies, the kiss growing stronger, an attempt to convey the multitude of emotions dancing around their hearts.

It wasn't that they hadn't had slow and intimate sex over the years, there had been times when younger were the intimacy was full of soft glances and careful smiles, but things were different back then. They'd play beneath the sheets together and had done recently. Those times were always faster paced, full of rough kisses and quicker thrusts, Henry had always made Elizabeth feel loved but never in the ways she knew was coming.

'I can't believe you're back in my arms sometimes' he mumbled, his lips brushing over hers, his fingers tracing the curves of her face 'I am so lucky' he whispered but she protested

'I'm the lucky one' she corrected him leaning up to kiss him softly. His warm plump lips caught hers as he mumbled 'I love you' into her mouth, shuffling his body down hers; his weight shifting as he moved to straddle her. As she had already unbuttoned her trousers he dug his fingers into the waistband, her hips lifted from the bed and he rubbed them down, taking her panties with them.

Elizabeth bit her lip in anticipation, her eyes not daring to move from him as he lust over her glistening core. He dragged two fingers through her folds, pressing his fingertips up against her clit. Her toes curled at the feeling rippling through her. He began to leisurely flick his hand, his fingers alternating between weighing up against her leaking core and pressing circles to her swollen clit. He moved on to slip his two fingers into her soaked entrance, causing her to emit a high-pitched gasp at the contact.

Henry's haze fixated back up to Elizabeths, he smiled gently as he bit his lip, watching as she observed the way his dark pupils had completely swallowed the deep brown of his irises, his gaze overshadowed by lust.

"Mmmm, Henry," she moaned, her fingers grabbing at the sheets when he twisted his fingers inside her. He curled them up towards her stomach, coaxing along her g-spot as lustrous moans began to fall from her lips like honey. Henry's actions were slow and steady, he wasn't aiming for her to orgasm in this instantly he wanted to provide depths of intimacy neither of them had felt before; the aim was to explore - to gain a better understanding of one another's body - and there was something very special about that. She watched him sit back on his heels and begin to strip his own clothes, moving around slightly before throwing his own pants down on top of hers.

Elizabeth's eyes flooded with desire as she watched him rid himself of his underwear, her body tightening as his hardened length was revealed to her. He wrapped his hand around his own cock to pump himself a few times but she quickly shook her head,

"Let me do that," she asked, the urge to touch him filling her body. Elizabeth beamed when he complied and moved to settle beside her on the bed, his legs splayed out on the mattress in front of her. He sat in line with her chest, so it was easy enough for her to bring a hand over to wrap it around his cock. She slowly began to dragged her fingers over his member, feeling it pulse with blood as it slowly grew more erect, Henry's face screwed into an expression of pure pleasure.

'Henry, you've been so loving towards me" she kept her voice soft 'it's only right that I tell you how I feel about you' she smiled, Henry always was the more romantic one and she was determined to step up and show him she loved him just as much.

"You- You don't need to- to get soppy, it's okay, I-" Elizabeth cut Henry off with a shush, willing him to silence as she took time to point out some of his favourite things. "I love it when you go all fumbly and cute," she murmured, eyes dancing over the blush on his face, "it makes you look so adorable. I can hardly keep my hands off you when you're like this." She paused, releasing a low laugh. "Not that I can normally keep my hands off you." Henry raised an eyebrow at her "I love you touching me" he groaned in pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut when she brushed her thumb over his leaking slit. With her free hand she reached up; leaning over his body and slipped her fingers through his dark locks.

"Don't even get me started on your hair. So soft, so smooth, so…tuggable." The sultry words left her lips and caused Henry to moan softly, Elizabeth's fire tugging tightly at the sound. With a final tug, she released his cock. Before he could say anything, she reached up to take his face between her hands and brought it down to meet hers. She kissed him passionately, moaning when his tongue slipped into her mouth. Elizabeth clung to him as his body slid over hers, a hand resting either side of her face as their bodies met in a messy collision of teeth and lips. "And I love this," she breathed out, momentarily breaking the kiss. "You, above me, about to make me feel things no one else can." She shivered as he drew a finger over her face. "I love _you_."

'I love you too; now can I show you just how much?" He asked. As soon as Elizabeth nodded Henry's hand snakes down her body and settled back between her legs. She parted her thighs as wide as she could, moaning when he dragged his cock though her folds, his thumb pressing down momentarily on her clit as he penetrated her. She felt the swell of his Enlarged tip press against her push in. He length disappeared inside her, swallowed complexity by her pulsing core. She reached up to grab his shoulders.

"Shit, you always fill me up so well," she muttered, swallowing as he pushed deeper inside. Henry then began to roll his hips and thrust inside her. Elizabeth marvelled in the pleasure, it was different to what she had experienced with him before. She kept a firm hold of his shoulders as he continued to thrust, his length pressing up against her stomach as he managed to roll against depths he'd never met before.

Shallow sounds of her arousal filled the air as he rocked against her, her heart pounding through her ears as she grasped to the intimate moment with both hands. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, dancing around her face.

"Henry' she moaned, body jerking when his fingers found her clit. He rubbed gentle circles over the pulsing bud, taking his time as he continued to grind up against her sensitive entrance. After a while, he dropped his head and began to suck wet kisses over Elizabeth's collarbones, igniting her skin making it tingle with everywhere he touched. Everything felt so gentle, so love-filled, that a small part of her felt like crying. When he picked up her hand and linked their fingers together, it felt like everything was truly cemented. The love he'd spent hours telling her about was perfectly communicated, and she felt it filling up every part of your body.

"I love you," she whispered the words before, this time meaning them more than ever as her. Henry quickly looked up, his eyes softening when he noticed her slightly tearful expression. '"And I love you," he whispered, kissing over your jaw.

Henry went back to his earlier motions and pressed a little harder on her clit. He watched as her body began to twitch in response, her muscles tightening as her eyes closed tight shut. Feeling the beginnings of an orgasm stir in her stomach she clenched around his length as increasingly rapid moans escaped his mouth, his entire face flooding with pleasure in response. From this alone, she felt her orgasm creep closer. There was just something about the sigh of Henry, hissing through his teeth from the pleasure, that had her jerking near a climax.

"I'm gonna come," she panted, after a few further minutes. Henry nodded, grinding up against her pussy, forcing his tip to brush against her g-spot again. She gasped, and his lips twitched into a smirk, his angle changing so he hit it every thrust after. "I'm _definitely_ going to come," she corrected herself. Her breathing increasing as she began to pant.

"Let go, babe," He coaxed her, his forehead covered in a slight sweat. He met her eyes and nodded encouragingly. "I've got you." And then, she let go. Her head fell back against the pillow as her body pulled tight; pleasure surging through her veins. Henry continued to thrust prolonging her orgasm, stretching it out over many seconds, her body flooding with absolute, unending pleasure the longer he kept propelling inside her. She clutched into him tightly and felt his legs quiver as he emptied himself into her, his own lustrous moans mixing with hers. Henry slowly slipped out and rolled onto the bed next to her, she instantly rolled over missing the contact of their bodies. She walked her hands up and down his chest, both remaining silent for a moment as they caught their breaths. Elizabeth was the first to speak

'That was the best way to come home' she giggled, Henry playfully nudged her in the side

'Well that's your last for a few days, don't forget Lily is visiting next week'

'But that's next week, there are still three more days of this week' she smirked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

'I guess you really do have stamina" he winked, echoing their earlier conversation. A small shiver ran through her body, something that didn't go unnoticed by Henry. He reached down to grab the throw but she stopped him, shuffling her body to get beneath the duvet, Henry copying her actions and pulling her naked body in close to his.

'I'm really looking forward to meeting Lily, again'

'She is so excited to meet you, but for now you need to rest, you've had a busy few days' he lowered his tone and dropped his head to kiss the top of hers, her eyes instantly closing

'Hmm' she mumbled in response, nodded and nuzzling into his side. Henry caressed her arm and watched her, smiling as she began to fight sleep and flicker her eyes, determined to keep them open. 'I'll still be here in the morning, sleep babe' he whispered, her body responding almost instantly.


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**_Cum cadit tenebris – _**_'When Darkness falls '_

* * *

**November 8th 2000 **

**03.03am **

The fading of the sunlight had also meant the fading of the heat. The early morning autumnal air swirled around the house, taking every inch of warmth it could leaving nothing but a wintry frost and a coldness that chilled to the bone. Henry pulled the duvet closer towards him feeling the need to secure himself a little. He began to slowly fidget in his sleep, a light toss and turn here and there nothing of significance or great concern until the pace of his movements increased. His body began to coil and thrash around a little heavier, moans of distress starting to escape his lips as his legs kicked out and his arms fought an invisible fight.

Elizabeth woke when she felt Henry kick her hard in the leg, instantly knowing something was wrong she bolted upright flicked on her bedside lamp and turn to face him. The adrenaline flooding his system was evident, the distress and fear plagued his face as his movements of pain and terror continued. Placed a loving hand on his shoulder she began to shake him, trying to arouse him in the calmest way possible.

'Henry, Henry wake up, Henry' it was no use, he wasn't responding he continued to fight and attempt to push her off him as his brow began to sweat and cries parted from his lips. Elizabeths heart broke for him, she didn't want to know what he was visualising seeing him this distraught was enough. She moved even closer and with all her force shook him harder, shouting his name a little louder and firmer, repeating her actions until

'NO!' He gulped for breath as she sat up right in bed, nearly knocking Elizabeth out in the process, thankfully she was quick to react and moved out of the way. She watched him for a moment, his shoulders rising and falling with every heavy breath he took, inhaling deeply to try and resume a normal wave of breathing. Her hand slowly outstretched to his shoulder blade, a little hesitant to touch as she didn't want to startle him.

'Henry?' Her voice was soft and comforting to him, once she noticed his shoulders drop slightly she made contact with his skin, her palm caressing across the top of his now clammy back in an attempt to soothe. She shifted onto her knees and edged closer, Henry didn't move, his mind consumed with thoughts and embarrassment of what had just happened. Once she was a mere inch from his body she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. His eyes began to glisten as she held him, comforted him. It was a feeling unfamiliar to him following a nightmare. She felt his body relax into his arms and his hand come up to grip her arm wrapped around his shoulders and neck. He buried his head into the crook of her elbow and let out a simple sob.

'Shhh, it's ok. You're safe Henry. I've got you' she reassured him, the softness of her tone making him tear a little more. She wrapped herself from him and tiled his chin, her eyes locking onto his. She swallowed back the tears and the uncomfortable feeling of seeing him distressed, he needed her right now that much was evident. Her hands slid either Side of his face as she cupped his chin, his fingers gently stroking his cheekbones

'Im here' she whispered, he slowly nodded 'Do you want to talk about it?' Henry shook his head, now wasn't the time, the embarrassment was mixing with his vulnerability. 'Ok, that's ok, can I get you anything? A drink?' Once again he shook his head. The silence was unsettling Elizabeth, she needed to hear him speak to reassure her that he was ok, but he didn't. Instead he leant into her and held her tight, pulling her back down into a laying position. Elizabeth got the message, she shuffled and pulled the covers back over them before settling down back beside him, beckoning him to move into her. His head laid on her chest and an arm draped across her waist as she teased his hair, soothing back to sleep. Elizabeths comforting embrace was enough for Henry, the feeling of being safe and secure allowed him to drift back off into a more comfortable sleep however Elizabeth stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling her mind in overdrive attempting to visualise everything bad thing he must have experienced.

**November 8th 2000 **

**05.33am**

Elizabeth had decided to climb out of bed, she had just about as much as she could take of laying wide awake. She yawned deeply as she wrapped herself in her house coat and walked downstairs in search of the coffee machine. Once the kettle had boiled she poured herself a strong mug of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, the strawberry pie from the night before still delicately placed in the middle, Elizabeth being Elizabeth couldn't resist, so she searched for a fork and dug in.

Her mind was occupied with options of therapy and other potential means of support for Henry, it was something they had mentioned her supporting him to do but not something either of them had acted upon, however she knew there was no time like the present and was determined to help him sooner rather than later.

'You know that's desert right?' Elizabeth jumped in her seat and placed a hand upon her heart

'Jesus Henry!' She gasped her eyes widening through the shock. Henry chuckled softly and walked over to kiss her cheek 'Morning'

'Morning' she kissed him back ' What are you doing awake so early?'

'I felt you leave, I didn't fancy going back to sleep so' he shrugged and echoed her earlier actions by going to pour himself a coffee

'Here, let me' she rose from her seat and went to take over. Henry put his hand up and stopped her, he gently squeezed her arm

'Im fine' his eyes narrowed and he smirked a little, he knew she was worried about him.

'I wasn't trying to-'

'Elizabeth I am ok, and I can poor myself a coffee' he smiled at her, his tone a little blunt however Elizabeth put that down to the fact it was a difficult night. She was too tired to argue so admitted defeat and sat back at the table.

'So, what are your plans today?' She asked

'Not a lot, I have to call Maureen and arrange a time to pick up Lily but that's about it' he took a seat at the table, his body feeling heavy.

'Maybe you could stop by the office later?' She raised an eyebrow as she brought her cup to her lips

'why?'

'I think maybe we need to start looking into getting you some help, I promised I would help and I haven't so…' she hung onto the last word

'When I am ready' he snapped. She placed her mug down and brought a hand up under her chin. Her teeth gritting together trying not to let his tone get to her

'Henry, about last night…'

'There is nothing to talk about' he cut her off and sipped his coffee. She sighed and chewed the inside of her mouth

'You were going to ask me something last night, what was it?' He asked. She instantly knew the moment he was referring too, however now seemed like an impossible time to even attempt to broach a sensitive topic with him.

'Now isn't the time Henry' she warned him, her own irritation creeping in. He raised his eyebrows at the irony, something that didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth 'Henry I don't want to argue with you'

'Im not arguing, no one is arguing, Were just not talking about last night ok? I do not want to talk about it. It should never have happened' he stood from the kitchen table, the chair scraping back against the cold tiled floor as she closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath.

'Henry I am on your side' she called as he placed his empty mug into the sink. His hands lingered around the handle as he took a moment for himself. His body tensed and his mind burned from all the visions of his attack swirling around. The silent response unnerved Elizabeth so she stood and walked over to him, lingering just behind him leaning against the counter watching. Henry knew she was stood right there, he could feel her comforting presence, he was full of anger, and ashamed of himself he almost wanted a fight; an outlet for his emotions but Elizabeth was too calm and caring.

'Yell if you want, but it won't make it go away' her tone was firm, she knew Henry just as much as he knew her, she remembered Mary McCord telling her once _'A stern word with this one never hurt him, but it nearly always helped' _

_'_sorry' he mumbled

'I don't need you to apologise Henry, but I would like you to listen and work with me on this. Last night was just as terrifying for you as it was more me' her voice strained a little

'Elizabeth, I didn't think. Did I hurt you?' He quickly turned

'No, no it's fine. Henry I don't have an issue with you having nightmares and you shouldn't either. I know that look McCord. I know you're ashamed that you cried or that you expressed any 'non manly' emotion but I am so proud of you for allowing yourself to be so vulnerable' she pressed her lips into a smile. Henry let out a long and slow sigh and nodded

'Just think about what I said yeah? And after our week with Lily we can talk about it more. Does that give you enough time? She attempted to compromise with him before he could reply her phone bleeped, she rolled her eyes and quickly checked it 'Im needed at the white house' she groaned.

'Its ok, and thank you' he whispered. She nodded closed the gap between them and kissed his cheek. The tension was still a little corse between them that much was evident but Elizabeth was determined to let it go and help him, be the woman beside the man she told him she would be, determined not to let anything effect them, not even her position as Secretary of State.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

_R_**_ursus nos vias suas – _**_'Our paths will cross again'_

* * *

**November 12th 2000 **

**07.59am **

The girl was blonde from root to tip, born to bring more golden sunshine into this world and it showed too. It showed most in her soulful brown eyes, the kind of shade of brown that under the sunlight her eyes melted like pools of honey. Her hair was poker-straight and pulled back into a low pony-tail, bangs framing her face as she wore very little make-up. She stepped out of the front door, a nervous smile etched up on her face as her hair began to whip around, being carried by the brisk autumn breeze. The crisp air was fuelled with a chilly blend of cinnamon and warm spices carried by the whispers of warm fires yet to come.

'I can't do this' she stopped dead in her tracks. Her hand clutching tightly at the bag hanging over her shoulder, her head shaking as her anxiety kicked in.

'Yes you can Lily, come on.' Henry smiled and placed a hand on her back coaxing her towards his car. Her feet dragged along the floor in protest

'Uncle Henry I cant, I just cant. I am not ready for this, this is the secretary of state were talking about, I am just a teenager who thinks they know what the world of politics has to offer but I don't. I can't do this.'

'Well, all the more reason to go and learn, see what the world of Politics and Foreign politics at that has to offer, see it first hand. I am sure you'll learn a lot today and the rest of the week for that matter, now come on otherwise you're going to be late and If I know anything, its don't be late especially on your first day Lily McCord' he teased her a little towards the end, raising an eyebrow as he called her name. She rolled her eyes

'Im not getting out of this am I?'

'Why would you want to? Elizabeth is an amazing woman' he beamed, letting his guard down, forgetting that he hadn't told Lily just who Elizabeth was.

'Elizabeth? Uncle Henry I am pretty sure you need to refer to her as Madam Secretary, or Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord. Don't get too familiar and ruin this for me!' She pointed teasing him back as she pulled open the passenger door climbing in. Henry laughed and jumped into the drivers side. 'Just because you fancy her doesn't mean you are on first name bases with the secretary of state uncle Henry' she laughed

'Hey! Who said I fancied her?' He placed the key in the ignition and set off in the direction of the State department.

'Oh please, every time she is on TV or mentioned in conversation you suddenly become so interested, ever since they announced that she was taking the role eight months ago. I've never seen you smile like you do when she is on the TV. If you don't fancy her than I don't want to know what you're thinking' she laughed

'Watch it you!'

'How did you even get me this opportunity?' Henry found himself stumbling over his thoughts and looked over to her awkwardly before he could fathom an answer that didnt include the fact they were in a relationship.

'Oh no! Henry please tell me you've actually got approval for me to turn up?'

'Yes' he laughed 'What did you think I was going to just drop you at the door and hope for the best?'

'I wouldn't put it past you, sometimes I think you and Shane will do anything to be 'the best uncle' she giggled

'There is no competition, I am the best uncle' he raised his eyebrows and threw her a mocked serious look before smirking. 'Anyway, the Secretary of State came and delivered a speech in one of my glasses back in October, following that we had a coffee and discussed some things, you being one of them and It was actually her idea. I just had to wait for her assistant, Blake, to contact me' he smiled, he wasn't exactly lying.

'No pressure then' she laughed nervously as her hands began to fiddle with her handbag which was placed in her lap.

'You'll be fine. I am sure everyone will look after you. Do you know which area of politics your most interested in?'

'hmm, Not really, see that is going to make me sound stupid. Hi Madam Secretary its so nice to meet you I am interested in politics but I don't know what area' she rolled her eyes at herself and Henry stifled a laugh as he pulled up in a near by street, getting ready to walk the rest of the distance to the state department and parked.

'Look, it doesn't matter that you don't know, that's why you're here, just be honest'

'Yes because most politicians are honest' she mocked

'Valid point, but the very person you look up to most, Elizabeth, she isn't a politician' he winked

'Uncle Henryyy! Stop calling her by her first name. Oh god we are here. Please remember to not embarrass me before I embarrass myself' she groaned stepping out of the car and walking across the road towards the state department. She looked up at the building before her, suddenly feeling so very small and insignificant in this great big world. She heard the roar of an engine behind her and turned, her heart in her mouth as a blacked out motorcade pulled up parking in the designated parking bay. She stepped back and her hand fumbled behind her attempting to grab at Henrys arm.

'Is that?'

'Yep' he smiled and wrapped an arm around Lily. 'You'll be fine kid'.

Elizabeth stepped out of the motorcade and turned to thank Matt. As she walked towards the main entrance Henry and a young blonde caught her attention. Her heart instantly smiled and she wanted nothing more than to run and greet him as she had missed him all weekend, but she knew Lily didn't know about their relationship, neither did her staff and they wanted to keep it that way for a little longer. So instead she put on her best diplomatic performance

'Good Morning Dr McCord, and you must me Ms Lily McCord' she smiled walking closer and outstretching her hand for Lily to shake.

'Good Morning Madam Secretary, and yes this is Lily' Henry nudged Lily playfully as he addressed Elizabeth by her title. There was something about Henry using her title that set Elizabeths insides wild. She bit the inside of her lip as she looked down at Lily.

'Hi, Morning Madam Secretary' she smiled and shook Elizabeths hand. Elizabeth was stunned by the vision before her. Lily; a petite, slim, pretty young girl who was every inch the spitting image of Henry if it wasn't for the blonde hair she could pass as his daughter not his niece. Elizabeth noted the effort she had made with her black skirt and soft blush pink blouse peaking beneath her coat.

'Shall we?' She smiled.

'Right Lily, have a good day, I will be back here later to pick you up. The secretary assistant has my phone number and he is going to let me know when you're ready to be collected' Henry explained.

'You're welcome to come up and see her settle in if you like?' Elizabeth offered, throwing him a wink when Lily turned to look up at Henry.

'That would be wonderful, thanks' he nodded and followed Elizabeth into the building and up to the seventh floor. As the lift doors sprang open Elizabeth was greeted by her army of staff, all of them stood ready to greet her with the days news. Oh how she loved Monday Mornings.

'Blake is the most important out of that lot, he has the key to the real coffee' Elizabeth winked at Lily as she stepped out of the lift.

'Good Morning Madam Secretary'

'Madam Secretary' Daisy called

'That sounds like the start of a question that I am not ready to answer yet Daisy.' She flashed her press secretary a smile and turned back to Blake who was stood with her coffee.

'Morning Ma'am, Lily, Oh and Dr McCord' Blake grinned, raising a cheeky eyebrow at Elizabeth who glared at him 'Sorry Ma'am I just didn't realise Dr McCord would be joining you, I mean us' he quipped trying not to smirk.

'Blake please go and get Lily a drink' she flashed him a false smile whilst her eyes bore into him warning him off playfully.

'Of course, this way Lily' he grinned and guided the young girl down he corridor

'Dr McCord, before you go can I have a word in my office. I need some confidentiality forms signed by an adult responsibly for Lily' she explained and walked from Blakes desk to her office 'The rest of you just wait in the meeting room, I won't be long'

Henry followed her into the office and closed the door behind him. Once he turned back around he smiled softly at Elizabeth who was stood inches from him

'Hello Madam Secretary' he whispered

'Hey you' she pulled him into her by his coat, her lips falling upon him, their eyes closing within the pleasure of their love. She leant in for one more peck before pulling back

'I missed you this weekend'

'I missed you too, but I had to sort out the rest of Jennifers things, get them removed and sort the spare room for Lily.' He explained

'I know, and I know you needed space too' she fiddled with the buttons on his jacket as she lingered on her last words

'Not this again please, you said after Lily has visited we would address the whole therapy thing' He looked down at her his facial expressions stern

'I know, I know. I just worry about you, and well it kind of felt like you might have been avoiding me, you haven't wanted to stay or visit me, or have me visit you for that matter since'

'Elizabeth Im fine, it's fine, we are fine. I just had a lot to do and I didnt think you would want to spend your Sunday afternoon clearing out another woman's underwear from my house'

'ok, no you're right' she nodded, leaning in for him to hold her. He kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

'I've got to get going babe, I've got a job interview today' he grinned

'You have! Oh Henry that's fantastic' she matched his grin as she stepped out from his embrace 'Good luck, not that you need it. I was going to ask if you wanted to join Lily and I for a coffee later?'

'I can't this interview is all day, as its for the religion teacher position we have to complete presentations and a few other bits. Dinner?'

'Dinner it is, come to mine?'

'Wont that make Lily suspicious? I thought we were keeping It private, you asked me too?'

'I just think if we go out it will create less privacy especially if the press get a hold of the story. I can ask Lily later and see what she thinks?'

'Ok' he nodded rubbing her upper arms

'Listen, I know I asked to keep this private and I hope you understand my reasons why Henry, and that you're not just agreeing with me?'

'Elizabeth I don't care if no one in the world knows or if everyone does, I'm still here with you and that is all that matters to me' she smiled at him 'but for the record yes I understand your prehension about everyone else's involvement this soon in our relationship.' He kissed her cheek 'Now I really have to go. If you're lucky I'll come up here and pick Lily up later, so you might just catch another glimpse of me' he winked and left the office grinning. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and waited a moment before walking out to head into the meeting room, Blake and Lily were hot on her heels, she flashed them both a smile as she held the door open for them.

'Right, Everyone this is Lily McCord, she is a student who will be shadowing us for the next few days, so be mindful of matters of national security and confidentiality' Elizabeth looked to Matt in particular

'It's probably best I stay silent' He nodded and she agreed. Lily laughed a little as she stood behind Elizabeth

'Urm Madam Secretary?'

'Lily this is Daisy Grant, my Press Secretary-'

'And that is her annoyed possible concerned face' Matt laughed cutting Elizabeth off mid sentence

'Yes, Daisy?' She asked

'I thought we agreed you would wear a skirt today for the press conference? It's just that, well sometimes pants come across as too masculine and like you could be trying too hard' she pulled an awkward face as she stood talking to her boss. Elizabeths eyes narrowed as they locked on Daisy's. She inhaled slowly taking a moment to process Daisy's words.

'I think they look great' Jay commented

'Yeah they're really nice, they sit at your hips nice and they-' matt tried to help the situation

'Dude, Stop talking' Lily cut across and shook her head at Matt. Nadine rolled her eyes at Lily and Matt pulled a face at her whilst Elizabeth remained silent about the remark, however she smirked internally, Lily reminded Elizabeth of Henry so much. Elizabeth turned her attention to Daisy

'It was something you suggested, however I have the final say around here, do you have a problem with that?' She asked

'With all due respect Ma'am when the gaggle are coming after you in a few hours time for wearing pants and trying to hard don't look to me'

'I will look to you Daisy because that's what you're employed to do and if you have an issue with doing your job I suggest you consider your future here. I am wearing pants and that's final.' Elizabeth walked around and took her seat at the table, Lily taking the spare seat in-between Nadine and Jay. Elizabeth glanced over at Lily to check she was ok and offered her a warm smile. Lily pulled her note pad and pen from her bag and smiled nervously back.

'Right, lets make ourselves known to Lily, Introductions everyone, Matt you always have a lot to say lets start with you' Elizabeth teased as a day in the life of the state department began.


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine

**AN: **\- Just 6 chapters left before this story ends! I will hope to update daily for you from now in.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Sicut olim fabula processu temporis** **_– _**'_Tale as old as time'_

* * *

**November 12th 2000 **

**15.53pm**

A gale tore all around the white house as Lily marched down the halls following Elizabeth, Nadine walking at her side. The wind blustered and whined demanding to be heard, Lily couldn't help but feel like a storm was brewing, especially as they came to a stop outside the situation room and Craig Sterling stormed in ahead of Elizabeth, the air shifted, it became static, so brittle it could snap and if the air didn't, someone just might.

'We can sit here' Nadine smiled at Lily and pointed to some seats just down the hallway. Lily nodded and shuffled her feet as she walked to the seats before taking one. She tapped her feet and chewed at her lip, was it nervousness or boredom of sitting already she didn't know, all she did know was that she wanted to be next to Elizabeth, she felt most relaxed at her side.

'She won't be long you can relax' Nadine attempted to reassure her

'You don't have to make conversation, I know you hate me.' Lily mumbled, she was never one to hold back her thoughts and opinions. Nadine raised an eyebrow and glanced at the young girl

'And what makes you so sure?'

'I seen the way you rolled your eyes when I spoke to Matt, seen the way most of you did actually'

'I didn't roll my eyes because of what you said, it was more the phrase 'dude'. You're in a professional setting and maybe you could think about matching your language to your audience' Nadine smiled out of the Side of her mouth, her tone soft. Lily chewed at her lip and sighed

'I told uncle Henry I wasn't ready for this'

'You're not going to be ready for anything if you don't push yourself a little'

'You sound just like him. Do all adults sound like this?' She joked, her age showing through in her naïvety.

'Only the really cool ones' Nadine laughed and winked, gaining a small laugh from Lily

'Can I ask something?' Lily looked a little nervous but Nadine nodded 'Why didn't you say anything to Daisy? You're the Secretary's chief of staff, doesn't that mean you have to keep the staff in line so to speak'

'To a degree, but its not that simple, plus in a situation like that The Secretary is more than capable of handling herself, I am there to step in if needed but she isn't always as soft as she looks' Nadine smirked 'I also make a point of pulling them in after the meeting' she winked and nudged Lily a little.

'Well, I agreed with The Secretary, as Katherine Hepburn once said, 'I realised early on that skirts are ridiculous'' Lily smiled confidently 'Despite the fact I am wearing one today'. Nadine laughed at the irony

'It's ok, I get the sentiment behind it'

'So what's it like working with The Secretary?' She asked, but was interrupted by Nadine's phone ringing

'Sorry two minutes' she excused herself and took the call. Lily sat back and looked around the halls of the white house whilst she waited. It was seconds before Nadine ended the call and returned back to Lily

'I have to head back I am needed, it's probably best you stay here, everyone is busy over there as something has come up, so wait here for The Secretary and send her my apologies?' Lily nodded

'My First assignment, I think I can do that' she laughed and Nadine smiled before leaving and heading back to state.

It wasn't too much longer before the situation room door opened, Lily let out a sigh of relief as she spotted Elizabeth walking towards her and smiling. Lily couldn't help but feel like they had a deeper connection, something more than Mentor/Student, however she just assumed it was because she idolised Elizabeth so much. She stood up from the chair and grinned back at Elizabeth

'Hi Madam Secretary, Nadine sends her apologies she had to head back about twenty minutes ago'

'Thats ok, sorry you had to wait out here alone'

'It's ok'

'Did Nadine say-'

'Madam Secretary' Came the voice that made Elizabeths skin crawl. She turned on the spot and noted Craig walking towards her. Lily recognised Craig from various news articles and the news, she stepped to the side to make herself visible, she smiled at him as he walked towards them. Craig frowned

'And who is this?'

'Hi Im Lily McCord, I'm an intern, just spending the week shadowing Madam Secretary' she informed him pleasantly

'One week? What the heck do you expect her to learn in a week Elizabeth?' He glared at her. Elizabeths inside began to churn, she hated the fact he felt he had the authority to drop her title. Elizabeth raised her chin a little too make herself taller as she was about to respond,

'It's my doing actually not the Secretaries, I have exams next week and then the rest of the term proved difficult to fit me in, so we decided a week was better than nothing and then maybe I can come back up when school finishes for the Christmas Break' Lily spoke confidently as she sensed the tension between them. Elizabeth didn't stand in her way, silently routing for the young woman to stand up for herself.

'Well, may I suggest next time you come to me. I would endeavour to make more time for my students, and I am probable more passionate and less emotive than the Secretary.' He smirked and turned to face Elizabeth 'It's nothing personal, I just know that mentoring is a lot like mothering and sometimes women get confused, were not here to panda to them, but to drive them' Lily stepped back from the situation. No-one spoke for a moment, what was there to say? Platitudes wouldn't cut it. He was never one to argue with his fits, but his words packed a powerful punch. Carefully spoke, without drama his words had an air of finality to them and no matter how hard she railed against them, nothing would change his opinion.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and nodded slowly, she stepped in closer to Craig until her lips were level with his ears

'When I want a student to learn the art of manipulation I'll be sure to send them your way, until then I suggest you concentrate on perfecting your own affairs' she whispered sternly. She stepped back and looked over her shoulder to Lily.

'Lets go' she smiled softly, her mood instantly changing when she looked at her, remembering the times she was young and Elizabeth would hold her tight. Lily nodded and scuttled off behind Elizabeth, leaving Craig stood on the spot, humiliated.

'I don't get to know what you said to him do I?' She sighed as she climbed into the motorcade behind Elizabeth.

'You don't need to know' she dismissed the comment

'He's a jerk' the comment slipped from Lily's mouth. 'Sorry! That wasn't professional' she dipped her head

'It's ok, just try not to say it to anyone else's face, or call any other member of my staff 'Dude'. But well done for standing up for yourself back then, it's not easy being a woman in this world sometimes, but you handled that well' Elizabeth smiled sweetly

'Thanks' Lily blushed

'So I was going to suggest heading for a coffee but time is getting on and I have a press conference soon' she glanced at her watch

'It's ok'

'It's not, I promised you some one-to-one time, I am interested in why you're interested in politics, and I want to give you the time to ask whatever you wish' Elizabeth screwed up her face as she took a moment to think, then it hit her, this was the perfect solution 'How about Dinner this evening?' She asked

'Dinner? Yeah, I want dinner with the secretary of state' she laughed at her own excitement.

'Would you be happy to come to mine? I'd rather not go to a restaurant with all the onlookers. Henry can join us too if he likes'

'Oh I am sure he will' she rolled her eyes and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on Lily

'What?' She was intrigued

'Ok don't say anything but Uncle Henry kinda fancies you, like a lot so I am sure he will love to have 'dinner' with you'

'He fancies me?'

'Yep' she nodded and Elizabeth nodded, attempting to hide her smirk, dipping her head as she felt her cheeks blush a little. Oh the fun she was going to have at dinner tonight.

'I text Henry, when he replies I'll let you know' she smiled breaking Elizabeth from her thoughts.

'Great! When we get back to the state department you can get Blake to pick him up if you wish, have an early finish?'

'No Im ok thanks, I'd quite like to stay as long as possible, make the most of the situations if that's ok?' Elizabeth nodded, her heart flooding with pride, she really was a McCord.

'Do you know which area of politics you'd like to work in?'

'No' she shook her head and sighed 'Uncle Henry asked me this earlier, I guess before today I quite like the idea of policy advisor but then I've really enjoyed watching Blake work and I love his organisation, I am thinking maybe I can be a PA' she grinned

'Oh Lily, Blake is amazing at his job, but no one with as much knowledge and talent as him, or yourself can stay at a PA position. I am firing Blake in a years time if he hasn't found a new job' she informed her, Lily's face fell and Elizabeth giggled 'He knows Ive told him, it's to help him strive for more in life. Sometimes our comfort zone is safe, but its not challenging us, we need to be challenged'

'My knowledge needs a lot, a lot of work' she emphasised

'Maybe some areas need a bit of brushing up but you're only young. I see the potential. The key to your successes Lily is your honesty and activism, you've spoken up every time you've disagreed with something today, each time remaining true to who you are, you have a strong moral compass'

'My mum says I get that from Uncle Henry, apparently I get a lot from him' Lily smiled softly.

'I am sure you do' Silence fell as the motorcade pulled back up at the state heart swelled, looking at Lily and the bond she inevitably shared with Henry, Elizabeth knew in that instant, one day she wanted her own baby McCord.

**November 12th 2000 **

**19.34pm**

Elizabeth was racing around her kitchen, her stress levels reaching boiling point quicker than the pan before her as she attempted to cook dinner for her guests. She kept looking around her home making sure everything was in check and that her own outfit was more than satisfactory. Running her hands through her hair she sighed deeply, Elizabeth couldn't quite understand why she was so nervous it was only Henry and Lily after all but there was something about this evening that piled on the pressure for her in ways no world crisis had done.

As the sound of the doorbell rang through the house Elizabeths bod tensed. She grabbed her glass of red wine and threw the liquid back, before turning to place the glass in the sink and rushing over to the door. Taking one final glance in the hall way mirror she smoothed over her blonde curls and brushed over her white pullover, her hands continuing down to her black trousers she had on earlier today. A slow and steady breath escaped between her lips as her hand twisted the door handle, pulling it back.

'Hi' she grinned, a mixture of happiness and anxiousness swirling within her, something that didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

'Good Evening Madam Secretary' he smiled, the urge to lean in and kiss her was strong but somehow he refrained from being able to do so

'Hi Ma'am' Lily spoke up from behind Henry

'Come in, come on in it's cold outside' she ushered them into the house, securing the door closed behind them. 'Please call me Elizabeth' her smile was infections, both Henry and Lily grinned at her

'Wow, this house is insane!' Lily exclaimed as she walked a little further into the lounge. Henry hung back and looked over to Elizabeth, his hand slowly caressing the bottom of her back as he leaned into her 'Hey sexy' he whispered before walking into the lounge after Lily.

'You're cooking?' Henry raised a shocked eyebrow as he turned back to look at Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes, both forgetting themselves for an instant

'Yes, is that ok?'

'Yeah I just didn't think you could cook' he teased

'Uncle Henry! I told you not to embarrass me, don't be rude' Lily cut in causing Elizabeth to giggle

'He's fine Lily, now I hope you like pasta, someone I know makes the most amazing pasta and well, I've stolen their recipe' Elizabeth teased as she lent over the pans stirring the food. She glanced up and smirked at Henry who was stood leaning against the counter, impressed that she had attempted to cook for them.

'Uncle Henry makes amazing pasta' Lily chimed in. Neither adult replied as they both kept stealing glances from one another the lack of physical contact meant their eyes couldn't deviate away from one another for too long.

'So, come on the Lily tell me all about your day.' Henry spoke up 'She wouldn't tell me in the car, said that you had to be around incase she wasn't allowed to say certain things' he went on to explain turning his attention to Elizabeth who nodded as she understood.

'Grab a seat and I will plate up food, we can talk about it then'

'Thank you' Lily smiled Henry walked over to Elizabeth and leant down fairly close to her

'Anything I can help with?' His tone was lowered, her eyes rolled up to look at him, his face inches from hers, his lips so close and waiting. She swallowed hard and stepped back 'You can get some drinks if you like, top cupboard for glasses' she didn't dare look at him, instead focusing on plating up dinner and taking a seat at the table, the opposite end of Lily, both waiting for Henry to join them with their drinks before they tucked into the pasta.

'Hmm this is so nice, it's kinda like uncle Henry's pasta except he puts his secret ingredient of nutmeg in his and it sounds weird but its so tasty.'

'Nutmeg' Elizabeth silently cursed herself knowing she was forgetting an ingredient. Henry swallowed his laugh as he heard her whispered to herself.

'So today, it was amazing! I had such a good time, thanks again Madam - Elizabeth' Lily smiled

'You're welcome, you've got a few more days left yet, it might not all be as eventful as today.' She laughed

'Eventful?'

'Yeah, well, at the start of the day Daisy, that's Elizabeths press secretary, she was rude about the fact Elizabeth was not wearing a skirt for the press conference so Elizabeth was so good at shutting her down, honestly uncle Henry it was a real mic drop moment. Then at the white house that guy, Craig sterling was there' Lily continued to ramble like the young teen she was. The mention of Craigs name made his head turn instantly towards Elizabeth who quietly put her hand up and shook her head, signalling to him that there was nothing to worry about. 'So Craig starts getting rude towards Elizabeth and she just leans in, whispers something, probably something badass and shuts him right down. Bam! Second mic drop moment' she laughed

'Lily I am not entirely sure you can refer to the secretary of state as a badass' Henry warned, a little concerned Lily's immature side was creeping out. Elizabeth sniggered

'And why not? Why can't I be a badass?' She tried to refrain from smirking, her hands lowing her fork as she leant back in her chair, folding her arms, her head tilting as she began to tease Henry.

'I think the point is, Lily is attempting to grow and become more of a professional young woman, that kind of language might not be deemed as professional' he attempted his best diplomatic excuse to try and worm his way out of this conversation. Elizabeths lips pressed into a curve as her eyes lit up at his love and protection of Lily.

'She was great today, really good'

'Thats good to hear, you're doing the McCords proud kid' Henry grinned and gave Lily a high-Five, it was something of a tradition between them both. As the time continued to pass by and conversation between the three flowed effortlessly Elizabeth stood to start clearing the table.

'Let me help' Henry stood and collected some plates and glasses, walking over to her sink where he ran the water, he reached into the skin and retrieved her wine glass from earlier and placed it on the side while the skin filled. Elizabeth had put the TV on in the lounge for Lily and walked back to join Henry in the kitchen, finally glad they had a moment alone. She peaked over her shoulder to ensure Lily was out of site before walking over to him, her hand pressing into is shoulder blade as he began to wash up.

'You didn't need to be nervous you know'

'Nervous? I wasn't Nervous' she lied

'Elizabeth, there was a glass which had red wine in it, in the sink. Now I know you and that is not form last night as you're obsessed with removing red wine stains'

'Ok busted, I don't know why I was so nervous, I just wanted her to like me I guess'

'She loves you, even before she met you she adored you'

'Hmm, that kind of adds to the pressure you know' she cocked her eyebrows and picked up a towel to dry the dishes. 'I heard a little something about you today' she winked

'Oh boy' she giggled at his response and leant into him, her lips inches from his ear

'Apparently you fancy me McCord' she whispered, her soul ignited being so close to him, her confidence oozing as she pushed her body a little closer, her lips brushing against his ear, her hand walking up his arm gently squeezing his bicep, a soft moan sitting at the back of her throat as it danced around his ears. She lowered her body and stepped away from him feeling a little smug.

'So, how come you didn't wear a skirt today? Last time we spoke you had picked out a nice grey one you wanted to wear?' Elizabeth was stunned that he had changed the topic, she chewed her lip and considered lying to him but thought better of it

'It wasn't long enough' she dismissed. Henry washed the last glass and placed It on the draining bored. He took the towel from Elizabeth the dry his hands and placed It on the palms of his hands leaning behind him on the counter as he looked at her

'Is that all I am getting?'

'Ok fine, I have a bruise on my leg, a fairly big one and none of my skirts cover it. I didn't want the press having a field day with a bloody bruise so I thought trousers were the better option'

'A bruise? What fro- Oh no, did I hurt you the other night? I thought I kicked something, I did didn't I, I kicked you' the realisation washed over him like waves crashing on the shore as he pushed his body off the counter, standing before her. His hands running up and down her forearms. Elizabeth glanced over to the living area making sure they were still alone before looking back up to him.

'It's ok, everyone kicks out sometimes. It's no big deal I just seem to mark easy' she smiled softly. Henry ran his hand over her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear

'I am sorry'

'Don't be its ok! Please don't be sorry' henrys hand dropped to her shoulder and he sighed heavily

'Not interrupting anything Am I?' Lily asked as she walked into the kitchen. Both Henry and Elizabeth sprung apart,

'No, no' they replied in unison. Lily looked over at them

'Im sixteen, seventeen in a few months I am not stupid, what's going on?' Elizabeth looked over to Henry, she paused for a moment and decided to give him the nod for the go ahead. Both of them had experienced a relationship built on lies and it never worked, Honesty was always the way forward.

'Lily' Henry began, suddenly struggling to find the words, a little thrown that Elizabeth was allowing herself to be so open. Elizabeth stepped forward and walked towards Lily

'Let me tell you a little story, about your uncle and I' Elizabeth guided her into the living area and the three of them sat down as Elizabeth spilled the details on their life together, and the years missed. The conversation mainly bounced between Elizabeth and Henry as Lily attempted to take it all in.

'Wait, so you're aunty Lizzie, the one that my mom always mentioned but said I couldn't see?' Lilys speech was slow as she attempted to process the information

'Yeah, Lily I am sorry that I didn't stay in your life, its one of my biggest regrets, you didn't deserve for me to walk out like that' Elizabeth admitted

'Don't be sorry, gosh I don't even remember it and you had a career, it just. This explains so much' she gasped and shook her head, Elizabeth and Henry both sitting confused as they watched her. 'I've felt like I've had this connection with you and I never knew what it was, but now I do. This is actually pretty awesome' she giggled. She looked over to Elizabeth nervously, Elizabeth sensed what was coming and open heed her arms.

'It's ok' she whispered, lily crashed into her. Elizabeth gripped her so tight like she wanted to do all day. She inhaled deeply, somehow she still smelt like the tiny four year old she was when Elizabeth last held her. Henry rubbed Elizabeths back as the hug continued a few moments longer. Lily was the first to pull away and grin, she was so happy.

'Uncle Henry you dark horse' she teased causing everyone to shake their head and laugh at her. 'I knew you fancied her' she giggled

'Listen Lily, we don't want the public or Elizabeths staff to know yet'

'Oh my! Is this my first undercover mission?' She joked

'Maybe you need to work for the police not the politicians, but yes, please keep that mouth of yours shut!' Henry warned her and she nodded

'Affirmative'

'Thank you, now I don't want ruin this moment but we really need to get going, you two have work in the morning' Henry stood up and headed towards the front door to retrieve their coats. Elizabeth and Lily in tow.

'Thanks for having it, I honestly had a great time' Lily grinned and dived in for one more hug from Elizabeth, of course she didn't object. Lily pulled back and grabbed Henry's keys form his hand 'I'll wait in the car, see you tomorrow Aunty Lizzie' she winked and scuttled off leaving the love birds alone. Henry watched the scene unfold and stood a little speechless, she never stopped amazing him

'She's amazing Henry'

'She is' he turned into her and closed the gap, his lips demanding the attention of hers. She moaned into the kiss as the connection poured into her.

'I was thinking' she whispered as she pulled back, her fore head resting on his. 'Maybe one day we could raise our own little McCord' her lip raked through her teeth as her heart pounded through her chest. Henry wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her in close

'We can raise as many as you like Elizabeth Adams' the love poured form every word as it left his lips. The reality that their lives were falling together crashed around them, as they swam in the depths of one another's love. Elizabeth nodded as her heart smiled and her eyes glistened

'I can't wait to make them' she teased as he grabbed her, pulling her in once again for another passionate kiss. Because his love was whole all of her missing pieces appeared, his embrace so warm and stable, allowing her to breathe easy, to be immune to the darkness and blustering storms that surrounded them, simply because he loved her whole heartily.


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Chapter Seventy**

**_A_nsam dederunt** **_– _**'_Misinterpretation'_

* * *

**November 22nd 2000 **

**23.09pm**

The harsh depts of winter had crept upon America, the eleventh month blustering by in the wind catching everyone off guard by its vast movement. It didn't always matter about the weather outside, sometimes there is a warmth that tumbles out in the winter time; when everything else appears so cold and frosty. It radiates from those who love and nurture as easily as they breathe. In truth, the sparks of warmth are always there no matter the season, just like a warm rock blends into a summer beach, yet melts winter ice, it was once again; all about perceptions.

Henry yawned as he removed his glasses, placing them down on the desk he was sat at. With a glance at this watch he realised it was quite late and Elizabeth wasn't home yet, he screwed his face up and closed his book placing it next to his glasses. Henry retrieved his phone from his pocket and began to tap out a text to her, the message didn't get the opportunity to be sent as the very person came wading in through the front door. Henry tilted his head, sticking his ear out into the air listening to her as she muttered to herself whilst reducing her layers, she hadn't spotted him sitting at his desk yet.

'Good Evening' he broke through the silence and she jumped a little, turning instantly following the voice

'Hey, you're still awake, I didn't see you, sorry I was in a world of my own' she finished fiddling with her outer layers and walked over to him. He instantly opened his arms and she curled upon his lap.

'Hmm, this is nice' she mumbled leaning in and kissing him lightly, smiling into the kiss

'Does it make those days at work a little easier coming home to me?' He winked

'It does, however I seem to remember only a few days ago you promised to always greet me with food' she raised an eyebrow as she thought back to that very moment…

**_Four days ago _**

_Elizabeth stepped in through her front door, her bag tossed onto the table in the hallway and her shoes flung off her feet, allowing them to fall anywhere. She rubbed her eyes and twisted her neck in an attempt to ease the tension she had been carrying all day. As she strolled through to the kitchen in pursuit of a rather large wine glass she retried her phone from her pocket and went to dial Henry's number, for filling the promise of calling him when she got home, no matter how late it was. _

_'No need, I am already here' he smirked. She snapped her head up in shock and stared at him, her brain taking a while to process the notion that he was stood in her kitchen._

_'Hey, how, what? I…Is that Chinese?' Her eyes widened as she walked towards the food, her hand lingering around Henry's waist as she walked past. _

_'Yes its Chinese' he laughed 'I though we would need some food to celebrate' _

_'Celebrate?'_

_'Celebrate me moving in' He grinned down at her. _

_'Why would we have Chinese today when you're moving in at the weekend?' She peered into the bag, her mind only half engaged with the conversation as the smell of the food enticed her in. _

_'Well what if I, say moved in today whilst you was at work…Surprise' he bit his lip, his tone was half excited half extremely nervous as he looked down at her, she turned and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip allowing the words to process before smiling _

_'You moved in? Here, you're officially moved in?' _

_'Yeah, is that ok?'_

_'More than ok! Henry it's the best news ever!' She flung her arms around him and gripped him tightly. His arms fell around her body, holding her close to him as his doubts fell away. She pulled back and smiled happily as she looked at him 'Why? I mean it's amazing and I am so happy but why the sudden change?'_

_'Well, after having you and Lily around for a whole week I realised that I didn't need time on my own to reflect on anything, I needed my family' he whispered, leaning down lingering inches from her face 'I needed to be right here with you' _

_'Hmm, well I do not object to you staying here forever, on two conditions…One, you tell me how you cleared it with my security detail without be knowing, and two, you always, always greet me with food' she teased, Henry pulled her hips into his, her back arching back a little as he held her close. _

_'Well, the first one I cannot divulge due to matters of national security, however Elizabeth Adams I will always greet you with food' he closed the gap, his lips falling onto hers as she giggled into the kiss, the feeling of home sinking in. _

'How do you know there isn't food in the kitchen?' He questioned bring her out of her daze and back to the present. She looked down at him and smiled lovingly.

'You Henry McCord are the best, but you're not getting out of it that easy. Why are you still awake?' She raised an eyebrow at him, her arms still draped across his neck as he gently caressed her thigh.

'What? I was waiting for you to come home'

'Hmm' her eyes narrowed down on him suspiciously

'It's true!'

'That may be, but it's not the whole truth. Spill McCord, have you broken something?' She teased. In truth Elizabeth had sensed something was off with Henry since the afternoon when she tried to call him and he didn't answer. It wasn't that he didn't answer that alarmed her it was more the fact that she called him nearly six hours ago and he still hadn't attempted to call/text her back. That wasn't Henry. And as she said mere inches from his face she could sense the pain within him, her own body being able to feel his heart pumping as she lingered close. He sighed and looked down into both their laps

'I haven't broken anything' he chuckled and looked up at her. 'I can't sleep, my head…it's, full' he mumbled.

'Full?'

'Yeah of things. I don't know I've been trying to make sense of it for hours. It's this stupid application for the teaching post at the War collage, it got me thinking and now I can't stop' he sighed in frustration. Elizabeth sensed where this might be going so she slowly climbed off his lap and pulled up a chair, sitting so close their knees were touching. Her hands slipped into his and she held them gently, allowing him to feel the weight of another with him, but light enough that there was no pressure.

'You can tell me, let it out Henry' she encouraged. He paused, his gaze fixing on hers for a moment before looking away. He knew he had to do this, he wanted to but somehow trying to find the words to explain what happened was often a struggle. His mouth ran dry and his hands became clammy, he pulled them from her and wiped them in his trousers

'Sorry' he mumbled. Elizabeth pushed the comment aside and recaptured his hands in his, none of that matter to her. She dipped her head lower to catch a glimpse of his eyes

'Tell me' she soothed.

'This application, for the war collage' he started, his voice shaking as he used all his strength to open up, completely open up. Something he hadn't done with anyone else before. 'It ask's how would/does one maintain their own wellbeing, going into detail about the pressures of the job and how at times the topics can evoke strong feelings within a person' she nodded showcasing her understanding, her hands never letting go fo his.

'It got me wondering if I should declare my PTSD, if that even is what it is, I have never been officially diagnosed but I'm also not stupid. I thought about it and went over it from every possible angle. I haven't declared anything like that on any other application and I have been successful in them all, what if they can see through me, see that deep down I am not ok. Then the thoughts of everything that happened crept in. I have seen so much, I spent years as a marine but there is this one event that plays on a loop, the one I have nightmares about' he shook his head and closed his eyes. Elizabeth remained silent not wanting to interrupt his flow of speech. Instead she held his hands a little tighter every now and then, a physical reminder she was there and that he was being listened too.

'There was this raid, I..I was on the ground for various reasons, none of which are important but they needed more boots on the ground. Anyway I went into this abandoned warehouse where we believed there were these children that the enemy was using to guard some weapons. So I go in and I go left my partner right and I just stop. Stopped because…oh god…' he let out a slow and steady breath, tears pricking in his eyes.

'It's ok, take your time' she whispered. Henry closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly and reeled off the next part, not wanting to stop for fear he wouldn't speak again.

'There was this one little boy, just up ahead in the next room, he could have only been five, maybe six at a push. He just stood silently crying in the middle of seven other kids, all laid around his feet dead. They'd killed the kids, had a tip off that we were coming and it was supposed to be some sort of sick warning. The little boy didn't dare move and I thought it was suspicious and that's when I noticed the vest' he pulled his hands from hers and buried his head in his hands, wiping the tears away aggressively

'Suicide vest?' She confirmed and the small whimper that escaped from his lips was confirmation enough.

'A bit of rock or rubble whatever it was, but it fell from the roof and it made him jump…I couldn't save him' his voice was barely a whisper. Elizabeth edged close to the end of her seat and peeled his hands from his head

'Henry how could you have possibly saved him? He moved and it trigged the explosion' she tried to look into his eyes but he avoided her gaze

'I know, I know but, he was just a kid. All of them. I can still smell the blood, I can head the explosion'. It then dawned on Elizabeth that Henry would have been stood only a few feet away when the bomb went off.

'Your scars' she whispered.

'I seen him jump, knew I had seconds so I turned to run. The roof came down on my back. I had to have a few operations, and a lot of physio. There are some scars down my spine, a reminder of the moment I fled. I am a Marine, I was trained to be brave and I ran' he whimpered, breaking in her arms. Elizabeth drew him in. Holding him close, holding back her own tears as he cried into her shirt sleeve. She slowly rocked him and kissed his head as she tried to calm him down.

'Listen to me, Listen Henry' she moved her arms and cupped his face, her tears spilling instantly at the sight of his watering eyes. 'You were and are so brave Henry, to live with that, battle those thoughts and feelings for years? So incredibly brave. And you're trained to be safe, and maintain the safety of yourself and others, that is what you did. You knew he didn't stand a chance which is why you turned. Henry if anything like that came up now whilst I was secretary of state, sitting in the situation room? God Henry I would be telling them to get out of there, you cannot continue to defend this country if you're not here' he nodded as his tears continued to spill, his body shaking

'And I am so, so, so glad you did turn, because if you didn't you might not have been here today and I could never forgive myself'

'Forgive yourself?' He wiped his eyes and looked at her a little confused

'I should never have walked away, I should not have broke it off with you all those years ago. And had you not turned around to leave I might never have gotten the chance to tell you all these years later that I love you so much, more than words can ever say. So I am so glad you made the decision you did' she sobbed a little. The thought of what could have been crippling her from the inside. He choked a little on his cries and let out a small cough.

'I love you too, It makes it a little easier knowing you're happy with my decision but, it's eaten me alive. I dream about it, constant different scenarios trying to save him, what if I had gone right and not left, would my partner have made the same decisions, the blood is always on my hands, the smell up my nose. It makes me feel sick' he sighed sitting back in his hair, his leg extending to touch Elizabeth, not ready to let go yet. She searched his face, the words to comfort him escaping her, her own heart broke for him.

'We will get you the help, no one should live like this Henry. Thank you for sharing this with me' he nodded silently, all his words used up. 'When you're ready to face that job application, you can tell them that you look after your own wellbeing but communicating with others, sharing your stories in the hope they will help or support another. It's all about communication Henry' she smiled winking at him as she knew all to well she was not the best at communicating. Henry laughed a little and smiled at her.

'Thank you for listening'

'It's what I am here for. It's late, shall we head up stairs to relax?' She asked

'Don't you want your food?' He cleared his throat, pushing the hurt behind him, attempting to resume his normal persona.

'I think you need me more than I need whatever is in the kitchen, plus leftovers are always better the next day' she teased holding out her hand for him to take. Slipping his hand into hers he pulled himself up to his feet, pulling her in for a light kiss, the connection being more about thanking her for the acceptance of him as a whole, rather than anything else. She slipped her arms round his waist and walked with him up to the sanctuary and safe haven of their bedroom.

**November 23rd 2000 **

**03.43am **

The moment Henry climbed into bed with Elizabeth earlier that night he had fallen asleep almost instantly within Elizabeths arms. However it didnt take long before his sleep was disturbed. His body began to jump, and twist between the sheets. His movement and murmurs woke Elizabeth, she rolled to face him and attempted to stoke his face, trying to soothe him rather than wake him, but it was no use.

Elizabeth had become a little accustom to his nightmares as he had experienced a few with him by this point in time. She propped her body up on her elbow and shook his shoulders, something that normally woke him during this stage however this wasn't the case. He began to thrash around a little more violently, his forehead sweating as his mouth screamed out in distress.

'Henry, Henry' she shook him harder, her own heart racing watching him become more and more frequently distressed as every second passed. His legs began to kick out, as if he was running and then his arms lifted, swinging and fighting the pressures of past decisions. She sat on her knees to get a better grip of him, leaning over to her bedside table she flicked the table lamp on and retuned to face him, reaching for his shoulders to shake harder.

'Henry!' She almost screamed, the fear breaking her soul. Her louder shout got through to Henry, in his dream the enemy had pinned him down for killing the children, in his sleepy state right before waking he mistook Elizabeth for the enemy, his hands reaching up and pushing her off him, the back of his hand accidentally colliding with her cheekbone. A loud cry of pain tumbled from her lips as her hand cupped her face. Her cry ripped through the Henry and he opened his eyes, instantly wide awake

'Shit' he cursed as he pushed himself up, reaching for her 'Shit, Elizabeth, are you ok? I am so sorry, are you ok? Oh god what have I done' he freaked out

'Shhh, it's ok, it was an accident, calm down. Please calm down' she moved closer to him. Her tone warm and soothing as she climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. She placed her hand upon his heart feeling the beating of his heart through his chest, her hand never moving until he calmed. Her free hand was draped over his shoulder, twisting his hair between her fingers as her head buried into the crook of his neck.

'I am so sorry' he breathed, she pulled back and lifted his face to meet hers. His cheek ran over the visible red mark beneath her eye. 'I didn't meant to'

'Henry its ok, I know you didn't. It's ok' she reassured him. 'It didn't cut so I am sure it will go down by the morning'

'what if it doesn't? Elizabeth you have a press conference tomorrow. What have I done! Shit' his hands lifted and gripped at his hair, his stress levels rising.

'Henry the only thing I care about is you, I am fine ok. Come here' she reached for his hands and placed one on cheek and the other she kept within her grasp. She tilted her head into the palm of his hand and kissed his fingers. 'I promise It's ok. I am ok. Are you ok?'

'I don't think being so open before bed was the best idea' he chuckled 'Are you sure you're ok?' He moved his thumb, running it over her cheekbone.

'Yeah, I am just really worried about you, very tired and I need the toilet' she laughed and he rolled his eyes

'Go' he rolled her body off his, playfully pushing her bum as she walked off towards the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and looked into the mirror.

'Well,…that's going to bruise' she sighed heavily examining her cheek in the mirror, her Hands covering her eyes, as her fingertips gripped at her hair, it wasn't just any old 'press conference' tomorrow, it was a speech at the United Nations…


	71. Chapter Seventy One

AN: Thank you once again for all your support and reviews! I hope you enjoy these final few chapters.

I really hope any American Readers are safe; and to any one who might be out protesting (globally) please stay safe.

Take Care.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy - one **

_S_**_ilentium inanis_** **_– _**'_Silence Isn't empty'_

* * *

**November 23rd 2000 **

**08.00 am**

There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of blue above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even her own breath seemed to die as soon as it left her mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed her senses became heightened. Elizabeths hand ran across her bruised cheek for the hundredth time that morning, pulling a compact mirror from her bag and checking it once again. Despite the ridiculous amounts of foundation and concealer there was still a purplish colour seeping through. She slammed her mirror shut and groaned, her head flinging back into the seat of her office chair as she questioned if she really needed to attend the UN conference today for the fifty time that morning.

'Good Morning Madam Secr- Ma'am what happened?' Blake was astonished by her face as he walked into her office to greet her. The fact she was in before him that morning had already alarmed him but now this…

'It's noticeable then' she quipped. Blake shut the door and sat on the seat in front of her desk, his elbows pressed into the table as he leant in and examined her face

'What happened?'

'It was an accident, Henry accidentally hit me in his sleep' she sighed 'What am I going to do Blake?'

'Henry? In his sleep, so he…'

'Not the time! And besides there is no way he moved in a few days ago without your help' she rolled her eyes. Blake attempted to act shocked by the news of her blossoming love life 'Blake this is you, I highly doubt that information would have slipped by unnoticed by you. Now lets focus on the issue in hand' she pointed to her face

'Daisy is going to lose control' he replied anxiously

'Helpful…'

'And the UN speech' he gasped the reality of that sinking in

'Again, Helpful' she replied sarcastically. 'You know I was thinking, do I even need to be at the UN to deliver the speech?'

'You mean the speech you insisted twenty-four hours ago on giving? The speech that has to be the speech of your life to make this whole ordeal with Russia disappear? That speech? Yeah you kind of have to be there for that one' the sarcasm rolling off his tongue with every word.

'Blake I am serious, I need a plausible excuse to not do that speech today' she ran her fingers through her hair, the panic creeping in her throat. 'I cannot have anyone knowing about this?'

'Why? It was an accident…'

'Yes but the circumstances around it are complex, please Blake, get the team on it. I need a reason.'

'Mr Jackson is-'

'Leave him to me' she dismissed his comment. A moment of complete silence falling between them. Blake looked up, examining his boss's face, the panic written across her face, an expression he had become accustom too since he started working for her.

'Jay was looking at the possibility that Russia wasn't behind the attack, there appears to be some holes in the evidence'

'Excuse me? You're telling me hours before my telling of the entire world that Russia is behind the greatest cyber attack in human history, prompting actions which could lead us all into the greatest world conflict in human history, there's a chance that all this evidence we have here Is fake!?' Her voice strained as the new information processed.

'Yes Ma'am, that's what I originally came to speak to you about' He mumbled, his fingertips fiddling with his suit buttons.

'Get me Jay' she demanded, an obedient Blake nodded

'He's in the meeting room' she followed Blake out of her office and into the meeting room, the mark on her face forgotten about until all eyes fell upon her and Daisy stood to her feet.

'Madam secretary, what the hell happened?' Daisy practically marched to her boss, her face close to Elizabeths examining her cheek. Elizabeths nostrils flared in anger, she dismissed Daisy completely for a moment

'Jay, can you wait in my office please' she tried to add a forced smile at the end of her request, but with Daisy breathing down her neck it proved hard. Jay swiftly left the room with Blake and waited in her office, Blake filling him in on why she wanted to speak with him whilst they waited.

'Daisy, can I help?' She turned. Nadine stepped forward a little to try and catch Daisy's eye, an attempt to warn her off

'Thank you Nadine, I've got this' Elizabeth held out her hand as her eyes remained fixed on Daisy

'Ma'am your face? The press are going to have a field day with this. You need to tell me what happened right now, Matt can whip up a speech and we will figure this all out. Release a statement ahead of your speech at the UN, get most questions out of the way so no one attempts to derail you'

'I won't be giving you anything Daisy. The press have not photographed this as of yet, I will not be attending the UN speech…' her body twisted turning towards Matt who was about to cut in 'Matt I know, it's the best speech you've ever written and I am sorry but it won't be read. Not today at least' she then turned back to Daisy. The look of irritation laced over her skin as Elizabeth was not co-operating. 'So nothing need be said'

'Ma'am with the greatest respect this looks like someone has punched you.'

'No details Daisy'

'You're trying to show the world your a female in a powerful position, this isn't going to play out well. The optics are bad, they're going to jump straight to abuse and there will be a whole bunch of stories to follow that…'

'Daisy I am not 'trying' to show the world anything, I am a female in a powerful position. I don't care about the optics of this right now. What I do care about is the risk of one of the greatest cyber wars, not a bruise on my face from an accident' her glare icy cold. Daisy shook her head in disbelief

'If they ask I cannot lie'

'You won't be, you don't know anything to be able to lie' Elizabeth raised her eyebrow

'If this comes out, no, When this comes out I suggest we ask Russell Jackson or the white house to deal with the fallout.' She huffed and sat back down in her seat. Nadine scowled at Daisy as Elizabeth nodded biting her tongue knowing if she spoke now it would be extremely unprofessional. 'I need to go and liaise with Jay, Nadine can you finish up here and come see me after?'

'Yes Ma'am' and with that Elizabeth left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

'Matt, can you leave please. Daisy and I need a word' Nadine hissed, sure enough he removed himself from the room, leaving the two women alone.

The day had become one of the longest and most challenging days for Elizabeth since she entered the role of secretary of state. Her head was spinning with the endless conversations held with her staff about how Ukraine might have been the one behind the cyber attack and not Russia, consequently Elizabeth had the white house on her case, in particular Russell Jackson blowing up her phone every five minutes for answers, answers she had but with a lack of vital evidence at this point in time.

'I need to get some air' she stated, her staff all congregated in her office and looked up at her, all standing when she stood. 'No, no it's fine. Stay here and get me some evidence please.' She smiled weekly as she left to go for a walk and clear her head.

She walked aimlessly around the park close by, staring down at her feet watching them as she walked slowly. The emotion of the day and the night began to build, she tensed against her shaking limbs trying to suppress everything for a few moments more, a moment to counteract the fear that was threatening to engulf her. Elizabeth normally loves walking in the park, escaping the chaos and embracing the silence but this kind of thick silence weighed heavy upon her shoulders.

'So this is where you're hiding' Henry called out. Elizabeth glanced up a little took quickly giving her a bit of head rush, she instantly recognising the sound of that voice and smiled warmly

'Hey you, what are you doing here?'

'Well, you were gone before I woke up, you haven't returned my texts and I went to the office but Blake said you stepped outside. The two hunky men that follow you gave away your location' he teased stepping a little closer, desperate to touch her as he could see the distress written across her face, but mindful they were in a public place 'You're cheek' he sighed, her natural reaction to dip her head and turn kicked in.

'It's fine, really it's ok, it looks worse than it is and I've taken a little something for the swelling.' She flashed him a quick smile, looking over her shoulder not wanting to attract attention. 'Shall we keep walking?' He nodded and stood at her side as they walked together. Thankfully Henry had dressed in a suit so to the on lookers it would appear she having a professional discussion rather than a personal one.

'I am so sorry, is that why you've been avoiding me? Elizabeth I didn't mean to hurt you I swear' his voice hushed but full go sorrow

'Oh gosh no Henry! I left early because I needed to prep for the UN speech, then admittedly because of my face I didn't want to go, then more evidence came to light that has thrown the whole thing out of the window, hence the fact I am here and not on my way to the conference, but I didn't exactly tell the white house, Daisy is on my case about my cheek, I am worried about you, I haven't even stopped for lunch, I don't even know if it is lunch time-' her voice becoming higher and higher as her distress continued to roll of her tongue landing firmly on henrys lap.

'Hey, hey hey, it's ok' he stopped her, placing an arm on her shoulder and sighing sadly as he noticed a few tears prick at her eyes

'Sorry It's just a really tough day, and Im tired as well as hungry' she giggled trying to stop the tears from falling

'Even tougher than the day you was sworn in as president?' He teased. She tilted her head and looked at him surprisingly

'You knew about that? But how, that was before I even knew you were back in town'

'Elizabeth I watch the news' he laughed. She shook her head as her brain attempted to process everything.

'Look you don't need to worry about me ok? I've actually just been along to the doctors to arrange an appointment to discuss a few things, that's what I was coming over to tell you. Last night scared me, knowing I hurt you is too much, I need to get a hold on this, whatever this is' she smiled thankfully at him, her heart calming as the relief lifted from her. Henrys gazed fixed in the distance, past Elizabeth, a harsh stare poured from his eyes as he focused

'What? What is it?'

'I don't want to alarm you, but I think someone is watching us' Elizabeth turned around rather quick once again, this time she lost a little control as her head span and stumbled. Henry instinctively grabbed her and span her back to face him, both hands gripping at her shoulders as she focused on her face

'Woah Elizabeth!' He paused for a moment until she stopped blinking rapidly, her focus regained upon his. 'Come on you need to get back inside and have something to eat and drink' he almost ordered. To his surprise Elizabeth didn't protest, she allowed herself to walk back in with Henry holding her arm guiding her back.

Once inside Henry sat her down in her office, Blake had gone to grab her some food and a coffee as the rest of the staff exited the room giving them some space.

'I want to sit at my desk' she protested a little

'I think you should sit on the couch, rest a little'

'Henry I'm fine I just turned too quickly, I need to sit at my desk I have all those reports from Jay to read before I head to the white house and receive the Spanish inquisition from The president himself or worse, Russell Jackson'. Henry stepped back and agreed to let this one go, deciding that he can take care of her tonight when she is home. He smiled as she sat down, the image of her in such a powerful position made his heart swell, he couldn't be prouder of her.

'I can stay for a bit if you like?'

'Yeah, that would be nice, you can tell me about this doctors visit' she smiled sweetly at him.

**_*knock*Knock*_**

'Second thoughts just tell me tonight over a bottle of red, we won't get the privacy here. Come in' she called

'Madam Secretary, we're really sorry to interrupt but you need to see this' Daisy stressed as she entered, Nadine and Blake in tow.

'I'll leave you to it-'

'Actually Dr McCord, you might want to stay' Jay warned, walking in with freshly printed paper in his hands.

'Ma'am it appears your little walk was not a private matter and, well…' Daisy turned the iPad around as Jay handed Henry and Elizabeth printed news articles

'They've just hit the internet and have already gone world wide' Daisy admitted.

'HashTag **_SOSNeedsASOS_**' is trending already' Jay announced. Henry stood shocked, his feet rooted to the spot, his mind in a haze, his anger and frustrations boiling over as he walked towards Elizabeth standing by her side looking at the evidence before her, displayed across her desk.

'This is ridiculous, what does this even mean!' Henry gestured to the hash tag

'Secretary of State needs a Save our Soul, meaning they think she is in an abusive relationship and you're the abuser Dr McCord. It seems a reported snapped you two in the park, one when The secretary turned with apparent tears in her eyes, the next when you took a hold of her' Nadine explained.

'But it's fine, because we can just explain that these are separate incidents and nothing other than a co-incidence and that you and Dr McCord are old friends nothing more and I am sure you can explain the whole tears in the park and Dr McCord grabbing you incident. ' Daisy nodded thinking she had this story under control.

'I didn't grab her! Not like you're insinuating anyway. She nearly passed out' Henry snapped at Daisy. Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him, aware his anger wasn't helping the current situation.

After a moment Elizabeth pushed her body back into her seat, her hands positioned above her body resting on her head. Her silence speaking volumes. She had been stunned out of things to say. How could this even be possible. She looked up to Henry and her heart broke, this man was the most gently, kindest, most loving person she had ever met and now these headlines were being spread about him.

**_*Ring*Ring*_**

'Ma'am, Russell Jackson is on the line. He'd like to see you and Dr McCord at the white house Now.' Blake's voice shook as he informed his boss.

'Of course he does' she whispered. For the first time in her life Elizabeth felt completely out of her depth, with no answers as to what to do next, her mind unable to process this absurd fabricated storyline. Her eyes fell back down to all the headlines on the desk before her; her eyes unable to see past the bold black ink before her;

**'SECRETARY OF STATE IN 'DOMESTIC AFFAIR' **

**'SECRETARY OF STATE RECEIVES A BLOW'**

**'MYSTERY MAN ABUSES SECRETARY OF STATE'**

And the headlines continued to pour in…


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

**Chapter Seventy - two**

_P_**_ortis hostem_** **_– _**'_Enemy at the gates'_

* * *

**November 23rd 2000 **

**13.12pm**

The wind outside had begun to pick up, a true testament to the transitional autumnal, winter weather, nothing was ever stagnate for long. The window's rattled as the wind gusted through the cracks of the doors bringing it's iciness in to the room, however as Elizabeth, Henry, Russell and Craig all stood a room within the white house, it was apparent that it was not only the wind which brought an iciness with it. Elizabeth looked before her; a cold hard stare from Russell and a smug look upon Craigs face, a mixture of anger and embarrassment crept within her.

As Henry and Elizabeth entered the white house moments ago she knew this was not going to be an easy conversation, what she didn't expect was Russell to verbally attack at her before Henry had even closed the door behind them. All words had left her, Henry stood bewildered by the whole ordeal, from having not even stepped foot inside the white house before to now be stood in a meeting room watching Elizabeth receive a mouthful from the chief of staff. His insides twisted and toiled, he wanted to defend her, shout back and put Russel in his place, but he knew he couldn't, so he had to sit back and watch the hardest show of his life.

Words had left her, she stared over at Russell, his eyes burning with anger as she willed herself to say something, but she fell silent. 'Answer me!' He roared at her. But she couldn't move her lips, everything was slow and warbled as he pointed a shaky finger in her face. "Do you have nothing to say? Tell me what you're thinking!" he demanded. But her mind was blank and her eyes wide as she stared at him in horror. His eyes desperately searched hers… waiting. Elizabeth knew she had to say something, she searched every corner of her mind for something reasonable to say, but she was consumed by the turn of events. As she stood before him she had never felt so small, like the eyes of the world were looking at her, and her bruised cheek, a cheek that now felt like it was the size of the moon.

'I, I..' Her mouth ran dry. Russell looked on at her shocked, he had seen her stand her ground with himself and others on many occasions, so why not now? It was in the moment he took a small step back, the space between them growing slightly as he glanced at Henry, the dynamic in the room shifting as Russell head flirted with the idea that what is being printed might be true. Elizabeth followed Russell's glance to Henry, her heart in a frenzy as this mess continued to spill out of her control, Henry bowed his head, in that moment all he could visualise was two powerful positions judging him for his actions.

'It's not like you to be lost for words Elizabeth' the silence was torn apart. Craig had stepped forward and made his mark, he lit the match and hoped to watch it burn, he didn't however anticipate the fire to blow up in his face. Henrys head shot up as Craigs voice filled the room, his face scorned as he clenched his jaw, his mind flying into overdrive of all the things he wanted to say. Elizabeth spotted the movement from Henry and slightly adjusted her stance, stepping to her left and forward, a little closer to Henry but also heading in the direction of Craig, it was warning enough to both Henry and Russell that the entire white house was about to be blown apart by Elizabeth Adams.

'Don't. Do not even attempt to undermine me Craig, not today' her hands gesturing in front of her, her finger pointing firmly at him as she conveyed her anger. She gritted her teeth as she watched him snigger and smirk at her 'I am just saying' he mocked her by holding up his hands in the surrender position, branding himself innocent and playing the victim. Before Elizabeth jumped on him again Russell stepped in

'Alright, that's enough. I don't have time for this. So what's going to happen is we will release a statement to the press confirming Elizabeth and Henrys relationship and clear up this mess, this apparent misunderstanding and put the matter at hand to bed. Forever' it was an order, that much was apparent to everyone in the room. Elizabeth tilted her head inquisitively as her eyes narrowed upon Russell.

'Our relationship? She questioned. A question which struck various cords in the room, Henry puzzled why she was questioning their relationship, it comes across to him like she was suggesting they might not be in one. Craig, as he watched the potential 'trouble in paradise' drama unfold through Henrys looks. Russell, a simple roll of the eye back at her, sometimes she baffled him.

'Yes, relationship. You don't seriously think we don't know that you two have been seeing one another for a few weeks? Elizabeth you're the secretary of state so when your motorcade doesn't go home for the night and parks a few blocks away I want to know why, to make sure you're safe, or that you're not colluding or something crazy like Marsh' he rambled waving his hand in the air dismissing everything, his irritation that the conversation was still continuing evident with every word that spilled.

'Excuse me!' Her mouth fell open 'Are you saying you thought I'd be capable of organising a co-'

'need I remind you madam secretary we have ears in the room that do not have the security clearance, unless you want to add espionage to the list of things the papers are currently printing about you' Craig warned her, she span on her heels, her finger poised ready to unleash her opinions but Russell was steps ahead, he cut her off once again

'Alright that's enough, out. Both of you. Give the Secretary and I some space' once again Elizabeth was consumed with emotion, the anger at Craig bubbling below the surface, her annoyance with Russell for not allowing her to speak, but secretly thankful for she feared what she would say. Her gaze turned to Henry. He had stood on Russells command but awaited the simple nod from Elizabeth, she walked over to him and whispered in his ear, as she held the door open for him to leave. Henry closed the door behind himself and Craig and his heart sank, he wanted to be with her, his mind spinning with the endless possibilities of what she was about to face, all, in his opinion because of his nightmare and the fact he had hurt her. As Henry stepped outside Elizabeths words whipped around in his head like the wind

_'Go home, I love you' _he wondered why she wanted him to go home? Did she want him out of sight? Why did she question if they were in a relationship? He shook his head and silently cursed himself, a downwards spiral of over thinking had begun and he couldn't stop it.

'Nice meeting you McCord' Craig smirked as he brushed past. Henry held out his hand and placed it on Craigs arm, stopping him walking further away.

'Oh, Are the stories true?' Craig pushed Henry's buttons.

'If they were true, IF I was going to punch anyone, you'd be first in line.' Henry warned and pushed his hand off Craigs arm to walk away, his anger and frustrations getting the better of him as he decided to head out of the city to clear his head…

Back in the white house Elizabeth was rooted to her spot as she looked over to Russell, his revelations spilling out since the two of them were alone.

'You cannot be serious?' She questioned and he nodded

'Yep. I know, Drink?" He asked pouring himself a neat whiskey, her mouth ran dry and she blinked rapidly to try and process the information, her hand involuntarily reaching for a drink. Once her hand met the glass she threw the cold liquid back, feeling the burn as it slid down her throat.

'And you're sure it was Craig? How sure?' She questioned 'He wouldn't do that? Wait so all of that in here was an act from you? Those Marsh accusations were a ploy?'

'One question at a time please, it's been a busy day. It was him, I have proof and I know you, and know that you would need convincing so I hired your guy to do it'

'Do what?' Her brow furred

'Get the proof'

'But I don't have a guy' she shook her head, her mind overwhelmed as the confusion leaked inside

'of course you do, you just have hired him yet. Mike B'

'Mike B? As in Mike Barnow? You read in Mike B on this before me!?' Her eyes widened and a flare of the nostrils began as her emotions run even higher.

'I had to, because of this! You and Craig have a terrible history, if I told you I even suspected he was capable of this you'd have lost it'

'I have more integrity and professionalism than you give me credit for' she snapped

'and I have more concern about you and your safety than you give me credit for. I kind of like having you around ok' he admitted. Elizabeth was shocked by his honest. Normally she would tease him but her brain couldn't muster the prospect of that given what she had just recently been told.

'So now what?'

'Now you need to get Daisy to release a statement about your relationship with Henry, or come up with some other idea to smooth all this over, maybe sign up for an interview or something'

'I meant with Craig' her voice deeper as the emotions lay thick in the lining of her throat

'Oh, we bury him'


	73. Chapter Seventy-three

**Chapter Seventy - three**

**_Mendacium et Nuditate –'_**_Lies and Exposure_**_'_**

* * *

**November 23rd 2000 **

**21.24pm**

The night had come with the same bitterness that the day had carried for Elizabeth. She had stepped inside her home a little over an hour ago and was shocked to find the house no warmer inside than out, the rooms as dark as the sky and the bitterness carried through right to her kitchen where she sat waiting on Henry. The remote laid firmly within her grasp, the same news story on repeat, she listened to the headlines before clicking and changing the channel;

'Hashtag SOS needs a SOS is still trending' **_*click* _**'Reports are coming in that the man seen grabbing The Secretary of State is a man named Henry McCord he works as a profes-' **_*click* _**_'Really? Do we really think this man would harm her? She has DS agents'_**_ *click* '_**I heard he was in the marines, he probably does have a temper' Elizabeth jumped out of her skin when the remote was taken from her hands, her head shot to the side and her hand to her chest

'Henry!' She shrieked. He switched the TV off and threw the remote over to the other chair, not saying a word. She studied him, her eyes fixing over his body language and facial expressions determined to figure out what was running through his mind. He began to pace back and forth in front of the television, a clear emotional explosion about to engulf them both. Elizabeth shifted in her seat, her legs tucked under her body, removed her glasses, clutching them in her hand and she pulled her cardigan tighter around her body, almost like she was bracing for impact…but nothing came, he just paced.

'Where have you been?' She asked, 'I've tried to reach you for several hours, texts, calls, voicemails and nothing. I came quite close to asking my security to send out a search party' her voice laced with firmness but cushioned with a soft caring tone.

'Why didn't you' he snapped instantly, Elizabeth pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, the rage that a younger Henry carried still lived on.

'Because I had a feeling it wouldn't have been helpful, that you needed space' silence fell, the soft brushing of the carpet beneath Henry's shoes was all that could be heard for several moments.

'We need to talk about something, something Russell and I discussed after you left' he stopped, his body riddled with fear as his scared eyes fell upon her. She had not seen that look before and it unnerved her, instantly dipping her head attempting to process, but to Henry it was a movement that confirmed his fears.

'I'll go. We don't need to talk, lets just make it easy on us both shall we' he shuffled his feet towards the stairs, however Elizabeth stretched out her arm so that her hand could grab a hold of him, she was slightly to short so had to push her body forward, her fingers just managing to grasp at the hem of his shirt, she tugged firmly to get his attention. Henry looked down where he felt the pull of his clothes, his eyes followed down her arm and towards her body, hesitantly he looked up to face her.

'Where are you going?' It was a genuine ask, her face a mix of confusion and concern, had she understood him right? She remained seated allowing Henry to have full control of the situation between them, as control was something neither of them had in relation to the outside world.

'I..you said'

'I said nothing, you're jumping to conclusions' she warned him, her eyebrows raising. Henry instantly got his back up, he inhaled deeply in an attempt to control his emotions, the events of today clearly taking their toll on him. She continued to watch him, the deep inhale of breath and rise of his chest signalled all she needed to know, he was struggling. Still holding onto his shirt she pulled at it again, his time pulling a little harder, signalling she wanted him close by.

'that means come here' she giggled lightly and tugged again, his feet following motion and stepping towards her, sitting down with her.

'Sorry I shouldn't have assumed' he shook his head

'That doesn't matter, we can talk about that in a minute, I really do need to speak to you, about what Russell and I discussed earlier.' She pressed her lips together and took his hand in hers 'But I need you to know that I don't want you to leave, Henry I would leave my job in a heartbeat if it threatened what we have, ok?' She dipped her head slightly to catch his dipped gaze, her bruised cheek within close proximity to his eye line

'that looks painful' he sighed

'Henry I need to talk to you' she spoke a little firmer and his focus was regained, he nodded and sat back ready to listen

'It was Craig' she blurted out. Henrys eyebrow furred and he moved forward in his position, his arms resting on his knees as he looked confused

'What was?'

'The tipoff to the press about my face, about our potential relationship, Russell explained how Craig came to him with concerns that something wasn't right with me and he was apparently worried it would be another Marsh situation-'

'Vincent Marsh?'

'Long story that I don't have time, nor the clearance to give you full details. But Craig then requested the information about my motorcade, seen I had been spending nights at yours, looked into you and ran to Russell about me keeping secrets. Russell double crossed him, got him to do all the leg work for info on me as 'Russell wanted a reason to get me out-'

'Russel wants you out?' His voice deepened

'No' she chuckled, 'let me finish' she flashed him a soft smile 'Craig came to Russell with the potential domestic abuse story and when Russell refused to use it against me Craig ran to the press, tipped them off and created this whole mess. Russell dabbled and double crossed Craig due to him being tied up in something classified and well, he did the same; came to Russell with evidence, Russell refused to accept so Craig ran to the press. Russell needed evidence so used our relationship as a ploy.' She tried to explain, having to vague made the situation harder

'So let me get this right, Russell used our relationship to lure Craig into a trap to see if he repeated his previous pattern of behaviour?'

'Now that was an easier way to explain it' she mumbled

'Are you serious?' The rage built within as his arms snapped down to his sides. Elizabeth reached out and placed her Hands on his arms in an attempt to calm him

'Henry believe me I am so angry with Russell for using us, but in his defence the situation in the park hasn't helped the story, a bruised cheek I could have played off far better'

'So it's my fault? You are blaming me' he stood

'No, Henry sit down please' she stressed but he didn't listen, he resumed his earlier pattern or pacing the floor

'Henry, Craig is on his way out for reasons I cannot explain but I am more relieved about that at this moment than I am concerned regarding my anger with Russell.' She stood up off the sofa and walked over to him

'Craig is gone, we just need to put this mess to bed and it will be over'

'But it won't will it? It will always be there Elizabeth can't you see that? It will always be dragged up, anytime you're pictured looking sad, or we look like were having another domestic or whatever it will always be dragged up' his voice had raised, but Elizabeth remained rooted to the spot, he needed a solid foundation and she was determined to be one

'What is this really about?'

'What do you mean? Its about the world thinking I've hit you' he snapped, his fits clenched as he controlled the rage

'Henry please calm down' but he continue to pace, his breathing becoming deeper and heavier as the thoughts swirled around his head.

'STOP' she snapped, her tone cutting through the atmosphere and shocking him into a more relaxed position. He turned to her and for the first time noticed the worry in her eyes; the worry that matched his.

'Thank you' she whispered. 'Henry it's going to be ok. Russell and I have come up with a few suggestions to make this work. Matt is working on a statement that I want your approval of first' she inched closer to him, her hand searching for his as she continued to speak 'All details will remain confidential. We're going to release it was Craig, play it out like the whole thing was a set up'

'No, Elizabeth' he whispered as his fingertips held onto hers. For the first time that evening he stood with confidence and looked at her

'Lets tell the truth' her head snapped back a little, her eyes flickering as his words fell upon her

'Henry that would mea-'

'I know, but I've spent a long time today thinking I am out of my depth with you; the most powerful woman in politics.' He paused and chuckled but Elizabeth waited for him to continue 'I struggled watching Craig and Russell attack you today, but when I bumped into Craig on my way out-'

'You bumped into Craig?' The concern grew

'Let me finish' he smiled, echoing her earlier actions, with a small eye-roll from Elizabeth he continued 'I tried to assert my power over him and I needed to leave because I wanted to punch him, I really did, but that isn't me. So I drove, and drove around most of the evening actually until I realised that you don't need me to protect you, you need me to stand with you, so the only way I think I am going to feel on some balanced level with your high profile is if I use my 'position' as the man beside the woman to do good, lets tell the truth. Put PTSD in the spotlight' a small curve crept upon his lips as he spoke with passion and drive.

Elizabeths heart soared as he spoke, her eyes glistened and she bit her lip happily 'Lets' she nodded in agreement. Her hands walked up his arms and wrapped around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips connecting capturing the moment of intimacy between them. Elizabeth grinned as she pulled back, his Hands resting upon her hips.

'I'm glad you're back' she whispered, as she pushed her body back into his demanding another kiss.

Thats the thing about cold winters nights; yes they carry such a bitterness with them and it can invade your home, but a cold night also gives you even more reason to draw closer to a loved one; to feel the natural warmth we are born to give.


	74. Chapter Seventy-Four

**Chapter Seventy - Four**

**_Mendacium et Nuditate –'_**_Lies and Exposure_**_'_**

* * *

**December 1st 2000 **

**18.35pm**

The motorcade drove down the busy street; the black night sky rolling in thick and fast as the evening fell upon America. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of blue and grey, but all the colour had faded leaving only a matt black canvas with no stars to be looked upon. Elizabeth sighed heavily as she looked up at the sky, the street light blurred as they passed by; a sense of heaviness adding to her already anxious state.

'It's going to be ok' Henry's voice cracked, his hand reaching out and placed upon her knee, his thumb gently gliding across her bare skin as she turned her attention to him and smiled softly,

'Shouldn't I be saying that to you?' She joked but Henry didn't bite, he knew humour was her default. 'I just can't help but feel this is all wrong' she sighed

'In what way? We talked through everything, multiple times with Daisy, Russell, Matt-' he began to tease her and she rolled her eyes

'Not that, well, maybe that but, with Russell. I feel I should be there with him.' She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth for a moment before continuing, 'I should be there with him when he tells Craig everything and gets rid of him' she sighed again, this time it was one filled of annoyance and frustration.

'But like Russell said, you're possibly too emotionally involved. This way it keeps our relationship out of it, makes it look like Russell has kept this information to himself, we're none the wiser that it was Craig, and it doesn't jeopardise this new programme we've create, nor the interview' he reminded her. Elizabeth closed her eyes and lightly shook her head, a sense of uncomfortably lay in her pit, she had heard the same explanation multiple times, the phrase _'career assassination is good for my health, leave it to me' _swam around in her head following her most recent talk with Russell.

'You've created' she corrected him once she opened her eyes again, her hand falling down to his which was still placed upon her knee.

'Sorry?'

'You said we created this programme, but it wasn't, It was you, the whole thing was your idea'

'Well that maybe true but we wouldn't have been able to enrol the programme out across various Military Schools across the seas had it not been for the leader of foreign policy, who happens to be you, and we wouldn't have Gordon involved, voicing the importance of all this had it not been for you.' he smirked at her and let out a small chuckle as she blushed

'Well, I think it's a great programme, at a perfect way to really cement your new position at the War Collage; you're going to be great in that role Henry, sorry Dr Henry McCord, the new ethics professor' she teased and he nudged her in the ribs making her squirm and move away playfully.

'This interview will be ok Elizabeth, it's just sixty minutes of talking, plus it's not just us. Gordon and Jay are joining us.'

'Hmm, somehow I don't think Jay and his policy writing is going to be the main topic of conversation' she grimaced

'True, maybe they'll bring up Gordons hairline' he joked and she giggled in response, her guard momentarily dropping. Once she stopped laughing she resumed her gaze out of the window, a wave of nerves beginning to wash ashore, which didd't go unnoticed by Henry.

'When everything seems to be lacking in integrity, you find it within yourself-',

'and change the world' she finished his sentence

'And change the world' he echoed nodding with her. 'You ready?' He asked, noting the motorcade had pulled to a stop. Elizabeth took a glance outside and swallowed, her fingers curled around Henrys and she tugged a little

'Let's do this' She sighed, her mind spinning with all the possible questions due to be thrown at her as they prepared for their interview on Sixty Minutes.

'Good Evening, Madam Secretary its your first time on the show, in fact it's your first time doing any interview like this since you've taken to office almost ten months ago, quite successfully I might add. Whats your take on it?' And just like that the interviewer fired off the questions, Elizabeth felt like she had barely sat down on the wooden chair in-between Henry and Gordon before the questions began. She smiled back at the interviewer and reminded herself to breathe before answering,

'It's certainly very busy' she joked in an attempt to hide her nervousness. 'In all seriousness it's the best job I have ever had. I learn everyday, I get to fully immerse myself in foreign policy, at times very stressful and-' she paused trying to careful pick her words '- challenging to say the least but It's also very exciting and its an opportunity to do good, and put things in place to secure a better future for all our citizens; things like this new programme were here to discuss this evening' She immediately deflected the topic away from her and back to the root of the interview.

'Yes, this new programme has been all the talk over the last four days since it was announced, so tell us more. Where did the idea come from, and why now?' Elizabeth turned to face Henry whilst speaking

'Well, I think Dr McCord is the best person to answer this' Elizabeth leant back a little giving him room for direct eye contact. He nodded and leant forward preparing to answer the question.

'So the programme is call 'WarMinds' it's an initiative being rolled out across several states and overseas within various Military schools and/or War collages. The programme is mainly about the wellbeing of our service men and women, but its structured in a way that will hopefully plant the seed of what is good and bad well being, and how do we recognise it and ask for help. It's designed to not only be a support system within the schools and collages but to also provide support and awareness of mental health issues whilst out in the fields, during times of conflict snd whilst at home, either after deployment or years after you've ended your time in service.'

The interviewer nodded as Henry spoke, constantly watching every movement and any exchange of eye contact between Henry and Elizabeth; determined to find the inside scoop on _that _story. 'Well, that all sounds great' she smiled as Henry finished speaking, 'But you didn't answer the second part; Why have you decided to do this programme now? Service men and women's mental health concerns have been around for decades.'

Henry looked over to Gordon and Jay all in efforts to avoid Elizabeths gaze, he knew all the cameras were on them; Russell nor Daisy ever let him forget it within all their pre interview prep talks.

'It was just one of those things' was all Henry could muster together. Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt her stomach plunge as he spoke, she could almost hear Daisy's moment of panic as Henry answered.

'Just one of those things? Dr McCord you yourself were in the marines right? And you've recently secured a position as a Professor at the War Collage is that right?'

'I severed as a Pilot in the marines for many years but yes, now I will be taking up my new role within the war collage' he confirmed and the interviewer smirked

'So it isn't 'just one of those things, you have a connection to times of hardship and conflict. Is this the aftermath of war something you've seen others struggle with? Or have you yourself ever struggled?' Elizabeths body clenched tight. She knew that Henry was going to be honest about his struggles but what she didn't expect was the more direct approach from the interviewer. She turned to face Henry and flashed him a smile; she couldn't not show him her support in this moment, no matter how many cameras were in her face.

'Yes,' he paused. 'I have recently struggled myself with PTSD due to a particular traumatic time when in the marines, it was something I never dealt with and I should have. I never told anyone, which is why we have designed the programme to help teach people how to identify it, those key elements that can stop someone slipping through the net, just like I did.' His mouth ran dry and all he wanted to do was hold Elizabeth's hand, however he knew that was impossible given the situation.

'Dr McCords own personal experience has really helped shape the structure of the programme and its something as the Secretary of Defence I feel is vastly important, for all service men and women to share their struggles as much as we do our successes' Gordon spoke, taking the heat off Henry for a little while. A simple side smile from Elizabeth was aimed at him as a token of thanks.

'It certainly sounds like Dr McCord has had a significant impact upon all of you' the interviewer flashed them all a smile. Her undertone was something Elizabeth picked up on, and it didn't sit right with her, so she shifted within her seat and turned her body towards the woman interviewing them, her back angled towards Henry, acting as a shield of protection while the next shots were fired.

'So, Madam Secretary, Dr McCord has certainly had an impact upon you, is it true you two are in a relationship?'

'Yes, we are' Elizabeth replied, a little too eagerly and abrupt causing raised eyebrows from those in the room. 'Henry and I have been in a relationship for a while now, however we've known each other for years'

'So when the incident in the park took place just last week, and you were seen with that bruise upon your cheek you were both in a relationship then? What exactly happened that day?'

''Firstly the bruise on my face and the incident in the park are two separate incidents, I want to make that clear.' Elizabeth started. 'The bruise on my face was related to something that happened at home'

'At home?' She cut in

'At home' Elizabeth nodded, her tone slowing down sarcastically

'Is it just you at home?' She asked Elizabeth, cutting across her once again. Henry noted the atmosphere change within the room and knew Elizabeth was about to put this woman in her place if he didn't intervene.

''Perhaps I should explain' he started and Elizabeth tilted her head to look at him, a fake smile plastered across her face, Henry caught a glimpse of her gaze and tried not to chuckle at her.

'Elizabeth and I share a home, with my PTSD I suffer immensely from night terrors, something I am addressing as I've recently enrolled in talking therapy, however a few nights ago things got tough for me and I had an extremely bad night, during the nightmare I lashed out and I ended up hitting Elizabeth, the incident in the park was the following day. I came to apologise and when I met her in the park it had been an awfully stressful day, there were other factors involved and the only reason I grabbed Elizabeths arm was due to the fact she was very faint, and could have easily collapsed to the floor had I not' his tone was stern, a no messing kind of attitude

'So you did hit the secretary but it was an accident?'

'It was when I was within a state of deep sleep and having a nightmare, an accident but still inexcusable.'

'So the footage and the way things have been portrayed across the media is false. I am sure your family and friends have seen that footage how have they reacted to all this? Did they knew about your relationship with the secretary? Or did they find out as a result of that video?'

'My family has seen the video and no questions have been posed as they know me and they know Elizabeth' again he kept his tone firm, completely avoiding the last question, he didn't see the need for the public to know everything. The interviewer nodded and sensed she wasn't going to get much more from Henry, so once again averted her attention back to Elizabeth,

'So, Madam Secretary, Dr McCord just explained that during a highly stressful day, had he not been around you might have collapsed. How are you going to manage when he isn't around, how will you deal with that level of stress?

Elizabeth was seething underneath, she knew she should have stayed with Russell and not been here. She felt her insides burn as she contained her anger and attempted to get through the final fifteen minutes.

'Would have asked my predecessor that?' She quipped. Henry breathed in deeply upon hearing her reply and looked over to Jay and Gordon, who's heads were dipped looking away from the women sat just down from them. The interviewer pressed her lips together and simply nodded in response to Elizabeths reply.

'Ok, So Jay Whitman, you're the secretaries policy advisor. Can you tell me how it felt when she approached the topic of this programme with you? Was it completely out of the blue? Had you heard of Dr McCord and his plans prior to this? Because it seems to the public this might be being done to divert the attention from the incidents that arose just last week'

'Incidents we have cleared up' Elizabeth smiled and cut in

'Incidents nonetheless Madam Secretary' The interviewer nodded back and smiled falsely at Elizabeth before returning her gaze back to Jay.

'I had heard of Dr McCord, we had already worked with him on a few things prior, back when he was teaching at Georgetown, it wasn't out of the blue either. We were all aware of Dr McCord struggles and it was through that we realised there was very little out there; there being locally and internationally. So we decided it was something essential to the wellbeing of our country. Many Men and Women fought for the world we have today, continue to fight and it's time to give something back. Thats why we have not only taken this programme and implemented it locally but we've also got other states such as New York, and other countries; France, the United Kingdom and Greece all involved and implementing the scheme. All of these places are homes to some of the most prestigious military academies, it only seemed right to include them. Thats what the programme is about; Inclusivity' Jay nodded. Elizabeth sat back and smiled proudly, Jay really had become _her guy_ now.

'Thank you Jay. Well, It sounds like you have a great team at your side making all of this possible Madam Secretary'

'I certainly do, everyone who works at the state department is a credit to myself' she smiled proudly, her gaze flashing toward jay,

'Even the students you have?'

'We don't have many students, but yes, even them'

'You had one recently didn't you? Lily McCord, except she was much younger than one would expect a student to be at the State department?' She smirked as she noted Elizabeth's eyes widen, she was thrown completely of course. Elizabeth was shocked and her mouth fell open slightly as she thought about how to answer,

'Lily was a little younger yes, however she is certain about her career pathway.'

'So the fact she is Dr McCord niece had nothing to do with the fact she managed to get an internship at the state department?'

'It wasn't an internship, Lily had a week free as did I. It was arranged by my staff, with the permission of the president for her to join us. I have another younger student joining me next month, a student from here in DC' she smiled, the interviewer didn't know how to respond as she was not aware of that information. So she looked away and looked down her line of guests and smiled awkwardly.

'Well, its been a pleasure having you all here today. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come and be guest here on sixty minutes' she paused and looked at Henry and Elizabeth,

'Just one final question, It come out this week that both of you were in a relationship when younger; so would it be correct to label this as a love reunited? And can we expect to see a white house wedding?' She giggled like a school child, something which irritated Elizabeth greatly.

'Firstly that is two questions; and I think we would like to keep some aspects of our lives private' Elizabeth laughed it off.

'I guess I'd have to get the presidents permission for a white house wedding before I can answer that question' Henry lighted the mood and laughed along with Elizabeth and others as the interview drew to an end.

'Its been a pleasure having you, Thank you' Everyone shook and hands said their polite apologies before exiting and heading back to the motorcade. Elizabeth and Henry climbing into her's white Jay and Gordon rode in a separate one.

As Henry shut the door she pulled out her phone and awaited Blake to answer

'Hi Blake, We need to find a student from here in DC to join us for an internship next month' she admitted shy and Henry laughed a loud.

…

'We also need to clear it with Russell, but he owes me so it should be fine' she hoped

…

'Thanks Blake, Goodnight' she hung up and looked over her shoulder to Henry who was still chuckling to himself

'It's not funny' Henry leant over and wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek upon her head as his laughs subsided

'Oh I do love you Elizabeth Adams'


	75. Chapter Seventy-Five

**AN -** Here it is, the final chapter. I just wanted to take the time to thank you all so much for consistently reading and reviewing, all your comments and support keep me writing, so I really am thankful.

I also want to apologise to any writers out there; I am terrible at actively writing and reading, so a lot of fics by you have been neglected by me, i'll get to it and get reviewing like crazy!

I started this fic 7 months ago to date! I have never done a writing project that long and it now feels weird its ending. Many of you have asked if there is a sequel and I am happy to say that as of this moment, Yes, I have a sequel planned. I have been writing continuously for over a year now and have published on here 30+ stories with approx another 7 on my Mac. (Some one shots, some multi's). _I am going to take a break from writing/publishing on here and just do some reading but I aim to be back soon!_

**Finally thanks to M&M (they know who they are) for reading/advising and putting up with my constant moans about the storyline and which direction to take it. This fic wouldnt be what it is without my two side-kicks.**

Enjoy and please please, for one last time, Leave me a Review.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy - Five**

_Et finalis page _**_–'_**_The Final Page'_

* * *

**December 1st 2000 **

**20.00pm**

The rain came pouring down, oblivious to the life it gives. It washes the world, quenching soil and the life whom depend upon it. In either warmth or coolness, sunlight or moonlight the rain will fall as it wishes, humble to its role of nurturing those within its touch. Henry paused for a moment transfixed by the motion of the droplets running down the window, glistening under the moonlight. He chuckled to himself as he remembered a night many, many years ago when he stood doing the exact same, idolising the moonlight and vowing to be Elizabeths moon, the light within her darkest of times.

'Penny for those' she called as she entered the lounge. Henry turned and laughed ironically

'What?'

'Im sure that's what you said back then too' he tried to recall. Elizabeth looked onto him a little lost, unsure what he was referring too.

'I was just remembering the night we went out for that halloween party all those years ago' he stated, drawing the curtains and walking over to the couch to join her. 'I was stood in the window watching the moonlight, thinking about you. I am sure you interrupted my thoughts then with the same phrase' Elizabeth blushed a little

'You were thinking about me?'

'Always' came the effortless reply. 'I find it difficult to think about much else sometimes' he moved his body a little and opened his arms, Elizabeth fell into him, her head laying upon his chest and her feet outstretched across the couch. Her hand began to draw traces of circles upon his leg.

'For what its worth, I think about you a lot. Always have.' She paused and shifted her body, her head now laying in his lap looking up at him. Henrys arm draped across her waist as his other hand began to fiddle with her hair. 'I am so proud of you Henry McCord, so unbelievably proud. You were amazing at that interview tonight, so, Honest and Brave. You're really going to make a difference with this programme' she smiled genuinely. Her hand rising up to hold his arm that lay across her, her fingertips lightly running up and down.

'I think I held my own more than you did' he teased and she scoffed in response

'She was winding me up! Who asks such direct questions' she huffed and giggled

'I am just glad it's all over, this can all be put to bed and we can finally move on. Just be us' he nodded as he accepted the moment between them.

'Just us,' she echoed. 'What if it's not just us?' Her eyes absorbed him like deep blue pools as she bit her lip nervously. Henry looked down at her, his mind turning out a few different scenarios but his eyes seeking clarification before he reacted. Elizabeth slid his hand down to her stomach, her lips pressed together and her breathing became a little more shallow

'Are you?' His words trailed off, and he looked down to their hands, connected upon her stomach. She slowly nodded, trying to hold back her happiness until she knew Henry's response. As his eyes walked back up to her face he let out a short sharp exhale of excitement.

'We've having a baby?' He chuckled in disbelief

'We're having a baby Henry' she giggled. Henry lunged forward and kissed her passionately. His lips dominating as he requested access with his tongue; access she granted. Her hand moved up to hold his cheek as her body arched, wanting to be closer to him. Henry held her tighter as the moment of love erupted between them; both overjoyed by the news. Henry pulled back as his lungs refilled with air, he looked down at her, his eyes glistening from the news

'Im going to be a dad?' He whispered. Elizabeths eyes began to water as the joy spread across his face like the rain across the land, she slowly nodded as her emotion rose to her throat

'You're going to be a dad Henry, and the best dad at that'

'When did this happen? When did you find out?' He had so many questions for her, his entire being was overwhelmed

'I had been feeling funny, off certain foods, feeling faint, randomly tearful-'

'the park' he reflected, where just days ago Elizabeth displayed all these symptoms in front of him and he hadn't connected the dots.

'Yeah, I didn't know then, I found out this morning. I was going to tell you but I needed one of us to be on our game at this interview. I haven't told anyone else, I wanted you to be the first to know. Im around 3 weeks, so it's very early days' she began to ramble

'I thought you were taking the pill? Not that I mind, this is the best news I just-'

'I am, was, I normally take them at night so I won't be taking them now but right up until last night I took it. I checked the packaging earlier and I haven't missed a single dose, the leaflet says these things can happen'

'I guess that just means it really was meant to be. Elizabeth this is amazing. Come here' he laughed, she sat up and he pulled her into his lap, her legs falling either side of his body as she sat upon his legs, his hands wrapped around her hugging her tightly as the excitement poured from him like the rain from the sky. She giggled a loud as he playfully shook her from side to side, her own happiness spilling into the walls of their home.

'You have to tell Blake, and your DS agents, and Conrad, and Russell, and Nadine, An-'

'Henry' she laughed cupping his face 'I will tell the people that need to know this early on to make sure we're safe and protected, but right now its just me, you and our little one' a smile crept upon her face, her eyes lit up intently, her entire face glowing. Henry nodded and shook his head unable to comprehend the most magnificent news.

'I don't want to ruin the moment, but what will this mean for you as the Secretary of State? And the view of the media having a baby out of wedlock. I've experienced my fair share of the press just recently and I never want that again, for you or me'

'I can still be the Secretary of state and be pregnant, not too long before you came back to me I was considering adoption' Henrys eyes widened 'I know I haven't told you but there was no need, I spoke to Conrad about it. My life left like something was missing, I assumed it was a child. We worked out this plan of how I could go around it, get the press on side and still work and raise the child on my own, It will work out' she spoke confidently. Henry listened and smiled, he was amazed by the depths of Elizabeths

'I Have faith that if it's meant to be, it will work out. You and I are living proof of that'

'I guess we are' he replied softly, drawing her body in for another kiss. She rested her hands upon his shoulders and grinned,

'You can always do something about the baby out of wedlock situation' she winked

'Elizabeth Adams! Be patient' he teased and shook his head at her.

'Oh Henry, I waited fifteen years for you to come back to me, patience is the main thing you taught me' her heart spilled over with love, it dripped from every word she spoke, each soft caress of his body, each glance exchanged. 'I love you Henry'

'I love you too, and I love this one' he whispered, his hands lifting her shirt slightly as his thumbs rubbed along her bare skin. She looked down and watched the moment between the love of her life and their unborn child. Elizabeth yawned slightly as her body relaxed into the moment.

'Come on, lets get changed and settled down in bed' he whispered, brushing her hair from her face, his palm lingering on his cheek softly, Elizabeth closed her eyes at the contact from him as she nuzzled into his hand, slowly nodded. She climbed up off his lap and held out her hand for him to take.

'Can you finish reading that book to me?' She asked as she lead him towards the stairs

'That was the final page I read last night'

'Oh, that's a shame I love it when you read to me' she sighed as they walked towards their bedroom door

'Well, I guess it's time to start a new story' he grinned and shut the bedroom door behind them. Shutting the entire world and its dog out from their own little safe haven; their sanctuary. A place where it didn't matter how harsh the rain fell outside because inside they were safe and warm. So, let the rain come with its serenade on the roof and the steady drum on the windows it wouldn't dare harm what was held inside, where they could watch the rain enrich the brown soils and gloss every leaf, for it's the rain that waters the earth, and every raindrop holds the promise of a glorious spring.


End file.
